en tus brazos
by 014br
Summary: una palabra,una mirada ,una canción y el deseo flotando en el aire...adaptacion : GIP Quinn
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Estaba terminando Noviembre…

…Saliendo del trabajo…

Un día agotador, uff… de esos que no terminan nunca y soportando estoicamente el humor de perros que mi superior tuvo todo el día. Bien, no la mande al carajo, un día más pensé, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Pero… no la culpo por estar con ese humor, desde hace una semana que en la oficina se trabaja contra reloj, preparando todos los informes que nos pidieron, ante la inminente llegada al país de la hija del dueño de la compañía.

La Sra Charlie Fabray es la encargada de las sedes en el exterior de la empresa de su familia, y viene a recorrer las de Latinoamérica, en especial viene a inspeccionar las de Argentina y Brasil.

Nuestra sede, junto con la de nuestros vecinos los brasileros son unas de las mejores posicionadas en el mercado actual, la empresa central, planea una inyección de capitales a la que mejor propuesta presente, de esa manera la expansión de quien lo consiga, estaría garantizada con una campaña que haga verdaderamente sombra a nuestra competencia. Necesitamos ganar esa ayuda para poder echar toda la carne al asador, y el próximo año nos posicionemos en primer lugar en ventas. De todas formas ambas sedes recibirán asistencia, pero la que elabore el mejor proyecto, será la que consiga la más jugosa.

El calor en Buenos Aires era agobiante, ya casi llegamos a diciembre, uff... un mes más pensé, y mis ansiadas vacaciones llegan. Enero querido estoy esperándote ansiosa.

Mi bolso y el maletín de la Mac me fastidiaban, ¿qué llevo piedras? Pensé en revisar la cartera cuando llegara a casa y sacar todo lo innecesario. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenemos la costumbre de cargar con tantas cosas que jamás usamos? Mi papá siempre decía que la cartera de una dama es una caja de sorpresas y que en ella se podían encontrar cosas realmente impensadas, considerando el peso de la mía, creo que tenía razón.

Camino por el estacionamiento, esta mañana llegué tan apurada y sobre la hora, que no recuerdo bien en qué lugar del aparcamiento deje mi auto. Despiste total y no me extraña, ¡ja!

De pronto mirando tres filas a la derecha, diviso el techo negro de mi Volkswagen Scirocco, y me encamino hacia él.

Bueno, después de todo no había quedado tan lejos como creía.

Cuando estoy acercándome, el mando a distancia que pita y desactiva la alarma, y cuando estoy por abrir la puerta para ingresar en el interior de la cabina, alguien me toma del brazo y me gira.

¡Casi me muero del susto!... El tonto de Mike me alcanzó en el estacionamiento y me ha pegado un sobresalto bárbaro.

**- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte.- **Me dijo mi compañero disculpándose luego de ver la palidez de mi rostro. Él estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

**- Es que casi me muero de un paro al corazón ¡por Dios!**

**¿Qué hacés?**

**- Pasé por tu box y la secretaria de Natalia me dijo que ya te habías ido. -**Sin aliento se apoyó en el techo del automóvil, mientras intentaba tomar aire me lo explicaba.

**- Uff... me corrí todo el estacionamiento para alcanzarte...**

**- Me hubieras llamado —** le dije.

**- Tenés razón no se me ocurrió, solo pensé en alcanzarte.**

**- ¿Pero… por qué tanto apuro?**

**- Rach.. fue imposible verte en todo el día, con tanto despelote que hay en la oficina por la llegada de la yanqui, trabajé sin parar, como un burro...**

Michael Chang Jr es mi compañero y colega, él es un hombre bastante apuesto para cualquier mujer, cabello negro , ojos color marrones, metro ochenta, delgado, y con un muy buen estado físico, de hecho había varias chicas de la parte de sueldos que se morían por él.

Ambos somos administradores en la empresa extranjera donde trabajamos, una cadena de indumentaria estadounidense.

Los dos pertenecemos a la planta de Finanzas de Mindland pero no nos conocemos de ahí, con él nos conocemos se podría decir, desde toda la vida. Hicimos toda la escuela primaria juntos, luego él y su familia se mudaron de Mendoza al gran Buenos Aires y ahí perdimos contacto, pero increíblemente en la universidad nos reencontramos de pura casualidad, mientras estudiábamos la carrera de Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Belgrano. Enseguida nos hicimos carne y uña, a mi siempre se me dio bien con los amigos varones, no sé por qué, siempre me he llevado mejor con ellos que con las mujeres, aunque tengo algunas amigas, claro, también, pero si de confidencias se trata prefiero siempre el consejo de Mike o de jesse mi otro mejor amigo y mis grandes pilares.

**- ¿Y qué cuernos te pasa?** Le pregunté a mike.

**- Rach vayamos a tomar algo y te cuento... no aguanto más este calor, Buenos Aires arde hoy.**

**- Mike… es que tengo mi clase de Pilates a las seis y media** — le dije mientras miraba la hora en mi reloj **— mejor vayamos a casa, mientras me cambio te escucho.**

**- Marchemos...**

**- ¿Estás con el auto verdad?**

**- Sí, claro, yo voy por detrás tuyo no te preocupes.**

Me encaramé en mi Scirocco, abroché el cinturón de seguridad, y luego me coloque mis lentes de sol que saqué de la guantera, le dí vida al equipo de música que conecté a mi iPod, y a todo volumen escuchando y cantando Sin Bandera salí del estacionamiento.

Le toqué bocina al señor de vigilancia que estaba apostado en la garita de la entrada, quien muy gentilmente, me abrió las barreras de contención del aparcamiento privado de la empresa. Salí hacia la derecha y gané la calle, tomé la Av. que me sacaba a Libertador para adentrarme en el tráfico...

_Mientes tan_

_bien_

_Que he llegado a imaginar..._

Que pena que ya no estén más juntos pensé... y seguí canturreando.

_Que en mi amor llenas tu piel_

_Y aunque todo es de papel_

_Mientes tan bien_.

Michael me seguía pegadito por detrás, lo podía ver por el retrovisor, mi departamento quedaba muy cerca del trabajo en el barrio de Belgrano, así que, en quince minutos estábamos llegando a mi hogar. Por suerte no había un gran atascamiento de tránsito, el tráfico estaba bastante ligero, raro a esa hora. Metí el auto en la cochera, no tenía pensado salir mas tarde salvo al gym y quedaba tan cerca que a él iba caminando. Mientras Mike estacionaba su auto frente a mi edificio, lo esperé para que subamos juntos desde el garaje. Él fue a pie hasta la puerta del ascensor, mientras yo estacionaba en mi lugar de aparcamiento y bajaba mis cosas del asiento trasero. Mis tacones retumbaban firmes a mi paso en el estacionamiento subterráneo haciendo eco.

**- Uff... ¡que calor que hace! —** me quejé mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor, que minutos antes había llamado Mike y que estaba demorando con una mano extendida mientras yo me acercaba para tomarlo.

**- Si, está terrible, solo a vos se te ocurre ir a una clase de Pilates a sudar en un día como el de hoy.**

**- Ay amigo, es que llega el verano y debo bajar los kilitos de más que he acumulado en el invierno, para lucir mi bikini.**

**- Pero si estás bárbara, tenés un tracero que hace delirar a cualquiera** — largó una risotada — **solo basta con ver como te miran cuando te paseas por los pasillos de Mindland.**

**- Dejá de hablar pavadas querés** — le golpee con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

**- Finn el de archivo me tiene loco que le haga onda con vos. Quiere que salgamos con alguna amiga tuya, los cuatro.**

**- Ni se te ocurra organizar nada Michael, te conozco... ese chico no me gusta ni un poquito así —** dije juntando casi mínimamente dos dedos — **no es mi tipo** — concluí.

**- ¿Por qué? es alto, tiene mas o menos buen lomo y toda la onda, además me contó que tiene una casa en Mar de las Pampas y que podemos ir cualquier fin de semana a andar en jet sky... dale ¿no te prendés? le puedo decir a Mercedes, con ella vos te ****llevas bien ...**

**- Como si todo eso me importase… terminala Mike, Finn no me gusta... además, ¿como con Mercedes? ¿Y Tina?**

**- Nos peleamos —** dijo apesadumbrado **— eso te quería contar.**

Llegamos al noveno piso donde quedaba mi departamento y la puerta del ascensor se abrió... Mike me flanqueó la salida. Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo, puse la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta de casa.

**- ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? **Le dije sin pensarlo, mientras me saqué los tacones cuando di un paso dentro, acomodé el maletín sobre la mesa y tiré mi bolso sobre el sillón.

**- Nada, te juro que nada, pero...**

**- ¿Pero qué Mike?**

Los peros nunca vienen con algo bueno… siempre encierran algo más y con mi cara se lo hice saber.

Él fue hacia la cocina en busca de unas bebidas frescas, mientras se arremangaba la camisa y desabrochaba un botón más de su cuello, Michael en mi casa sabia que podía sentirse como en la suya, y así se manejaba. Entre nosotros había mucha, muchísima confianza, entre tanto, yo fui a mi pequeño estudio, y prendí mi ordenador para poner música y amenizar la charla, encendí también el aire acondicionado para refrescar el ambiente. Nos conocíamos tan bien que no hacia falta hablar, actuábamos con tanta naturalidad, que a veces los extraños se asombraban de lo bien que nos complementábamos. Varias veces han creído que éramos algo más que amigos, yo hasta podía cambiarme en su presencia sin sentir pudor alguno, porque sabia que él jamás, me miraría sino como se mira a una hermana y eso muchas veces le traía problemas con sus parejas, que no entendían nuestra relación de amigos y lo celaban, a mi también me lo habían traído en el pasado con Brody.

Me metí en mi habitación y me quité las prendas que llevaba puestas quedándome en ropa interior, mientras, buscaba mi conjunto deportivo en el primer cajón del guardarropa. El idiota de Mike me apoyó la lata de gaseosa en la espalda desnuda y me hizo gritar.

**- Aaaaaaaah, pavote...**

**- Tomá —** me dijo y extendió su mano para que yo la alcance. Le di un sorbo grande y se la devolví, esperando que pueda sostenerla por mí mientras ,me ponía el pantalón deportivo y una remera. Volví a sostener la lata de coca-light y bebí un poco más, el permanecía apoyado en la entrada de mi guardarropas.

**- Bueno, dale, desembuchá, ¿qué cagada te mandaste ahora con esa pobre chica? que soporta más de lo que cualquiera puede.**

Michael puso cara de yo no fui y me pareció sincero, sabía reconocer claramente cuando me mentía.

**- Te lo juro amiga, mírame, te juro no hice nada, pero ella leyó un mensaje de Laura, y se imaginó cualquiera.**

**- ¿Laura otra vez Mike? —** le dije con cansancio —** ¿Pero no era que nunca más con Laura?**

- **Si, nunca más, solo coincidimos en la casa de Jesse el otro día y cuando me fui me mando un Whats para decirme que se había divertido mucho y con tanta mala suerte que lo leyó Tina. Te juro, que en lo de Jesse solo estuvimos hablando, primera vez que cuando la veo, no me la transo, ni me la lleve a la cama**

-** Hmm, no te creo... —** quise ponerlo a prueba para ver si realmente me estaba diciendo la verdad —** ¿y para que me contás a mí?**

Hice una mueca que decía, sé tu intención…

-** Para que me des una ayudita. —** Juntó sus manos en modo de súplica. — T**enés que hablar con Tina y explicarle, a mí no me escucha ni me cree. Ayer le deje quince mensajes de voz, ninguno contestó.**

**- A sí… como si a mí me va a creer... sabes lo que piensa de nosotros, que nos cubrimos en todo... dejame ver, la llamo y te cuento.**

**- Gracias amiga sabía que lo ibas a intentar.**

Me abrazó, me dio una vuelta en el aire y me lleno la mejilla y el cuello de besos.

-** Bueno, bueno, no festejes tanto que aún hay que ver si pueda convencerla, o… ¿te olvidás que la vez anterior que pelearon, te encontró en la puerta del baño del restó de Marcos transando con ella?**

**- Ese día ¡ella me transó a mí! —** Se defendió Mike.

**- Ay si claro, pero la nuca se la tenías bien agarrada y te la estabas apoyando mientras te la devorabas, yo también te vi ese día, así que no te vengas a hacer el santo.**

**- Pero esta vez te juro que no paso nada de nada. Preguntale a jesse si no me crees.**

**- Dale bobo como si no te fuese a tapar él... igual te creo** — me encogí de hombros — a** mi no tenés necesidad de mentirme lo sé. Pero no se te ocurra decirle a ella que le pregunte a Jesse, eso suena menos creíble que nada.**

**- Entonces… organizo con el de archivo y si me arreglo con Tina salimos los cuatro ¿te parece?**

**- Te dije que no, no me gusta. Le dije mientras sentada en el borde de la cama me calzaba las zapatillas.**

**- Amargada... últimamente nadie te gusta. ¿Cuando te vas a olvidar de Brody? el ya se casó, a parte ni que fuera Brad Pitt, es un engreído con título. Date la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más.**

**- No soy amargada y nada tiene que ver con Brody, no sé por qué lo mencionás... simplemente no quiero tener nada con nadie de la oficina y Finn encima ni me gusta.**

**- Está bien, está bien, no insisto más, ya me quedó claro, no te pongas en ese estado.**

**¿Qué haces esta noche?**

**- Nada en especial, me voy a quedar en casa a que terminar unas cosas que me traje de la oficina, hoy el día se me hizo más corto de lo normal con tanto trabajo que hay, y no pude terminarlas y el lunes llega el yanqui. A las nueve y media tenemos la junta así que… tengo que terminar sí o sí una planilla de cálculos y porcentajes que Natalia me pidió que tenga preparados.**

**- Uy fanática del control, pero si hoy es viernes, tenés todo el finde para terminarlos.**

**Dale, con Jesse vamos a ir a Tequila, hoy me llamó que llegó su primo de New York, me dijo que te avisara.**

**- ¿Quién, Rody?**

**- Si él.**

**- Uy ese bombón tiene toda la onda, me acuerdo la última vez que estuvo en Buenos Aires estuvimos de joda por quince días**

**- Si me acuerdo, después nos fuimos a Punta, ¿te acordás lo bien que lo pasamos?**

**- Siiiii —me reí — ya hasta le estábamos enseñando a hablar español.**

**- Bueno entonces… ¿venís? —** solo me bastaron unos segundos para decidirme, de pronto tuve ganas de despejarme

**- Me convenciste, pero no quiero manejar, sino no pudo tomar nada.**

**- Te pasamos a buscar con Jesee, igual, el auto de él por lo que me comentó lo dejaremos en el hotel de su primo, parece que vino con un amigo que tiene toda la guita y hasta chofer tiene.**

**- ¿Y entraremos todos en el auto?**

**- De última, yo me voy en un taxi con vos por eso no te hagas problema.**

**- Si claro, a mitad de la noche te enganchás a alguien y quedo varada…** — sabía lo que estaba diciendo, no sería la primera vez.

**- Te digo que no, tengo el corazón roto, solo pienso en Tina estoy deseando que hoy la encontremos allá.**

**- Ok, ¿a qué hora me pasan a buscar?**

**- Tipo nueve porque hay que ir al centro a buscarlos a ellos, cenamos en el hotel y después a Tequila a romperla.**

**- Listo Mike, ahora bajemos o llego tarde a mi clase... ayudame a apagar todo por favor.**

Bajamos en el ascensor y nos despedimos en la vereda con un abrazo, Michel partió en su automóvil y yo me calcé los auriculares de mi iPod, mientras que al ritmo de un reggaeton iba camino al gimnasio que quedaba a dos cuadras de mi casa.

A las ocho ya estaba de regreso, me tomé una bebida hidratante mientras me preparaba el baño para ducharme, pues estaba toda sudada. Me quité las zapatillas sin Desanudarlas, rápidamente me deshice de la ropa y me metí bajo el chorro de agua que me azotaba en la espalda, buscando alivio y relax. Me jaboné el cuerpo, luego lavé mi larga cabellera morena y sin demorarme más cerré la canilla o se me haría tarde y para cuando los chicos llegasen no estaría lista. Con Mike no había problema, él está acostumbrado a esperarme y nunca se quejaba, él es un buenudo conmigo. Pero Jesse es el ser más quisquilloso con la puntualidad y no quería escucharlo. Me sequé el pelo con el secador de mano y luego lo alisé con la planchita, me miré en el espejo del baño y me gustó el resultado, lucía sexy y prolijo pensé. De uno de los cajones del mueble del baño, saqué un estuche que contenía mis maquillajes, delineé mis grandes ojos marrones, luego me maquillé los párpados con una sombra gris oscura pues pensaba ponerme un vestido gris con lentejuelas plateadas, y les brindé un touch de rubor a mis mejillas, culminando el maquillaje de mis ojos, me apliqué máscara de pestañas y abundante brillo labial en los labios para que lucieran bien carnosos.

**- Hmm que mona Rach, te ves bien...-** Me dije en voz alta contenta por mi reflejo en el espejo. Me sentía entusiasmada con la salida, no podía explicar por que me sentía así, pero en realidad ese era mi estado.

Salí del tocador dirigiéndome al dormitorio e introduciéndome en el guardarropa, me calcé un conjunto de ropa interior en encaje negro, acomodé mis senos levantándolos, para que parezcan más turgentes dentro del corpiño, y seguidamente me puse el vestido que había elegido. Para los pies, elegí unos Ricky Sarkany de quince centímetros de tacón, que estaban de muerte y que hacían que mis piernas parezcan aún más largas, me eché una última mirada en el espejo…

**"Pau definitivamente hoy te ves sexy"… **De pronto sentí un sonrojo al pensar que no era nada modesta, de todas formas como era raro en mí sentirme cómoda y a gusto con mi reflejo, me animé a continuar teniendo esas consideraciones. Enmarqué mi rostro con unos pendientes cortos de strass, que combinaban con los brillos del vestido, y me rocié abundantemente con J'adore de Dior — **hmm, mi perfume preferido.**

Precisamente cuando terminaba de acicalarme, sonó el timbre del portero eléctrico.

Fui hasta el telefonito que colgaba en la pared junto a la puerta de entrada y miré la hora, las nueve en punto.

-** ¿Quién es?**

**- Michael, ¿estás lista?**

**- Ya bajo.**

Tomé el bolso, cerré el departamento, pero antes revisé que nada quedara encendido y entonces sí, me marché al encuentro de mis amigos.

El SUV negro de Jesse estaba estacionado en la entrada del edificio. Me acerqué a la puerta de atrás y me subí, los saludé a ambos con un beso en la mejilla mientras luchaba con mi vestido que era demasiado corto, los tres estábamos muy animados, se podía sentir en el ambiente.

**- ¡Wow! —** Dijo Jesse — **te tiraste todo el frasco de perfume encima, y te pintaste como una puerta.**

**- No seas malo Jesse —** dijo Mike defendiéndome —** está hermosa.**

-** Por lo que me hacen los comentarios de este tarado... ya estoy acostumbrada, a él le encanta pelearme, pero como ya le conozco su juego, ni lo escucho —** en realidad, sé que ese humor ácido de Jesse solo era para levantarme el ánimo constantemente. Él consideraba después de lo de Brody, que era su obligación mantener mi mente ocupada, para que no pueda pensar en lo ingrata que la vida había sido conmigo, y por más que el tiempo había transcurrido, no abandonaba esa actitud sobreprotectora.

Mike arrancó el auto y por el retrovisor me miraba desternillado de risa y me sacaba la lengua.

**- ¿Y Clarisa? —** Pregunté en referencia a su novia.

-** Va directo para Tequila —** me contestó sin sacar la vista de la ruta —** nos encontramos allá, ella va con dos amigas y ninguna podía temprano.**

-** ¿Con quién va? —** me interesó saber, solo pensaba que no vaya con quien me imaginaba.

- **Con Estefanía y Laura**

¿Con Laura? dije con apatía y sin pensarlo le di un coscorrón a Mike.

**- Pedazo de desgraciado, si pasa algo esta noche con Laura, ni creas que voy a sacar la cara por vos con Tina, anda sabiéndolo —** afirmé.

**- Aaaaaay, no seas brutaaaaa.**

- **Si, si, hacete el otro nomás...** Le dije a Mike mientras se daba vuelta a verme a la vez que se sobaba la base de la cabeza. Jesse al volante, no paraba de carcajear y le dijo.

**- ¡Ja! Andá sabiéndolo, si no te agarra Tina, te agarra ****Rachel a golpes.**

Llegamos al Hotel Faena Universe, en pleno corazón de Puerto Madero Este. Estacionamos.

**- Abrime la puerta Michael, demostremos buenos modales —** los tres nos reímos.

Mike me hizo caso, me abrió la puerta y extendió su mano para que bajara. No pude evitar silbar al ver el lujo de ese lugar. Miré hacia arriba sacándole una radiografía a la fachada. Jesse le entregó las llaves al ballet-parking ,se dio la vuelta y también me tomó del otro brazo.

-** Ey me siento escapada de una película de Hollywood.- **Les dije divertida mientras entrábamos por un corredor a media luz, con alfombras rojas, espejos y banquetas bajas en el medio.

**- Me apuré a tomarte del brazo —**dijo Jesse —** porque con esos zancos que te pusiste, sin duda te quebrás una pierna y terminamos en el hospital en vez de en una disco** -él quiso contener su risotada, pero sonó demasiado estridente.

Lo miré con sorna, casi inmutable a su comentario, me solté del brazo de Mike y le di un pellizco que seguro le dejó un moretón.

**- Que poco sentido del humor que tenés… —** Jesse se sobaba el brazo.

-** Son incorregibles ustedes dos. Compórtense que nos miran todos. -**Mike nos increpó por lo bajo.

**- Che, tú primito bien de bien de guita para alojarse acá ¿En que trabaja? —** le pregunté a Jesse asombrada, por el lujo de aquel lugar, sintiéndome a la vez feliz de haberme arreglado como lo había hecho.

**- Tiene una agencia de autos, goza de un buen pasar, pero está alojado acá, porque vino con un amigo que nada en guita. Se quedarán un mes.**

**- Ya lo creo que nada en guita-**, acotó Mike, esto debe salir como cuatro lucas por día. En seguida que entramos un sujeto se nos acercó, un Experience Manager que se encargó de todo.

**Por favor Señores, esperen acá —** nos indicó con muchísima amabilidad, mientras nos acomodó en el Library Lounge. Jesse acompañó a éste hasta la recepción para que le avisaran a su primo que ya estábamos ahí esperando.

- **¿Y? —** pregunté cuando regresó.

-** Me mandó a decir que ya baja, sentémonos.**

Nos sentamos en los sillones oscuros de estilo del lugar, a esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos, por la puerta, entraba un rubio de un metro setenta como mínimo, al que reconocí enseguida. Le toque el brazo a Jesse para que se diera vuelta porque él estaba de espaldas.

**- Ahí viene Rody.**

Si bien habían pasado algunos años, pude reconocerlo casi de inmediato. Jesse se dio vuelta, y se puso de pie para que su primo lo divisara, entonces, él de inmediato se acercó al lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Ellos se abrazaron interminablemente, mientras se palmeaban la espalda, luego Mikel se apartó, para abrazar a Michael, a quien recordaba muy bien, e intercambiaron algunas palabras en inglés, finalmente me miró y llevándose la mano al mentón para luego señalarme… me dijo: ¿**Rachel?**

**Si, Rody, ¿como estás? —** le respondí mientras también era abrazada y girada en el aire por él.

- **Estás hermosa, te recordaba tan menudita, estás hecha una femme fatale, te ves muy bien.**

**- Gracias —** le respondí — **vos también estás guapísimo… veo que tu español ha mejorado.**

**- Uff no tanto, pero mejor que la última vez que estuve en Argentina —** me sonrío — ¡**Qué alegría que hayan podido venir! Hoy apenas llegué y llamé a Jesse, le he dicho que los invitara, me dijo que no sabía si podrían... que bueno que ****siempre si...**

**- Debo reconocer que primero rechacé la invitación de salir e****sta noche, casi paso —** los tres me escuchaban atentamente

**— pero al enterarme que estabas acá, cambie rápidamente de opinión. -**Mike frunció el seño por mis dichos y entonces me explique mejor.

**- Es que recordé la joda, marcha, en fin, lo bien que lo pasamos la ultima vez que estuviste y por nada del mundo me la iba a perder...**

**- Uy si, fueron bastante alocados esos días —** afirmó Mike y todos coincidimos con él.

**- ¿Y tú amiga? —** preguntó Jesse con substancial intriga.

-** Ya baja, se demoró al teléfono, por eso me adelanté.- **Pasemos al bar, lo esperaremos ahí mientras tomamos algo. Vamos. Seguimos los pasos del Rody que nos indicaba el rumbo. Fuimos hacia el bar del hotel. Como estábamos en una época del año en que las temperaturas por las noches son muy agradables, se encontraba habilitado el que estaba junto a la piscina, uff... pensé, cuanto glamour. Había veladoras bajas alrededor del natatorio que iluminaban dramáticamente las reposeras rojas que había allí.

La piscina tenía un diseño exquisito con una fuente imponente en el centro y con la iluminación teatral de alrededor, su agua se veía muy cristalina, casi como un espejo...

**- ¡Qué buen lugar!... —** Mikeestaba obnubilado.

- **Quinn es muy exclusiva, pero no se abrumen, ella tiene mucho dinero pero igualmente no deja de ser una persona muy sencilla, ya verán.**

Mikel acababa de darnos una breve reseña de la personalidad de su amigo.

**- Eso espero —** dije — sino no disfrutaré nada, espero no tener que estar cuidando demasiado mis modales.

**No es que te vaya a hacer quedar mal tampoco —** le aclaré enseguida — **pero tú sabes, el protocolo para la oficina, ¡ja! Y hoy es viernes y quiero disfrutar con mis amigos del fin de semana.**

**- Y disfrutaremos Rachel —** dijo Rody **— te lo aseguro. **Reímos mientras nos acomodábamos en la barra.

-** ¿Les parece que tomemos champagne? —** preguntó Rody. Los tres asentimos. Cuando el camarero sirvió nuestras bebidas, Rody le preguntó a Jesse luego de que hiciéramos un brindis por el reencuentro.

**- ¿Y tu novia? Creí que vendrías con ella.**

**- Nos encontraremos con Clarisa y sus amigas en la disco, no podían tan temprano.**

Igualmente, estarás un mes acá, así que tendremos tiempo de de sobra para salir otro día a cenar.

**- Ok, le pediré al camarero que nos preparen una mesa para cinco entonces. -**Seguimos bebiendo y recordando anécdotas de su anterior viaje, Rody miró la hora en su reloj. En ese instante el maître se acercó y nos indicó que nuestra mesa estaba lista y nos invitó a seguirlo, tomamos nuestras copas y nos pusimos en marcha tras él. Entramos en el restaurante del hotel, en el Bistró, así se llamaba, todo lucia de un blanco níveo desde el mobiliario de fina tapicería de estilo, hasta los manteles y los cortinados, lo más impactante del lugar era que pendían unas cabezas de unicornios, haciendo una decoración hedonista. Cada mesa estaba emplazada sobre moquetes rojas y doradas, del techo colgaban enormes lámparas de cristal que combinaban con el exquisito lugar y que daban la sensación de estar en un recinto palaciego.

**- ¡Que lujo! —** no pude evitar exclamar — **este lugar es hermoso.- **Nos acomodamos en la mesa, Rody a mi derecha y Jesse y Michael a mi izquierda y dejamos libre el lugar frente a mí y junto a Rdy para su amiga. Ni bien terminamos de acomodarnos Rody miró hacia la entrada y nos indicó que su amiga finalmente había llegado.

**- Ahí viene Quinn- **Extendió su mano para hacerle señas, así lograba que divisara donde estábamos

sentados. Los tres miramos hacia la entrada y vimos a una mujer con cabello rubio un poco despeinado de un metro setenta que acababa de entrar y de ojos claro desde la distancia no podía asegurar de que color eran con severidad, pero se notaban de un color muy intenso, supe que era él a quien esperábamos, porque esta persona asentía levemente con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a paso seguro hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

Me atrapó la seguridad con la que se desplazaba y se movía. Normalmente no ponía demasiada atención en como la gente se vestía, aunque me gustaba que las personas luzcan pulcras por sobre todo, pero la amiga de Rody no solo lucía pulcro, sino impecable. Llevaba unos pantalones de jeans negro y camisa negra y americana gris oscura, por el corte y la textura de la tela, a simple vista se notaba que era muy cara.

"Uff "— pensé mientras se acercaba — "que hermosa mujer" "esos labios son perfectos"-"nunca me había fijado en una mujer ,pero esta mujer me dejaba sin aliento con solo verla"

- **HI goodnight!** Dijo Quinn parándose a mi lado, mientras se refería a todos. Babeada, no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro, mientras seguía estudiándolo a conciencia.

**- Perdón por la demora pero necesité contestar unas llamadas inevitables** — su voz era subyugante.

Me pareció realmente una atención de su parte que se disculpara. Segunda impresión superada, la primera fue la seguridad con la que se nos acercó, me sentí atrapada por su atractiva indiscutible. En perfecto español vocalizó luego del saludo, y creo que fue muy considerado en emplear nuestra lengua para sus disculpas, su acento sonó perfecto, casi había sido una caricia en mis oídos, claro que, con cierta cadencia en algunas silabas que denotaban su extranjerisma, pero que le daban un tono muy seductora.

-** Buenas noches, no es nada —** dijimos al unísono.

Rody con un ademán le presentó a su primo, Quinn le extendió su mano, estaba parada junto a Jesse, noté que le aferraba la mano con fuerza, con seguridad y me gustó, luego Rody le presentó a Mike, quien también le correspondió el saludo. En último lugar llegó mi turno, Quinn giró levemente su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, en ese preciso momento yo fui a extender mi mano no sé porque, creo que me sentí intimidada ante la presentación, tal vez por su belleza y formalismo al llegar, no sé verdaderamente cual fue el motivo, pero élla no tenía ninguna intención de tomarme de la mano, así es que se apoyó en mi asiento y casi se podría decir que tiró todo su cuerpo sobre mí, buscando mi mejilla izquierda en la que depositó un muy suave y mullido beso, el contacto con sus carnosos labios, me produjeron una ola de escalofrío, que me hicieron sentir inquieta sin poder dejar de rebujarme en la silla.

Al incorporarse, Quinn se dirigió a Jesse y a Mike y les preguntó mientras señalaba a uno y a otro y por último a mí.

**- Girlfriends?**

**- No, no —** dijimos los tres — **solamente amigos…**

Mi voz chilló, y sonó estridente por encima de la de Michael y Jesse. No hace falta que aclares con tanto ímpetu, me amonesté en silencio y sentí de inmediato como me ruborizaba.

- **Rody dijo que vendrías con tu novia por eso pregunté.-** Aclaró Quinn, gesticulando con la mano y dirigiéndose a jesse.

**- Sí… es cierto, pensaba que ella podría, pero al final se le hizo imposible venir temprano, así que, la encontraremos luego en la disco.**

Volvió a explicar. -** Ok, ok.-**Quinn asintió mientras se acomodaba en el lugar que habíamos dejado para élla.

**- ¿Ya ordenaron?- **Se interesa en saber, dirigiendo la pregunta hacia mi persona y fijando sus enormes ojos verdes en mí, ahora podía distinguir su color con la cercanía.

¡Ey! ¿Me comieron la lengua los ratones? Pensé. No podía pronunciar palabra, estaba extasiada por su perfume que se había impregnado en mí cuando me saludó, y por esa mirada cautivadora, que desde que había llegado buscaba la mía.

**- No, recién nos sentamos a la mesa —** dijo Michael, al ver mi nerviosismo.

"Te amo amigo, como me conocés pensé, te juro Mike que hablaré con Dani" le prometí en silencio.

Tomé mi copa y bebí hasta terminar lo que quedaba en ella.

**- Permiso —** me puse de pie para ir al baño.

Quinn saltó de su silla caballerosamente.

Eso no era muy común de ver, pero élla lo hizo con muchísima naturalidad, como si fuera realmente su costumbre, los demás se quedaron sentados. Vaya, ¿acaso se trata de una caballera con armadura de acero? Jesse miró sin interés, ante la situación insólita que allí se vivía. Insólita para estos tontos sin modales, pensé yo.

Me di vuelta, tratando de orientarme mientras buscaba los carteles de los sanitarios y en ese momento Quinn dijo indicándome con el pulgar en dirección detrás de élla.

-** Creo que es para allá.-**me dice.

**- Gracias.-**Esta vez si salió mi voz.

Simplemente me encaminé hacia el lugar. Pasé por detrás de Jesse y Michael y encaucé mi paso, Quinn corrió su silla para darme más lugar, me dirigí hacia el fondo del salón. Mientras caminaba sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. Mierda, lo único que falta que con estos tacazos se me doble el pie y pase el papelón de mi vida.

"Que guapa esta la Gringa mi Diooooos" "que ojazos, que voz"

Carajo… que me pasa parezco colegiala... — pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el baño — solo se trata de una cara bonita y de un cuerpo armonioso Rachel. Entré en el sanitario y mojé una toalla de papel, me la pasé por la nuca, por el cuello y por las muñecas, me sentía muy acalorada. Me retoqué el maquillaje y volví a ponerme perfume... Prontamente, regresé a la mesa.

Jesse y Michael que me vieron venir, levantaron la mirada cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca. En ese instante descubrí la intención de Quinn y sin querer incomodarla puse una mano sobre su hombro para detenerla en su intento por ponerse de pie. Carajo, sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano al tocarla.

**- No es necesario Quinn, muchas gracias —** le dije con voz suave y melosa.

Michael me miró por como le hablé ala gringa, y me clavó los ojos, no hizo falta que hablara, con la mirada nos dijimos todo. Bueno si, fui demasiado obvia pero él no me conoce, no sabe como hablo le dije sin pronunciar palabras, y es que él me conocía y pensaba como si fuera él quien estaba en mi cuerpo. Pero…Quinn no me hizo caso.

**- Oh. por supuesto que es necesario.-**Se expresa, con una calma impertérrita y se levantó de todas formas, moviéndose con agilidad y gentileza. Al sentarme me arrimo la silla, luego regresó a su asiento. En ese preciso momento, Jesse que es un tarado como siempre, se atragantó con el vino, lo miré y casi lo destripo con la mirada, y eso por no rajarle una puteada y que me salte el Carlitos que vive en mí. Lo odio, no puede ser tan desubicado pensé...

**- Gracias —** le dije a Quinn mientras se sentaba.

**- Ordené vino, acá tu amigo me dijo que no te gustaba —** dijo Quinn mirando a Michael — **pero es un buen Chardonnay —** prosiguió — **de una sepa muy buena, he descubierto que tienen una interesante bodega en éste lugar, pruébalo, y si no te gusta luego te ordeno lo que quieras, me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, un buen vino siempre realza los sabores de la comida.**

Sin poder rechazarla, tomé torpemente mi copa, como si fuera la primera vez que bebía y sorbí un trago.

-** ¿Y?**

**- Exquisito —** dije — **me quedo con el vino.- **Ni loca iba a permitir que lo cambie, que desconsideración de mi parte pensé. Mike durante mi intercambio con Quinn, me miró pues el vino blanco a mi se me sube con facilidad a la cabeza… y él intuyó lo mismo que yo… ¡papelón en puerta!

Los primos, hablaban sin parar de la familia.

La conversación era de a ratos ilegible hablábamos un poco en inglés, otro poco en español, es que a Rody por ahí le costaba comprender un poco nuestro idioma entonces lo intentábamos con el de él, Quinn hacía también de interprete, era muy divertido todo. El camarero no se demoró demasiado con nuestros platos. Un momento pensé… ¿cuándo ordené?

Creo que Quinn se dio por enterada ante mi expresión, los otros tres no dejaban de parlotear y reírse, hasta parecían ignorarnos.

-** Como estabas en el sanitario y tus amigos me dijeron que eras de amplio paladar, me tomé la libertad de ordenar por ti **— me dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco en su asiento y se acercaba a mi para explayarse de lo acontecido — ¿**No te importa verdad?**

- **No, no, gracias...**-dije

En ese instante pensé, ¿pero que no dejaría de decir solo gracias en toda la noche? Carajo ya me siento la más estúpida de todas. Quinn me sonrió de lado, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente y me derretí, chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos el vino.

Los demás ni se enteraron de nuestra conversación...

¿Está flirteando conmigo? ¿O es mi impresión?

**Espero q le guste! Besos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jesse de primer plato, había pedido una ensalada griega, Michael y Rody una Mediterránea, mientras que a mí y a Quinn nos trajeron mollejas al carbón, provoleta de cabra y piñones (almendras)

Al ver que miraba mi plato, Quinn me preguntó.

**- ¿Te gustan las achuras?**

**- Si, se ve exquisito, gracias.**

Bien por mí, pensé, modulé cinco palabras seguidas. En silencio continué conjeturando… Hey girl! chica lista, como que no pensaste que si me sirven todo esto de entrada, no tendré lugar para lo que me sirvan luego. Con una ensaladita verde como mis amigos, hubiera sido suficiente, recapacité mientras corté un trozo de molleja y me lo llevé a la boca.

Escuché que Quinn me decía reflexionanda.

-** Rachel como bebieron alcohol con el estómago vacío, decidí ordenar una entrada más consistente, para que no te caiga mal.**

Levanté mis ojos y los clavé en sus cristalinos ojos verdes . Read my mind… ¿acaso pensé en voz alta? Dudé... ¿me contestó a mi?

¡Mierda estaré volviéndome loca que como esa gringa, ya hasta pienso en inglés! Carajo… insulté para mis adentros, esta mujer me impresiona. Intenté concentrarme en la comida, quería participar de lo que ellos cuatro hablaban pero no me salía palabra, constantemente sentía que Quinn clavaba sus increíbles ojos Verdes en mí, y eso parecía intimidarme, no sé porque razón, pero me observaba con detenimiento, en varias oportunidades lo había notado. Empecé a sentirme incómoda, abrumada, pero llegué a la conclusión que me gustaba que lo hiciera, me parecía inquietante que élla pose sus ojos en mí, es una sensación muy difícil de explicar.

Michael que es un zorro viejo y que siempre se percata de todas mis percepciones, empezó a hablar conmigo para integrarme en la conversación y para que deje de parecer la más torpe de todas las torpes. Nos trajeron el segundo plato.

Para nosotros, merluza negra con fideua de mariscos, arroz de pato, foie gras y manzanas. No es que sea una experta en cocina, me lo explicó Quinn porque yo miraba atontada la cantidad de comida que nos habían traído. Para los demás, pastas rellenas. Al ver toda esa comida, pensé nuevamente. Ey tú, gringuita, ¿qué crees que estoy muerta de hambre?… ¿cómo pretendes que me coma todo esto? ¿por qué no me pediste unos añolotis como mis amigos? Y tú Mike, ¡carajo! ¿qué mierda te pasó por la cabeza que dejaste que esta gringa del orto, ordenara toda esta comida?

Creo que me causaba fastidio que se haya tomado el atrevimiento de ordenar por mí, aunque en un primer momento no lo había sentido así, ahora era lo único cierto, pero además, creo que encima el vino que estoy tomando me está poniendo en pedo. Intuí que a esta altura, Mike ya había notado el desborde de sensaciones en mi cara.

**- ¿Te pido un agua? -**Me dijo mientras se cruzaba por delante de Jesse y me sacaba la copa de vino de la mano.

Jesse como de costumbre jamás se ubica ni en tiempo y ni en espacio. Comentó con maldad.

- ¡Si, quitale ya el vino! sino termina en pedo — él a veces se olvidaba que yo soy una mujer, y me hablaba como si yo fuese de su mismo sexo.

Giré mi cabeza hacia el , creo que la mirada fría y rencorosa que le eché se debe haber parecido a la de Pattinson en Crepúsculo.

**- El vino blanco te hace mal, Rachel barbra —** me dijo en tono conciliador — **se te sube enseguida a la cabeza lo sabes —** Afirmó.

Pero, ese Rachel Barbra que me lanzó y que sabe que tanto odio, casi hace que pierda el control.

-** Veo que ustedes en todos estos años no han cambiado nada —** dijo Rody desternillado de risa — **siempre como perros y gatos.**

**- No creas —** dijo Mike — **si han cambiado, cada vez se ponen más insoportables. Tengamos la comida en paz.** — nos rogó. Michael bajó su vista al plato y siguió comiendo mientras elogiaba la comida. Quinn estaba recostado en su asiento, con el codo en el apoyabrazos y la mano en el mentón observándonos a todos, como si fuéramos ratas de laboratorios. Uff eso me molestó.

"Como no deje de mirarme con esa mirada de gringa perdonavidas que se cree la mejor de todos los que estamos acá, me levanto y lo insulto"

**- ¡Rachel barbra !-** Mike chasqueó los dedos y me hizo volver al aquí y ahora.

En ese instante el celular de la gringa debe haber sonado, yo no lo escuché, lo debe haber tenido en vibrador, porque estiró la pierna lo quitó con dificultad de su bolsillo, y después de mirar la pantalla, se paró para tomar la llamada. ¿Con quién habla ésta que no quiere que escuchemos? Medité.

**- ¿Querés que te acompañe al baño para que te refresques?** -Me ofreció Mike, mientras se estiraba por delante de Jesse y me tomaba la mano.

**- No, estoy bien, solo me sentí un poco nublada, pero si no tomo más vino pronto me pasará, seguiré bebiendo agua.**

la gringo hablaba por teléfono un tanto retirada de la mesa, pero como estaba hablando en inglés era imposible leerle los labios, habilidad que yo solo poseía con nuestro idioma. La llamada no duró demasiado tiempo, élla parecía muy animada con quien hablaba, se reía elocuentemente y se frotaba el mentón. Como no veía para el lado donde estábamos sentados, aproveché para observarla a conciencia y sin tapujos. Indudablemente mi primera impresión fue realmente acertada, Quinn era una mujer físicamente atractiva, por todos lados en donde se lo mire, era de esas personas que donde entran llaman la atención y uno no puede dejar de verlos por más que lo intente.

Cuando cortó levantó la vista y ¡upss! me pescó justo observándola. De inmediato me sentí incómoda, pero intenté disimular poniéndome a hablar con Rody, le pregunté a que hora habían llegado y detalles estúpidos del viaje Quinn esperó que Rody me contestara, y en alusión a lo ocurrido anteriormente, dijo mientras volvía a ocupar su lugar.

**- El gato se comió al pez Rachel barbra** — se sonrió y casi me derrito, pero si hasta creo que me mojé toda… y eso que me llamó por mi nombre completo, aunque dicho por élla, sonó tan bien. La entonación que le ponía a las palabras, hacían que su voz tenga un especial encanto cuando utilizaba nuestro idioma. -**Y el pez muere por su propia boca —** le dije y me carcajeé. En ese momento todos se quedaron callados, sin entender nuestra risa. Luego siguieron hablando. ... Llegó el postre.

Quinn nos preguntó si bebíamos champagne o preferíamos otra cosa, estuvimos todos de acuerdo con el champagne.

Mientras nos servían, élla tuvo un breve intercambio con el camarero para pedírselo.

-** Tienen ¿Bollinger o Veuve Cliquot? —** preguntó.

- **Señora, tenemos Veuve Cliquot 1998 Brut, y Brut Rosé**

**- Tráigame La Grande Dame Rosé -**. Rody no prestaba atención a la conversación, parecía acostumbrado a los gustos excéntricos de su amiga, pero nosotros tres, de a ratos nos mirábamos. Si nos hubieran servido un Moet & Chandon como el que tomamos antes de la cena, hubiera estado perfecto, sabíamos que era un buen Champagne. Todos comieron helado menos Quinn y yo, obvio, como era de esperarse.

-** ¿Y esto que es?** -Pregunté cuando el camarero se alejó. Jesse prestó atención a mi plato, y enterró su cuchara en mi postre llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-** Mmmm no sé, pero está bueno.**

-** Torrija caramelizada con helado de dulce de leche y bananas. Prueba, te gustará, aunque sea cómete las bananas, harán que contrarreste el efecto del alcohol.**

Quinn me informó mientras enterraba su cuchara en el suyo.

- **No estoy borracha, afirmé sosteniéndole la mirada. —** de a ratos me molestaba que sea tan pedante, pero si en verdad lo que había intentado durante la noche era llamar mi atención, creo que lo había logrado.

-** No he dicho eso —** me contestó, sin dejar de mirarme —** tampoco estoy borracha y he ordenado lo mismo.-** Le sostuve la mirada, para que se de cuenta que no me intimidaba, uff eso parecía un duelo de pestañeo. ¿Quién da más señores?

"Ésta gringuita insolente no sabe con quién se está metiendo." No me va a acallar así por que sí. ¿Qué se cree? qué va a venir acá y ahora me va a dar lecciones de todo.

Quinn sabía que era atractiva, eso era obvio y se movía con soltura haciendo alarde de sus encantos físicos, se manejaba con muchísima seguridad, creo que desde un principio estaba utilizando la comida como un arma de seducción, había querido demostrarme los placeres de los que uno puede gozar a su lado. Lo que en un principio me intimidó, luego me resultó chocante, comencé a sentir fastidio de su conmensurado aspaviento, no sé por qué, recordé el comentario que Rody utilizó para definirla, dijo que tenía mucho dinero, pero que era una persona muy sencilla, pues sinceramente a mí no me lo parecía. Creo que muy por el contrario, intentaba demostrar sus excentricidades como arma de poder, aún así no podía dejar de lado su juego.

El camarero interrumpió nuestro duelo, llegó con la botella de champagne que Quinn había solicitado. La destapó con habilidad y realce, y le sirvió a él para que lo probase.

Lo sorbió y asintió, el mozo dejó la botella y las copas en nuestra mesa y se propuso retirarse, pero Quinn lo detuvo. - **Otra agua para la dama por** **favor.**-dice

Bueno…Ya me mojó otra vez la oreja. ¿Pero que se cree que va a manejar mi voluntad durante toda la noche?

Todo el circo que hizo con el champagne y resulta que ahora supone que tomaré agua, y además, sigue dando por sentada que estoy pasada de copas. Quinn me parecía super atractiva, por momentos atenta, caballesa, cosa que es difícil encontrar en otros mujeres o hombres . Desde que la vi cruzar por la entrada del Bistró me impactó su convicción y obviamente su belleza también, pero me colmaba la paciencia su autoritarismo, supongo que como empresaria, está acostumbrada a lidiar con sus empleados y éste trato frío y autoritario es el que les confiere, pero mierda, yo no soy uno de sus empleados.

Tomó la botella de Champagne y comenzó a llenar todas las copas, solo quedaba vacía la mía y la de élla que solo contenía lo que el camarero le había servido para degustar,haciendo una pausa, levantó la vista y me miró, entonces salteó mi copa para servir la suya. Luego sin mirarme y sin decir nada, llenó la mía, élla parecía leerme la mente y actuaba siempre un paso delante mío. Ayssssssss, esta tipa me enerva, está buscando lo peor de mí y está a punto de conseguirlo…

Se echa hacia atrás, apoyándose levemente en su asiento, levantó su copa y bebió un sorbo mientras me veía. Estaba provocándome, era evidente que se estaba divirtiendo conmigo, me observaba en silencio, sé que estaba esperando que continuase bebiendo. Aaaaaaa ¿eso esperás? Vas a esperar toda la noche porque ahora no se me da la regalada gana hacerlo, "metete tu champagncito que ni siquiera me acuerdo el nombre porque es mas difícil que un jeroglífico en el tujes".

El camarero me trajo el agua, pero tampoco bebí de ella.

Me interesé en la conversación e intenté ignorarla. quinn seguía recostada en el respaldar de su asiento mirándome, cada vez que yo como quien no quiere la cosa, lo miraba sin fijar demasiado mis ojos en los de élla, esbozaba una media sonrisa. Muy a mi pesar y aunque lo intentaba con ahínco no podía evitarlo, mis ojos siempre volvían a Quinn. Rachel… me dije, ¿quien te entiende? querías tomar champagne y ahora no lo hacés, élla en ningún momento te indicó que no lo hagas, y por más que te lo hubiese indicado sos lo suficientemente grande para saber tus límites, quizá pidió el agua para que te aclares las ideas después de beberte el bendito champagne, solo por si la necesitabas, aunque pensándolo bien, tus ideas con champagne o sin él, esa noche estaban bastante confusas .Yo creo que si en ese momento me veía en un espejo, estaba echando humo por las orejas y espuma por la boca, verme tan estúpida y regalada me estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Atrapé lentamente la copa en mi mano y examiné en mi boca el sabor de la bebida, sin mirarlo, la deje en la mesa, tampoco me iba a quedar con las ganas de probarlo. Hmm debo reconocer que tiene buen paladar, pude distinguir un sabor afrutado y a vainilla exquisito. De soslayo y por el rabillo del ojo vi que mientras Quinn hablaba con Michael , de reojos me había visto y se sonreía, volvió la mirada hacia mí, la sentí verme y entonces ladeé mi cabeza para encontrarla, me hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Idiota se la da de sabelotodo.

Todos terminamos el postre, nos bebimos el champagne y nadie quiso café. Charlamos un rato más de cosas banales, de autos, de viajes, de snowboarding, de esquí, alpinismo, en fin, parecía que quinn había practicado todos los deportes que existían, lo que me llevó a pensar en la razón de por que tenía su cuerpo tan contexturado, aún debajo de la camisa, podía observarse que su físico estaba bien marcado y tuve la sensación por un momento de estar tocando sus abdominales y sus bíceps. De pronto me sentí avergonzada por mis pensamientos, y me rebullí en la silla, intentando alejar mis pensamientos lujuriosos.

Eran casi las doce y media, que rápido se había pasado el tiempo pensé. Jesse dijo que iba siendo hora que vayamos para la disco, entonces Quinn llamó al camarero para pedir la cuenta. Mis amigos quisieron pagar, Rody ni siquiera hizo el intento, pero Quinn no dejó de ninguna forma, que nadie se haga cargo de lo consumido esa noche, esgrimiendo que como era élla quien se hospedaba ahí, éramos todos sus invitados.

-** Dejen de discutir —** dijo Rody — **es en vano todo lo que puedan decir, Quinn no se los permitirá.**

Sonriendo ante la afirmación de su amigo, Quinn sacó su billetera y depositó en la bandeja plateada de la adición su tarjeta de crédito que colocó dentro de la libreta que contenía la cuenta. Imposible que no me llame la atención el color del plástico, que digo plástico sé muy bien que esa tarjeta no es de plástico… Madre mía dije para mis adentros, ésta mujer si que tiene plata… Dejó una JP Morgan Palladium, la que se estima en gastos anuales superiores a los 600.000 dólares, lo sé muy bien, es la tarjeta que tiene Bill Gates pensé. Vaya, tener una de esas si que te da beneficios, puedes acceder a la ayuda de un asistente personal en cualquier momento o lugar, entrar en las salas vip más codiciadas de los aeropuertos del mundo o hacerte de los mejores asientos en primerísima clase con beneficios exclusivos, tener trato preferencial en los mejores hoteles, disfrutar de un seguro de vida cuya cifra supere los seis ceros o sencillamente no tener que preocuparse de rebosar el límite de la tarjeta. Por Dios, son placeres que quedan lejos del alcance de la gran mayoría de los mortales.

**Espero que le guste ¡ dejen sus comentarios .besos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Me bebí el agua de un tirón, y me levanté para ir al baño, Quinn volvió a ponerse de pie con mucha caballerosidad cuando yo lo hice, por supuesto que su caballerosidad de inmediato se fue al garete, cuando descaradamente me miró el culo al pasar junto a élla. Pero a este tipa ¿qué le pasa?... ¡Que descarada! Intenté bajar mi vestido, su mirada lasciva me sonrojó y me sentí algo incómoda, pero a élla parecía no importarle mi incomodidad. Aunque no lo veía, podía sentir que me seguía con la mirada.

Caminé con seguridad el tramo que separaba nuestra mesa del baño, ¡tomaaaa! no me tambaleé ni un poquito gringa, para que veas que no estoy mareada. Ni bien entré, me dirigí a unos de los sanitarios que estaban libres para hacer pis, con toda el agua que me había tomado mi vejiga estaba a punto de explotar. ¡Qué alivio!…

Salí de ahí y me apoltroné junto a la mesada de mármol del lavatorio, lavé mis manitos y luego me retoqué el maquillaje cepillé mi cabello. Mientras me veía en el espejo, no puede dejar de considerar la atractiva que era Quinn, pero también reflexioné, es demasiada engreída, definitivamente no es mi tipo… aun así sigue siendo una bombonaza. Lo que más me atrapaba era el movimiento de sus labios cuando hablaba y entonces me pregunté como sería besarla, sacudí mi cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba imaginando y me obligué a dejar de hacerlo.

Regresé al comedor y divisé que faltaba Quinn, cómo no notarla si desde que había llegado no podía apartar mis ojos de élla. Mis amigos al verme se pararon a esperarme decididos a abandonar la mesa.

**- Vayamos para el Library Lounge** — dijo Rody — **esperaremos a Quinn allá.**

Rody y jesse salieron caminando por delante sin dejar de hablar, parecía que tenían mucho que contarse. Mike y yo nos tomamos de la mano y salimos caminando por detrás algo más rezagados que ellos.

-** ¿Vas a histeriquear toda la noche con la gringa?** — me preguntó acercándose a mi oído para formular la pregunta.

**- ¿Qué? Yo no estoy histeriqueando**.

**- Claro… y. Reconocé que te gusta.**

**- Bueno tampoco te voy a negar que me parece atractiva.**- Sería ciega si no puedo aceptar que está interesante la gringa, pero me parece algo engreída.

**- ¿Viste como te miró el culo cuando te fuiste al baño?**

**- Mike!** — Sentí que me sonrojaba **— sí lo vi.**

**- ¡Ja! Y después decís que no te gusta, estás bordó y para que te pongas así conmigo… eso quiere decir que la gringa te tiene muerta**.

Fruncí el ceño y le saqué la lengua, no iba a reconocérselo por completo, pero él teníarazón, Quinn me encantaba. Seguimos caminando por el largo corredor, jesse y Rody ya no se veían, cuando estábamos por entrar al library, escuchamos una voz que nos dijo a nuestras espaldas…

**- Friendship has it's benefits? **

Ambos nos dimos vuelta. Era Quinn…incluso antes de voltear, había reconocido su voz, miró hacia nuestras manos aferradas y levantando una ceja mientras reía de lado, dio por entendido su comentario. Mi amigocho levantó su mano y la mía que iban entrelazadas y dijo mientras se rió.

**-Ah, entiendo, muchos al principio cuando no nos conocen piensan lo mismo… pero… ella es como si fuera mi hermana —** se justificó mike

**- Creí que había ciertos derechos entre ustedes** — se atrevió a aseverar Quinn, vaya no tenía pelos en la lengua, si que iba al grano.

-** No eso está muy lejos de la realidad. Solo el derecho de exigirle lealtad con su amistad** — agregué y lo miré a Mike — **no es mi tipo** — puse cara de asco, nos reímos.

No había necesidad de que aclare nada más, pero había tenido toda la intención de hacerlo, sin entender la razón, aunque en realidad si la entendía, pero no quería reconocerla, esa mujer me tenía pelotuda desde que la había visto.

Quinn sonrió satisfecho ante mi explicación. Entramos en el library lounge, Rody y Jesse estaban parados conversando y nos acercamos.

- **Ya traen nuestro vehículo** — dijo Quinn y de inmediato intuí que a eso se había retirado.

**- Ok —** le contestó Mike

Jesse por su parte nos informó.

**- Me acaba de llamar Clarisa que ya está en Tequila**.

**- Bien. —** Le contesté esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

El Experience Manager se acercó a Quinn y le dijo **— su traslado lo está esperando Sra**.

**- Muchas gracias** — contestó muy cortés..

Mike me había soltado la mano, entonces, fue que Quinn hizo una contorsión dándome paso a mí primero en la comitiva hacia la calle. Caminó a mi lado todo el trayecto con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, cuando llegamos a la puerta pasó ligeramente una mano por mi cintura indicándome la salida. Sentí un cosquilleo por el cuerpo cuando me tocó. Imaginé su mano sobre mi piel desnuda, no pude evitarlo, y me sonroje. Rachel, pensé, ¿pero qué cosas se te ocurren por Dios? de verdad vas a tener que darle la razón a la gringa y que el alcohol te afecto más de lo que creíste. Su mano en mi estrecha cintura se sintió tan grande… Hmm su cercanía me demostró una vez más lo exquisita que era su perfume ¿cuál usaría?. Salimos a la calle, el único vehículo estacionado frente al hotel era una limousine. Volvió a tomarme de la cintura con la palma extendida en mi cuerpo y me escoltó hacia ella. ¡Wow! Esta tipa tiene más plata que sentido común y yo que antes de venir me hacía problema por si entraríamos todos en el auto. ¡Ja! El chofer nos esperaba con la puerta abierta, nos acomodamos en el espacioso interior. Quedé sentada contra la ventanilla, élla subió a mi lado y luego Mike. En otro asiento se acomodaron Rody y Jesse que seguían hablando de sus cosas. Nos pusimos en marcha. Quinn tomó un control remoto y con el mando a distancia le dio vida a la pantalla de reproducción de música, en ese instante comenzó a sonar una canción de Reik, la reconocí de inmediato, la tengo en mi iPod y me encanta.

De pronto me encontré tarareando la letra…

_Sabes no pido nada más_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

**- Shh cantás pésimo** — me dijo Jess en tono de broma, todos rieron menos Quinn. Me ruboricé, no me había dado cuenta que lo había hecho en voz alta, quise disculparme, no sé porque razón, pero lo hice.

-** No es importante cantar bien o mal sino sentir la letra** — me dijo Quinn.

-** No es importante mientras no le rompas los tímpanos a nadie** — le contesté en son de broma — **sé que canto pésimo.**

**- No me pareció que desafinases tanto** — aseveró élla

Mike estaba concentradísimo enviando mensajes con su celular y se cambió de asiento, los chicos habían abierto una botella de champagne que había en el frigo-bar y estaban sirviéndolo... Rody sostenía una copa en cada mano, me ofreció una antes que a nadie, pero la rechacé, ya había bebido suficiente en muy corto tiempo.

-** Gracias, quizá luego en la disco beba algo**..-dije

Quinn también rechazó seguir bebiendo.

Sonó mi celular, no me apuré a tomarlo de la cartera porque sabía que era un mensaje, lo supe por el ringtone. Finalmente lo atrapé de mi bolso y lo desbloqueé para leerlo. En la pantalla de mi iPhone indicaba que era un mensaje de Noah, lo abrí y no pude evitar sonreírme mientras le respondía, mi hermano siempre me arrancaba una sonrisa, lo adoraba tanto… Minutos más tarde volvió a sonar con la contestación, la cual me hizo más gracia todavía, creo que hasta dejé escapar una risita, contesté nuevamente y fin de la conversación. Guardé mi celular en la cartera y asunto cerrado.

**- ¿Algún admirador ?** — me preguntó Quinn.

**- Tal vez —** le contesté, obvio que mi hermano me admiraba pero no de la manera que Quinn pensaba ¡ja! No iba a decirle quien era, sencillamente a élla que le importaba.

- **¿Tenés muchos?** — Continúo preguntándome — **admiradores digo.**

**- Dejame pensar en la lista… algunos —** le dije sonriendo. Plas, plas, plas, (aplausos par mi) pensé.

**No lo dudo… —** me dijo reclinado en el apoyabrazos

mientras me recorría con la mirada y se reía lascivamente. Hmm es condenadamente sexy la desgraciada y es… irrespetuosamente bonita. ¿Pero qué carajo es lo que quiso decir? Acaso quiso decir que soy atractiva... dejá de alucinar Rachel, esta tipa debe ser una hijo de puta con mucha plata, que solo está acostumbrada a chasquear los dedos y a tener lo que quiera, no te metas en esos terrenos, vos sos una persona simple y terrenal. Pero mi vista mientras pensaba se iba a sus labios, su sonrisa era de modelo de revista, su dentadura perfecta.

Dejé pasar unos instantes para formular la pregunta.

**- ¿La tuya es extensa?**

Élla veía por la ventanilla, la pillé desprevenida, así que ladeo su cabeza hacia donde yo estaba, y me volvió a sonreír deshonestamente, pero no contestó. Ignorándome volvió a mirar para afuera. No me conformé con aquel silencio, así que se la seguí, quería una respuesta, aunque con solo mirarla la sabía, Quinn era un bombón con fino envoltorio.

**- ¿Debo creer por tu silencio que es muy extensa?** — lo provoqué y entonces giró su cabeza.

**- Más corta de lo que te imaginás —** me dijo casi sin pensar.

"Mentirosa, quien puede creerte eso, como si no supieras la atractiva que sos" ¿acaso no te mirás en el espejo a diario? — Es una presuntuosa comprendí. Intenté que mis pensamientos no se vislumbraran, pero evidentemente no lo hice demasiado bien.

**- ¿No me creés?-**me dice

**- ¿Habría algún motivo para no hacerlo?**

**- Por supuesto que no —** Me dijo nuevamente sin pensar.

Cambiando bruscamente de conversación le pregunté…

**- ¿Qué perfume usás?**

**- ¿Te gusta? —** me sonrió de una manera que se me cayeron las medias, eso si las hubiese tenido puestas.

**- Si, mucho.**

**- Clive Christiana Nº 1—** masculló cuando ya ni me lo esperaba, jamás lo había escuchado nombrar — **¿y el tuyo?** Me sonreí.

**- J'adore de Dior.** –le digo

**- Exquisito en tu piel…**

Por Dios visiblemente estamos flirteando y lo peor de todo es que no quiero parar y no estoy exagerando. Hace tiempo que no me sentía así de descarada con nadie. Esta mujer me hace pasar del enfado al flirteo en un segundo ¿como lo hace?.

Llegamos a Tequila, el lugar es de los más exclusivos de Buenos Aires. Allí no entra quien quiere, sino quien puede y esa restricción, es la que lo catapultó entre otras cosas a su fama. Los que asistimos allí, somos los mismos clientes de siempre, todos nos conocemos. Tequila en realidad es un night-club más que una disco, es un lugar chico, íntimo, que se maneja con clientela fija, claro que hay excepciones, como Bono, el cantante de U2, aunque claramente no forma parte de la clientela habitual. A diferencia del resto de los boliches, en ésta disco no hay un sector VIP diferenciado. Todo el lugar es VIP.

La limousine estacionó en la entrada. Quinn bajó primero y me sostuvo la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para bajar, ese contacto me encantó, me resistí a soltarla y élla tampoco lo intentó. Nos acercamos a la entrada, Mike, Jesse y yo dimos nuestros nombres y el de nuestros invitados y rápidamente accedimos al lugar. Dentro, Quinn le indicó a Mike que pida una mesa. Jesse mientras tanto, se separó de nosotros para ir al punto de encuentro donde había quedado con Clarisa y sus amigas.

Quinn se había aferrado a mi cintura, yo no me opuse, la acepté gustosa, me gustaba que piensen que había venido con élla, creo que ambas habíamos decido probar una vance. Quien nos recibió esa noche era conocido de Mike, así que nos dieron una muy buena ubicación. Sonaba una marcha que me hacía estremecer el cuerpo, pero no tanto como el agarre de Quinn, ¿qué me estaba pasando? ésta mujer me está afectando más de la cuenta pensé. Terminamos de acomodarnos y élla me indicó que me sentara, muy cerca y a mi lado lo hizo élla.

Tomando el dominio de la situación, se dirigió a quien nos acomodó y pidió por una camarera que no tardó en hacerse presente, no sé si la otra persona que la envió le indicó quien la había solicitado pero fue directamente hacia a élla, Quinn nos preguntó si queríamos seguir con champagne, todos asentimos. Se cercioró la marca que allí tenían y luego de un breve intercambio con la camarera, que no pude escuchar por la estridencia de la música, le entregó su tarjeta de crédito y ésta se retiró. Mike se paró para ir al baño y en el trayecto llegó jesse con Clarisa y sus dos amigas.

Hechas las presentaciones se acomodaron en la mesa junto a nosotros, Clari se estiró por encima de la mesa y me preguntó por Mike, le indiqué a donde había ido. Esto parecía un date más que una salida de amigos. Estefanía que se había pegado al lado de Rody hablaba muy a gusto con él, esa chica me cae bien, pero Laura… no se porque siento tanto rechazo por ella. Rechazo que se intensificó, cuando la muy zorrita no le quitaba el ojo a Quinn y buscaba por todos lo medios tema de conversación con élla.

Comenzó un mix de Sean Paul & Coldplay entonces Laura empezó a mover su hombros casi sin poder detenerse Insolentemente, le propuso a Quinn para ir a bailar y élla aceptó, cuando ellas se fueron hacia la pista Jesse me guiñó un ojo con complicidad, le sonreí estúpidamente y sentí pena de mi misma. Mis amigos siempre están pendiente de mí, me dije… ¿tan obvio había sido mi interés por Quinn? pues evidentemente sí.

No pude evitar pensar en todo lo que Mike ya se había tardado, miré a mi alrededor para ver si lo veía venir, pero entre tanta gente era imposible encontrarlo.

**- Voy a buscar a Mike** — les dije.

Me paré y me encaminé hacia el baño, lugar donde él había dicho que iba, quería salir de ahí porque desde donde estaba sentada se podía ver perfectamente a Quinn y a Laura bailando, y la verdad el espectáculo no me interesaba. Tenía que cruzar toda la pista, pero no quería pasar cerca de ellos, por esa razón, me desvié un poco del camino para llegar al sanitario de hombres. A lo lejos en una banqueta baja pude ver a Mike, me dirigí hacia él contrariada, pero antes de que pueda llegar me di cuenta que estaba hablando con tina, se notaba que estaba intentando convencerla, yo sabía muy bien de que. Desanimada, sentí que no pertenecía a aquel lugar, así que me fui hacia el baño de mujeres, no iba a interrumpir la charla de ellos.

Allá dentro había tanta gente que creí asfixiarme, así que salí más pronto que rápido, ni siquiera tenía necesidades fisiológicas urgentes. Medité que hacer, no quería volver a la mesa donde seguramente la zorra de Laura había tomado mi lugar, "no se que mierda le ven a Laura" ni siquiera es bonita, pero me contesté rápidamente, "que le van a ver, que es más fácil que la tabla del dos para llevársela a la cama"… considerando la situación tampoco podía irme, mi bolso había quedado ahí.

Sin nada de ganas, pero además, sin ninguna otra opción, regresé donde se encontraban todos, en el camino me tomaron de la cintura, al darme vuelta era Mike que venía con Tina de la mano, me sentí aliviada de verlos, evidentemente se habían arreglado e iban para el mismo lugar que yo. Nos Saludamos con Tina mientras Mike me preguntó que estaba haciendo.

**- Fui a buscarte como no regresabas, pero veo que estas muy bien acompañado, ahora entiendo tu tardanza, que suerte Tina que viniste**,- le dije efusivamente y ella sabía que era cierto.

De camino a la mesa pasamos por al lado de Quinn y Laura, ella le restregaba su trasero mientras bailaba exageradamente sexy, casi ofrecida, élla se movía tranquila al compás de la música. ¿Pero es que esa mujer no tenía ni un cachito de vergüenza? Hacía quince minutos que lo conocía. Mike ni se percató de ellos. Quinn nos vio cuando pasamos por su lado, sé que lo hizo, seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la mesa, pero no había nadie, supusimos que se habían levantado a bailar, mi cartera permanecía al lado de la chaqueta de Quinn, tuve toda la intensión de tomarla para oler su perfume pero me contuve.

Estaba tan contrariada, tanto la situación y como me sentía, era verdaderamente irreal. Después de todo el flirteo en el Bistró y luego en la limousine, había imaginado otra cosa muy diferente de la que estaba pasando, al menos creí que seguiríamos tonteando toda la noche, Quinn me gustaba y ya no estaba dispuesta a negarlo.

En el instante en que nos sentamos, el mesero llegaba con las dos botellas de champagne, que se habían pedido, y en el mismo momento aparecieron Quinn y Laura, pero cada uno por su lado, por más que habían estado bailando muy cercanos.

Élla se volvió a sentar junto a mí y apoyó su mano en mi pierna, eso me tomó por sorpresa y la miré, pero la camarera justo le devolvió su tarjeta de crédito e interrumpió nuestro contacto.

Laura llegó hablando exageradamente fuerte, y con un descaro total se acercó a Tina y la saludó como si fuesen mejores amigas, también le dio un beso a Mike, ellos aún no se habían visto.

La pobre de Tina no pudo disimular su disgusto y le estrujó la mano a Mike, yo observaba todo… mi amigo estaba entre la espada y la pared, uysssss creo que Tina tenía ganas de abofetearlo… Mike se apuró a presentar a Quinn y a Tina, para salir de esa situación. Pasaron unos segundos y la estúpida de Laura seguía moviéndose al compás de la música, parecía una atropellada, sentí pena por su vulgaridad, no podía entender que la dejen entrar en ese recinto.

De pronto, Quinn me sorprendió.

**- Sos hermosa cuando estás enojada** — me dijo al oído.

**- No estoy enojada —** le dije hablándole también al oído y resaltando bien cada una de mis palabras.

**- ¿No? Entonces avísale a tu cara**.-me dijo

Nos quedamos mirando, sus ojos verde claramente se habían clavado en los míos y no pretendía dejar de mirarla.

Quería que en mi mirada descubra cuanto élla me gustaba y viéndola podía adivinar perfectamente que yo también le gustaba a élla, creo que ninguna de las dos ya estábamos dispuestos a que nadie nos interrumpa.

Bueno parece que finalmente seguiremos tonteando un rato más…

Quinn sirvió champagne, Laura me preguntó por los demás pero fingí no escucharla, me señalé el oído y negué con la cabeza, no quería entablar ningún tipo de conversación con ella en solidaridad a Tina y no me importaba quedar como una maleducada con esa mujer, mientras sorbía de mi copa, la que Quinn me había entregado con un guiño cómplice. Como prácticamente yo la estaba ignorando, empezó a molestar a Mike hablándole muy cerca, quien también le contestó de muy mala gana. En ese instante me arrepentí de no haberle contestado, porque sin querer había dejado en esa situación a mi querido amigo.

Quinn volvió a apoyar su mano en mi pierna y me dijo en tono certero.

**-****Parece que a esta chica nadie la soporta **— se acercó tanto que pude sentir su aliento acariciarme la piel.

**- ¡No te equivocás! no se porque Clarisa insiste en traerla**.

Llegaron los demás acaloradísimos de la pista, ¡por suerte que regresaron pensé!… que Clarisa se haga cargo de esta idiota.

Los recién llegados pescaron las botellas de las frapperas y se sirvieron champagne.

Quinn que estaba sentado al lado de Rody le dijo algo al oído y se rieron.

**- Me encanta este night-club** — dijo Rody.

**- Primo, te hemos traído a donde está toda la elite de Buenos Aires, acá no entra cualquiera, te lo aseguro. –**dijo Jesse

**-Se nota —** afirmó Rody mirando a su alrededor — **creo que el bufete de abogados donde trabajas te ha proporcionado numerosos contactos.**

Jesse asintió a los dichos de su primo y Rody fue presentado con Tina, Mike no lo había hecho. Ella era muy tímida y ante el apabullador de Mike parecía aún más, pero me gustaba como se veían juntos, ella ponía cordura a mi desenfrenado amigo. Quinn se puso de pie mientras me tomaba de la mano.

- **Vamos a bailar.**

Me levanté sin pensarlo me acomodé el vestido tironeando de la falda y caminé con élla… Mike y Tina nos siguieron.

Bajamos a la pista y cuando llegamos cambió la canción, enlazaron con un reggaeton, y empezó a sonar Ella me seduce y todos deliraron bailando sensualmente. ¡Wow! Yo estoy flipando, esta canción me encanta… Quinn me tomó de la cintura y me apretó a su cuerpo, la mano que tenía enlazada a la mía, se la llevó hasta su nuca, deslizándola por allí sin soltármela, metió una pierna entre las mías y comenzó a perrear. Que sensual se mueve Crijjjjtojesuuuu! Diría mi amiga Vane con su acento dominicano que me encanta. Me muevo todo lo sensual que puedo, me gira y se queda pegado a mí espalda rodeando con su brazo mi cintura, mientras mueve sus caderas y empieza a cantarme al oído.

_Ella me seduce y me lo pego por detrás_

_Haga lo que haga ella se deja llevar_

_mi gata va a fuego_

_eso si es verdad que no anda en rodeo a la hora de perrear…_

Parecía que conocía muy bien la canción. Se abrigó en mi cuello, pude sentir su respiración, pero no me tocó, solo me olfateó, yo levanté mi mano y enredé mis dedos en su pelo acoplando nuestros cuerpos al ritmo de la música, ya no me importaba nada, quería que se de cuenta que estaba ardiendo por élla, me tomó de la mano que yo tenía en su nuca y me giró nuevamente volviéndome a acercar a su cuerpo, me besó la punta de la nariz y se separó mientras me recorrió con la vista y me guiñó un ojo, siguió moviéndose muy seductora, estaba totalmente alucinada. Diooooooooooos es que se puede ser más sexy me pregunté. La bailamos enterita, y seguimos con un Remix de Finally Found You, pero no la terminamos de bailar, me

acerqué al oído y le dije.

**– No doy más**

En mis palabras escondí mi verdadero motivo, me arrepentí y no terminé la frase, élla supuso que lo decía por cansancio, pero en realidad no podía seguir bailando con élla y permanecer sin besarla, pero fui cobarde… no me animé a hacerlo… mis palabras .fueron suficiente para que me tome de la mano dándome un beso en ella y me saque de ahí. Caminamos entre la gente que bailaba descontrolada, élla iba por delante mío abriendo paso, me encantaba el contacto de su mano en la mía, mis deseos y mis pensamientos irrefrenables imaginaron como serían sus caricias en todo mi cuerpo.

Finalmente llegamos a la mesa, pero no me soltó ni siquiera cuando nos sentamos, tampoco yo lo hice, su tacto era perfecto me acarició todo el tiempo los nudillos con su pulgar.

Mis amigos habían pedido Daiquiris y Cosmopolitan la mesa estaba muy animada, también habían pedido una nueva botella de champagne que reposaba en la cubeta de hielo de la misma marca que la que Quinn había solicitado anteriormente, élla la palpó con la mano que tenía libre de mi agarre constatando si estaba fría, recién en ese momento me soltó, sacó la botella, la destapó y sirvió una copa para mí y otra para élla, me la entregó y con su mano me corrió un mechón de pelo que caía en mi cara y lo llevó detrás de mi oreja, la sonrisa y el guiño de ojo que me regaló me produjo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, sin dudarlo también le sonreí mientras bebía, todos reían y hablaban a la vez, lo estaban pasando muy bien, se notaba. Quinn y yo los observábamos, desde que habíamos vuelto de la pista de baile parecía como si no encajáramos en el contexto del lugar, nos quedamos en silencio. Me miró, se pasó una mano por la frente y me ofreció nuevamente otra sonrisa fenomenal, mientras movía la cabeza con gesto de no poder creerlo. Yo me sentía igual, no podía creer todas las sensaciones que con ese baile se habían despertado en mí, sentí que mis mejillas ardían, entonces… tomándome casi por sorpresa, arrebató su chaqueta y mi cartera y sin pensarlo más tiempo se paró sin formular palabra, me tomó de la mano para que la siguiera, a lo que yo asentí sin chistar, cuando empezamos a caminar,creo que todos se nos quedaron viendo como nos íbamos, ni siquiera nos despedimos, ni nos dimos vuelta, yo solo podía fijar mis ojos en Quinn que caminaba delante mío. Me arrastró hacia la salida, en el camino me entregó su americana y mi bolso y sin soltarme la mano sacó de su bolsillo su iPhone e hizo una llamada, solamente dijo.

**- Estoy saliendo**

Mi cuerpo parecía no tener voluntad, solo quería hacer lo que élla deseaba.

Quinn, caminaba tan rápido que me era difícil seguirlo, se dio vuelta y me miró, apretaba la mandíbula y su mirada era rígida, sus ojos bailaban en la penumbra de la disco, impacientes, creo que los míos también.

Llegamos a la calle y esperamos unos breves instantes hasta que se acercó la limousine que nos trajo. Abrió la puerta y me indicó que subiera, por detrás lo hizo élla, nos acomodamos en el interior y permanecimos en silencio, estaba tan nerviosa que mi respiración era claramente audible, puse atención a la cabina del conductor, entonces miré hacia delante y el cristal que separaba nuestro recinto del chofer estaba cerrado. Quinn solo me miraba de a ratos estaba seria y pensativa, finalmente apoyó su mano en mi pierna y me sonrió, yo estrujaba la correa de mi cartera sin parar y le devolví tímidamente la sonrisa, mis ojos le recorrían los suyos y su boca, siempre terminaban ahí, en su boca, me impacientaban, uff esos labios... me estaban quitando la razón. No podía pensar en nada, solo quería vivir y disfrutar el momento. Hacia tiempo que no estaba con nadie y esa noche solo quería tener una noche de sexo con Quinn y aunque me sentía insegura sabía que eso era lo que quería, por eso estaba ahí, que importaba si total no la vería más me dije a mi misma, no tenía sentido alguno que sea una desconocida, después de todo éramos dos personas adultas, se veía una persona inteligente y era amiga de Rody, pero por sobre todo era condenadamente apuesta e irresistible. Normalmente no era lo que me atraía de una mujer , pero en élla su belleza era innegable.

Me sedujo toda la noche su seguridad, no se parecía en nada al resto de los hombres o mujeres que conocía, estaba extasiada. Quinn sabía lo que quería de mí y estaba dispuesta a tomarlo y yo también sabía lo que quería y lo que quería era a todo de élla, para que negar. Pasaré una noche con este bombón y mañana cuando despierte me sentiré la mujer más bella por haber estado en la cama con élla. A la mierda con mis principios, esta iba a ser la primera vez que me acostaría con un Mujer al que recién conocía.

El viaje fue corto, pero a mí se me hizo interminable, la limousine estacionó y el chofer bajó y nos abrió la puerta para que saliéramos. Quinn salió primera y me tomó de la mano para que baje .

**- Gracias** — le dije

Luego Alex le indicó al chofer que regresara a la disco a esperar a los demás.

Entramos al Faena Universe de la mano, nos acercamos a la recepción para pedir la llave de la habitación. Quinn estaba alojada en la Tower Suite, cuando el ascensor llegó al séptimo piso, la puerta del elevador se abrió y salimos de él, caminamos por el corredor hasta la entrada de su habitación, Quinn mantenía su mano aferrada a la mía como si yo fuese enteramente de su propiedad, tan solo me soltó por unos segundos para abrir la puerta, pasó la tarjeta por la cerradura y ésta se abrió. Aferrado al picaporte hizo un ademán con la cabeza invitándome a pasar.

¿Es que seguiremos sin hablar?… Rachel si serás estúpida me dije, como si te trajo a este lugar precisamente para hablar, piensa utiliza tus neuronas. Entramos a una sala de estar con vistas al río y a la reserva ecológica, apoyé la cartera en el sofá de cuero rojo y me quedé parada junto a élla, Quinn me miraba apoyado en la puerta de entrada donde había quedado recostado después de cerrarla, me estudiaba a conciencia, me estaba dedicando la mirada mas seductora que jamás nadie me había dedicado, me comía literalmente con los ojos, creo que en su mente me había desnudado una y mil veces, si su mirada se evaluaba en ese momento tranquilamente podía ser la causante del calentamiento global. Me sentí tan intimidada que aparté mi mirada de la suya y probé en estudiar el recinto, advertí que predominaba el rojo pasión de la tapicería que combinaba perfectamente con la araña de cristal de la sala y con las obras de arte argentino de colores oscuros, tonos que se repetían en la madera de las estanterías y en la mesa baja de madera y cuero, también había unos sillones de terciopelo con ornamentaciones doradas y tallados de cabezas de cisnes en sus apoyabrazos. El livin se completaba con una mesa para seis personas, con sillas de terciopelo rojo y filigranas.

Quin caminó lentamente hasta donde yo me encontraba de pie, era muy seductora, por sus poros despedía seducción, me tomó de la cintura y me aprisionó contra su cuerpo, metió la cabeza en mi pelo e inspiró mi perfume con fuerza, corrió mi cabello con la mano para descubrir mi cuello y me besó muy sutilmente, luego tomó entre sus labios el lóbulo de mi oreja, estaba volviéndome loca… la había deseado toda la noche ahora me daba cuenta… regresó a mi cuello y esparció pequeños y mullidos besos hasta llegar a mi hombro, separó su cabeza y la tiró para atrás para verme a la cara, sus ojos brillaban verde incandescentes, tomó aire e inspiró con fuerza hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones y sin poder aguantar más me devoró la boca, me mordió el labio inferior tirando ligeramente de él, luego comenzó a pasarme su lengua por los labios hasta que la dejé entrar en mi boca y le ofrecí mi lengua confundiéndonos en un beso apasionado, salvaje e intenso. Entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo, se lo revolví con desenfreno, mi pudor se había ido y me sentía libre de hacer cuanto deseara, élla mientras tanto, seguía arremetiendo en mi boca, movía su lengua ansiosamente y se mantenía ceñida a mi cintura, en su atraco con su lengua me fue condujendo hacia atrás, hasta que mi cuerpo chocó contra el sofá y no tuve más lugar hacia donde ir. Con sus piernas abrió las mías y se posicionó para que pueda sentir su erección,no me sorprendio que tenga un pene por que sabia que ella era diferente a otras mujeres. estaba dura como una piedra, se aferró a mis nalgas, me las apretó tanto que sentí dolor y en el desenfreno del beso me empujó sobre el sofá dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo, entonces atacó nuevamente mi cuello y con besos húmedos fue bajando hasta la profundidad del escote del vestido que dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de mis pechos, le pasó la lengua delimitándolos. Levantó su cabeza y volvió a tomar aire, también yo aproveché para hacerlo. Nos estábamos clavando mi cartera que había quedado en el medio de ambos así que la manoteé y la tiré en el suelo.

Para esto élla se había arrodillada a horcajadas mías, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Esbozaba una media sonrisa que oscurecía el verde de sus ojos que permanecían clavados en mis ojos marrones . Me arrastré hacia atrás para acomodarme mejor porque tenía los pies colgando en el apoyabrazos, me ayudé con los codos para reptar en el sofá, en el ínterin me quité los zapatos que cayeron desparramados en el suelo, Quinn terminó de desabrocharse la camisa pero tenia tanto apremio por seguir besándome que se la dejó desabotonada y puesta, sin más atacó mi boca nuevamente, con su lengua la invadió toda, la sentí en todas las paredes de mi boca, hasta por mis dientes, la manera que la movía parecía que consideraba que no la tenia suficientemente dentro. A tirones le saqué la camisa y me aferré a su espalda quería enterrarle las uñas y recorrer su musculatura, la había deseado demasiada.

Abrí mis piernas para darle paso a toda mi intimidad, entonces élla empujó su sexo contra el mío restregándolo para enseñarme todo lo dura que estaba para mí. Arrebatadamente me levantó el vestido, levanté la cabeza y mis brazos, para ayudarla a que saliese y me quedé en ropa interior bajo el peso de su cuerpo, uff que bien se sentía… llenó su mano con uno de mis senos, me lo apretó, pero no dejaba de besarme, luego me apresó el pezón con sus dedos y lo apretó por encima del encaje de mi sosten . Sacó uno de mis pechos por encima de la copa del corpiño y lo devoró, con su lengua hizo dibujos en círculo sobre él, luego lo sujetó entre sus dientes, lo apretó lentamente más y más, hasta que sintió un quejido audible de mi boca, una puntada me recorrió el cuerpo hasta mi vagina, la levanté ondulante contra su pelvis exigiéndole más placer.

Con práctica me desabrochó el corpiño con una sola mano, sus manos eran realmente diestras y hábiles para acariciarme, levanté mis brazos para que pudiera quitármelo e instantáneamente me masajeó los pechos con ambas manos. Mientras los sostenía, les pasó su lengua con apasionamiento luego los soltó y empezó un largo camino con su lengua hasta mi ombligo al que rodeó varias veces con delirio, continuó bajando cada vez más, me pasó su lengua por encima de mi ropa interior, mi clítoris ya estaba hinchado y no le costó trabajo encontrarlo bajo el encaje. Corrió la tanga hacia un costado e introdujo un dedo en mi húmeda vagina, me contorsioné ante la invasión y gemí, lo metió y lo sacó varias veces, mientras me veía derretir en sus manos y levanté mi cabeza para mirarla estaba muy concentrada en su labor, élla también levantó la cabeza y me vio comerla con la vista, se sonrió y yo gemí mientras me mordía el labio y me sobaba los pechos.

No quería privarme de nada, era una noche para disfrutarla por completo, Quinn había despertado todos mis sentidos como si siempre hubiesen estado dormidos esperando a que élla llegara. Ante mi lujuriosa mirada, sacó el dedo invasor para meter dos, que enterró hasta que desaparecieron en mi sexo mientras que acariciaba mi clítoris con el pulgar. No pude evitarlo, me tapé la boca con la mano para ahogar mi grito. Quinn estaba enloqueciéndome con sus dedos, los quitó de mi interior para quitarme la tanga, entonces, para que le sea más fácil levanté mis caderas. Ya me tenía toda desnuda y lista, contorneándome, excitada por su intrusión anterior.

Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo.

**- Así es como te quise tener desde el primer momento en que te vi en el Bistró.**

Quedé alucinada, no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome… sonó tan caliente que creí que mi corazón se iba a escapar por la boca, mi vagina también se hizo eco de sus palabras y creí que me correría aunque no me hubiese penetrado.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y se los bajó junto con sus boxer, con mis talones lo ayudé a que bajaran mientras élla había tomado posesión nuevamente de mi boca ,Sentí caer su miembro erecto mojado y caliente en mi pelvis me moví para que se restregara y asomara su punta, eso la excitó y gimió en mi boca, era simplemente perfecta, tal cual me lo había imaginado. De pronto se sentó en el sofá para quitarse el calzado y para terminar de sacarse los pantalones. Del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans sacó su billetera y buscó un preservativo al que rasgó con los dientes para colocarlo en la punta de su pene, le quitó el aire y lo hizo rodar por toda su extensión, yo lo miraba ansiosa y asombrada, estaba hinchada, sólida y se veía muy grande y poderoso, lo tomó entre su mano y se lo acarició, me tomó de una mano y me indicó que me sentara sobre élla.

La obedecí de inmediato no quería perder más tiempo la quería dentro de mí. Me acomodé a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y élla sostenía su pene, mientras yo me reclinaba contra su pecho para que mi vagina asomara y así darle un mejor paso, apoyó su punta en la entrada de mi sexo y poco a poco se enterró en mí. Que bien se sentía, su pene estaba tan dura que parecía que iba a traspasar mis entrañas de tanto que se había hundido en mi.

Luego de enterrarse, se quedó quieta disfrutando de toda mi profundidad. Por fin me tomó por las nalgas para dirigir mis movimientos. Quinn movía sus caderas lentamente para que su miembro entrara y saliera dentro de mí con hondura, yo me movía acompasada a sus movimientos mientras me apoyaba en sus hombros. Con su boca atrapó uno de mis pechos y lo succionó enloquecida, abruptamente paró y se aferró a mi cintura quedándose quieta dentro de mí, creo que estuvo a punto de perder el autocontrol y no la culpo, todo era tan intenso.

Sin salir de mí vagina se movió rápidamente girándome y depositándome de espaldas nuevamente sobre el sofá, intuyo que cambió la posición para poder controlar más sus movimientos, enlacé mis piernas a su cintura y con mis manos atrapé sus nalgas invitándola a que se entierre más en mí.

**- Me estás volviendo loca nena —** me dijo con voz oscura.

**- Vos también… Quinn, por favor… Quinn **— repetí su nombre varias veces.

**- Tu vagina es hermosa y caliente.-**me dijo

Salía por completo de adentro de mí y luego se enterraba con furia, así varias veces, era la perfección enfundado en un cuerpo de Mujer . A ese punto ya me costaba controlar mis gemidos. Por Dios que bien se siente dentro de mi, que profundo...

**- ¿Te gusta nena? ¿Te gusta así?**

-** Si Quinn así me encanta, cogeme… Quinn **— se lo repetí en inglés por sino me había entendido — **fuck me, fuck me.**

Comenzó a moverse mas profundo y rápido, mi vagina la sorbía en cada arremetida, creo que ya estábamos las dos demasiado excitadas, nuestros rostros mostraban la transformación, y mis palabras habían hecho estragos en élla.

Levantó su cabeza sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus manos apoyadas a los lados del mío, sus músculos estaban tensionados, así que me aferré a sus bíceps y solté las piernas que aun tenía enlazadas a su cintura, para mover más mis caderas y ayudar a que sus arremetidas sean más profundas, lo encontré una y otra vez con mis movimientos mientras élla no dejaba de entrar y salir de mí.

-**Dame tu orgasmo Rachel no aguanto más** — me lo suplicó nuevamente en inglés **— give me baby****.**

Le enterré mis uñas al sentir su pedido y me dejé ir con su próxima penetración, temblé y grité pronunciando su nombre y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, mi cuerpo se arqueo y se estremeció una y otra vez.

**- Así nena, así me gusta verte –**me dice .

Siguió moviéndose y volví a correrme, cuando escuchó derretirme nuevamente perdida ,por otro orgasmo que me transportó a sensaciones inimaginables, se dejó ir eyaculando y pronunciando un ronquido contenido que le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo. Disfruté tanto viéndola saciar su sed, me sentí responsable y orgullosa de todas sus sensaciones, Quinn era bella en todo momento y extasiada era sublime…

Se deja caer sobre mi pecho sin salir de mi interior. A medida que nuestras respiraciones fueron normalizándose, empezamos a movernos. Salió de mi vagina y se apoyó en un codo, me tenía aprisionada contra el respaldo del sofá, me miró y me besó en la punta de la nariz mientras me sonreía.

**- ¿Dónde está el baño? **— le pregunté.

**- Tenés uno en la primer planta y otro en la segunda, dentro de la habitación**.

No quería salir de su cobijo pero necesitaba refrescarme. Me levanté y cuando lo hice me pegó una nalgada que me hizo reír. Me di vueltas y le guiñé un ojo. Se acomoda en el sillón llevando sus brazos a la nuca mientras me veía ir, creo que estaba disfrutando de su vista.

Me deslicé ascendiendo por el hueco de la escalera, allí había una araña de cristal de fibra óptica con forma de lágrima, que cambiaba de ámbar a azul, a verde, a rojo, llamó mi atención pareciéndome demasiado sofisticada. Llegué al baño que ocupaba toda la primer planta de la suite, era abrumador y espectacular en su totalidad, estaba revestido de mármol italiano en tono gris y ía una ducha en forma de cascada y un jacuzzi ostentación pensé, me senté en el inodoro e hice pis, no podía dejar de reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado, que Mujer más intensa… es muy buena en el sexo, nunca me hicieron pasar por tantas sensaciones y yo que creí que no era tan inexperta. Me sequé con cariño mi chichi, luego de cómo la había tratado Quinn necesitaba un poco de mimos, me carcajee en silencio con mis pensamientos.

**- ¿Se puede?** — preguntó antes de entrar

**- Sí, entrá**.

Yo ya me había levantado del sanitario y estaba refrescándome la cara, pero sin echarme demasiado agua para que no se me corriera tanto el maquillaje.

- **Estaba sonando tu celular, pero se cortó antes que llegara** — me explicó — **estaba en el piso, se ve que se cayó de tu cartera.**

Me lo entregó miré la pantalla y devolví la llamada,

**- Hola Mike .**

**- ¿Nena estás bien?**

**- Si Mike estoy bien…**

**- ¿Dónde estás?**

**- ¿Durmiendo… viste la hora qué es?**

**- Si lo siento ¿Pero dónde estás?**

Le contesté con otra pregunta…

**- ¿Y vos dónde estás?**

**- En un taxi llegando a casa, Tina se volvió a enojar, quiso que la lleve a la su casa, me dejó pagando otra vez.**

**- Algo le habrás hecho…**

**- Se supone que sos mi amiga y tenés que estar a mi favor.**

**- Mike no es hora para esto…. es tarde mañana hablamos, ahora andate a dormir.**

**- OK mala onda**

**- Beso hasta mañana.**

Corté antes que pueda seguir preguntándome.

Quinn se había quedado a mi lado todo el tiempo, me tenía abrazada por detrás, mientras me besaba el cuello, parecía que no podía parar.

Me dio la vuelta y me besó en la boca, pero no fue como los besos que me dio cuando llegamos, esta vez lo hizo suavemente, sus labios eran carnosos y sensuales, besaba muy bien, nos acariciamos con cariño nuestras lenguas, las das estábamos desnudas, me tenía agarrada de la nuca mientras yo hacía puntas de pie porque estaba descalza. Cuando nos separamos, su pene empezaba a erigirse contra mi piel la miré y me guiñó un ojo y me sonreí. Segunda vuelta pensé, ¿tan pronto está lista otra vez? ¿Será que Quinn es de otro planeta? jamás estuve con alguien que estaba preparado para un segundo round tan pronto. Vaya esto si es una sorpresa…

**- Vamos a la cama** — murmuró

Me tomó de la mano llevándome hacia la escalera, subimos una planta más y entramos en la habitación, nos quedamos enfrentados en la entrada.

Quinn aún mantenía mi mano aferrada a la suya, se la llevo hasta la nuca, interpreté que quería que la acariciara, me despejó el pelo de la cara y me indicó que cerrara los ojos y me besa tiernamente un párpado, luego el otro, finalmente depositó uno muy pequeñito en la punta de mi nariz y otro muy suave en mis labios.

Yo le acariciaba el cuello con mis dos manos, abrí mis ojos y lo miré, sus ojos verdes bailaban de deseo nuevamente, pero esta vez nos estábamos tomando todo nuestro tiempo. Nos miramos por un rato en silencio, yo seguía acariciándola, entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello y especulando en lo que élla estaría pensando.

Era tan linda, su rostro era tan perfecto, tenía de ruda y de ángel en la medida justa. Sostenía mi cara con las dos manos, con su dedo pulgar definía mis labios, saqué mi lengua para humedecerlos y aprovechó la apertura de ellos para meterlo dentro de mi boca, se lo acaricié con la lengua lo rodeé una y otra vez, élla arqueó una ceja y se sonrió. Sentía como mi vagina se ponía viscosa nuevamente y también como comenzaba a hincharse su pene constituyéndose y rozando mi pubis. Sacó su dedo de mi boca y aferró sus manos a mis hombros, mientras me regalaba su sonrisa que era tan seductora, le sonreí y me acerqué a sus labios para besarlo, los lamí y me separé ligeramente para ver su rostro, tenía una expresión incrédula que le formaba unos pequeños pliegues en la frente, llevé mi mano a ellos para recorrerlos con mi dedo índice, ¿como hay que hacer para entrar y quedarme en tu cabeza? pensé…

Quinn relaja su frente en mi mano y descansa en ella cerrando los ojos para disfrutar, entreabrió los labios y de ellos dejó escapar un gemido, deslizó una mano por mi omóplato hasta rodearme la espalda y se movió con rapidez sorprendiéndome, me levantó de las corvas de mis piernas y me cargó en sus fuertes brazos, se sentía tan bien estar así, que me aferré a su cuello y me hundí en él aspirando las notas de sándalo de su exquisito perfume mientras me llevaba hacia la cama, creí que me dejaría sobre ella pero no lo hizo, evidentemente no tenia ningún apuro, me dejó parada a un costado y volvió a tomarme de los hombros, no hablábamos, simplemente nos estábamos dedicando a acariciarnos, resbaló sus manos por mis brazos arrullándomelos y buscó mis dedos entrelazándolos a los suyos, dio un paso hacia atrás y con la vista me recorrió todo el cuerpo, admiró cada una de mis curvas, su actitud de pronto me dejo indefensa, su mirada me hacia sentir en inferioridad de condiciones, era tan profunda y mordaz, que me solté una mano y bajé la mirada mientras me mordía un dedo.

Quinn me tomó de la barbilla y levantó mi cabeza mientras movía la suya desaprobando mi actitud, frunció su labios y su ceño, entonces se acercó a mi boca e introdujo su lengua, de inmediato le di paso disfrutando de todas las sensaciones de su beso y me entregué a su intrusión y la entrelacé con la mía, me sentía poderosa besándola. Se apartó de mí y abrió la cama, corrió el cobertor y la sábana superior y se sentó, se echó hacia atrás y se quedó semi recostado viéndome apoyado en sus codos sobre el colchón, instantáneamente me incliné y busqué su boca nuevamente, que a esta altura se había convertido en una adicción para mi, me sentí tan audaz, que empecé a bajar con mis besos por su cuello, Quinn dejó escapar un gemido contenido y tiró su cabeza para atrás para darle más paso a mi lengua que reptaba por su carótida y Sin perder más tiempo me arrodillé sobre la cama y empecé a besar todo su cuerpo, lo besé en cada músculo y a mi paso sentía como temblaba ante mis caricias. Quería llevarla hasta un lugar donde nadie la haya llevado, no se si podría hacerlo pero lo estaba intentando, quería que sus sensaciones, solo le pertenezcan a mis besos, que exista una diferencia con otras que le hayan dado, quería enloquecerla de placer y que nunca me olvide. Le lamí los pechos y con mi mano lo acaricie , comenze a descender por sus abdominales que estaban tensados ante mis caricias, mis ojos afanosos no querían perderse ni un instante, ni una sensación, levanté mi cabeza para ver cuanto estaba disfrutando de mis mimos, y élla permanecía atento a cada uno de mis movimientos tampoco yo quería desaprovechar de verla, estaba ahí tan íntimamente con élla y era consiente que lo que no haga esta noche no tendría oportunidad de volver a hacerlo. Quinn me había entregado el control del momento yacía perdido en mis caricias y mis besos, tenía los labios entre abiertos y sus ojos se habían enardecido y cambiado a un verde intensísimo. Volví a concentrarme en mi tarea y comencé a acariciarla con la punta de mis dedos, le contorneé sus huesos ilíacos delimitando su triángulo invertido,luego me concentré en su rastro feliz que comenzaba en su ombligo, lo recorrí con mis dedos hasta llegar a su pene, acaricié toda la longitud de su sexo empuñándolo en mi mano, subí una y otra vez hasta que lo sentí temblar. Una gota de líquido preseminal se escapo por su hendidura y me sentí tentada, sin poder contenerme pasé mi lengua para recogerlo. Abrí mi boca y succioné todo su falo, me moví sobre él enterrándolo y sacándolo de mi boca, varias veces hasta que me rogó que parara.

Sí Quinn, pensé, así te quiero, rogando, llevándote al extremo, te quiero sin aliento, extasiada, entregada, al borde del delirio. Tomó aliento e intentó valerse de su autocontrol. Me indicó que me acostara de espaldas, para hacerlo, se valió de unos golpecitos en la cama que supe interpretar muy bien.

Me separó las piernas y se acomodó dejando su cabeza entre ellas. Se apoyó en uno de sus antebrazos y con la otra mano me abrió los labios de la vagina.

**- mmm nena… me encanta lo mojada que estás** — me dijo.

Hundió un dedo en mi sexo, lo metió y lo sacó varias veces girándolo, luego comenzó a rodear mi clítoris con su pulgar mientras me besaba la entrepierna. Sus besos fueron subiendo me lamió el clítoris luego tensó la lengua y lo rodeó imitando el movimiento que había hecho con su dedo, cuando lo sintió bien hinchado me lo mordió.

Wow que bien se sintió eso. Volvió a tensar la lengua para rodearlo y luego morderlo, mi cuerpo agitado por su tortura era incapaz de quedarse quieto. Lo hizo una y otra vez y emití un quejido ahogado. Me introdujo otro dedo en la vagina y a ritmo los entró y los sacó varias veces

**- Quinn por favor** — le rogué, los papeles se habían invertido pensé y ahora era mi turno.

Pero no me hizo caso siguió con su tortura a mi sexo. Volví a suplicarle.

**- Quinnnnn….**

Su nombre salió de mi boca entrecortado y poco audible ya no era dueña de ninguno de mis actos. Volvió a entrar y a salir con sus dedos, pero ahora además los movía dentro buscando un punto exacto. Volví a nombrarlo…

-** Vamos Rachel dejate ir… dejame sentir como me sorbes los dedos con tu vagina.**-me dijo

Dicho eso me entregué a su intrusión, levanté mi pelvis y le estreché los dedos con mi sexo, consiguiendo el clímax mientras me movía para encontrarlos cada vez que entraban. Se arrastró sobre la cama y se subió sobre mi cuerpo. Me metió los dedos que habíanestado en mi sexo dentro de mi boca junto con su lengua, retiró los dedos y me besó intenso. Vaya eso si que fue erótico… Se apartó y del cajón de la mesa de noche sacó un preservativo, desgarró el envoltorio y se lo colocó arrodillada en la cama. Me tomó una pierna y comenzó a besarla la dejó sobre su hombro, lo mismo hizo con la otra, me agarró de las caderas y se movió para que mis piernas queden colgando de sus brazos, ahueco su pene en mi vagina y comenzó a moverme dirigiendo mi cuerpo con sus manos para adelante y para atrás enterrándolo en su pene varias veces, luego paró para bajarme las piernas y se valió una vez más de su autocontrol, me giró y abrió mis piernas y levantó mi trasero, me acomodó para que me quede arrodillada y apoyada en mis antebrazos y me hizo echar ligeramente hacia adelante y que hunda mi cabeza en la almohada, se metió entre mis piernas y apoyó su mano izquierda en la unión de mi trasero y mi espalda, con su mano derecha tomo su pene y lo dirigió a la entrada de mi vagina enterrándose en ella, con la mano que le quedó libre, se aferró a mi cadera y comenzó a moverse despacio, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo…varias veces, paraba y volvía a comenzar varias veces más, me soltó la cadera se recostó ligeramente en mí y enrolló su brazo a mi cintura, mientras tanto con la otra mano buscó mi clítoris y lo acarició mientras empezó a moverse nuevamente entrando y saliendo lento… paraba para comenzar nuevamente, entrando y saliendo lento muy lento…

**-¿te gusta nena? —** Me habló muy cerca del oído.

**- Sí Quinn, sí… no pares por favor.**

Giré la cabeza para que me besara, quería provocarla y que deje de moverse tan pausadamente, chocamos nuestras lenguas con desesperación y conseguí que empiece a arremeter dentro de mí con toda su furia contenida.

**- Dame tu orgasmo nena**-me dice suplicando sin dejar de moverce

Me moví con fuerza para chocar contra su pelvis y grité, grité con poderío, mientras mi cuerpo llegaba al éxtasis que su cuerpo me ofrecía y élla también gritó y se entregó alucinada mientras se movió más profundo unas cuantas veces más, hasta que terminó de eyacular Se deja caer sobre mí, entonces aflojé las piernas que las tenía tambaleantes, dejándome caer sobre la cama con todo su peso encima de mí.

Espera a recobrar el aliento, pero todavía estaba muy agitada, me dio un beso en la espalda y se voltea, se quitó el condón lo anudó y lo arrojó al suelo. Yo permanecía boca abajo, estaba extenuada me dolía todo mi cuerpo. La miré entre mi cabello revuelto, que estaba desparramado sobre la cama como un abanico, una mecha me cubría la mitad de mi ojo, pero podía observarla, estaba con su brazo en la frente, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Cuando su agitación se empezó a normalizar se puso de costado viendo hacia mí y me corrió el pelo que me cubría la cara despejándomela, levanté los brazos que aún permanecían inertes al costado de mi cuerpo y me aferré a la almohada, sostuvimos nuestras miradas sin decirnos nada y me acarició la espalda. Su caricia me tomó desprevenida, pero prontamente y para convencerme me dije, solo fue sexo Rachel , solo fue magnífico sexo, solo eso fue…

Se sienta ligeramente tomó la sábana y nos tapó a las dos, delimita con su dedo mis labios que estaban hinchados por sus besos y me dijo bajito.

**- Dormí.**

No quería hacerlo, porque significaba que todo terminaba, pero estaba tan cansada…

**Espero q sigan leyendo y perdon por los errores ….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La luz matutina entraba por el ventanal de la habitación, habían quedado las cortinas abiertas, Quinn estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo con su mejilla apoyada en mi espalda, teníamos las piernas entrelazadas y podía sentir su respiración pausada en mi cuello, no quería moverme porque temía que se despierte y eso significaba que tendría que irme, un mar de sensaciones invadían mi mente, anoche cuando me embarqué en esta aventura no pensé que me sentiría como me estaba sintiendo, creí que cuando despertase luego de conseguir dormir con élla me sentiría feliz por concretar mi propósito, pero ahora ¿que sentía? … no quería pensar en lo que experimentaba … No Rachel , no, me dije a mi misma, solo fue sexo, una magnífica noche de mucho sexo, no tejas en tu cabeza otras emociones inconcebibles. Me quedé quieta, muy quieta y creo que volví a dormirme porque cuando desperté estaba boca arriba, Quinn tenía su brazo enlazado en mi cintura y una pierna sobre las mías, que bien se siente despertar así, hace tanto que no despierto con alguien a mi lado, ladeé mi cabeza lentamente para verla y me encontré con unos ojos verdes radiantes que me veían.

**- Hola** — le dije tímidamente.

**- Hi**.

Me contesta adormilada. Nos quedamos así, viéndonos un buen rato en silencio y la miré hasta que ya no pude sostenerle la mirada. Volví mi cabeza y me quedé viendo el techo, no sabía muy bien que decir, no estaba acostumbrada a despertarme en la cama de una desconocida y con la particularidad que esa desconocida me había vuelto loca, hasta el punto de pensar si el amor a primera vista existe. No quiero sentirme así me dije, disfruta del hoy y ahora Rachel y no pienses… me besó en el hombro y me ladeó el cuerpo poniéndome de frente a élla, era increíble sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo desnudo, se mantuvo aferrada a mi cintura y me sonrió, le besé la nariz y levanté mi mano para definirla, la recorrí con mi dedo índice, en la punta se le formaba una pequeña hendidura, que dibujé con mi dedo, era perfecta, seguí mi recorrido, bajé a su boca y le delineé el contorno de sus labios. Sus labios son más que perfectos aún pensé, repasé una y otra vez el medio corazón que formaba su labio superior, bajé a su mentón, Quinn se veía demasiado sexy , subió su mano con la palma bien abierta y me acarició la espalda desnuda y respiró hondo, yo fijé mis ojos en los suyos y no pude evitar preguntarme.

"¿Qué me vio esta mujer tan perfecta para llevarme a la cama con élla?"

Siempre he tenido mi autoestima bien alta con mi físico, era consiente que tenía una figura armoniosa y me cuidaba para mantenerla, pero Quinn era apabullante de bella. Levanté mi mano y le aparté el mechón que caía en su frente le recorrí las patillas mientras no dejaba de verlo a los ojos.

**-Hoy tienen vetas marrones**. -Me dijo… sin entender a lo que se refería, fruncí el ceño. **- Tus ojos… hoy tienen vetas marrones**.- Asevera repitiendo.

**- Anoche los tenías más oscuro ** — concluyó. Mariposas corrieron por mi cuerpo, Diossssssss como me puede seducir solo con decirme que cambió el color de mis ojos.

**- Son los ojos marrones más hermosos que he visto** — continuó diciendo

¿Por qué me decía esto? No era necesario… no somos amantes… no esperaba que trate de agradarme con palabras bonitas, Quinn me desconcertaba.

- **Gracias —** le dije sonriendo.

- **¿Lo pasaste bien?**

**- Sí, ¿y vos?**

**- También.**

**- Quinn, quiero que sepas que normalmente no me acuesto con una mujer que apenas la conozca, necesito decírtelo, no quiero que te lleves una impresión errónea de cóma soy.**

**- Shh, no te preocupes, sé exactamente como sos… lo veo en tus ojos.**

**- Te digo de verdad.**

**- Yo también te digo de verdad…**

**- Gracias.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Por creerme.**

**- ¿Qué tenés con Mike ?**

Su pregunta me sorprendió… ¿con que derecho me preguntaba que tenía que ver con él o con cualquier otro? En toda la noche nos la pasamos cogiendo y prácticamente no hablamos, creo que lo hicimos más durante la cena, ¿se puede considerar eso acaso como un interludio al sexo desenfrenado que tuvimos? No que va, si no estábamos solos.

**-¿A que se debe esa pregunta?**

**- Curiosidad, solo eso…**

Lo miré a los ojos y luego le contesté.

**- Ayer creo que Mike y yo te lo dijimos, solo tenemos una gran amistad, una enorme y sincera amistad, él ha estado a mi lado en los momentos en que yo más lo necesité, siempre incondicional**. **¿Eres de los que no creen en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer?**

**- A decir verdad no, no creo **— me dijo sinceramente.

**- Te aseguro que si existe y Mike y yo somos ejemplo de eso-**. Se rió y no me contestó.

**- ¿Tenés hambre?**

**- Bastante…**

**- ¿Querés que desayunemos juntos?**

**- Me encantaría, pero… ¿puedo usar tu ducha antes?**

**- Claro… voy a pedir el desayuno entonces. ¿Qué te pido?**

**- Hmm, un latte con medias lunas de manteca, jugo de**

**naranja y… un mix de frutas también por favor.**

**- Ok marche un buen desayuno, necesitamos reponer energías** — me dijo pícaramente y guiñando un ojo. Levantó el teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche y se quedó ordenando el desayuno, yo me levanté y me fui para el cuarto de baño, cuando estaba llegando me acordé que la ropa había quedado abajo, así que continué bajando la escalera para buscar mis cosas. La sala era un regadero de ropa, me sonreí y recordé lo apurados que estábamos. Levanté también sus prendas, las doblé y las dejé acomodadas en el brazo del sofá, agarré las mías y mi bolso y me fui al baño, cuando entré me dirigí directamente al espejo, sobre la mesada del lavatorio había quedado mi celular así que aproveché para mirar rápidamente si tenía mensajes o llamadas perdidas y vi que había dos de Mike , después lo llamo pensé. También había un mensaje de mi mamá, que leí rápidamente por si era algo importante, pero no, solo era para preguntarme como estaba, le contesté rápidamente diciéndole que estaba bien que en la tarde la llamaba. Dejé mi teléfono dentro del bolso y saqué una toalla desmaquillante para sacarme los restos de maquillaje que aún me quedaba, luego me dirigí a la ducha, la abrí, toque con mi mano el chorro de agua hasta que estuvo templada y cuando consideré que estaba a punto me metí bajo la cascada. Mojé bien mi pelo y me apliqué shampoo, tenía los ojos cerrados para que no me entre espuma mientra me masajeaba enérgicamente mi cuero cabelludo, luego me enjuagué, de pronto se posaron unas manos en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y era quinn que se había metido en la ducha conmigo. Le tiré agua en la cara y nos carcajeamos mientras la arrastré bajo el chorro de agua, el cual era suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos, levanté mis manos y le mojé bien el cabello enterrando mis dedos en sus mechones y peinándolo hacia atrás, tomé el shampoo de la estantería y me puse un poco en mi mano,

- **Bajá un poco la cabeza que no llego-**. Le indiqué y élla asintió sin decir nada, le enjaboné el pelo y lo masajeé para lavarlo, luego se lo enjuagué, Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados mientras lo enjabonaba, entonces aproveche para mirarla gustosa, sin privarme de nada, qué hermosa es, pensé una vez más, mis pensamientos eran reiterativos, pero eran inevitables, sus facciones son tan armoniosas, su nariz es del tamaño justo para su rostro, sus ojos cerrados son exquisitas con esas pestañotas y abiertas, ¡wow! quisiera perderme eternamente en ellos. Los labios eran increíblemente bellos, el superior formaba un perfecto medio corazón, su arco de cupido estaba bien definido, y formaba un surco perfecto sobre élla. Su labio inferior era carnoso, pero del tamaño justo, y armónicos a la estructura de su cara, si uno los miraba bien parecían los labios de una diosa.

**- Ya está** — le dije.

Se pasó las manos por la cara para escurrirse el agua de los ojos, me tomó de la cintura y me dio un sonoro beso, luego me asaltó la boca con su lengua, la mía fue rápidamente a su encuentro y nos perdimos en un beso dulce y húmedo, terminamos teniendo sexo en la ducha. Habiéndonos saciado una vez más y luego de terminar de ducharnos, salimos de abajo del agua, élla se enredó una toalla en la cintura y tomó dos más de la estantería y me las alcanzó, una la envolví en mi pelo y la otra la usé para secarme, Quinn tomó otra toalla y se secó su cabello enérgicamente, luego la pasó por su pechos , sacudió la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por su pelo, se peinó con ellos no usó peine, lucía sexy con el pelo mojado, en realidad Quinn lucía sexy de cualquier forma, sus ojos resaltaban más verdes. Terminó de secar su torso y se echó desodorante, lavó también sus dientes y me dejó en el baño sola, supuse que se había ido a cambiar. Me terminé de secar y me puse la ropa que tenía puesta ayer no tenía otra, busqué un peine en mi bolso y me desenredé el cabello, en mi neceser llevaba un cepillo de dientes así que me los lavé, me puse desodorante, un poco de rubor y máscara de pestañas y me rocié con J'adore y bajé a la sala. Acababa de llegar el desayuno, una mucama estaba poniendo la mesa.

**-Buenos días señora** — me encantó que me llamara así.

Le devolví el saludo, apoyé mi bolso en el sofá y me senté a la mesa para disponerme a desayunar. Quinn estaba sentada en la cabecera, se había puesto unos jeans azules y una remera negra ajustada con escote en forma de v que le quedaba infartante. En los pies llevaba unas Nike, permanecía concentrada revisando su teléfono celular.

La mucama terminó de prepararnos la mesa y preguntó si necesitábamos algo más, Quinn levantó la vista, dio una ojeada me miró y negué con la cabeza y entonces le dijo. **- No muchas gracias**. -La mujer se retiró saludándonos amablemente y nos dejó solos. Vi que había una cafetera con café entonces le pregunté.

**- ¿Te sirvo café?**

**- Por favor, gracias** — seguía ensimismado en su teléfono.

**- ¿Azúcar ó edulcorante?** Levantó la cabeza y me dijo.

**- Edulcorante dos sobres**.- Se los eché y le revolví el café y se lo dejé en su sitio.

Luego le agregué edulcorante a mi latte. Tomé un sorbo y ataqué las medias lunas. Élla permanecía absorto en su celular, terminó de contestar, no se que sería y dejó el teléfono a un costado.

**- Ya está** — me dijo **— ya estoy con vos** — suspiró me tomó de la mano.

**- No te preocupes atendé tus cosas.**

**- Trabajo** — se disculpó me sonrió y le sonreí.

**- Ni me hagas acordar del trabajo… ahora llego y me tengo que poner a hacer unos informes que me traje de la oficina** — le dije recordando las planillas que tenia que terminar.

**- ¿En que trabajás?**

**- Soy una de las administradoras de una empresa de indumentaria. ¿Vos, a que te dedicás?**

**- Dirijo las empresas que mi padre tiene en el exterior** — me contó mientras comía de su omelet — **¿vivís con tus padres?**

**- No… mi papá falleció hace ya hace varios años y mi mamá vive en Mendoza con mi hermano, su esposa y sus dos hijos. Mi familia tiene viñedos en Mendoza y es dueña de las Bodegas Saint Paule**,- continué explicando. **Mi hermano se encarga del negocio familiar, él tomó las riendas luego que muriera mi padre. Teníamos un administrador que cuando mi papá enfermó hizo leña del árbol caído y casi nos lleva a la ruina, mi madre no entendía ni jota del negocio y yo era chica y entonces mi hermano tuvo que madurar antes de tiempo, con dieciocho años se puso la empresa encima y la sacó a flote.**

**- Interesante.- **me dice -** Te soy sincero no conozco muchas marcas de vinos de tu país, se que hay buenas sepas ¿son buenos vinos los que fabrican ustedes?**

**- Desde 1999 mi hermano introdujo en el país unas uvas provenientes del sur de Francia y ha logrado muy buenas cosechas, hemos ganado por cinco años consecutivos premios nacionales y algunos internacionales. También fabricamos**

**uno de los mejores Malbec reservado del país.**

**- ¿Y que hacés trabajando en una empresa de indumentaria?**

Me encogí de hombros…

- **De la bodega se encarga mi hermano y lo hace muy bien, él tiene una maestría en ciencias económicas, pero en la actualidad se encomienda más que nada a controlar la**

**producción, además… yo prefiero la ciudad, cuando me vine a estudiar la carrera a Buenos Aires, me di cuenta que de acá no me iría más, a Mendoza solo voy en vacaciones y de visita.**

Terminé de beber el jugo de naranja y de comerme las frutas y miré la pantalla de mi celular porque vibró, era un whatsapp de una amiga invitándome a su casa de fin de semana con otras amigas, pero rechacé la invitación aduciendo que tenía trabajo por terminar para el lunes. Miré la hora y vi que ya eran pasadas las once y media.

**- Bueno, Quinn me voy — le dije.**

**- Ok**

Élla se limpió la boca con la servilleta, la dejó sobre la mesa, tomó un último sorbo de café y nos pusimos de pie, me acerqué al sofá, donde reposaba mi cartera y me calcé los zapatos que habían quedado junto a la mesa baja.

**- Lo pasé muy bien Quinn.**

**- Yo también** — me tomó una mano, me acercó a élla y con la otra mano me tomó la barbilla y depositó tiernos besos en mis labios — **permítame que mi chofer te lleve** — me pidió.

-** No es necesario Quinn, en conserjería puedo pedir un taxi.**

**- Dame el gusto de que Heller te lleve **— me dijo una vez más insistiendo. Lo pensé un instante y considerando la manera en que me lo pidió me sentí desarmada, finalmente no pude negarme.

**- Está bien gracias por ser tan considerada.**

Me sonrió y me dio un sonoro beso en los labios, buscó su teléfono y le explicó al chofer que en cinco minutos yo bajaba y que me llevase donde le indicara. Me volvió a abrazar pero esta vez me besó intenso, atormentó una vez más mi lengua con la suya hasta que finalmente paró, me tomó de la nuca y apoyó su frente en la mía.

**- by nena…**

Me tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar, tenía la esperanza aún que me pidiera el teléfono pero no lo hizo dando por terminada mi ensoñación, ese corto saludo fue lo último que me dijo, ya está Rachel mejor así pensé, quedate con el buen recuerdo de esta noche que fue magnífica. Salimos al corredor y me acompañó hasta el ascensor, lo llamó y esperamos a que viniera en absoluto silencio. Cuando llegó entré y antes que cerrara la puerta le dije…

**- Adiós ojitos y le tiré un beso.**

La puerta se cerró y tras ella Quin desapareció de mi vida para siempre. Me recosté en la pared del fondo, apreté con fuerza mi cartera, alisé mi vestido y me miré en el espejo, le hablé a mi imagen reflejada en él ¿que esperabas tonta? ¿Que esperabas Quinn acostándote con una mujer que recién conocés?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Llegué a la planta baja del hotel, llené mis pulmones de aire y me encaminé hacia la calle. Heller me estaba esperando con el automóvil estacionado en la entrada, un BMW M550d gris oscuro, con interiores color crema, era un auto lujoso, pero ni me preocupé en prestarle demasiada atención, al verme salir del hotel el chofer me abrió la puerta trasera para que subiera.

- **Buenos días, ¿Heller verdad?…**

- **Buenos días señorita, así es, así me llamo **— me contestó el hombre muy cordialmente. Entré en el automóvil, me puse el cinturón de seguridad, Heller se acomodó en el lugar del conductor y por el espejo retrovisor me preguntó.

- **Usted dirá, ¿donde la llevo?**-

Le indiqué el camino hasta mi departamento y me abstraje todo el viaje en el paisaje urbano, al llegar, me abrió la puerta, le agradecí una vez más y nos despedimos amablemente. Subí en el ascensor, mi mente estaba en blanco así había quedado desde que salí del hotel. Entré en mi casa, tiré mi bolso en el sofá y me dirigí directamente hasta mi vestidor para quitarme todas las prendas que llevaba puesta del día anterior, no soportaba más, me puse ropa interior limpia y me calcé unos shorts y una remera de tirillas. Descalza me trasladé por la casa hasta dar con el mando del aire acondicionado, lo encendí estaba tan sofocada y eso que no hacía tanto calor, era un día cálido y muy primaveral en Buenos Aires. Prendí mi ordenador y conecté mi iPod a él, inconcientemente busqué la canción de Reik, la que ayer sonaba en la limousine cuando íbamos a Tequila y la puse en repetición, la canté en silencio.

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti._

Repentinamente comenzaron a fluir lágrimas de mis ojos, lloré un buen rato y luego me encontré marcando el número de Mike .

**- Hola Rach**. -No podía hablar, el llanto me lo impedía.

**- ¿Rahel que te pasa? Contestame por favor, me estás asustando…**

**- Vení por favor te necesito…**

**- Calmate, ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Estoy bien, físicamente estoy bien, pero vení por favor necesito de tu compañía.**

**- En un rato estoy por allá.**

Mike vivía cerca, sabía que podía contar con él, cuando rompí con Brody días antes de la boda, me acompañó en todo momento, se quedó a dormir conmigo y me cuidó y me consoló, fue mi paño de lágrimas. Habían pasado quince minutos cuando sonó el timbre, luego sentí el ruido de la cerradura, él tenía una llave de mi departamento por las dudas. Entró agitado, cerró la puerta y me vió hecha un ovillo en el sillón, aún estaba llorando, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado y me subió a su regazo, me abrazó fuerte muy fuerte, mientras me daba besos en el pelo, esperó a que me calmara… sus besos y su abrazo me proporcionaron alivio y comprensión. Ya no lloraba, solo emitía suspiros agónicos y cansados.

Me separó de su pecho y corrió mi pelo de la cara secando con sus manos mis lágrimas…

**- A ver señorita Berry, me va a contar por fin que le pasa**.

**- Me siento la persona más estúpida, vulgar y vacía que existe en esta tierra.**

**- Primero dejame decirte que no sos ni estúpida, ni vulgar, ni vacía... por el contrario sos la más bonita, la más inteligente, y la única con tan buenos y sinceros sentimientos que existe en la faz de esta tierra… pero me gustaría saber**

**¿por qué decís eso?**

Lo miré a los ojos… tomé aire y le dije

**- Pasé toda la noche con Quinn, me acosté con élla** — abrió los ojos, se rió y me puso el pelo atrás de la oreja.

**- No entiendo, que tiene que ver eso con tu llanto y con lo que me acabás de decir, a caso élla ¿no se portó bien con vos?** -Se puso serio y en guardia a mi respuesta.

**- No, no** — afirmé rotundamente para que no le quedaran dudas — fue todo magnífica, **nunca me hicieron el amor como me lo hizo élla, Quinn es irresistiblemente y es intersexual ** …

**-¿ella tiene un pene?-**me pregunta

-**si ,uno muy grande** –me sonrojo

**- Que definición… Y entonces , ¿que es lo que está mal? No te entiendo.**

**- Todo, creo que no estuvo bien irme con élla, apenas la conocía… y es tan linda…**

- **A ver, a ver amiga, pensá esto** — me agarró de las manos

— **¿hiciste algo que no querías hacer?**

**- No.**- Le dije mientras hacia un mohín y movía mi cabeza.

- **Entonces disfrutá de lo que viviste, me estás diciendo que fue linda…Rachel no sos una nena, sos adulta, tenés veintiséis años y viviste toda tu vida con remilgos en tus relaciones y en la última ¿como te fue?**

**- Tampoco es necesario que me recuerdes eso… no fue mi culpa.**

**- No obvio que no fue tu culpa, lo hablamos muchas veces… pero por eso, ahora disfrutá, viví, hacé lo que tengas ganas, tú esencia no va a cambiar solo porque una vez decidiste vivir el momento, te fuiste con quien querías y eso implicó que te metieras en la cama con quien te pareció muy atractiva…**

**conociéndote, sé que tu vida nunca será promiscua, no te sientas así, tonta…**

**- Pero… que debe estar creyendo élla de mi y cuando nos despedimos, ni siquiera me pidió el celular… no sé no me hagas caso, tengo un lío en mi cabeza.**

**- uy, uy, ya veo… ¿lo que te preocupa es lo que élla piensa de vos o que no te haya pedido el teléfono?**

**- Sí, no, no sé…**

**- No sé que cosa, ¿lo primero o lo segundo?**

**- A decir verdad… no sé lo que me preocupa… en el restaurante todo con élla se volvió sorprendente y ridícula, luego tonteamos toda la noche y finalmente terminé en su cama.**

**- Fue sexo entre dos personas adultas Rachel, solo eso, no le busques la quinta pata al gato… quizá ni lo vuelvas a ver, de hecho es lo más probable… o eso es lo que te tiene afectada.**

**- Ya sé que no la volveré a verla, por esa razón anoche decidí irme con Quinn, porque me gustaba mucho y sabía que nunca más la vería y dije que podía permitirme salir de mi estructurada vida… pero hoy cuando desperté a su lado, no sé, me sentí tan extraña…**

**- Pero lo disfrutaste…**

**- Sí, tarado — me reí.**

**- Entonces dejá de sentirte mal boba. Si hasta yo me puse contento, cuando vi que se iban.**

**- Bobo…**

**- Mirá vos… ¿el bobo soy yo?**

**- Te conozco Mike, conozco esa mirada… ni se te ocurra preguntarme nada más, porque no voy a contarte, mi intimidad tiene un límite…**

**- Yo no voy a preguntarte nada — nos quedamos en silencio**

— **¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?**

**- Basta idiota, no voy a decirte.**

**- Dale quiero saber la performance de la gringa.**

- **No te voy a decir** — le dije riendo. Solo Maxi podía cambiar mi humor de esta manera.

-** ¿Que pasó con Tina? **— le pregunté para desviar el tema, no quería seguir hablando de Quinn

**- Se le metió en la cabeza que yo miraba a Laura… ella estaba bailando muy cerca nuestro y me distraje mientras Tina me hablaba y empezó a decirme que estaba viéndola, que por eso no le prestaba atención y bla bla bla…**

**- ¿Y la mirabas?**

**- Noooooo, pero no se lo pude hacer entender. ¿Por qué escuchás esa canción en repetición?** -Maldición no se le escapa nada a Maxi…

**- Nena la gringo te pegó mal, te dejó atontada, definitivamente creo que en realidad lo que te preocupa es que no te haya pedido el número de teléfono y que solo haya sido sexo**.- Mike sabía siempre lo que yo sentía carajo, jamás podía ocultarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, aunque al no decirlos no solo pretendía ocultárselos a él, sino también negármelos a mí.

-** ¿Qué tiene que ver la canción con Quinn? Quedó puesta no sé.**

**- Yo si sé, esa canción es la que se escuchaba en la limousine, cuando íbamos a Tequila.**

**- Te crees el más sabelotodo, ahora la apago y sanseacabó, para mi no significa nada. Me levanté y saqué la música.**

**- Que cabezona sos **— me dijo tomándome la mano y golpeándome en la frente con un dedo. -**Veamos una peli**.

-** Bueno te dejo elegirla a vos…**- Corrimos la mesa baja que estaba frente al sofá, fui a buscar unas almohadas Mike trajo gaseosas de la heladera y nos tiramos frente al LCD en la alfombra a ver una película. Creo que no miré más de cinco minutos. Me desperté cuando estaban los títulos y solo porque mi celular sonaba. Era mi mamá…

**- Hola hija**

**- Hola Mami, ¿cómo estás?**

**- Yo bien, ¿y vos?**

**- Bien mami, haciendo un poco de fiaca, anoche salí y me acosté muy tarde, hoy estoy destruida**

**- ¿Estás alimentándote bien?**

**- Si mamá no tenés de que preocuparte-**. ¿Por que siempre las madres creen que no comemos lo suficiente?…

**- Te extraño tanto, tengo tantas ganas de verte…**

**- Yo también mami, nos veremos para Navidad, no falta tanto…**

**- Si lo sé, ¿vendrás para estas vacaciones?**

**- Por supuesto Ma, como cada año, quince días con ustedes y luego quince días con mis amigos.**

**- Tengo algo para contarte pero tu hermano no se tiene que enterar que ya te lo dije, Noah está haciendo unas pruebas con una sepa nueva, no le digas nada que ya lo sabes, el quiere hacerlo cuando vengas y darte a probar, es un Pinot Noir y algo más, creo que será un éxito.**

**- Parecés muy ilusionada**

**- Si hija, en enero hay una cata importante, donde Noah lo va a presentar.**

**- Que bueno Ma, suena fantástico, ojala vaya bien.**

**- Eso es lo que esperamos… ¿Tus cosas todas bien? princesita mía**

**- Si todo tranquilo como siempre, el trabajo bien, mi vida social tranquila. Estoy bien mamá no tenés que preocuparte por nada.**

**- Cuando me presentarás un novio, hace dos años que te peleaste con Brody, la vida continúa hija y sos tan joven y tan bonita no me vas a decir que te faltan candidatos.**

Mi madre siempre se preocupaba por que esté sola, desde que rompí mi compromiso con Brody , cada vez que me llamaba me preguntaba lo mismo.

**- Ya llegará el indicado Ma, por ahora sigo sola y sin apuro. ¿Como están mis sobrinos?**

**- Uff... esos mocosos están tan grandes y cada día más hermosos… Sofía sacó todas MS (Muy Satisfactorio) en el boletín, es tan inteligente, me recuerda mucho a vos lo aplicada que eras en el colegio… y Franco ya tiene toda la boca llena de dientes, está tan malcriado ese muchachito y en cualquier momento se larga a caminar.**

**- Si Noah me mandó fotos por email la semana pasada, están bellísimos los dos**.

- **Que te puedo decir, soy la abuela más babosa de San Rafael… bueno hija no te quito más tiempo te dejo, ya mi día se alegró por haber hablado con vos y además me estoy yendo a lo de Olguita a jugar a la canasta.**

**- Disfrutá de tus amigas mami, prometo no colgarme tanto y llamarte la semana que viene, te quiero mamita te mando un beso grandote.**

**- Gracias, yo también te quiero hija, cuidate mucho.**

**- Vos también.**

**Hechas las despedidas cortamos, Mike dormía tirado en el piso, creo que él tampoco vió la película, ni siquiera se despertó con el teléfono ni con la conversación. Me dio penita, pues se levantaría todo adolorido por habernos acostado en el suelo. Lo desperté para que se fuera a la cama. Se restregó los ojos y me preguntó la hora.**

**- Las ocho, dormimos toda la tarde.**

**- Uy nooo** — se afligió — me **voy, a las nueve y media le dije a Tina que iría a su casa para salir a cenar. ¿No querés venir con nosotros?**

**- No andá tranquilo no quiero ser mal tercio. Además, tengo que terminar las planillas que me traje de la oficina, voy a ver si lo empiezo.**

Mike se fue y sentí hambre, rodeé el desayunador y pasé a la cocina, abrí la heladera para ver que encontraba, no tenía ganas de cocinar, pero algo tenía que comer, había pasado el día con el desayuno de la mañana. Encontré una bandeja de ensalada que había comprado en el Carrefour y abrí una lata de Atún, me destapé una coca- Light y me acomodé en la mesa baja del living, junto a mi Mac para aprovechar a ver los archivos que tenía para armar la hoja de cálculo y los porcentajes que necesitaba para el lunes. Recordé que llegaba el yanqui, ayssss, que fastidio será todo este mes la oficina con ese intruso, ya comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa al pensar en su presencia. Estuve trabajando en la planilla hasta las doce. Los ojos se me cerraban, así que apagué el ordenador era tarde tenía todo el día de mañana para terminar. Me lavé los dientes y me metí en la cama. El domingo pasó muy rápido, entre planillas, hojas de cálculo, porcentajes, y el recuerdo de los ojos más bellos que había visto en mi vida, la sonrisa más seductora y los besos mas hermosos, ayss sus besos, cerraba los ojos y podía sentirla y ni que hablar del resto de lo que vivimos. Quinn había ocupado buena parte de mis pensamientos. Basta Rachel, agua que no has de beber déjala correr, fue hermoso y se terminó.

Después de cenar me di una ducha, sequé mi pelo con el secador y me puse mi pijama de satén, pero antes de acostarme me preparé la ropa para el lunes, quería lucir muy profesional en la junta, además nuestro equipo iba a tener un gran protagonismo en la gestión de capitales, así que quería verme muy bien. Me preparé una falda negra ajustada una remera de seda blanca de tirillas y una blusa en gasa negra cruzada con volantes en el escote, eso me quedará bien, me dije. Me decidí por unos tacones rojos, por lo que tuve que cambiar las cosas de mi cartera negra a la roja que combinaba con los zapatos. Luego de dejar todo preparado, me fui a dormir.

**pronto subiré historia escrita por mi ! y perdón por los errores .un beso **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Sonó el despertador a las siete, lo apagué y sin remolonear me fui a dar una ducha para despabilarme bien, sequé mi cabello con el secador, y le pasé la planchita, me lo recogí en una coleta bien alta. Opté por un maquillaje muy natural, para la oficina nunca me maquillaba demasiado, prefería un look más tranquilo, eso sí me tomé el trabajo de darme tres capas de máscara de pestaña, para enmarcar bien mis ojos, los cuales había delineado de negro para que resalte mi color marron , apliqué blush en mis mejillas y gloss en los labios. Dentro del vestidor, tomé las prendas que ayer había separado para ponerme y me las calcé. Me miré al espejo y consideré que me veía sobria y atractiva con cierta sofisticación.

Me perfumé con CH Garden Party el que siempre usaba para la oficina. Eran las ocho y media y ya estaba lista. Agarré mi cartera, el portafolio con la Mac y apagué todo en el departamento, tomé las llaves de mi automóvil que estaban al lado de la lámpara, en una mesita donde siempre las dejaba y bajé al estacionamiento de mi edificio. Me sentía tan nerviosa, como cuando fui a dar la entrevista para el puesto que hoy ocupo, el saber que venía Masslow a controlarlo todo me tenía con los nervios de punta.

Al subir a mi automóvil, conecté mi iPod al sistema de música y empecé muy mal el día. ¡Carajo! justo esa canción tenía que saltar.

Reik empezó a cantar _Sabes_, lo que me hizo acordarme de Quinn, pero no quería pensar en élla, hoy era un día importante en la empresa y necesitaba estar concentrada, centralizada en mi trabajo, teníamos que demostrar que merecíamos esos aportes de capital de la central, no podía defraudar a Natalia, así que pasé al siguiente tema, si, me dije este está bien arriba, en mi sistema de sonido repiqueteó _La gente está muy_ _loca_, pero ante el silencio de la mañana que recién estaba comenzando, pensé mmm... mucha estridencia par esta hora, seguí pasando canciones hasta dar con una de Andrea Bocelli, suspiré, lo ideal para relajarme así que la dejé que sonara, me puse el cinturón de seguridad, mis Ray Ban y salí del estacionamiento rumbo a la oficina, odio el tránsito en la mañana, siempre es un caos y tardo más de la cuenta en llegar, en Buenos Aires parece haber más autos que gente… finalmente llegué, entré al estacionamiento y busqué lugar donde aparcar, luego de tomar mis cosas cerré el auto, y me dirigí a la recepción del edificio.

Cuando entré saludé a Mayra la recepcionista y me dirigí hacia los ascensores, mientras esperaba por que uno llegase, en eso apareció Mike.

**- Hola **— nos dimos un beso en la mejilla **— wow! Te ves super con ese traje gris.**

- **Gracias, vos estas muy linda también**.- Junto a Nosotros subieron otras personas, algunas que conocía del archivo y también personal del departamento de desarrollo, el lugar era un holding y nuestra empresa ocupaba los últimos cuatro pisos. En el viaje, el ascensor fue deteniéndose para que subiera gente y también para que bajaran, nosotros íbamos al piso dieciséis, al departamento de Finanzas, llegamos a nuestro destino y salimos del elevador dirigiéndonos por el pasillo que está situado entre los boxes. Frente a la oficina de Natalia, nuestra jefa, nos atajó Carolina, su secretaria y luego de preguntarnos lo que desayunaríamos puesto que era una junta con desayuno incluido, nos indicó que vayamos hacia la sala de reuniones que ya algunos estaban allá.

- **¿Ya llegó el Big Boss?** — le pregunté.

**- Sí, hace algunos minutos, ya estuvo viendo su oficina y charlando con Natalia y ahora está en la sala con ella y con los de marketing.**

**- ¿Y que tal la yanqui?** — preguntó Maxi.

-** Me sorprendió lo bien que habla en español, parece agradable** — nos dijo Caro **— y es muy joven además.**

**- Bueno Mike vayamos, no quiero llegar último.-**le dije

Caminamos parloteando todo el trayecto a la sala, la puerta estaba abierta y se sentía el bullicio de los allí presentes, era una sala totalmente de cristal, sus vidrios tenían una tonalización azulina con perfiles de aluminio negro en la carpintería metálica, de los muros que daban hacia el interior de la oficina pendían persianas americanas negras, que ese día estaban entre abiertas, pero que no permitían ver hacia adentro por la posición en que estaban, estábamos próximos a la entrada del salón de juntas.

En el momento que ingresamos y casi de inmediato Natalia nos vio entrar y nos llamó con un ademán que hizo con la mano, mientras esperaba que nos acercáramos ella hablaba con una mujer que estaba cómodamente sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, la nuca me resultó la de una persona conocida, pero luego en seguida desistí de la idea puesto que supuse que se trataba de la yanqui.

**- Charlie , te quiero presentar a mis colaboradores estrellas**. — Dijo en voz alta cuando estábamos a pasos de ella seguimos caminando a paso decidido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Entramos intentando parecer muy gustosos de tenerlo entre nosotros, la verdad era otra, por supuesto. Desde que nos habíamos enterado que élla venía no nos había causado demasiada gracia, éramos un grupo de trabajo armado que seguramente tendríamos que modificar nuestros hábitos para adecuarnos a los de élla. Charlie Fabray se paró y se giró para saludarnos… Mike y yo quedamos petrificados, yo más que él, fue un acto involuntario que no pudimos evitar, creo que palidecimos, yo parecía un papel… por mi parte, quedé parada a mitad de camino sentía las piernas flojas y mi corazón parecía desbocado, las manos me sudaron y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, que no respondía a ninguna orden que mi cerebro le enviaba.

Mike encontró la compostura antes que yo, por supuesto, y entonces me empujó ligeramente de la cintura para que siguiera caminando, creí que me caería redonda al piso, intenté afirmarme en mis tacones aguja y maldecí llevarlos puestos.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda, putee para mis adentros. ¡Maldita suerte la mía! .El destino parece estar en mi endiablada contra. Charlie Fabray era nada más y nada menos que quien yo conocía como Quinn.

Tuve la sensación de estar en un mal sueño, pero no, sencillamente y muy a mi pesar, la tipa con que me había acostado toda la noche del viernes y en la mañana del sábado, era ella Big Boss. Creo que Quinn también quedó sorprendida por completo al igual que nosotros. Natalia siguió con las presentaciones sin percatarse de nada, gracias a Dios, creo que estaba demasiado excitada con las salutaciones y con su presencia, y no pudo vislumbrar nada de lo que allá estaba pasando verdaderamente.

**- Micahel chang y Rachel Berry, mi gran descubrimiento, Charlie ella es de quien te estaba hablando, sin desmerecer a Mike que también hace un gran trabajo en la empresa**.-dice natalia

Yo no reaccionaba, solo apretaba mi cartera y la valija de mi Mac, élla se dio cuenta, tensó su mandíbula e hizo una leve mueca con los labios, lamentándose por la situación y me proporcionó una leve caída de ojos, creo que estaba intentando proporcionarme tranquilidad, era una situación tan incómoda.

Natalia que estaba al lado de Quinn y miraba hacia mi, ni cuenta se dió del leve gesto cómplice que élla me ofreció, Mike intentó salvar el momento, y entonces rápidamente estiró la mano y estrechó la de Quinn, que reaccionó de inmediato ante el ademán de Mike farfullando para dejar en claro que haríamos de cuenta que no nos conocíamos.

**- Encantado Michael** — le dijo Quinn a Mike.

**- El gusto es mío Sra**. — Contestó Mike estrechando su mano con decisión y siguiéndole el juego.

**- Michel por favor, llamame Quinn o Charlie, me gusta trabajar en un ambiente cordial, y el Sra, nos da un trato que ambos sabemos que existe sin necesidad de títulos, el respeto pasa por otro lado y no creo ser más Sra. **

**- Ok, entonces, Quinn bienvenida!**

**- Muchas gracias** — élla soltó la mano de Mike y estiró su mano en mi dirección.- **Paula ¿verdad?**- me dijo

"Sí Paula estúpida, soy yo, ese es mi nombre, ¿ya te lo olvidaste? me cogiste toda la noche del viernes ¿te acordás? lo gritaste varias veces a mi nombre cuando tuviste un orgasmo", eso es lo que le hubiese querido contestar Me sentía alborotada ante la situación, sin poder manejar mis sensaciones, apabullada por su presencia, y enojada por mi mala suerte, pero entendí que debía guardar las formas en el lugar de trabajo, y ante tantos espectadores terminé por actuar con toda la corrección que la presentación merecía…

**- Así es, encantada** — le ofrecí mi mano y una sonrisa muy insolente — **bienvenida a nuestro país** — continué diciendo.

Tomé su mano con rabia, eso no lo pude evitar y élla la sostuvo agitándola por un buen tiempo, cuando la soltó, deslizó la suya por la mía hasta la punta de mis dedos, le aguanté la mirada, élal también mantuvo la mía.

-** Bueno lo mismo que le dije a Muchael , llámame Quinn o Charlie por favor**. -Oh, gracias por haberme concedido tu permiso pensé, si serás cínica, me das autorización después de todo lo que me permitiste el fin de semana. Cada palabra que ella emitía, parecía que me encolerizaba más y más, pero en realidad creo que mi cólera no era con élla precisamente, sino con la situación, solo que tenía que tomármela con alguien. La intimidad que élla y yo habíamos compartido me dejaba en desigualdad de condiciones en mi lugar de trabajo.

-** Natalia me estaba hablando maravillas de tu trabajo y de tus capacidades creo que definitivamente eres su consentida.**- Intenté, tomar compostura y demostrarle todo lo educada y profesional que podía ser, miré a Natalia, y hablé.

**- Muchas gracias Natalia, no se lo que habrás dicho, pero seguro exageraste un poco.**

**- Lo que siempre te digo a vos, que no se que sería de nosotros si no te tendríamos. -**Mi jefa es de esas que siempre resalta lo capacitados que somos en el trabajo, aunquea veces viene con tanto mal humor que lo olvida y la quiero colgar, pero supongo queestar en el puesto que ella está y con tantas responsabilidades en sus espaldas no debe ser tarea fácil.

**- Por favor, pasen y acomódense les dejé lugares a mi lado** — nos dijo Natalia.

Caminé rodeando la espalda de ella, Quinn ocupaba la cabecera presidiendo la junta de ese día y así sería mientras estuviese en el país. Aunque no lo veía intuía, en realidad sabía, que me estaba mirando, así que encumbré mis hombros y me deslicé a paso seguro por el recinto, como normalmente se dice, caminé con las botas puestas.

Corrí la silla con naturalidad y apoyé mi Mac sobre la mesa, detrás de los individuales de cuero que ya estaban puestos para nuestro desayuno, saqué mi celular de la cartera y lo coloqué en vibrador acomodado junto a mi ordenador, de mi maletín saqué los informes que necesitaba, Mike también estaba arreglando sus cosas.

Natalia se había ido a hablar con el principal de Marketing, estaban preparando un proyector. Levanté la vista y Quinn me estaba viendo, no bajó su mirada, estaba ligeramente recostado en la silla y lucía escandalosamente apuesta, llevaba un traje gris topo muy oscuro, casi parecía negro, camisa blanca con cuello italiano, corbata negra con logos en blanco de Gucci y chaleco muy entallada, su chaqueta estaba desabotonada, permanecía con un codo apoyado en el brazo de su asiento sosteniendo su cara y estudiando la situación, intenté disimular que su presencia me era indiferente, pero élla estaba desplegando su show de seducción, se paró, tiró sus hombros hacia atrás y dejó que se deslice el saco por sus brazos para quitársela, lo dejó apoyado en el respaldo de su silla, se había quedado en mangas de camisa, desde donde yo estaba sentada, élal se veía tan alta, tan inalcanzable pensé.

Una rubia, de gran estatura y de muy buenas formas se acercó a élla, no la reconocí, supe de inmediato que no era de la empresa. El trato entre ellos parecía netamente muy profesional. No se aproximó demasiado para hablarle por lo que pude escuchar claramente el breve intercambio que tuvieron en inglés.

**- Quinn te envíe un shortcut con todos los correos de las personas del departamento de finanzas y marketing.**

**- Gracias** — le contestó élla — **quiero que tomes notas** — le pidió.

Dilucidé por el breve intercambio que era su secretaria. Desgraciada, te buscaste una secretaria que raja la tierra de tan bonita… Mike se acercó a mí y me dijo en tono bien bajo.

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Todo lo que puedo **— Le dije cuchicheando.

**- Tranquila, la primera impresión ya pasó, ahora no pienses… intentá concentrarte en el trabajo, solo en eso.**

Mike pretendía calmarme, él sabía muy bien como me estaba sintiendo, me sostuvo la mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa y me la apretó para hacerme saber que él estaba conmigo, le devolví el apretón y asentí con la cabeza, aunque me sentía hundida en mi infierno personal, intentaba mostrarme brillante, e indeleble ante la circunstancias. Quinn no nos miraba, estaba revisando su ordenador ó al menos eso me pareció.

La junta empezó puntualmente a la hora acordada, durante su transcurso se hablaron de todos los temas que estaban previstos tratar, Quinn hizo muchas preguntas, varias de las cuales tuve que contestar porque me acontecía a mí hacerlo, me escuchó atentamente, refutó algunos de mis fundamentos, pero le dí causa y efecto a mis dichos y terminé convenciéndola de varios puntos. Natalia me apoyó en todo y también explicó el por que de mis acciones.

Se proyectaron la pre-campañas que marketing quería lanzar, pero Quinn fue muy cautelosa y no dejó escapar ninguna impresión de lo que estaba viendo, solo se limitó a pedir los informes del cálculo de presupuesto para el próximo año entre otras cosas.

Se le entregaron todos los documentos que nos solicitó, algunos quedaron pendientes de entrega, puesto que no los habíamos llevado a la reunión y cerca del mediodía, la primera junta terminó, aún quedaban otras, no menos importantes que ésta, para llevarse a cabo durante los siguientes días. Había prevista otra con el departamento de desarrollo, una con legales y también una exclusiva con nuestro departamento.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando todos, Quinn se había puesto de pie para tomar una llamada, estaba alejada frente una de los ventanales que daban al exterior del edificio. Veía hacia los jardines mientras hablaba por teléfono, lo hacia en un tono muy bajo, la mayoría del tiempo escuchaba a la persona que le estaba hablando, su expresión de a ratos expresaba desgano y su vista estaba perdida en la distancia, tenia una mano metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón, de pronto oyó algo que lo puso de mal humor, intercambió ofuscado palabras con esa persona, se tomó de la frente y se la masajeó, luego tuvo otro breve intercambio más, y cortó, se acercó a la mesa nuevamente, creo que estaba molesta porque tiró su celular sobre la mesa y comenzó a juntar sus cosas, se encontraba de pie, yo también lo estaba, Mike se había retirado de mi lado, y en ese momento se hallaba hablando en la otra punta de la sala con uno de los chicos de marketing y con Natalia.

Alison la secretaria de Quinn, estaba al teléfono muy cerca de la puerta y de espalda a nosotros. Levanté la vista y miré a nuestro alrededor mientras seguía juntando mis planillas, en ese momento ella hizo lo mismo que yo y al ver que no había nadie cerca, fingió entregarme algo, su actitud me tomó desprevenida y tomé la hoja que me daba por simple instinto, pero solo se trataba de una hoja en blanco, al momento me di cuenta que era una simple excusa para dirigirse a mí.

**- ¿Como estás? verdaderamente fue una gran sorpresa encontrarnos acá —** se expresó en tono muy bajo y generosa. La miré, sin soltar la hoja que me entregaba, élla tampoco la había soltado. Clavó sus ojos en los míos.

- **Sí, coincido con vos, es una gran sorpresa** — afirmé — **Estoy bien gracias** — Por Dios, consideré, esa mirada me nubla, me detiene en el tiempo y congela todos mis sentidos.

**- Lamento tu gran confusión del principio, también me sentí confusa cuando te vi entrar** — Quinn yo no me sentí confusa, yo casi me muero quería decirle, si supieras todo lo que te pensé el fin de semana, ocupaste cada uno de mis pensamientos, te apoderaste de ellos y me dejaste parsimoniosamente detenida en tus caricias y tus besos.

**- Ya ves, el mundo es más pequeño de lo que imaginamos** — atiné a decirle, aunque lo que en verdad creía es que se trataba de nuestro destino, sino que otra explicación podía haber.

**- Si es cierto** — me dijo dándome la razón.

Hablamos en tono muy formal y adusto, como si verdaderamente solo estuviésemos intercambiando temas del trabajo, le saque la hoja de la mano y la puse con las planillas que estaba reuniendo, las junté a todas, les dí un golpecito sobre la mesa para emparejarlas, y las metí en mi maletín, necesitaba terminar con éste contacto, mi vista indefectiblemente se iba a sus labios y perdía toda la razón.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, terminé de juntar mis cosas y cuando me estaba por ir llegó Natalia y Mike pero yo seguí mi camino y salí de la sala dejándolos a ellos ahí, marché confusa, me sentía indefensa, fuera de lugar y me provocaba cierto fastidio dado que en mi trabajo siempre me había sentido muy cómoda ,Caminé hacia mi box, dejé el maletín apoyado sobre mi escritorio y me trasladé al baño, por suerte no había nadie, entré en uno de los sanitarios, bajé la tapa del inodoro y me senté en él, con mi bolso en la falda y me tomé la cabeza sin poder creer lo que me estaba pasando, mis emociones estaban colapsadas. De todos las mujeres que había en el mundo, precisamente había elegido tener una noche de sexo con Quinn, que resultó ser mi Big Boss, mendiga suerte que tengo pensé.

¿Cómo sigue esto? medité… ¿Cómo voy a hacer para fingir cada día durante todo un mes, habiendo tenido tanta intimidad con élla? aún recordaba sus caricias en mi cuerpo, sus manos tocando cada milímetro de él, su sexo dentro de mí, despojándome de todos los sentidos, sus besos que asaltaron mi boca y mi vagina con su lengua. Dios, se suponía que no la vería más y encima la condenada esta para morirse de un infarto de tan buena, ese traje ajustadito le queda increíblemente bien y esos ojos, me deja sin respiración cuando me mira. Quiero tirarme por el hueco del ascensor ¡Carajo! No es justo que me esté pasando esto… Yo debo estar meada por un perro, que digo por un perro, estoy meada por un elefante. Del enojo pasaba a la angustia, de la angustia al enojo y cuando reflexionaba me daba cuenta que era obvio que no podíamos decir que nos conocíamos era poco serio. Rachel no seas tonta, me dije, que querías que Quinn hiciera… en cuanto pudo te habló. Quería calmar mis emociones para salir de ahí dentro, pero no podía, estaba a punto de largarme a llorar.

Sencillamente y tan pronto como me fuera posible lo único que quería era salir corriendo de esa oficina. Oí que alguien entraba en el recinto y eso me hizo volver a la realidad. Intenté componerme, me puse de pie y salí de ahí. Acercándome al lavatorio, mojé una toalla de papel y me la pasé por la nuca, retoqué mi maquillaje y me fui del sanitario. De regreso en mi escritorio, pasé por la oficina de Natalia y por la que normalmente estaba libre y que se suponía que ocuparía Quinn, la puerta se mantenía abierta. Pegada a la oficina de élla estaba mi box, cuando pasé por allí intenté no mirar hacia adentro, las piernas me tambaleaban, fui tras mi escritorio y me senté, saque la Mac y la encendí, debía seguir trabajando, necesitaba concentrarme y dejar de pensar.

Natalia pasó con la cartera en la mano, se paró frente a la entrada de mi box y me preguntó…

**- ¿No vas a almorzar? Ya es hora**.

Normalmente nos reuníamos siempre a la hora del almuerzo, en un restaurante que estaba a una cuadra de la oficina, y donde preparaban unos exquisitos menús ejecutivos

**- Vamos Quinn, fue una mañana muy larga, vamos a almorzar** — me animó…

**- Sí es cierto, pensándolo bien tengo hambre** — le dije que me esperase unos segundos que iba por Mike, pero no estaba, lo llamé y me dijo que él ya estaba en el restaurante, que como no le atendía el celular, se había ido con los chicos de archivo a comer porque no me encontraba.

**- Checa te dejé dos WhatsApp y debes tener como tres llamadas perdidas mías, ¿donde te metiste?**

**- Es que creo que me olvidé de sacarlo de silenci**o — me disculpé.

**- Ok. Nos vemos después**.

Salimos a la calle con Natalia, como el restaurante quedaba cerca fuimos caminando, luego de salvar la distancia llegamos, saludé a Mike desde lejos y me fui a sentar en una mesa para dos pero Natalia me atajó…

**- Sentémonos allá** — me dijo señalando una mesa más grande **— ahora viene Quinn**.- ¡Mierda! Si sabía no venía pensé, evidentemente no era mi día. Pedimos unas gaseosas light y Natalia aprovechó para felicitarme por mi desempeño en la junta, pero no pudimos hablar demasiado, porque muy pronto Quinn llegó.

Élla entró, miró alrededor, y enseguida nos encontró, se sonrió abiertamente, creo que no le dió fastidio que yo estuviera ahí y si lo sintió supo disimularla muy bien. Camina a paso segura sorteando algunas mesas hasta llegar donde estábamos, se deshizo de su saco, que dejó colgado en la silla y se sentó con nosotras.

**-Pido disculpas, me demoré al teléfono ¿hace mucho que llegaron?**

**- No te preocupes Quinn recién llegamos, verás que acá se come muy bien, y tienen una excelente cartilla de vino** — le explicó Natalia.

**- ¿Ustedes ya ordenaron?**

**- No solo pedimos unas bebidas frescas, estábamos esperando a que llegaras** — volvió a contestar Natalia nuevamente, yo solo atiné a permanecer en silencio.

Quinn llamó al camarero con su mano utilizando el idioma universal para hacerlo y éste de inmediato nos acercó las cartillas.

**- ¿Que plato me recomiendan**? — preguntó Quinn sin tomarse el trabajo de leer lo que allí le ofrecían, levantó su vista y aunque se refirió a las dos, su vista se clavó en mí. Envalentonada, le contesté.:

- **Te recomiendo el pollo a la naranja con ensalada capresse, lo preparan muy bien acá.**

**- Rachel tiene razón, lo preparan exquisito, yo comeré eso** — dijo Natalia.

**- Ok, lo probaré… ¿puedo elegir el vino?**

**- Por supuesto** — contestamos las dos, El mesero se acercó a tomar nuestra orden, todos ordenamos mi sugerencia, Quinn pidió una botella de Pinot Blanc Wolf Berger

**- ¿Algo más? —** preguntó el camarero.

**- Un agua con gas para mí, por favor.**

**- Perfecto señorita **— el camarero luego de tomar nuestra orden se retiró.

**- Lo siento prefiero no beber vino** — dije disculpándome

Quinn quiso sonreír pero se contuvo, de todas formas una leve sonrisa se escapó de la comisura de sus labios, supongo que se acordó de mi fase de enajenamiento del viernes, con la copa de Chardonay durante la cena. entí como me ruborizaba.

Natalia que por suerte era una excelente interlocutora, comenzó a recordar el último viaje suyo a New York, oportunidad en que había conocido a Quinn, élla le preguntó si había ido a ver la ópera que le recomendó en aquella ocasión a lo que ella asintió, elogiando el espectáculo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

- **¿Conoces New York Paula?**

**- Fui hace algunos años, un viaje que hicimos con mi madre y con mi hermano antes que él se casara**.

**- ¿Te gustó mi ciudad Paula**? — me miraba a los ojos y mientras yo hablaba me veía la boca, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

**- ¿A quien podría no gustarle NYC? Es bella en todos sus aspectos, sus paredes exudan poder y glamour, pero lo que más me impactó fue el orden y la legalidad y como se cumplen las más mínimas leyes de ciudadanía, todo organizado de manera tan diferente de Buenos Aires.**

**- Hablas como una típica turista, vivir ahí es bastante diferente y muy estresante, hay mucha competitividad y si no estás bien plantado la ciudad te devora.**

**- ¿No te gusta vivir en NYC**? — le pregunté

**- Me encanta, pero en el campo de los negocios****donde me muevo, a veces resulta agobiante, de todas formas confieso que no sabría vivir de otra forma.**

**- Me imagino que debe ser así como lo describes** — dijo Natalia — **creo que tanto Rachel como yo solo tenemos la visión del visitante, la que vende.**

Por suerte me pude distender durante el almuerzo, la conversación fue de un lado a otro, inclusive se llegaron a tocar temas de la empresa que me asombró que los tocasen frente a mí, por supuesto me mantuve al margen y solo opiné cuando Natalia ó Quinn me lo solicitaron, élla parecía entusiasmado con la conversación, hasta concordamos en varios aspectos, parecíamos tener similitud de pensamientos, la Quin que estaba hoy frente a mí, en nada se parecía al que yo había conocido en la noche del viernes, y creo que sencillamente hoy estaba relajada, no tenía que conquistarme, ya lo había hecho. Sin dejar de lado su caballerosidad Quinn nos preguntó si queríamos postre, pero ninguno de las tres nos antojamos, entonces élla y Natalia decidieron pedirse un café yo miré la hora y les dije.

**- Creo que me tomaré el café en la oficina, mi horario del almuerzo terminó.**

**- Esperá Rachel, tomemos el café acá, no te vayas que quiero comentarte algo aprovechando que Quinn está con nosotras — Quinn hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza — élla ya está mas o menos al tanto y creo que es un muy buen momento para que te enteres, casualmente, hoy cuando llegaste a la junta se lo estaba comentando.**

**- Desde luego, ¿de que se trata?** — ya me había intrigado.

- **Bueno, como sabés en tres meses me caso, pero lo que no sabés es que dejo la empresa.**

**- Oh ¿en serio**? — me sentí apenada, Natalia era una buena jefa.

**- Sí, mi novio tiene una propuesta de trabajo que hace tiempo espera, pero es en Francia y cuando nos casemos nos vamos a vivir allá.**

**- Te vamos a echar de menos sin duda, más aún, cuando nuestro próximo jefe marque otras pautas de trabajo, con vos se trabaja muy cómodamente.**

**- Gracias Rachel**.

- **Wow, la verdad ni me lo imaginaba, realmente me sorprendiste con esta noticia.**

**- Te pido discreción por favor, aún no quiero decir nada.**

**- Por supuesto, cuenta con ello** — mientras Natalia me comunicaba las novedades, Quinn permanecía al margen de la conversación.

**- Desde luego se que cuento con tu discreción Rachel , a lo que quiero llegar es que… como me voy y queda una vacante en mi puesto, te he propuesto como mi sucesora.**

**- Yo… Natalia… no sé que decir, esto me toma sin dudas por sorpresa, es una responsabilidad muy grande, no se si esté a tu altura**. — me retorcí los dedos, estaba realmente muy nerviosa.

**- Sin duda que estás a mi altura, eres muy capaz, además manejas muy bien el inglés, lo que no te será impedimento para manejarte en los sucesivos viajes que tendrás que hacer. Estoy sumamente convencida que eres la persona adecuada para ocupar la gerencia.**

Quinn nos observaba hasta ese momento.

- **Perdón que me meta, pero quiero que sepas que considero que hoy en la junta demostraste que estás a la altura del puesto… sé que te atosigué a preguntas a veces innecesarias, pero estaba probándote, debido a que Natalia ya me había comentado su decisión de proponerte, lo siento, sé que por**

**momentos no te lo hice demasiado fácil.**

**- Muchas Gracias por tu sinceridad, de todas formas no me sentí mal en la junta, creo que todo lo que me preguntaste era justificable** — le dije, casi sin mirarlo a los ojos, de pronto sus elogios me intimidaron.

-** De todas formas el puesto estará a evaluación de la junta directiva, pero quiero que sepas que abogaré por ti muy fuertemente **— me dijo Natalia — **y considerando el comentario que acaba de hacer Quinn, creo que ya tienes otro aliado.**

Me ruboricé por él último comentario de Natalia.

**- Realmente lo agradezco, es una gran oportunidad sin dudas, ciertamente es un honor que consideren mi trabajo, de todas formas Natalia y si no lo tomás a mal, me gustaría pensarlo…**

**- Desde luego, tenés quince días para tomar una decisión, si no aceptás tendremos que hablar con mi segunda opción, Quinn se va en un mes y se tiene que ir de acá con un nombre. Pero… Paula realmente me gustaría que lo consideres, es una gran oportunidad para crecer en tu carrera y sé de sobra de tus capacidades…**

**- Por supuesto, solo que realmente esto no me lo esperaba, y sabés que soy muy meticulosa en mis decisiones, siempre las pienso y las repienso.**

De pronto recapacité… que estoy diciendo delante de Quinn… como puede creer que siempre pienso mis decisiones si me acosté con élla a horas de haberla conocido, que vergüenza… La miré y sé que estaba bordó.

- **Los que me conocen saben que siempre pienso las cosas más de lo que debo, muy raramente me dejo llevar por el momento.** — necesité aclararle eso a Quinn, lo hice mirándolaa los ojos, sabía que élla entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

**- Tómate el tiempo que necesites** - me dijo Quinn tranquilizándome.

**- Lo haré…**

- **Bueno, ahora podemos volver a la oficina** — dijo Natalia — **pero les pido que me den un momento para ir al baño**.

Natalia se paró y se fue dejándonos solas.

- **¿Estás más tranquila?** — Quinn extendió su mano pero no llegó a tocar la mía, quedó a mitad de camino, creo que recapacitó que podría haber alguien conocido de la empresa, me habló en un tono muy dulce.

- **Un poco, en realidad es bastante difícil esta situación, hoy cuando entré a la sala de juntas casi me caigo redonda al piso cuando te vi, para que mentir.**

**- Lo sé, no creas que para mí fue más fácil**. **Rachel , quiero decirte que me encantó lo que tuvimos el fin de semana y cuando te fuiste, me lamenté mucho por no haberte pedido el teléfono, de todas formas, se el lugar donde vivís, porque Heller te llevó… pero… esto no es para hablarlo acá,**

**además ahí viene Natalia. Te espero después del trabajo en mi Hotel ¿salís a las cinco verdad? **— se apuró a decirme,**-**pero no pude contestarle, Natalia llegó en ese momento.

Como era de esperarse, Quinn se hizo cargo de la cuenta, no nos dejó pagar, por supuesto.

Salimos del restaurante y fuimos caminando hasta la oficina. Subimos en el ascensor. Mientras ascendíamos fue agregándose más gente, Quinn y yo quedamos paradas verdaderamente juntas el uno del otro. Podía oler su perfume… cerré los ojos, es tan embriagador.

Nos miramos un par de veces con disimulo, el corazón me palpitaba muy fuerte después lo que me había dicho en el restaurante. Dios, ¿que pretendía?.

Llegamos al piso dieciséis, Quinn puso una mano para que el ascensor no se cerrara y nos dio paso, primero salió Natalia del elevador y por detrás salí yo, nos encaminamos por el pasillo, y en el camino nos cruzamos con Mike que iba a sacar fotocopias, pero no pude cruzar palabras, Quinn iba caminando muy cerca y detrás de mí, me senté en mi escritorio y me dispuse a trabajar lo que restaba del día.

Aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las cinco de la tarde, Quinn salió de su oficina, con su portafolio en la mano, y me sorprendió cuando me habló parada frente a mi escritorio.

**- Rachel, te mandé un email con algunos documentos que necesito para mañana ¿podrías revisarlo?**

**- Si por supuesto, ahora me fijo.**

-** Hasta mañana **— me sonrió tan seductora…

**- Hasta mañana** — yo no le sonreí, simplemente porque cada vez que élla me hablaba quedaba turulata.

Quinn se fue, miré la hora, faltaban veinte para las cinco, así que abrí el email para ver que era lo que quería, de todas formas lo que fuera lo buscaría mañana, ya era casi la hora de irme y había sido un día muy largo…

_**De: **__Quinn Fabray QuinncharlieFabray _

_**Para**__: Rachel Berry RachelbarbraBerry _

_**Fecha**__: 20 de Noviembre de 2012 16:30_

_**Asunto:**__ Faena Universe conversación pendiente_

_Te espero!_

_Quinn_.C.F


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Me quedé viendo por largo rato el email, leyendo y releyéndolo tratando de decidir que hacer, mi cuerpo quería salir corriendo hacia allá, pero mi cerebro se resistía. No podía entender que Quinn me ponga en éste estado de indecisión.

Finalmente cerré mi ordenador y no la contesté.

Ya era hora de irme, junté todo, tomé la cartera y me despedí de Carolina, ella también estaba aprontándose para irse, no me acerqué a despedirme de Mike, más tarde lo llamaría. Salí de ahí hacia el estacionamiento.

Llegué a mi negrito, al lugar donde lo había estacionado en la mañana, como me gusta mi auto pensé... no es el primero que tengo, pero si mi primer 0 km, recuerdo cuando lo saque de la agencia, no entraba en mi de la emoción... Me senté dentro de él me puse el cinturón de seguridad y los lentes de sol que estaban en la guantera y me aferré al volante con fuerza, como si en él pudiese encontrar la capacidad para discernir, apoyé la cabeza en el volante, sencillamente no sabia hacia donde ir… ¿Por que Quinn me había dicho eso en el restaurante? ¿Que quería? Esa pregunta me había dado vueltas toda la tarde en la cabeza, desde que volví a la oficina. Puse el auto en marcha y me fui de ahí.

Agarré Libertador pero no tomé en dirección a mi casa era obvio que ya había tomado

una decisión, seguí hacia el centro, la condenada de Quinn me gustaba demasiado para no ir. Aunque salga raspada en el encuentro mejor es hacerle frente de una buena vez a la situación, de todas formas iba preparada para lo que sea que fuese que iba a suceder. ¡Ja! Ni yo misma me lo creía eso ¿a quien querés engañar Rachel? Reconocé que vas allá esperanzada en que te diga que quiere que se conozcan más profundamente, aún deseándola con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que era poco improbable que eso suceda, estaba casi segura que lo que Quinn quería era dejar en claro que nuestra relación de ahora en más, era jefa- empleada, pues en ese caso me parece perfecto, entonces, pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa y san se acabo, pero si es eso lo que quiere decirme… ¿porque que en el restaurante me dijo que se arrepintia de no haberme pedido el teléfono? nadie que quiere poner distancia dice eso.

Ayssss, basta de imaginar, mejor espero a llegar y lo que sea la escucho de su propia boca.

Me estacioné frente al Faena, esperaba al botones, pero Heller me sorprendió cuando se acercó a mi ventanilla.

**- Señorita yo me encargo de su auto la señora Fabray la espera.**

**- Gracias Heller, es usted muy amable** — tomé mi portafolio y mi cartera, me quité los lentes de sol y los guardé en el estuche que estaba en la guantera y bajé.

**- Diríjase directamente al ascensor, no hace falta que se anuncie** — me dijo mientras me sostenía la puerta del automóvil.

**- Perfecto.**

Entré por el gran corredor del Faena y me dirigí al ascensor, oprimí el botón de llamada y mientras lo esperaba respiré hondo, me faltaba el aire, estaba tan nerviosa, y como soy tan cobarde para algunas cosas por un momento consideré en volver tras mis pasos, en ese instante, la puerta del elevador se abrió invitándome a entrar, con las piernas tambaleantes y el corazón exaltado lo hice, presioné el piso de la Tower Suite y las puertas se cerraron al tiempo que el ascensor comenzó a subir.

Me miré en el espejo y alisé mi ropa, que alterada estaba pensé, busqué rápidamente el perfume en la cartera y me eché un poco, me pasé el dedo por mis ojos corrigiendo el delineado, si estoy bien, si puedo hacerlo, me dije y me di valor, después de todas las cosas que ya hiciste con élla, ahora no puedo sentirme insegura.

Al llegar al séptimo piso el ascensor emitió un pitido y luego de una leve sacudida se abrieron las puertas, salí de él caminando por el corredor hasta la puerta de la habitación, dejé mi maletín apoyado en el suelo para poder tocar y cuando fui a hacerlo, la puerta se abrió.

**- Hola, pasá** — me dijo Quinn — volví a agacharme para tomar el portafolio, pero élla se apuró y lo hizo por mí.

**- Gracias**. — entré vacilante.

**- Creí que no vendrías, como no me contestaste el email** — cerró la puerta, caminó hasta uno de los sillones y apoyó mi maletín.

**- Como me decidí a venir, consideré que no era necesario una respuesta, lo siento.**

**- Te decidiste a venir… ¿acaso pensaste en no hacerlo?**

Yo estaba parada al lado de la silla que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, con mi cartera colgando del hombro. Tenía los labios secos, me los humedecí para contestarle, élla apresuradamente recorrió los pasos que nos separaban y se afianzó de mi cintura y sin dejarme hablar me encajó un besazo. Tomó mi boca por asalto, sin permitir que pensara en más nada, bebió de ella todo lo que quiso, metió su lengua por todos los resquicios, mientras me levantada de la cintura y me apretaba contra su cuerpo, mis pies no tocaban el suelo, finalmente, me mordió el labio y se apartó de mi boca para volver a dejarme en el piso, entonces con su mano tomó mi bolso y lo dejó caer.

Me aferró de la mano y quiso caminar hacia la escalera, sabía a donde quería ir, quería llevarme a la habitación.

**-No Quinn, ¡no! vine porque me dijiste que hablaríamos** — le dije soltándome de su agarre. Necesitaba que lo hiciéramos y que aclarásemos de una buena vez todo, aunque en verdad no soné muy convencida.

Quinn Se corrió el pelo de la cara, se lo echó hacia atrás pasándose la mano, la otra mano la puso en su cintura, estaba con el pantalón del traje que tenía puesto esta mañana y la camisa desabrochada en el primer botón, uff, se veía malhumorada. Me clavó la mirada resopló y me dijo…

**- Bien, querés hablar, hablemos** — había apoyado su mano en la silla haciendo repiquetear sus dedos en ella.

Me quedé callada, ambas nos sosteníamos la mirada, Quinn apretaba la mandíbula.

**- Por Dios Rachel, si no querés hablar, ¿por que hacés esto tan difícil?**

**- Si quiero hablar** — le dije poniendo mis dos manos en la cintura.

Dio un paso hacia donde yo estaba pero no me moví ni siquiera parpadeé, se volvió a mover rápidamente y me agarró de la coleta y muy cerca de la boca me dijo…

**- Nena lo que quiero es cogerte, no quiero hablar, me calentaste todo el día moviendo el culo cuando caminabas**- Y Volvió a besarme, intenté impedirla la entrada en mi boca, realmente me estaba tirando fuerte del pelo, forcejeamos pero ese forcejeo en vez de enojarme me excitaba, quería apartarla, con la mano que tenía libre me tomó por la muñeca y me retorció el brazo atrás de mi espalda, yo intentaba zafar del agarre de mi pelo con la mano que aún tenía libre, pero élla tenía mucha fuerza y seguía intentando meter su lengua en mi boca, estaba determinada a hacerlo.

Finalmente me sentí tan excitada que la abrí y me besó, primero con su lengua tensa, luego la aflojó, al ver que ya no le mezquinaba más la mía y me devoró. Quinn abría tan grande su boca para besarme que me succionaba los labios, me los sorbía por completo, mi boca se había perdido en la suya. Que beso más caliente, pensé… me soltó el pelo y la muñeca y se aferró a mis nalgas, todo estaba realmente descontrolada, parecíamos dos niños ardientes e inexpertos por la urgencia que sentíamos, me empezó a levantar la pollera y mientras me masajeaba los glúteos, me los apretaba a la vez que apoyaba su erección en mi pelvis para que la sintiera. Hábilmente corrió mi bombacha y metió un dedo en mi vagina, se apartó de mi boca sin dejar de invadirme con su dedo y me dijo…

-**¿Por qué te vestiste así tan sexy esta mañana? Eh, ¿por qué? **— yo no le contestaba — hundió el dedo con fuerza en mi sexo — **contestame Rachel, ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque quería verme elegante y presentable** — le dije sin aliento.

-** No Rachel, te ves caliente vestida así, ¿Para quién te vestiste así? ¿A quien querías calentar?** — Me preguntaba mientras lamía mi boca y movía sus dedos en mi vagina.

**-Aún no te escucho nena, ¿Para quién te vestiste así? Quiero una respuesta.**

**- Para mi jefa… porque venía mi jefa y quería impresionar** — mi voz salió entre cortada.

**- Pero vos no sabías que yo era tu jefa** — me dijo apartándose y riéndose irónicamente **— o sea que debo entender que no te vestiste así para mí** —frunció su ceño mientras seguía hurgando en mi interior con sus dedos.

**- No… no sabía Q.U.I.N.N…**

Mi voz apenas era audible, estaba tan excitada que contestaba entre jadeos.

Quinn seguía moviendo despiadadamente los dedos en mi sexo con cada pregunta, con la otra mano, me tenía agarrada de la nuca tironeando de mi pelo.

**- ¿Y entonces? contestame Rachel, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Me estás volviendo loca nena.**

**- No sé… no sé…**

- **Yo si se nena… tu te vestiste para probocarme y esté así, todo el día** — me dijo soltando mi nuca y tomando mi mano para que agarre su bulto.

**- Tocame, ¿ves Rachel? ¿ves como me tuviste todo el día nena?…**

**- Si…**

Yo me retorcía en sus brazos, estaba tan mojada, que mis fluidos chorreaban por mi pierna, me dio vueltas, me hizo apoyar el pecho sobre la mesa y abrió su bragueta.

**- Mierda, no tengo preservativos acá.**

- **Tomo anticonceptivos Quinn… no hay problema**. — estábamos demasiadas calientes para parar además aunque era una imprudencia intuía que Quinn era un mujer sana y yo también lo era — **sé que ambas estamos sanas.**

**- Bien, preciosa… bien…**

Sacó su pene, lo apoyó en la entrada de mi vagina y me penetró, soltó un gemido abrupto y empezó a embestirme.

-**Me desencajás Rachel, todo el día te deseé, todo el día bonita, todo el día me imaginé sacándote esa blusa y levantándote la pollera, cuando entraste en la sala de juntas**, **después del estupor, te imaginé sobre la mesa desnuda, para mí, así quería tenerte, sola para mí.**

Dios me excitaba tanto lo que me decía… Se movía despiadadamente, su pene me llegaba muy profundo era tan grande y me llenaba toda.

Estaba tomando mi cuerpo y mi sexo como élla quería y yo se lo permitía, era imposible resistirme a élla, me gustaba tanto, sentía su sexo caliente en mi vagina, rozando intempestivamente piel con piel y era maravilloso el contacto con la carne. Sus embestidas fueron por largo rato, paraba y volvía a empezar, cambiaba el ritmo y otra vez con fuerza...

- **Quinn, no aguanto más, voy a acabar.**

**- Si nena, dame tu orgasmo para mi —** siguió envistiéndome y me perdí gritando su nombre, Quinn al escucharme perdió todo su autocontrol y también se perdió dentro mío esgrimiendo un ronco gemido, a la vez que llenaba toda mi vagina con sus fluidos.

Dejó caer su torso sobre mi espalda pude sentir sus pechos , me acarició las piernas, creo que porque sintió el temblor de ellas y me dio un beso en la nuca. Estábamos demasiada agitadas, pero me levantó en sus brazos y me llevó al sofá donde se desplomó conmigo.

Me besó tiernamente en el nacimiento de mis senos y se cobijó en ellos, yo le acariciaba el pelo mientras se componían nuestras respiraciones. De pronto sentí tantas ganas de llorar… me sentí tan acongojada, tenía una maraña de sensaciones en mi cabeza, sentía que ya no podía manejar mis emociones.

Hacia solo setenta y dos horas que la conocía, pero también sabía que no la podría sacar de mis pensamientos y lo que me angustiaba era eso, que ella solo me tomaba para calmar sus deseos y yo simplemente se lo permitía, porque ella también sabia como calmar los míos. Se levanta y se va para arriba, dejándome sola echa un gran quilombo, supongo que fue al baño.

Cuando volvio se había sacado la camisa y se había puesto una remera blanca ajustada, estaba descalza, se acercó a mí, y me sacó los zapatos para darme un masaje en los pies, luego se dirigió a la cubeta de hielo que estaba sobre la mesa baja y saco la botella de champagne que descansaba ahí, me la enseñó y me preguntó.

**- ¿Tomamos?**

**- Por favor** — mientras se disponía a abrir la botella le dije que iba hasta el baño.

Me guiñó un ojo y me siguió con la vista.

Tomé mi cartera del piso, erguí mis hombros y caminé hasta las escaleras, intenté moverme muy sexy y subí, en el cuarto de baño me higienicé, lamenté no tener una bombacha limpia era muy incómodo la tenía toda mojada, así que decidí sacármela, total no se notaría. Me acomodé la coleta y mi maquillaje y bajé.

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía su brazo reposando en el respaldar, cuando pasé por al lado de la mesa dejé mi cartera sobre ella y caminé para acomodarme a su lado, se incorporó para tomar las dos copas que había servido y me pasó una. Subió los pies, y me invitó a acurrucarme a su lado, me pareció un acto muy protector su movimiento, puesto que con su brazo me cobijó, mientras acariciaba el mío. Tenía la boca seca, así es que sorbí champagne para refrescármela, élla también bebió y me besó la cabeza.

**- Perdón por el arrebato de recién preciosa**. — no le contesté pero le di un beso en el pecho. Levantó mi rostro, tirando ligeramente de mi coleta para que lo vea y me besó en la frente.

**- Rachel …Rachel…**

Creo que murmuro mi nombre en busca de una explicación, al menos así lo entendí.

¿Qué explicación necesitaba? ¿Qué es lo que no lograba entender?

Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, bebí otro sorbo de champagne y me estiré para dejar la copa en la mesa, de pronto tuve la necesidad de levantar mis brazos y tomar su rostro con las dos manos, le acaricié la frente, los pómulos y le delinee la barbilla.

Élla cerró sus ojos y se entregó a mis caricias, pasé mis dedos por su boca, y me los besó. Es tan hermosa pensé, voy a salir tan lastimada si continúo con esto… pero quiero seguir a como de lugar, quiero seguir siendo suya y que ella sea mía de la forma que sea, aunque en este momento me sentí tan insegura, que nuevamente quise irme.

**-Mirame, Alex por favor… mirame**. — le rogué.

Quinn abre sus ojos y los clavó en mi mirada

**- Creo que no puedo continuar con esto, simplemente porque ****no estoy acostumbrada a una relación así. Será difícil verte cada día y fingir que nada ha pasado. No soy de esas,Además, hemos tenido más sexo de lo que hemos hablado, en mi mente no lo concibo. Sé que fue solo sexo concensuado, inclusive lo que acabó de pasar... no sé como explicarlo, porque desde el viernes que te conocí, no se como explicar de la manera en que me comporto ****con vos, es extraña la forma en que nos relacionamos, tal vez te parezca rara, no sé, yo soy ésta, la que te esta hablando, tal vez para vos sea lo más normal, pero para mi no lo es, Mike siempre me critica que analizo demasiado las cosas, quizá tenga razón**.

**- Pasé todo el fin de semana pensando en vos Rachel, desde que se cerró la puerta del ascensor y te fuiste no pude dejar de pensar en vos. Pero…,Mi vida es complicada nena, quizá tengas razón y debamos dejar todo acá.**

**- Preciosa** — siguió diciendo — **el problema es que no puedo, no puedo dejarlo todo acá como debería. Me resistí todo el fin de semana a mis pensamientos, pero hoy cuando entraste en la oficina, comprendí que no podía quitar el dedo del renglón con vos. Rachel me seducís, hace tiempo que una mujer no me seducía de esta manera, solo con escucharte decir mi nombre, me siento seducida, pero esto realmente es complicado y cuando te digo que mi vida es complicada, es porque así es. Pero aún así quiero darte placer, y que me lo des, quiero seguir sintiéndote temblar en mis brazos. Por ahora esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.-**me dice

**- Quinn, ojitos… yo lo que quiero no es un compromiso, hace setenta y dos horas que te conozco, también me siento muy atraída por vos, de hecho jamás me he ido a la cama con nadie que acababa de conocer, pero con vos me lo he permitido, solo que a veces mi remilgoso pudor me frena.**- le digo

Un profundo silencio se apoderó del momento, nos veíamos a los ojos, como si en ellos estuvieran las respuestas de todo, segundos después, Quinn rompió ese silencio.

**- ¿Tenemos un mes para conocernos no?**

¿Dijo verdaderamente lo que dijo? o ¿escuché mal?

No te rías Rachel, no demuestres tus emociones, se cauta y fría. Toma sus palabras con pinzas, puedo haber dicho eso simplemente para seguir teniéndote, no seas tonta, no te dejes convencer tan fácilmente. Mierda pero si me la quiero comer a besos y por que no hacerlo. Tomé nuevamente su cara en mis manos y le dí un beso muy casto, un beso contenido, no quería que sea un beso con alto contenido sexual. Cristo, ¿como sigue esto? Me sonrió, uff cuando sonríe así sus ojitos se cierran y se transforma en un ángel travieso.

**- Quinn no te rías así.**

**- ¿Así como?**

**- Sabes como te estás riendo…**

**- Me río, simplemente me río** — se encogió de hombros.

**- Quinn Fabray, tenés varias sonrisas te conozco unas cuantas… y esa particularmente me gusta mucho.**

**- Bueno, entonces tendré que ponerla más en práctica con vos** — me besó en el cuello — **Hmm… definitivamente es otro perfume el de hoy ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, es el que uso para la oficina** — sonó mi celular, me levanté y fui hasta la mesa donde estaba la cartera y busqué mi iPhone para tomar la llamada.

- **Hola Ariel ¿Cómo estás?**

En ese momento me acordé, mierda, me olvidé de mi clase de hoy, la miré a Quinn evaluando su reacción a mi llamada, estaba seria, creo que no le gustó oír que me llamaba un hombre, esto me gusta, se paró tomó su copa y se fue caminando hasta la ventana, quien me llamaba era mi profesor de tenis, pero no iba a revelarlo, un poquito de celos no vienen mal, si quiere saber quién es, que pregunte.

**- Lo siento Ariel, ¿cómo pude olvidar que habíamos quedado para hoy? Lo siento de verdad.**

Seguí escuchando lo que Ariel me decía, mientras con disimulo observaba a Quinn, me dí vuelta caminé hasta la escalera y traté de hablar más bajo, para que la intrigue, me volví ligeramente y sin fijar la mirada en élla, continué buscando sus reacciones, no quería perderme ninguna, yo seguía sonriendo como una tarada, y asintiendo y negando de a ratos con mi cabeza, aunque solo era un acting, porque mis gestos nada tenían que ver con la conversación que estaba teniendo… uy ahora sí que está chinchuda pensé, metió la mano en el bolsillo, se tomó el champagne de una vez y apoyó reciamente la copa en la mesa, se queda parada tocándose la nariz y el mentón observándome. ¡Ja! Creo que le picó, sí, creo que está enfurecida, agarrá esta ojitos, hacete la canchera ahora.

-**Te pido mil disculpas por el plantón, me siento tan apenada, es que tuve un día de locos en la oficina, Ari.** Hmm… definitivamente, ojitos ya está subida a la moto, a punto de largar — me reí — cuando dije Ari, entrecerró los ojos calculando.

- **Bien Ari, quedamos para el miércoles te prometo que voy, no te vuelvo a fallar**. — Me saludó, lo saludé, y corté.

Luego fui hasta donde Quinn estaba parada, después de mi show, me sentía exultante y atrevida, la agarré de la cintura y le pregunté sin hacer comentario de mi llamado.

**- ¿Cómo es que hablás tan bien el español?**

Quinn Seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos, no me tocaba, creo que estaba enfurruñada, podía sentir la tensión en sus músculos oblicuos.

**-**** Mi mamá es argentina, el español es mi segundo idioma lo aprendí de ella.**

**- Ah, mirá vos, con razón lo hablás tan bien ¿de qué parte de Argentina es tu mamá?**

**- De acá, de Buenos Aires, vivía en San Isidro.**

**- Mi mamá también se crió en San Isidro, que casualidad** — Quinn asintió abriendo los ojos y dándome una sonrisa forzada.

**- ¿Y tu papá? ¿Él si es americano?**

**- Sí, él sí.**

Definitivamente estaba enojada contestaba lo gusto y necesario. De pronto cambió de tema.

**- ¿Ya te vas?-**me dijo

Abrí mis ojos bien grandes…

**- ¿Querés que me vaya? **— Le pregunté extrañada.

-** Te pregunto porque te pusiste los zapatos** — me contestó evaluando la situación.

**- Ah, nooo, me los puse para estar más alta, me veo muy retacona a tu lado sino**. -Le di un beso en la boca, le pasé la lengua por los labios, pero no me los abrió, permanecia inalterable. ¡Ja! Parece que se enojó en serio. Me tomó de la barbilla con fuerza y me dijo.

-** No me gusta compartir, que te quede claro nena**.

**- No te preocupes Quinn a mí tampoco, no tengo esos gustos, la verdad nunca me imaginé en una escena swinger contigo, ni con nadie.** — le contesté irónica.

Sacó una mano del bolsillo y me tomó de la espalda y acarició posesivamente toda su extensión y me besó, se apoderó de mis labios con urgencia. Wow, que besos que me daba, besaba tan bien… Me soltó, sacó de su bolsillo el teléfono y me ordenó.

**- Pasame tu teléfono nena**. — me sonreí y se lo dicté.

**- Agregale el 549 porque tu línea es del exterior.**

**- Tenés razón**. — dijo enarcando una ceja, en ese instante sonó mi teléfono, pero antes que pueda ir a atenderlo me dijo — **soy yo, ahí te quedó grabado mi número.**

**- Uy ojitos que seria que estás… gracias**. — me burlé un poco de élla.

**- No te hagas Rachel, no me tomes por estúpida — me advirtió**

**- Ey ojitos, no te entiendo…**

**- ¿Quien te llamó?**

**- Ah ¿por eso esa seriedad? hubieses empezado por ahí… era mi profesor de tenis, habíamos cambiado una clase de la semana pasada para hoy y me olvidé, el pobre quedó de plantón**.

Tomaaaaaaaaa cancherita superada, chupate esa pensé. de quedar como la más estúpida Sra. Fabray.

**- De todas maneras es un poco desconcertante tu pregunta, creo que vos y yo… digo no tenemos derecho a exigirnos demasiadas cosas, ¿verdad? Al menos eso entendí, corregime si me equivoco Quinn, en nuestra conversación anterior entendí que teníamos solamente sexo, ¿no es así?**

Uff su mirada me traspasaba, me veía con una cara de culo que asustaba, pero me planté, apelé al autocontrol del que me valgo en mi profesión, sí, permanecí fría y plantada en mis dichos.

**- Te estás pasando de lista, pero debo reconocer que tenés razón, fue lo que dije.**

**- Perfecto** — le sonreí triunfadora — **veo que no he perdido mi poder de entendimiento, entonces aclarado todo ¿me regalás una sonrisa? quiero mi sonrisa otra vez, la que me estabas haciendo antes que suene el teléfono**.

Quinn seguía viéndome en extremo con circunspecta seriedad, estaba estudiando la situación, supongo que contrariada y pillada en sus propios dichos. Era obvio que le encantaba llevar y tener el control de todo y yo simplemente la había dejado vuelta y media, le hice un mohín y le pasé un dedo entre la cintura del pantalón y sus boxer, le regalé una sonrisa muy plena, y le sonreí con todos los músculos de la cara, entonces, poco a poco empezó a ceder, creo que mi caricia fue suficiente para que vuelva a reír tan seductoramente y con esa mirada tan oscura que me desnudaba… Levantó las manos, me abrazó con ambos brazos y me besó acariciando la espalda, las bajó y las subió abarcando todo mi dorso, con mucha suavidad, sus dedos expertos buscaron la tirilla de mi camisa cruzada y la desataron, luego, llevó sus manos hasta mis hombros y deslizó mi blusa que cayó laxa al suelo; yo ahora tenía mis manos descansando en sus bíceps, su piel me quemaba, volvió a aferrarse a mi espalda y entonces lo tomé del cuello y hundí mis dedos en su nuca entrelazándolos en su cabello, sabía que esa caricia la desencajaba, la primera vez que estuvimos juntas, varias veces élla había llevado mis manos ahí, creo que era una de sus zonas muy erógenas. Podía sentirla en su respiración que se tornaba agitada y desacompasada.

Transportó sus manos al cierre de mi pollera, lo bajó, y mi falda calló al piso, deslizándose por mis caderas, con ayuda de sus manos, sus caricias ardían en mi cuerpo, que a ese punto ya estaba excitado y preparado nuevamente para recibir al suyo. Se queda alucinada al ver que yo estaba sin bombacha pero no dijo nada, igual pude darme cuenta.

Me solté de su cuello y tomé el dobladillo de su remera, con toda la intención de despojarlo de ella, élla levantó los brazos y me ayudó a que se la sacara, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba sentir su piel, le pasé mis manos por sus pechos y le recorrí sus abdominales trasversos y sus oblicuos, que se juntaban con sus piramidales, pasé la mano por sus abdominales rectos, parecían un tablero de ajedrez, su físico estaba esculpida y se podía distinguir fácilmente toda su musculatura. Mientras la acariciaba le clavé mi mirada en la suya, la veía estremecerse con mis caricias y sus ojos verdes se habían transformado de un color verde intenso, creo que por el contraste con el negro profundo de sus pupilas que se clavaban lujuriosas en mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo aún llevaba puesta mi remera, Quinn la tomó por el dobladillo y me la sacó. Acarició suavemente mis pechos por encima del encaje blanco del corpiño, con su dedo medio me dibujo la areola de mis pezones y luego se aferró a mis hombros posando sus labios en ellos para depositarles en su redondez húmedos besos, finalmente deslizó sus manos por mis brazos hasta quedarse con mis manos en las suyas, las llevó hasta su boca y también las besó, me besó los nudillos, luego las dio vuelta y me las besó en las palmas también. Quinn era tan sexy cuando me acariciaba, su cuerpo y sus movimientos despedían sexualidad, por consiguiente, a su lado me sentía la mujer más erótica del planeta. Élla en todo momento me hacia sentir especial.

**- Vamos a arriba, te quiero desnuda en la cama.** — me dijo guiñándome un ojo, volví a ofrecerle una sonrisa muy franca y lo seguí. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia la escalera, me invitó a subir en primer lugar, cuando pasé por delante de él me dio una palmada en la cola, me di vueltas sin dejar de subir.

**- Ojitos eso es trampa, de espaldas no me puedo defender **— le hice un mohín.

**- Tu culo es irresistible, me provoca hacerle muchas cosas** — se sonrió, me tomó de la cintura y siguió subiendo conmigo.

Llegamos a la habitación de la mano y me guió hasta la cama, de pie junto a ella se agachó, y acarició el tacón de mi zapato, fue subiendo hacia mi pie con sus dedos largos y expertos, luego siguió con sus caricias por mi pierna y le dio besos a través de toda su longitud, primero se dedicó a una y luego a la otra, se levantó y me dijo.

**-Paula no te quites los zapatos****.**

Ese pedido suyo me excitó tanto... nunca me pidieron eso... Abrió la cama se desabotonó la bragueta del pantalón y se lo quitó quedando en boxer, su erección estaba evidenciada bajo ellos, uff su tamaño había crecido, Quinn estaba prestísima, se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas, me acomodó de pie entre ellas y me tomó de las caderas las acarició y besó mis muslos. Estaba desnuda tan solo con mi sujetador puesto, me pasaba la mano por el vientre y me dibujaba círculos en mi ombligo, esa caricia me estaba excitando sobre manera, se acercó y luego de acariciarlo con su mano imitó el movimiento con su lengua, mientras miraba hacia arriba entre sus pestañas y me sonreía, carnalmente. Metí mis dedos en su cabello y se lo arremoliné, siguió bajando con su legua hasta llegar a mi pubis, me encantaba la intimidad que juntas conseguíamos.

**- Nena me encanta que te depiles toda**… — me dijo lamiendo mi monte de Venus. — **Daté la vuelta, quiero que te agaches tomándote de los tobillos**.

Me extrañó su pedido, pero aún así le hice caso, la postura era un poco rara pero no la cuestioné, quedé expuesta con mi sexo en su cara, me paso un dedo por mi hendidura, luego lo enterró en mi vagina y lo entró y lo sacó varias veces, después lo retiró y me lamió, paso su lengua por mi vagina y saboreó mis fluidos, la miré por entre mis piernas y había sacado su miembro de sus boxer y se lo estaba acariciando mientras me lamia, eso me excitó tanto... siguió atacándome con su lengua, posteriormente me paré, me di vuelta y le terminé de quitar sus boxer, élla se recostó en la cama y levantó sus caderas para ayudar con mi objetivo. Una vez que lo tuve toda desnuda y con su erección en mi vista me quité el corpiño y quedé totalmente desnuda para sus ojos, se sonrió con malicia, dejando escapar sus intenciones más oscuras, mientras seguía tocándose su pene en toda su longitud, de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez, Me agaché y le practiqué sexo oral, élla me tenía tomada de la cabeza y acompañaba mis embestidas con la boca, mientras que con su mano me marcaba el ritmo, gemía, de a ratos me pedía más rápido, de a ratos me rogaba que parase, para luego indicarme que continuara profanando su sexo con mi boca.

Sus fluidos y mi saliva se confundían en su miembro que estaba resbaladiza y jugoso, sabía a miel a sexo y a deseo. Me sentía irrefrenable en mis impulsos por tragarlo con mi boca, simplemente no podía parar, élla estaba entregada a mi felación, extasiada y desencajada, yo otro tanto; sentía mi vagina mojada, muy mojada, solo Quinn podía ponerme en este estado. Guturalmente emitió un profundo sonido que salió de su garganta, y tras moverse dentro de mi boca como si lo estuviera haciendo en mi vagina, se dejo ir, eyaculo en ella, un poco trague otro poco chorreo por la comisura de mis labios, me limpié con el antebrazo mi barbilla y me subí a horcajadas en élla.

**- Rachel, eres condenadamente sexy, me desarmas. –**me dice y dirige su pene en la entrada de mi sexo y me penetró, se aferró a mis pechos y empezó a moverse, me encantaba sentir su miembro duro dentro de mí, me llenaba bien hondo. Élla era extensa muy extensa, nos veíamos a los ojos mientras me movía sin parar, me incliné, y la besé, mis labios aun sabían a semen, me los devoró sin dejar de moverse, luego paró, me indicó que me diera vuelta y que me pusiera en cuatro patas sobre élla como para hacer un sesenta y nueve, pero más adelante, empujó su erección hacia abajo dirigiéndola a la entrada de mi vagina con la ayuda de su mano y así me penetró, de esa manera ella podía ver perfectamente como me invadía y la que se movía era yo, dando fuertes envestidas hacia atrás.

**- ¿Te gusta así nena? estoy tan profunda dentro tuyo, no te imaginas lo bien que se ve como te entra, me vas a matar Rachel, me encanta cogerte.**

**- Quinn no aguanto más, voy a acabar Quiiiin** — grité

**- Nena sos hermosa cuando te corrés, yo tampoco aguanto más** — dijo eso y se dejo ir gritando mi nombre, me penetro tres veces mas mientras bombeaba su eyaculación dentro de mí.

Se arrebuja en mi pecho aún estaba dentro mío y me besó sonoramente, inmediatamente se retiró de mi interior, pero quedó tumbada boca abajo sin energía, yo permanecía inmóvil, tampoco quedaba resto en mi cuerpo.

"Dios que orgasmo", creo que nunca había tenido uno de esa magnitud en toda mi vida. Tenía ganas de darme vuelta y abrasarla y besarla la espalda, pero me contuve... se incorporó ligeramente y se apoyó sobre su codo mientras me veía, le pasé la mano por su cabello y se lo corrí de su frente, me levanté, de pasada, tomé mi ropa interior y me fui al baño de la habitación, para higienizarme y refrescarme, luego me calce el corpiño. Salí del baño y regresé a la habitación, Quinn permanecía recostada en la cama, aún estaba desnuda.

**- Me voy Quinn.**

**- ¿Ya? creí que podíamos cenar acá.**

**- Quinn, la pase muy bien, pero me voy, estoy cansada** — me sonreí besé mi dedo y se lo apoyé en su labio — **quiero irme a casa a sacarme la ropa que tuve todo el día puesta, a pegarme un buen y relajante baño y a ponerme ropa interior decente** — hice un ademán para que vea que no la llevaba.

**- Segura, puedo entenderlo** — quería disimular, pero sé que estaba contrariada, ala señora ojitos no le gustaba que la rechacen...

**- Gracias.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Por tú comprensión**...

Se levanta de la cama y se fue al baño por una bata, mientras tanto yo bajé la escalera, cuando élla apareció yo prácticamente ya estaba vestida, me ocupaba de subir el cierre de la pollera, luego me calcé la blusa y tome el neceser de mi cartera y volví a subir hasta el baño para peinarme y retocar mi maquillaje.

Quinn estaba sentada en el sofá, se pasaba la mano por el mentón y por el pelo, corriendo el flequillo que le caía sobre la frente, mientras, se ocupaba en seguirme con la vista en mi vagar por la sala aprontándome para irme. Finalmente tomé la cartera.

**- ¿Lista? —** me dijo desde el sofá

**- Así es —** le contesté ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa.

**- Podrías haberte quedado a cenar y después te ibas** — me dijo en tono de reproche mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba donde yo estaba.

-** Te agradezco la invitación, pero estoy cansada, anoche no dormí muy bien, estaba nerviosa, no sabia que tipo de persona era mi jefa y no quería fallar en mi trabajo, y en mi proyecto **— le dije echando mi cabeza hacia un lado — **luego llegar al holding y encontrarte ahí, me congeló todos los músculos, y éstas dos sesiones de sexo loco, terminaron de extenuarme... hoy fue un día con muchas ****.**

Se sonrío y me tomó de los hombros.

**- Y ahora… ¿ya sabés que tipo de persona es tu jefe?**

**- La verdad y para serte totalmente sincera, no, no se puede conocer a una persona en tan solo unas pocas horas de trabajo, el primer día se portó muy amable y accesible, creo que llegó en plan de estudiarnos a todos… veremos cuanto aprecia mi trabajo con el correr de los días, y lo más importante si le satisface****.**

**-¿Creí que conocías íntimamente a tu jefe?**

**- ¿Íntimamente? ¡No! Te equivocás... conozco su faceta de... como llamarlo**..-Quinn me escuchaba atentamente calculando cada una de mis palabras — **¿compañero ocasional de sexo? si, creo que podría llamarlo así y... es muy bueno sabés, así que si lo ves puedes avisarle que puede ir colgándose una medalla**.- bromee

**- Vaya, así que es muy bueno…**

**- Reventarás la bata si sigues hinchándote de orgullosa** — le dije mofándome de su expresión.

Quinn Acercó su boca a la mía y me dio un casto beso.

-**Compañero ocasional de sexo.**.. — probó las palabras... y se quedó viéndome a los ojos, — **¿eso es lo que somos? podías haber dicho amantes.**

- **Quinn, los amantes, comparten cierta intimidad que va mas allá de la cama y me quedó claro** — puse mis ojos en blanco mientras buscaba las palabras — ¿**cómo fue qué dijiste?... a si… que solo podías ofrecerme sexo... ¿fue así no?**

- ¿**Vas a recordarlo a cada momento?**

**- Debo hacerlo, uno no se debe creer nunca más de lo que en verdad es, ¿no te parece?**

**- Me estas hinchando las pelotas Rachel, lo estas consiguiendo**.-me dice seria

"Esa, señora macho-alfa siiiiiii eso es lo que quiero".

**- Me voy Quinn, no quiero hincharte las pelotas...**

Le dije muy seria y me zafé de su agarre mientras recogía mi maletín — **Hasta mañana nos vemos en la oficina...**

Cuando intenté salir, con un rápido movimiento me tomó de un brazo, y de la nuca y me engulló la boca, luego de tomarme por asalto con su lengua, me soltó y me dijo.

**- Los compañeros ocasionales de sexo también se despiden. Hasta mañana, nos vemos en la oficina.**

Abrí la puerta y salí de la suite la cerré tras de mí, sin siquiera voltear a verla, con paso seguro caminé rumbo al ascensor.

Al bajar caminé el trecho que me separaba de la calle y para mi sorpresa, Heller estaba esperándome con el auto estacionado en la puerta y las llaves de él en su mano, seguramente Quinn le avisó.

**- Buenas tardes Heller muchas gracias — **le dije mientras tomaba mis llaves**.**

Me subí a mi auto, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y luego de ponerlo en marcha y meter el cambio, me marché de ahí y fui rumbo a mi adorado semi-piso. En el camino sonó mi celular, atendí la llamada por el manos libre porque iba manejando.

- **¿Se puede saber donde te metiste? desde la reunión no pude coincidir más con vos.**

**- Hola Mike, ¿qué estás haciendo?**

**- Nada, estoy en casa intentando hablar con vos ¿no viste todos mis llamadas perdidas?**

**- Lo siento, estoy manejando y ya casi llegando a casa porque no venís a cenar y te cuento.**

**- ¿De donde venís?**

**- Del Faena Mike.**

**- A bueno esto me interesa, ahora además entiendo porque no me atendías el puto teléfono. ¿Llevo algo para comer?**

**- No te preocupes pido una pizza y empanadas, Mike tengo un montón de cosas por contarte y necesito tu opinión.**

-** OK amiguita en un rato ando por allá.**

**- Listo Mike usa tu llave para entrar seguro voy a estar bañándome.**

**- OK.**

Llegué a casa, me descalcé y me tiré dos segundos en el sofá del living, estaba exhausta, me acordé que no había agendado el teléfono de Quinn así que busqué mi celular y miré entre mis llamadas perdidas y ahí estaba. Lo guardé. Pero no pude resistir la tentación de enviarle un whatsapp ella había quedado picada, no me fui de la mejor manera, pero se lo merecía y no es que no me había costado hacerlo, mierda si de buena gana me hubiera quedado.

- _**Hola ojitos ya en casa a punto de entrar a bañarme, hoy fue un día con una mañana de locura y una tarde que mejoró mi día visiblemente.**_

Esperé unos segundos y contestó

- _**Que pena que no pueda estar ahí para lavarte la espalda, si te hubieras quedado, lo habría hecho y sin duda hubiese hecho de tu noche la mejor**__**.**_

No lo dudo ojitos pero un poco debo resistir a tus encantos, para que no te creas la más irresistible, pensé.

- _**Ja ja ja suena tentador.**_

- _**Sin embargo no te quedaste.**_

- _**Porque me propusiste cenar no bañarnos juntas.**_

- _**Ja ja ja tenés razón, entonces la próxima vez ya sé con que tentarte para que si te quedes y no me rechaces.**_

- _**Eso siempre y cuando existiese una próxima vez y llegado el momento si me lo proponés tal vez lo piense y acepte, después de todo el baño que nos dimos la primera vez que estuvimos juntas no estuvo tan mal — lo envié.**_

- _**Tan mal… ¿no te pareció del todo bien? — a mí, me gustó muchísimo.**_

- _**Hmm... Vanidosa te gusta que te alimenten el ego… sin embargo creo que siempre podés sorprenderme un poco más, a eso me refiero.**_

- _**OK pensaré con que sorprenderte Rachel, vaya ahora creo que el sorprendido soy yo, nena creo que tendré que agilizar mi imaginación con vos...**_

- _**¿Y eso te gusta?**_

- _**Si estuvieras acá, te aseguro que podrías comprobar muy bien cuanto me gusta este tonteo por whatsapp.**_

- _**Hmm... Quizá no lo puedo comprobar pero me lo puedo imaginar, te aseguro que mi imaginación vuela ojitos.**_

- _**Bueno entonces imaginá y después me lo contás y lo ponemos en práctica ¿que te parece?**_

- _**Muy prometedor...**_

- _**Para complacerte siempre preciosa.**_

- _**Chau Quinn me voy a bañar.**_

- _**Creo que haré lo mismo luego de este tonteo me he quedado muy dura.**_

- **O_O **_**besos.**_

- _**Besos, preciosa.**_

Más que un tonteo en whatsapp la que estaba atontada era yo, pero con élla, cerraba mis ojos, recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho en la tarde y no podía sino otra cosa que querer más con esa mujer, mi cuerpo y mi piel ardían de deseo imaginando sus caricias, sus besos. En toda mi vida me habían besado tan bien como lo hacia élla... y lo que más abrumada me tenía, es que ocupaba cada uno de mis pensamientos, a cada instante no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en élla.

Salí de la ducha, me envolví el cabello en una tolla chica y me puse mi bata de toalla. Estaba secando el baño cuando escuche que Mike entraba en casa.

**- Rach, ya llegué...**

**- Ya voy Mike, estoy en el baño aún.**

Mientras me secaba el pelo, Fui a la sala y me encontré con mike a quien saludé con un beso en la mejilla, sin perder tiempo, tomé el telefonito del portero eléctrico y pregunté quien era, pude comprobar que estaba en lo cierto y que era el repartidor de pizza que traía nuestra comida. Le facilité la entrada y me fui a buscar la billetera para pagarle al chico del delivery. Mike, que sabia perfectamente donde estaban las cosas, ya se estaba encargando de buscar unos individuales y platos para poner, mientras que él se encargaba de colocar todo para que comamos yo me fui a ponerme un pijama. Nos sentamos a comer en las banquetas altas del desayunador...

**- Rachel, esta mañana cuando entramos en la sala de juntas y viste a Quinn, creí que te ibas a caer redonda al piso y que te tendría que soplar el culo para levantarte** — largó unarisotada — **si te hubieras visto la cara, realmente me asusté lo pálida que te pusiste.**

**- No vayas a creer que faltó mucho para eso, ¿pero vos podes creer mi suerte? que Charlie Fabray sea Quinn la mujer con la que me encamé el finde, te juro mike que todavía no lo puedo asimilar.**

-** Yo igual, todavía no caigo que Quinn es nuestra jefa... y élla también se sorprendió, yo me di cuenta cuando Natalia nos presentó, se quedó medio tildada y no es para menos —** volvió a reírse — **que situación tan extraña.**

**- Yo no pude darme cuenta de nada, realmente estaba inmóvil, en los primeros minutos no podía pensar, después que vos le diste la mano y vi que élla se hizo la otra que no nos conocíamos, ahí recién, empecé a reaccionar.**

**- ¿Que te dijo?**

**- Supongo que se dio cuenta de mi estado, porque, en cuanto quedamos solas después de la reunión, me preguntó si estaba más tranquila y me dijo que también para élla fue una sorpresa.**

**- Es que estabas pálida, yo en un momento creí que te desmayabas.**

**- Es de no creerse, como puede ser que el viernes en toda la noche no nos hayamos enterado su nombre. Todo el tiempo fue Quinn de acá, Quinn de allá. Hasta cogí con élla y no me enteré su nombre.**

**- Es el destino Rach... si vos te hubieras enterado el viernes quien era élla, de seguro no te hubieras metido en su cama.**

**- Pero no te quepa la menor duda de eso, aunque si élla me hubiera avanzado de todas formas, te juro que no sé.**

**- Por cierto ¿a que fuiste al Faena?**

Lo mire y me tape la cara...

**- Hija de puta ¿te acostaste otra vez con élla?**-me dijo sonriendo

Seguía con la cara tapada y sin contestarle... Mike intentaba sacarme la mano de la cara mientras me seguía preguntando...

**- Rachel Barbra Berry ¿podés comportarte como adulta y contestarme?**

- Se suponía que íbamos a hablar, me lo pidió durante el almuerzo en un momento en que Natalia se fue al baño y quedamos solas, después antes de irse de la oficina pasó por mi box y me dijo que me había enviado un email, cuando lo revisé decía Te espero! Salí del trabajo y quise resistirme, pero cuando quise acordar iba en direcció al centro. En todo el camino fui creyendo que me diría que de ahora en más éramos jefe y empleada... pero nada de eso pasó...

**- ¿Te gusta verdad ?**

**- Mucho Mike... estoy asustada, porque Quinn me tiene idiota.**

**- Y encima me coge como nunca nadie me cogió**.-dije

**- Rachel, ¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?**

**- No estoy segura de nada, de lo único que estoy segura, es que solamente quiero estar con élla de la forma que pueda.**

**- Rachel, Rachel, lo supe desde el sábado cuando vine y te encontré llorando... No quiero que termines hecha mierda.**

**- Me confesó que pensó todo el fin de semana en mi y que hoy cuando me vió en la oficina se dio cuenta que no podía dar un paso al costado conmigo. No sé si creerle, porque luego me dijo que su vida era muy complicada y que lo único que podía ofrecerme era sexo y placer**.

**- Es una hija de puta amiga, vas a terminar hecha pedazos... alejate Rachel.**

**- Creeme que no puedo, he cogido con élla, más de lo que he hablado... no puedo resistirme. Pero a veces siento que la pasión es mutua, sabés hoy tomé una llamada de Ariel mi profesor de tenis, si vieras como se puso hasta que supo quien era... quizá ella también sienta cosas que no puede explicar, no te olvides que hace tan poco que nos conocemos... y empezamos en la cama o sea, no empezamos seriamente...**

**- No se Rachel, sabés que yo no soy para nada puritano y que una relación para mi puede empezar en la cama o donde sea, creo, es una parte muy importante para que una relación funcione, pero en este caso… bueno, ahora élla es tu jefe, eso no seria mayor impedimento... en realidad ninguno... se gustan y no importa el rango de cada uno, punto, eso no me parece un problema, pero Quinn en un mes se irá, y una relación a distancia difícilmente funcione y eso en el supuesto caso que lleguen a tener algo más formal, porque élla ya te dejó en claro que solo quiere sexo con vos.**

**- Lo sé Mike, ¿pero que hago, como la evito? lo voy a ver a diario en la oficina y me atrae tanto, desde que me peleé con Brody, no he salido con nadie que me interese verdaderamente, después de Body solo tuve sexo con Gastón y no me sentí a gusto, vos lo sabés...**

**- ¿Y con Quinn te sentiste a gusto?**

**- Mike… con Alex me olvido del mundo exterior...**

**- ¡Mierda! Rachel ¿tanto así?...**

**- Supongo que por más que te siga diciendo lo que sea que te diga ya tenés una decisión tomada.**

**- ¿Decisión? No, solo estoy improvisando, con élla a mi lado no puedo pensar y sola tampoco, porque solo pienso en élla…**

Mike se acercó y me besó la frente, no dijo más nada.

**- Pero hay más para contarte… y por favor sentate bien, porque esto si que no me lo vas a creer…Cuando fuimos a comer con Natalia, no sabía que Quinn venía también. Bueno, ese no es el punto, ¿Dios es qué no puedo decir dos palabras sin mencionarla?**-le dije y dos reimos

-**El almuerzo fue bastante raro, se habló mucho de trabajo, lo cual no me extrañó dado que Quinn está intentando ponerse al corriente de todo lo relacionado con la empresa y solo tiene un mes para hacerlo, ya que en NY ellos solo ven números y estadísticas sobre los resultados, pero obvio,**

**estando acá uno quiere inmiscuirse en el manejo desde otra órbita, lo absurdo es que delante de mí trataban temas de los que normalmente no estoy acostumbrada a manejar, y menos a escuchar y hasta el punto que en más de una oportunidad tanto Quinn como Natalia me pidieron opinión… bueno, la cosa es que cuando se cumplió la hora de mi almuerzo, como corresponde les dije que me retiraba, que mi tiempo libre ya había terminado. Pero Natalia me pidió que me quedara, que quería decirme algo aprovechando que Quinn estaba ahí, y que además ya se lo había comentado en la mañana.**

**-¿Y?** — Mike ya se había intrigado

**- Bueno resulta que me cuenta que luego que se case deja la empresa, yo hasta ahí me apené, es una buena jefa** — Mike me escuchaba mientras comía empanadas — **y entonces me suelta así como así, que me propuso para ser su reemplazo en el puesto que queda vacante en la gerencia de la administración**.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Me estás jodiendo? –** me dice mike

**- ¿Te parece que no estoy a la altura de ese puesto?**

- **No idiota, no es eso, ¿supongo que aceptaste? — **me dijo de inmediato, si hay alguien que me conoce ese es él y por supuesto supo al instante que no había dado una respuesta.

**- Aún no he contestado** — le dije tímidamente, pues sabía que se venía un sermón de su parte.

**-Rachel, ¿cómo qué no contestaste? querés que le den el puesto a otra persona ¿sos estúpida? No podés mostrarte insegura, están dándote el mando de una empresa.**

**- Es mucha responsabilidad Mike… imaginá.**

**- Rachel ésta es la oportunidad de tu vida… no seas cagona.**

**- Lo sé, lo sé ¿y qué si fallo?…**

- **Rachel, el proyecto que se presentó esta mañana prácticamente es tuyo… Natalia sabe que sos capaz, por eso te propuso y¿ Quinn que dijo?**

**- Élla me dijo que estaba seguro por mi desenvolvimiento en la mañana, que estaba acorde a las circunstancias** — se rió y me sacudió de los hombros.

**- Rachel, ¿lo ves? Mañana mismo cuando llegás, te vas a la oficina de Natalia y le decís que querés el puesto, me escuchaste, porque te juro que si no lo hacés, te agarro a cachetadas adelante de todos. Carajo, como podes ser tan cagona…**

**- Eso también implicará que tenga que viajar a menudo a NY…**

**- ¡Zorra! eso es lo que más te gusta, solo basta que digas que aceptas el puesto por eso****.**

Mike y yo Terminamos de comer, pero seguimos charlando de otras cosas, luego juntamos todo lo de la mesa, Mike me ayudó antes de irse, nos despedimos pero como era de esperarse, antes de salir de casa me hizo prometerle que mañana mismo hablaría con Natalia para aceptar la gerencia.

Ni bien él se fue, me fui a preparar la ropa para mañana.

Me paré en mi guardarropas y no encontraba que ponerme, carajo si tenía un montón de ropa, si algo poseía era un guardarropas bien surtido… pero quería verme bien, muy bien… y no me decidía por nada, obviamente quería lucir sexy para Quinn.

Finalmente me decidí por un vestido de punto. Era tarde así que me lavé los dientes y me fui a acostar. Cuando me metí en la cama mi celular vibró, me fije y era un whatsapp, lo abrí y mi corazón saltó, creo que hasta me faltó la respiración, era de Quinn.

- _**Hola espero no haberte despertado, tuve la tentación de darte las buenas noches.**_

- _**Buenas noches Quinn, no me despertaste, estaba a punto de acostarme.**_

- _**Que bueno! Entonces que descanses. Hasta mañana.**_

- _**Hasta mañana que descanses también.**_

despues de mandale el mensaje ,quede pensando en ella,hasta que el sueño se aporedo de mi .

Me despertó el sonido del despertador que me taladraba la cabeza. Había que ir a trabajar, lo apagué y me levanté,Me metí en la ducha, no tardé más de cinco minutos era más que nada para despabilarme, luego me sequé el cabello peinándolo con el cepillo para brushing, no quería que quede totalmente liso sino más bien soplado, inclusive con la pinza me marqué algunas ondas. Me miré y me gustó como me vi, el maquillaje fue rápido, luego me dirigí a vestirme. Me puse el vestido de punto sin mangas que me había preparado, tenía un drapeado en el busto cosa que resaltaba mis tetas, que no eran tan grandes, pero de tamaño más que suficiente para mi cuerpo. Acompañé el vestido con un collar largo que tenía un nudo y aros de argolla, me puse mis infartantes tacones color natural, que combiné con un sobre al tono.

Ayss si Rachel estás muy mononaaaa ahora a mover el culo para Quinn, me carcajeé, con ese vestido si que se me notaba el culo, me quedaba como un guante pensé.

Me perfumé con CH tomé mi cartera y mi maletín y me fui.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la empresa, por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que atrás de mí entraba el auto de Quinn.

**- Siiii** — dije en voz alta, total nadie me escuchaba… muy oportuno pensé, quizá lo del pie derecho si funciona

Estacioné mi automóvil muy cerca de la entrada, como había llegado temprano conseguí un muy buen lugar, me hice de todas mis cosas, me miré rápidamente en el espejo retrovisor constatando mi maquillaje y traté de apurarme para poder coincidir con Quinn. Mientras cerraba el auto, sentí la mirada de élla en mi cuerpo aún sin mirarla podía sentirla, Heller lo había dejado en la entrada del edificio.

Por alguna razón élla se demoró en bajar, entonces rogué que haya sido a propósito, pero cuando estuve más cerca, vi que estaba al teléfono, lo que me provocó una pequeña desilusión.

Tras terminar de hablar y estando yo a medio camino de distancia Quinn cortó y se dispuso a bajar. Llevaba su maletín en mano y me esperó en la entrada a que terminara de dar los últimos pasos que me separaban del élla, Llevaba mis lentes de sol puestos por lo que me atreví a mirarla sin necesidad de cuidarme al hacerlo, me la devoré con la mirada, ¡carajo! Pensé, es una falta de respeto al sexo femenino ser tan linda.

**- ¡Buenos días!** – Me dijo

**- ¡Buenos días!** – Le contesté de la misma manera..

Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Hmm, que bien olía siempre, afirmé, el perfume que usaba me encantaba, aspiré bien hondo para quedarme con el aroma tan característico de élla, luego entramos en la empresa.

Su rostro estaba inconmovible, no mostraba ninguna expresión. Élla era buena escondiendo sus emociones en público, así y todo intuía que había aprovechado a sacarme radiografía mientras yo me acercaba y élla permanecía hablando dentro del auto. Se había puesto un traje negro, cuando guardó sus lentes en el bolsillo interior, pude ver la marca era un auténtico Gucci, sí estúpida, ¿que esperabas? que otra cosa iba a usar Quinn más que un traje de diseño.

En la recepción, saludé a Mayra muy amablemente como cada mañana, a veces me quedaba hablando con ella, así que conocía un poco su historia, siempre me contaba lo difícil que se hacía criar a su hija, pues Mayra era madre soltera.

**- Hola Mayra buenos días.**

**- Buenos días Rachel, Buenos días Sra. Fabray.**

**- Buenos Días **– contestó seca Quinn.

Nos paramos frente al ascensor y élla oprimió el botón de llamada, el elevador pitó al llegar a la planta baja y se abrieron la puertas. Subí primero y miré rápidamente por el espejo ¡Ja! la caché justo cuando me miraba el culo, circunstancia que casi me hace escapar una sonrisa, pero me contuve.

Se cerraron las puertas y me quité los lentes que mantuve aferrados a mi mano, junto a nosotros subieron dos personas que bajaron en el segundo piso. Cuando quedamos solas, me recosté en el fondo del ascensor y élla se puso de lado para verme.

**- ¿Debo suponer que como hoy si sabías que soy tu jefe te vestiste así para calentarme a mí?** -Afirmó mientras posaba sus ojos en mi escote y luego me recorría todo el cuerpo con su mirada lujuriosa.

**- Creo que tienes un serio problema con mi forma de vestir.-**le dije

Dicho eso el elevador hizo una sacudida y se paró en el sexto, entró más gente, recompuse mi postura y me enderecé de donde me encontraba recostada, acomodé mis lentes en el escote del vestido. Élla se adecuó mirando de frente a la puerta y tomó su maletín de la empuñadura con las dos manos. La persona que había subido bajó dos pisos mas arriba, ni bien se cerró la puerta me sorprendió tomándome la mano que tenía libre y se la llevó a su órgano reproductor. Largué un gritito por el sobresalto.

**- Este es el problema que tengo con tu ropa**- me dijo mientras me hacía tocar su erección.

Saqué la mano más pronto que rápido, porque tuve miedo que el elevador se abriera en el siguiente piso. Quinn se carcajeó ante mi reacción, luego siguió sonriendo con malicia, mientras permanecía callada viéndome y devorándome con la mirada, se sintió otro sonido y sacudida y el ascensor volvió a pararse, recuperamos nuevamente la compostura cuando subieron tres personas que bajaron un piso antes que nosotros. En el piso dieciséis, el elevador paró para que bajemos. Quinn hizo un ademán y me dio la delantera, "zorra"… no iba a perderse verme caminar, pensé. Caminamos por el pasillo distribuidor y entré en mi box, élla caminó unos pasos más para entrar en su oficina. Su secretaria aún no había llegado. Me senté en el escritorio y pronto se acercó Carolina.

**- Hola Rachel, voy por café querés que te traiga algo.**

**- Gracias Caro, si me trajeses un latte te lo agradecería tanto, no he desayunado.**

**- Si por supuesto.**

**En ese instante en que Carolina se estaba yendo llegó Mike a saludar.**

**- Buenos días Rach.**

**- Hola bombón ¿dormiste bien?**

**- Si ¿y vos?**

**- Más o menos me costó un poco conciliar el sueño**. — fruncí la boca y negué con la cabeza

**- Cuando me fui te estabas durmiendo en la silla, ¿te despabilaste?**

**- Si, eso me pasó** — casi en un susurro para que Quinn no escuchase desde su oficina -le dije **— tuve una interrupción cuando me estaba acostando, luego te cuento** — hablé en voz muy baja.

**- ¿Voy a necesitar la auditoría de desarrollo, la tenés vos todavía o ya la devolviste al archivo?**

**- No ya la llevé.** — Le contesté.

**- OK. Entonces se la voy a pedir a Finn-**me dice y seba ,mientra yo empiezo hacer mi trabajo.

La mañana se pasó a toda velocidad entre tanto trabajo se me hizo muy corta. A la hora del almuerzo Mike se acercó a mi escritorio como de costumbre para que salgamos a comer así que tomé mi cartera y nos encaminamos. Mientras salía pude ver como Quinn me observaba, creo que le causó disgusto ver que me retiraba, no intentó disimular su gesto de irritación, durante toda la mañana ambos nos habíamos distraído mirándonos uno al otro, tres veces había advertido que dedicaba su tiempo a examinarme, situación que me estaba resultando bastante incómoda. Cuando llegamos a la calle mi iPhone sonó era un whatsapp de Quinn.

_**-Creí que podíamos repetir el almuerzo de ayer pero solo vos y yo aunque veo que elegiste otro acompañante.**_

- _**Mike no es mi acompañante es mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, si querés siempre podes unirte a nosotros.**_

- _**Gracias, visto y consideranda que encontraste mejor plan que yo, invité a mi secretaria a comer, no te preocupes aunque desde lejos segura nos veremos en el restaurante.**_

¡Idiota!-le dije en mi cabeza

- _**Como gustes, que tengas un muy buen almuerzo, en una excelente compañía, no dudo que se deben entender mucho por lo que seguro la pasarás muy bien.**_

Estúpida, ¿será que élla se acosto con su secretaria? Los celos me consumían, había logrado lo que se había propuesto, me había puesto a pensar en ellos más allá de un trato laboral, pero en realidad creo que élla estaba celosa de Mike también.

- _**Ni siquiera lo dudes Rachel …**_

- _**Sugerencia… probá el Bistec en salsa de parmesano y pimienta, una exquisitez.**_

Esperé pero no contestó, Quinn había conseguido ponerme de muy mal humor…

-** ¿Que pasa?** — me preguntó mike, creo que se dio cuenta de mi enojo.

-** Nada, apuremos el paso que se nos va la hora del almuerzo.**

Llegamos al restaurante y ordenamos una lasaña a los cuatro quesos, en el momento que nos trajeron los platos, entró Quinn con Alison, la tenía de la cintura y la guiaba entre las mesas. A propósito pasó por nuestro lado y dijo:

-** ¡Buen provecho!**

**- Muchas gracias **— yo agregué **— enjoy too!**

Ambas nos sonrieron y se acomodaron en una mesa muy cercana a la nuestra. No podía sentirme más incómoda… Quinn y yo podíamos vernos frente a frente.

Mike con disimulo me dijo.

**- Estas echando espuma por la boca, dejá de mostrarte tan afectada, no seas boba.**

**- Es que estoy furiosa, mirá como se ríen.**

**- No tenés por que estar furiosa**.

**- Te equivocás, se vino a comer con ella porque me vine a comer con vos, me lo dijo por whatsapp lo hizo a propósito y encima ¿viste como la tenía de la cintura?**

**- ¿crees que tengan alguna historia?**

**- No lo sé y no me ayudes tanto… para que quiero enemigos con amigos como vos.**

**- No te la agarrés conmigo…**

**- Entonces comé y callate la boca.**

**- Uy que humor, locaaaaaa.**

No me pasaba bocado, pero no quería que Quinn se de cuenta como me sentía en verdad. mike en ese momento me agarró la mano y me la besó.

Esas muestras de cariño entre nosotros eran tan normales, que eso es lo que hacía confundir muchas veces a la gente de lo que en verdad éramos. En ese momento lo miré a Quinn y supe al instante cuanto se molestó. Que se joda pensé, acaso élla no llegó con su mano enroscada en la cintura de esa y además nosotros no tenemos nada, no existe ninguna relación seria como para recriminarnos ninguna acción.

Me llegó un texto de whatsapp estaba casi segura que era de Quinn porque lo había visto con el celular en la mano. Cuando lo abrí supe que no me había equivocado.

- _**Gracias por la sugerencia en el menú, Alison lo consideró un gozo, aunque sé que puedo hacerla gozar muchísimo más de otra forma… ayer me dijiste que tenías**_

_**imaginación, apuesto a que seguro te estás imaginando como lo haría ¿me equivoco?**_

**- ¡Qué hija de mil putas!…-**No pude contenerme y lo dije en voz alta, Mike me miró y no tardó en preguntar… le sonreí y entre dientes le dije camino a la oficina te cuento. Me llegó otro whats de Quinn

- _**¡Que boquita! Aunque considerando las cosas que sabes hacer con esa boca, no me extraña…**_

- _**Sos una grosera… pero tenés razón mi boca sabe hacer muchas cosas, entre otras, "mandarte a la puta que te parió," espero que entiendas lo que te dije sino me decís y **__**te lo traduzco.**_

Lo miré y estaba leyendo, levantó la vista y se rió con autosuficiencia.

Se había terminado nuestra hora del almuerzo, así que Mike llamó al camarero y pidió la cuenta, pagamos y nos fuimos. Salimos a la calle y me llegó otro whats de Quinn por supuesto.

- _**Te espero en el Faena después del trabajo.**_

No le contesté. Mike volvió a preguntarme que había pasado y le pasé el celular para que lea, con él no tenía secretos.

**- A bueno, tenés razón es un hija de puta, pero es indudable que está celosa de mí y quiere provocar tus celos.**

**- No lo veo así, es una engreída que se cree la más irresistible, y me restriega que puede tener a la mujer que quiera cuando quiera… que se vaya a cagar no estoy para enredarme en esos derroteros.**

**- ¿Vas a ir?**

**- Ni loca, que espere sentada porque se va a cansar, hasta acá llegó mi aventura.**

**- Vayamos…**

La tarde se pasó volando, tanto como la mañana, había mucho trabajo en la oficina, así que sin tiempo para pensar en otras cosas que no sean planillas, informes, cálculos, porcentajes pues se acercaba fin de año y estábamos comenzando con los balances, se hizo la hora de salida y me marché a casa, manejé entre el tránsito de Buenos Aires conduciendo mi Scirocco hasta llegar a mi departamento.

Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se me estaba literalmente partiendo del dolor, cuando llegué me tomé un ibuprofeno me despojé de mis zapatos y me recosté en el sillón, me debo haber quedado dormida pues cuando me desperté la sala estaba a oscuras, por lo que comprendí que había dormido por un largo rato. Para mi alivio noté enseguida que mi dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, en penumbras camine hasta el interruptor de la luz y la encendí, el estómago me crujió y eso me hizo caer en cuenta que era tarde.

Fui a mi cartera y saqué mi celular para ver la hora, ya que no tenía el hábito de usar reloj. ¡Qué bárbaro… tanto dormí! Eran las ocho y treinta de la noche. Revisé mi celular y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Quinn pero ningún correo de voz ni tampoco ningún mensaje.

Wow, ojitos estuvo llamando, ¡ja! . Seguro porque no fui… me encogí de hombros y me alegré de no haberlo hecho, para que se de cuenta que soy la única persona que tiene mando sobre mí y que tampoco voy a salir corriendo cuando a élla se le ocurra que lo haga.

**hola aquí le dejo un capitulo largo! ,perdón por los errores pero no se porq no me deja corregirlo ,y gracias por los reviews .un besooo..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La semana transcurrió muy rápido, Quinn y yo no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra después del plantón del martes, solamente lo justo y necesario en el trabajo y nada más, se acabaron los chats y tampoco hubo llamados de teléfono, ni miradas furtivas de su parte en la oficina.

Quinn desde ese día se había ocupado de pedirme toda la información o lo que necesitase por email así que ni siquiera me veía la cara, Salvo la mañana anterior que tuve que llevarle un memorándum para que me firmara, puesto que luego de terminadas las reuniones de esta semana, su secretaria se había regresado a NY.

Golpeé su puerta y desde adentro me dio paso…

**- Permiso Quinn**

Quinn vio hacia la puerta y al verme entrar sin prestarme demasiada atención siguió ensimismado en su ordenador y me preguntó…

**- ¿Qué necesitás?**

**- Te dejo esto para que lo firmes cuando tengas tiempo** — le dije y dejé el papel apoyada en su escritorio dándome media vuelta para marcharme.

**- Esperá Rachel** — mi corazón palpitó cuando me detuvo, me dí vuelta rápidamente para ver por que me detenía pero mis esperanzas se disiparon rápidamente — sacó la lapicera de su saco lo leyó rápidamente, lo firmó y me lo entregó de inmediato, Extendí la mano para tomarlo y lo miré a la cara, pero élla ni siquiera levantó la vista de su ordenador.

Ayssssssss, eso sí que dolió, pensé.

El pecho se me arrebujó y se me rompió el corazón en mil y un pedacitos, Salí de su oficina y ese fue todo el contacto que mantuvimos en varios días.

Ya era vierne llegué a la empresa muy temprano y entré en la recepción saludando a Mayra como cada mañana, hasta le pregunté por su hija, ella me había contado que había estado con fiebre por eso me interesé por su salud, luego me dirigí al ascensor, otra persona que también estaba ahí esperando ya lo había llamado, cuando llegó, entré en él sin reparar en la gente que subió conmigo, en el segundo piso comenzó a vaciarse y entonces se fue disipando la mezcla de perfumes y olí uno muy conocida y embriagador, levanté la vista y me dí cuenta que Quinn estaba ahí, Hacía días que no coincidíamos a solas en ningún momento.

El elevador volvió a pararse y bajó la última persona que quedaba junto a nosotras. Estábamos en el piso doce faltaban cuatro pisos para que lleguemos a donde nosotros bajábamos, Quinn de repente oprimió el botón de parada, entre el doce y el trece, y el elevador abruptamente se detuvo. Mi corazón dio un salto, se dió vuelta y me enfrentó, yo le sostuve la mirada, pero no me daba cuenta que además estaba manteniendo la respiración.

Me quedé mirándola desafiante, inquiriéndole con la vista el propósito de su accionar y a la espera que haga o diga algo, no me iba a intimidar, ya demasiado mal me había sentido ayer con su indiferencia, no iba a permitirle que nuevamente pisotee mi orgullo. Pero para mi asombro cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y nuevamente se dió la vuelta y volvió a presionar el botón para que el ascensor continuara,No dijo ni una sola palabra, yo tampoco, me sentí tan frustrada… miré su mano la que estaba libre puesto que en la otra tenía el maletín y pude ver que la tenía apretada en un puño, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo.

Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, que momento… sentía mi sangre bombeando por todo mi cuerpo, a velocidad inusitada, creo que mis latidos eran tan fuertes que emitían un tamborileo incesante. Llegamos al departamento de finanzas y bajamos, como Quinn es todo una caballera me flanqueó la salida y caminó al lado mío ni por delante, ni por detrás, lo que me frustró más todavía, ya que en otra oportunidad, élla lo habría hecho por detrás para mirarme el culo pensé. Caminaba a mi lado con total indiferencia, mientras iba saludando con los buenos días a todos sus empleados, a mí ni siquiera eso me había dedicado, ni un miserable buenos días.

Basta Rachel, no permitas que tus pensamientos tomen ese rumbo sin sentido, lo de Quinn dura lo que canta un gallo como era de esperarse ó mejor dicho lo que dura, "Dura", solo fuiste un buen polvo, nada más que eso. A media mañana me fui a buscar un latte y recordé que a esa hora Quinn siempre se tomaba un café, pero Alison no estaba para llevársela, lo pensé dos veces y luego actué en consecuencia.

Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina me maldije. Toqué a su puerta, golpee tímidamente.

Me dio paso desde adentro así que… como pude tomé la bandeja con una mano y me las arreglé para abrir. Cuando entré, se me quedó viendo algo asombrada, creo que no pudo disimularla, llevaba mis manos ocupadas y me veía algo cargada, entonces le expliqué…

**- Fui a buscarme un latte y te traje un café, como Alison no ****está…**

**- Gracias** — me dijo muy sinceramente, mientras se levantaba para agarrar el café, no fue una mueca infame la que me dedicó, no sentí en ningún momento que se sintiese triunfante, y disfruté en verdad de su gesto sincera.

**- De nada, que lo disfrutes, dos de edulcorante ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, dos de edulcorante**.- tomó los sobres de la bandeja con el café,se me quedó viendo y me regaló esa sonrisa que me nubla el pensamiento , Maldición Quinn no me sonrías así quise decirle…

- **La tarta de manzana es tuya también, sé que Alison siempre te trae con el café **— concluí y no sé como lo hice, pues luego de esa sonrisa que me había ofrecido, había quedado más afectada que el Titanic luego que chocara con el iceberg.

**-Quedate a tomar tu latte conmigo. ¿Querés?** — agregó después utilizando una voz muy embriagadora.

**- Tengo trabajo Quinn**— le dije en tono muy suave imitando su manera de hablarme… Me sacó la bandeja con el latte de la mano, lo apoyó en su escritorio y se fue a cerrar la puerta, yo permanecía parada en el medio de la oficina, sentí un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, caminó de regreso y tomó la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio y me la ofreció para que me sentara.

**- ¿Fuiste a tu clase de tenis?**-me pregunta con una sonrisa

**- Sí, el miércoles…**

**-Es demasiado apuesto tu profesor… y joven… y además creo que te corrige innecesariamente los golpes para acercarse a vos… sin decir que esos leggings deportivos de color gris que llevabas puesto, me parecieron muy**

**provocativos…**

**- Quinn!** — abrí mis ojos y me quedé con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo y sin saber que decir exactamente, solo pude pronunciar su nombre, estaba realmente sorprendida.

**- Lo siento** — puso cara de arrepentida — **sé que no debí hacerlo, pero te seguí…** — me hizo un mohín. - **No pude evitarlo lo siento** — siguió diciéndome **— no soporto que no nos hablemos…. Y… **— le costó decirlo pero lo hizo — **te pido disculpas por lo grosera que fui el otro día durante el almuerzo… me ganaron los celos… siento celos de la cercanía que tenés con Mike** — me explicó.

**- Sos tan desconcertante Quinn…** — le dije — **Mike es solo un gran amigo y eso jamás va a cambiar ni de su parte ni de la mía **

Me miró a los ojos se puso de pie dando la vuelta a su escritorio, y apoyó su trasero en élla, estaba frente a mi mientras me aferraba las manos.

**- Alison no es solo mi secretaria…**

**- Ella es la novia de mi hermano, lo siento me porté como….**

La interrumpí…

**- Como una pelotuda.** — concluí y por si no había entendido le dije en su idioma — **Wanker**

**- Lo sé, tenés razón.**

Me tironeó de las manos y me puso de pie, me abrazó y olió el perfume de mi cuello. Bajó sus manos por toda mi espalda y las dejó reposadas en la redondez de mi trasero.

**- ¿Sabés nena que me estás volviendo loca?… hace una semana que te conozco y no he dejado de pensar en vos ni un solo día**.

Se acercó a mis labios y me besó, primero fue un beso tierno que muy pronto se fue transformando en uno muy intenso, me aferré a su cuello y le acaricié la nuca y entonces se separa y me dijo.

**- No me acaricies así Rachel porque estamos en la oficina…. Mirá como me tenés ya, mi boxer está por explotar**. — explicó apoyando su erección en mi pelvis para que sintiera.

-** Te extrañé ojitos… tampoco entiendo lo que me pasa…** Nos volvimos a besar pero con mimo, no fue un beso con lujuria, fue de esos que te dejan sin aliento pero no por la pasión, sino por la ternura y por la caricia que significan. Quinn era tan tierna y tan intensa, era todo y más... era escandalosamente e irrespetuosamente perfecta.

**- Me encantan tus besos Quinn…**

**- No más que a mí los tuyos...** — apoyó su frente en la mía — **¿Cómo sigue esto nena?**

Nos miramos a los ojos y cuando estaba por hablarle golpearon a la puerta, me solté de élla pero cuando quise separarme y sentarme no me dejó y me volvió a tomar de la mano, eso fue más desconcertante aún, porque mientras me aferraba contestó

**- Adelante…**

Natalia entró y quiso hacer un paso hacia atrás cuando nos vio tomados de la mano, intentó continuar con lo que venía a decir, pero se quedó tildada, yo me puse roja de la vergüenza, pero hinchada de felicidad, Quinn en cambio parecía super divertida y con cara de poker.

**- Perdón creí que estabas sola, si querés vuelvo en otro momento….**

**- No, está bien ¿que necesitas?** — dijo con cierta seriedad.

**- Me voy a seguir trabajando **— dije e intenté soltarme de Quin, pero élla entonces levantó su mano junto con la mía y me besó los nudillos antes de permitir que me fuera.

**- Ok —** dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

Salí de la oficina y me fui al box de Mike tenía que contarle. Me asomé pero no estaba, decidí seguir caminando en dirección al baño, Venía de vuelta caminando por el pasillo y Natalia salía de la oficina de Quinn, entonces decidí esperarla, me apoltroné en la puerta de la suya.

**- ¿Podemos hablar? o ¿estás muy ocupada? Sino vuelvo en otro momento no hay apuro.**

**- Desde luego rachel entremos y me decís **— entramos y me invitó a sentar, lo hicimos en un sofá que había a modo de estar dentro de su amplia oficina.

**- Natalia, quería hablarte porque tengo una decisión tomada con respecto a tu propuesta para ocupar tu puesto, me complace decirte que he decidido aceptar****.**

**- ¡Cuanto me alegro! Tendrás todo mi apoyo, sé que no me harás quedar mal, confío en vos Rachel y sé que sos muy capaz para sucederme.**

**- Gracias por esta oportunidad, realmente estoy muy agradecida por considerarme. Ahora habrá que esperar que la junta apruebe mi moción…**

**- Estoy casi segura que lo harán, escribiré una carta de recomendación bastante extensa te lo aseguro.**

**- Natalia una cosa más… con respecto a lo que viste en la oficina de Quinn… no me gustaría que me juzgues a la ligera.**

**- Es tu vida personal y la de Quinn, no me interesa Rachel.**

**- Gracias, pero aún así dejame decirte que… Quinn y yo por esas cosas del destino nos conocíamos de antes que élla llegara… solo que yo no sabía su apellido, tenemos un amigo en común, así fue como nos conocimos.**

**- Vaya, debo reconocer que el día que los presenté noté algo raro entre ustedes… te lo confieso y me alegro que mi intuición no me haya fallado.**

**Rachel, quedate tranquila, Quinn es una caballerosa, cuando te fuiste me explicó lo mismo.**

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí a mi escritorio. Me senté a seguir trabajando, pero el sonido de una llamada en mi celular volvió a interrumpirme. Vaya que día pensé…

**- Hola Jesse.**

**- Hola amiga… ¿estás ocupada?**

**- No, decime…**

**- Este finde vamos a Los Castores, te llamo para invitarte ¿te prendés?**

**- ¿Quien va?**

**- Nosotros, los de siempre**.** Pensaba decirle a Mike también, así que… necesitamos un date para él, pensé que podías invitar a Sungar para presentarlos, porque con Estefanía no hubo onda y quería invitar a Quinn también, ¿no hay problema que lo haga?**

**- No por supuesto, invitala.**

-** Supuse que no habría objeción** — se rió al otro lado de la línea — **pero quería avisarte por si las moscas…**

- **Bobo… en un rato te confirmo de Sungar a ver si puede y quiere ir, sé que andaba enquilombada con un juicio. ¿Mike va?**

**- Si, claro va con Tina , entonces Rach, llamame para confirmarme. ¿Tus cosas, todo bien? hace una semana que no se nada vos, ¿Cómo lo pasaste con la amiga de mi primo?**

**- Uy es largo jesse, después te cuento, veo que no sabés nada… además acá no puedo hablar,**- le dije en tono más bajo.

**- ¿Nada de qué?**

-** De lo que pasó** — le dije entre susurros, la oficina de Quinn estaba tan próxima que a veces temía que me escuchara — **te cuento después tengo que cortarte ahora.**

**- Bueno, me dejaste muy intrigado, pero nos hablamos más tarde y me confirmás please, si no es Sungar , a ver quién se te ocurre…**

-** Si quedate tranquilo, yo me ocupo, te llamo y si Sungar no puede veo a quien puedo decirle, beso.**

**- Ok, beso.**

Corté con Jese y me llegó un whatsapp de Quinn

- _**Almorzamos juntas? ;)**_

- _**Bueno **_**=)**

- _**Vamos en 15 te parece?**_

- _**Dale en quince está perfecto =P**_

Tecleé un rápido mensaje para Mike.

**- **_**Hola amigo me voy a almorzar con Quinn sorry **_**=( **_**que te dejo colgado para comer, estuvimos hablando, después te cuento. ¿Vas a Los Castores? Hace un rato me llamó**_

_**Jesse.**_

**- **_**No te preocupes por mí, disfrutá mucho de tu almuerzo, me alegro que hayan hablado, ya no aguantaba más tu cara de culo ja ja ja! voy con Tina ¿y vos?**_

**- **_**Mal amigo… Depende lo que quiera hacer Quinn, quiero pasar el finde con élla.**_

**- **_**Ok, entiendo besos.**_

Quinn salió de su oficina y se paró frente a mi box, para irnos a comer, en el ascensor nos tomamos de la mano y así salimos del holding caminando hacia el restaurante, éste nueva Quinn relajada y al que no le importaba el que dirán, me gustaba tanto como el otro misterioso de días atrás.

Caminábamos calmos por la calle, me encantaba el contacto de su mano en la mía, me fascinaba que todos me vean en esa situación con élla, parecía un sueño.

**- Me llamó Rody, me dijo que su primo nos invitaba a su casa de fin de semana.**

**- Si, también me llamó Jesse hace un rato, por lo general los fines de semana son un clásico en Los Castores.**

**- ¿Los Castores? — Preguntó Quinn**

**- Así se llama el barrio privado donde vamos, es un barrio náutico su casa da a un lago con salida al río, es un lugar muy bonito y tranquilo ¿tenés ganas de ir? Hay piscina, Jesse tiene un bote con vela ligera y en las amarras también tiene su velero, lo pasaremos bien. No queda muy lejos, es un viaje de cuarenta minutos por autopista más o menos en las afueras de la ciudad, bastante cerca de donde vivía tu madre, ¿no sé si conocés?**

**- ¿Cerca de San Isidro?**

**- Bueno un poco más lejos pero no tanto, esto queda en Tigre. Nordelta se llama el complejo de Barrios Privados.**

**- ¿Cuando nos iríamos?**

**- En la tarde después de la oficina, tipo siete ¿te parece?**

**- Me parece ir donde me lleves bonita…**

Me soltó la mano y me agarró del hombro mientras depositaba un beso en mi pelo. Esa demostración de cariño en plena calle me desarmó y sus palabras… ayssss, creo que estoy flipando en colores.

Llegamos a Mundano, el restaurante donde almorzábamos a diario, un muy buen lugar ubicado en el barrio de Palermo SoHo, Nos acomodamos en una mesa bastante retirada buscando un poco de intimidad. Como era de esperarse, cuando entramos, medio Mindland estaba ahí almorzando, y por supuesto, las miradas se posaron en nosotras que llegamos abrazadas. ¡Ja! Sin duda se harán la panzada cuchicheando, hasta que este chisme sea desplazado por otro, pues que hablen, de todos modos lo hacen siempre, constantemente encuentran algo para sacar el cuero.

Me estoy atracando al big-boss y tengo cuero de sobra para hacerlo, además, sé que a más de una le gustaría estar en mi lugar, pero lamentablemente llegaron tarde para al reparto, porque este hombre está conmigo, se fijó en mí, me inflé de orgullo pensándolo…

El camarero nos trajo la cartilla, yo ordené pollo con salsa asiática y papas cuadradas, Quinn por su parte se pidió un Risotto carnaroli, con hongos y parmesano, también solicitó una botella de Pinot Noir Séptima Noche cosecha 2008, que le recomendé alegando que es de una bodega de amigos de mi familia.

**- Sé que es un vino relativamente económico a comparación de los que estás acostumbrada a tomar, pero te aseguro que es muy bueno, por favor probalo, creo que puede gustarte, si luego no es de tu agrado pedís el que vos quieras, pero sé sincera. **— Lo piqué yo pago éste, llevó sus ojos al cielo por mi insinuación — **En Argentina hay muy buenas cepas.**

**- Siempre soy sincera. Pidámoslo**. -Le hice una guiñadita de ojo.

Después de probarlo, a élla le gustó mi elección, le dio el visto bueno al camarero para que dejase la botella.

**- Es una cepa muy suave, joven y delicada con aromas complejos y abundantes, en mi país hay muy buenos linajes en vino, el clima de Mendoza en este caso, es muy bueno para el cultivo** — le expliqué — **si lo olfateas notarás la presencia de minerales de olor ahumado y especiado y también un cuerpo fresco** — le dije — **si lo saboreas, dejándolo un rato en tu boca también lo notarías, es un vino fresco y elegante.**

**- Wow para no beber vino suenas como toda una experta…**

**- Algo he aprendido en la bodega de mi familia, sino sería el colmo** — me sonreí y seguí contándole… — **Mi padre fue quien me enseñó como catar un vino, él era muy bueno, aunque debo reconocer que mi hermano Noah, es mejor que él… la forma de hacerlo es educando los sentidos, hay que aprender a memorizar sensaciones percibidas y luego usar un vocabulario adecuado, que te permita traducir esas impresiones en cosas posibles.**

Quinn me escuchaba atentamente, me tenía tomada de la mano…

**- La verdad solo lo pruebo y mi paladar me dice si me gusta o no, no sé como lo hago ni se diferenciar sus sabores. Será cuestión de aprender como verdaderamente se hace.**

**- Es sencillo, de todas formas creo que tu paladar es muy bueno, aunque no te hayas puesta a pensar porque te gusta, tenés en claro lo que te agrada — le dije — en la práctica es como si debieses explicar a una persona que nunca probó una naranja qué sabor tiene, qué sensación te produce en la boca, a qué huele… la cata es un ejercicio personal.**

Seguí contándole de la bodega de mi familia, élla parecía estar muy interesada… lo estábamos pasando muy bien, relajadoas y enzarzadas en una conversación fresca y deliciosa, yo ese día estaba muy locuaz, creo que estaba de muy buen humor y no podía ocultarlo. Quinn por su parte también se sentía alborozada e igualmente me refería cosas de su familia, en su relato me revela que tenían una casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad en un lugar muy selecto en los Hamptons, aunque no entró en detalles, ni manifestó grandes ostentaciones del lugar, presentía que era una mansión la de la familia Fabray, pues en esa zona, así son las propiedades.

También me contó que su madre estaba muy renuente a que su padre siga al frente de la empresa, que deseaba trasladarse allí para vivir a diario, pues amaba la paz que en el lugar había y que con ese fin se había comprado alguna vez el lugar, para que sea la residencia definitiva de ellos cuando su papá se retirara.

Me narró que su familia era muy unida y que por suerte todos se llevaban muy bien. Abstraída en la conversación, fascinada con éste nuev Quinn que estaba descubriendo, me olvidé de todo, entonces de pronto me acordé que debía llamar a Sungar …

**- ¿Qué pasa?** — me preguntó al ver que me tocaba la cabeza y fruncía la boca en señal de olvido.

**- Debo conseguirle un "Date" a Rody** — le dije sonriendo — casi lo olvido.

**- ¿puedo darte un dato para ayudarte? le fascinan las rubias **— me dijo frescamente.

**- Ah! Entonces creo que definitivamente Sungar es la ideal**.

Me sonreí y Quinn también lo hizo, ambas estábamos disfrutando de la mutua compañía, nos sentíamos muy cómodas, solté su mano la cual había estado la mayor parte del almuerzo aferrada a la mía, y tomé mi teléfono para llamar a Mapi así le decíamos a María Pía sus amigos.

Me costó un poco convencerla para que acepte, Quinn escuchaba divertida, mis argumentos y mis métodos de persuasión, cada tanto levantaba mi mano y me la besaba o simplemente me la acariciaba con su pulgar mientras yo hablaba, su vista permaneció todo el tiempo clavada en mí. Sungar estaba complicada con la audiencia de un juicio que tenía muy próximo y alegaba que no tenía tiempo par salidas, ella era abogada y trabajaba para uno de los mejores estudios de la ciudad, eso significaba que lo hacía bajo mucha presión y además, que el fracaso bajo ningún punto de vista era una opción. Finalmente cedió y aceptó ir con nosotros.

La diversión de Quinn se disipó un poco cuando llegó el momento de describir el date de Sungar, ella quería saber como lucía Rody, así que tuve que ser muy explicita, creo que eso a élla no le agradó demasiado, la descripción que hice de Rody fue a boca de jarro, Le describí sus rasgos faciales y luego seguí con su trasero y su caja torácica, estaba hablando con mi amiga y debía entusiasmarla con él para que aceptase. En conclusión, ella pareció intrigada en conocerlo, así que quedamos a las seis y media en casa.

**- Vaya, no sabía que habías observado tanto a Rody — me dijo Quinn en tono seco y con una seriedad que no pensaba disimular…**

**- Quinn, por favor…** — le supliqué con mis dos manos a modo de rezo — **Rody no es mi tipo, pero no soy ciega, además lo conozco de antes y jamás me sentí atraída por él y lo que resalté sencillamente fue lo que sabía que a Sungar le iba a interesar…-**Se me quedó viendo con cara de tujes… luego torció su cabeza hacia un lado yfinalmente me sonrió…

**- OK, de ahora en más, creo que tendré que estar atenta de cuanto lo mirás…**

**- Boba** — alcancé su mano con mis labios y se la besé.

Le pedí un momento, para enviarle un texto a Jesse confirmando el date, mi presencia y también la de Quinn. Jesse bromeó por mi confirmación de que iba con Quinn, pero no le contesté.

Miré la hora…

**- La hora de mi almuerzo terminó ¿volvemos?**

**- No te preocupes por la hora, estás con la jefe **— Me dijo pícaramente.

**- No quiero abusar de mi jefa y tomarme ciertos privilegios por estar con élla…**

**- Pero yo si quiero que abuses, quiero que te aproveches todo lo que quieras de tu jefe**. — Me dijo sombríamente poniendo al descubierto todas sus oscuras intensiones. Se me queda viendo, tentándome, luego me preguntó — **¿Café o postre?**

**- Postre, ando muy golosa últimamente…**

**- Hmm golosa… ¿que querés comer?**

Me acerqué y en vos baja, pero empleando toda mi seducción le dije… **- Hmm… podría pedir… una barra de cheesecake de cappuccino con remolinos de chocolate, lo preparan exquisito acá, de hecho era lo que tenía en mente, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor cambié de parecer…quiero…Te quiero a vos enterita… ¿te parece que me podés consentir? —** la provoqué.

Sus ojos comenzaron a bailotear, y su sonrisa se volvió oscura reflejando sus pensamientos. Sin pensarlo y sin perder más tiempo, llamó al camarero… pagó la cuenta y luego se puso de pie tomándome de la mano, cuando salimos a la calle, me abrazó y me dijo al oído.

**- Andá pensando en todo lo que querés, porque vas a tener que pedir, si querés que verdaderamente te consienta.**

Me besó el lóbulo de la oreja y yo me desarmé sonriéndole. Sacó su celular y llamó a Heller, solo le indicó…

**- No vengas a buscarme.**

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento me dijo…

**- Buscá tu auto, yo subo a buscar tus cosas y las mías.**

**- ¿donde te espero?** — Lo toreé, quise saber hasta donde estaba dispuesto a mostrarse conmigo.

- **Acá, en la entrada**. — Me dijo con toda normalidad.

Le sonreí, me sonrió, y se marchó, fui caminando por el estacionamiento en busca de mi automóvil.

Estaba estacionada frente a la entrada del holding. Mientras esperaba hacia tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante, creo que inconscientemente no había caído en la cuenta, que me sentía nerviosa, Quinn no tardó en regresar, abrió la puerta trasera y tiró los dos maletines en el asiento, raudamente se subió a mi auto en el asiento del acompañante, pero antes de arrancar le pregunté.

**- ¿Querés conducir?**

**- No hay problema, confio en ti ** — sonó totalmente segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

- **No me cabe la menor duda** — asentí devolviéndole una mirada deshonesta.

Esperé a que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad y puse el cambio para salir de ahí. Paramos en un semáforo y me di vuelta para buscar mi cartera que estaba en el asiento de atrás. Busqué mi iPod para conectarlo al sistema de música, pero justo la señal se puso en verde así que debí avanzar, Quinn entonces terminó con la conexión, increíblemente la canción que saltó fue la de Reik _Sabes_. Cuando empezaron los primeros acordes ambos nos miramos y nos sonreímos, no supe a ciencia cierta en ese momento, si para élla significaba lo mismo que para mí, pero quise creer que sí, volví rápidamente la vista a la avenida, que por cierto estaba bastante congestionada, una distracción podía hacerme ver involucrada en un contratiempo, cosa que verdaderamente no deseaba. Sorprendiéndome, su voz salió

muy audible y seductora.

**- Canturreala Rachel, como en la limousine…**

Cuando empecé a cantar me sorprendió porque élla comenzó a tararearla conmigo, levantó su mano y la apoyó en mi hombro para acariciármelo, luego la bajó y me acarició la pierna.

_Sabes te quiero confesar._

_Que te encuentro irresistible._

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible._

_Por quedarme cerca de ti._

_Cuando llegaste tú, te metiste en mi ser._

_Encendiste la luz._

_Me llenaste de fe._

_Tanto tiempo busqué._

_Pero al fin te encontré._

_Tan perfecta como te imaginé._

Esa canción sin duda expresaba lo que ambas estábamos sintiendo, y la utilizábamos para decirnos lo que no nos animábamos a expresar con palabras,Me aferré al volante, mis nudillos se pusieron blancos y un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, sentía una gran emoción, mi corazón era una bomba a punto de estallar, creo que con solo ver mi carótida, se notaba lo fuerte que estaba latiendo, élla me masajeó el cuello, para que me aflojara… pero lo que yo verdaderamente deseaba, era parar el automóvil en la banquina, aferrarme a su cuello y perderme en su experta boca, lástima que íbamos por la mano rápida, cosa que hacía añicos mis sueños, ya que el tránsito estaba muy congestionada, eso asociada a que además necesitaba decidir qué dirección tomar. El momento quedó definitivamente interrumpido.

**- ¿A mi casa ó a al Faena?**

**- Donde quieras…**

**- Al hotel así ya recoges tus cosas.**

**- Perfecto nena…**

Llegamos al Faena, el ballet parking se acercó y le entregué las llaves de mi auto.

Quinn bajó con los maletines de ambas, cuando me tuvo a tono, me tomó de una mano para dirigirnos hacia los elevadores. Tocó el botón de llamada y ni bien subimos, me dio un beso dentro del elevador que me dejó tambaleando, me aprisionó contra el fondo del ascensor tirando todo su cuerpo sobre mí, el beso fue tan intenso, que tuve la sensación que lo que pasaría dentro de la habitación sería muy rápido, y no quería eso… deseaba que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para disfrutarnos. Llegamos al piso de la Tower Suite. Quinn me condujo por el pasillo hasta que estuvimos frente a la puerta, abrió y entramos. Dejó los maletines en el sofá yo me acerqué, y junto a ellos dejé mi bolso.

Tironeó de su corbata y se la quitó, también desabrochó el primer botón de su camisa, y echó los hombros hacia atrás para deslizar el saco que dejó acomodado en el respaldar en la silla de la sala. Yo me había quedado de pie junto al sofá, siguiendo sus movimientos, entonces se puso frente a mí y me dijo…

**- Ven acá** — extendió una mano, para que vaya donde ellal permanecía parada, junto a la mesa de la sala, luego mientras sus brazos me cobijaban me habló muy cerca de los labios **— ¿Recordás lo que me dijiste en el restaurante?**

**- Sí…** — afirmé — **te dije que te quería enterita y te pregunté si te era posible consentirme**.- Reí maliciosamente, élla también, luego me besó muy tiernamente mientras me corría el pelo de la cara, yo ese día lo llevaba suelto, luego se separó de mí, hizo un paso hacia atrás y abrió sus brazos para indicarme.

**- Acá me tenés, soy toda tuya, para que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.**

**- ¿Lo que quiera? — pregunté.**

**- Lo que quieras** — confirmó.

Me llevé un dedo a la boca mientras pensaba que hacer con élla… se me ocurrieron muchas cosas así que… era momento de empezar a ponerlas en práctica. Lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé para arriba.

**- ¿A la cama? **— me preguntó…

Me dí vuelta y lo hice callar, llevando mi dedo sobre mis labios y mientras le decía con una onomatopeya.

**- Shh.**

Se sonrió y me pegó una nalgada, pero seguimos subiendo hasta que llegamos al piso donde estaba el baño, me detuve, y la llevé al interior, la deje parada en la entrada, entonces le indiqué…

**- ¡Guío yo! Solo harás lo que yo quiera que hagas.**

Le dejé bien en claro y se lo dije con una voz oscura que ni yo misma sabia que poseía, tampoco tenía idea de donde había salido. Sé que mis palabras lo llevaron a descontrolarse, pero entonces, cerró sus ojos e intentó buscar su autocontrol, en lo más profundo de su ser, sé que a élla le gustaba controlar, pero no se negó. La agarré de la barbilla y le dí un beso profundo y caliente, muy caliente, La dejé tambaleando y con su pene hinchado, cuando me retiré pasé mi mano por su bragueta y pude comprobarlo.

Caminé hacia el jacuzzi y lo dejé esperando, élla me estaba complaciendo, así que se quedó viendo y aguardando lo que yo haría.

Me agaché para poner el tapón de contención, y le dí una vista panorámica de mi trasero, procuré emplear toda mi sensualidad al inclinarme, Llevaba una falda de color blanco que demostraba monumentalmente que mi culo era grande… luego de abrir los grifos, me estiré para tomar el frasco del baño de espuma que descansaba en uno de los bordes internos y lo eché en el agua.

Aún permanecía de espaldas cuando comencé a bajarme el cierre de la falda, sin soltar la cremallera me di vueltas para verla, me sonreí carnalmente, élla hizo un montoncito con sus dedos y los besó para indicar que eso había sido exquisito.

No me la saqué, solo la desabroché, Hmm… me asombré, no sabía que podía ser tan sexy. Seguí con mi tarea de seducción,Me di vuelta quedando nuevamente enfrentada a élla, y saqué mi camisa de adentro de mi falda, me desabroché los botones de abajo hacia arriba, pero me detuve justo a la altura del corpiño, tomé la blusa de los extremos de la abertura y la separé, enseñándole mi abdomen, levanté mi cabeza y la eché hacia atrás mientras me mordía el labio inferior, regresé mi mirada a los suyos y volví mis manos a la abotonadura, le hice una mueca como preguntándole ¿sigo? Levantó una ceja y juntó sus manos a modo de súplica pero no me convenció, puse mi rostro lo más seria que pude y negué con la cabeza, élla hizo un mohín, pero yo me volví a dar vuelta sin hacerle caso.

El agua caía a borbotones mientras se llenaba el jacuzzi, el sonido y el momento era embriagador, imaginar lo que ocurriría luego dentro del agua, potenciaba todos los sentidos. Me terminé de desabrochar la camisa, siempre de espaldas de Quinn. Tiré hacia atrás mi camisa dejando al descubierto primero uno de mis hombros y luego el otro, la sostuve a la altura de mis codos, giré mi cabeza mientras lo hacía, para ver la expresión de Quinn, élla estaba extasiada…. Y eso me motivaba a ser más sensual aún, Probó caminar hacia mí, pero le dije con la cabeza que no, se sonrió, negó incrédula y continua permaneciendo de pie en el lugar, finalmente dejé caer mi camisa al suelo y fui por el corpiño… lo desabroché y lo hice deslizar por mis brazos para depositarlo también en el suelo sobre mi camisa. Yo permanecía de espaldas… con el torso totalmente desnuda, con mis manos me corrí el cabello, llevando todo el largo hacia delante de mis hombros para que Quinn pudiera observar la desnudez de mi espalda, entonces, comencé a bajarme la falda, enganché mis pulgares y la deslicé por mis caderas, dejando al descubierto el hilo dental que ese día llevaba puesto.

Me sostuve del jacuzzi para levantar un pie y luego el otro y así liberarme de mi pollera, cuando lo conseguí y para provocarla un poco más, separé mis piernas, aún llevaba puestos mis zapatos de tacón verde y sabía que así me veía muy sexy, decidí tirarme hacia delante sin flexionar las rodillas, con el firme propósito de tocar el agua con la mano y así ofrecerle una fotografía completa de mi vagina, que solo estaba cubierta por la diminuta bombacha que llevaba puesta. Sentí que Quinn resopla… lo que me concientizó de la excitada que estaba,Me puse de pie, cubrí mis pechos con uno de mis brazos y me di la vuelta quedando de frente a élla, estaba decidida a no mostrarle aún mis tetas….

**- Tu turno** — le dije — **quiero ver como te desvistes….**

Me ofreció un guiño de ojos… y comenzó con la tarea… Se quitó primero sus zapatos y las medias con presteza… luego desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón y se quedó viéndome, sus ojos bailoteaban por todo mi cuerpo, Siguió sacándose la camisa, se quedó con el torso desnuda no llevaba sosten pero antes que se despoje de su pantalón, la indiqué con el índice mientras lo movía llamándola, que se acercara. Quinn caminaba pausadamente hacia mí, y me di la vuelta para cerrar la canilla, el jacuzzi ya estaba lleno. Me quedé de espaldas y élla se aferró a mi cintura por detrás, necesitaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo así que… la dejé acariciarme el vientre, sus manos me quemaban, ardían, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y apoyó contra mis nalgas su erección, que se evidenciaba bajo sus pantalones. Cielo estaba tan dura… me besó el cuello, los hombros y entonces me di vuelta para apoyar mis tetas en sus pequeño pechos, la abracé y me aferré a su nuca entrelazando mis dedos en su pelo, amagué para besarla pero no lo hice, se mordió el labio, volví a hacer un amague y esta vez solo lo rocé con mis labios. Quinn clavó sus ojos en mis ojos a modo de advertencia, me regaló una mirada intensa y oscura, que claramente indicaba todas las cosas obscenas que deseaba hacerme, sin dilatar más nuestro contacto, me apoderé de sus labios devorándolas. La tomé de la nuca y enredamos nuestras lenguas en un beso desesperado y turbio, todo se estaba descontrolando, y definitivamente no quería que pasara tan rápido, sin embargo, de seguir a ese ritmo, no entraríamos ni siquiera en el agua… élla tenía sus manos aferradas a mi espalda y me aprisionaba contra su pecho, casi quitándome la respiración con su abrazo.

La aparté de mí y tomé aire, élla permanecía expectante a lo que yo decidiera…

**- Despacio Quinn, despacio ojitos **— le dije jadeando.

**- Es difícil preciosa…**

**- Lo sé, pero quiero disfrutarte más… mucho más…**

**- Me volviste loca desnudándote…**

**- Era la idea** — me sonreí…

Pasé un dedo por su cintura, entre su piel y el elástico de su boxer, me encantaba hacerle eso, luego me dirigí a su bragueta, la desabotoné y metí la mano para palpar su erección por encima de la tela de su calzoncillo… me humedecí mis labios con la lengua mientras lo hacía, Quinn tiró la cabeza para atrás y dejó escapar un gemido mientras su boca permanecía entre abierta, mi mano no dejaba de acariciar su firmeza, uff, estaba sintiéndome demasiada ansiosa también.

Me aparté y me senté en el borde del jacuzzi para quitarme los zapatos, luego me puse de pie y deslicé mi bombacha por los muslos quedando totalmente desnuda frente a élla, giré y metí mis pies dentro del agua, recogí mi cabello haciendo un nudo con mi propio pelo, dejándole en manifiesto la longitud de mi cuello, luego deslicé todo mi cuerpo sumergiéndolo en el interior.

Mientras yo la observaba, Quinn terminó de sacarse los pantalones y los boxer, tomó el montón de ropa que yacía demasiado cerca, y la retiró para que no se mojase, luego se metió conmigo, Quedamos enfrentadas entrelazando nuestras piernas y nuestros brazos, decidí deslizar mi trasero para quedar mas cerca de élla, hasta que pude sentir su pene duro y caliente rozando mi pelvis, nos acariciamos con las manos jabonosas que se deslizaban fácilmente por nuestros cuerpos mientras nos dedicábamos miradas calientes y llenas de placer oculto.

Bajé una mano y la sumergí en el agua hasta atrapar con ella su tieso pene, la retuve en mi mano y lo acaricié con movimientos de abajo hacia arriba hasta que presagié que de no parar se correría en el mismo instante…. Su cara era un poema, estaba entregada a mis caricias, perdido en el momento, su boca permanecía entre abierta y sus ojos extraviados en los míos. La dejé al límite, a punto de perder el control, en ese instante le hice entender quien llevaba el dominio esa vez, Me levanté del agua y me paré frente a élla con las piernas abiertas estaban ligeramente flexionadas y le ofrecí mi vagina…

**- Chupame…-**le dije

Quinn se acomoda en el jacuzzi, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y quedó entre mis piernas lista para hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo… Sacó su lengua y me la pasó por toda mi hendidura, con sus dedos abrió los labios de mi vagina y rodeó mi clítoris con la lengua, la lamió deliciosamente, me lo mordió casi hasta torturarlo, luego hundió dos dedos en mi sexo, los entró y los sacó varias veces, los movía con pericia buscando ese punto exacto para proporcionarme más placer, cuando reconoció haberlo encontrado, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, entonces paró, Me volví a sentar en el jacuzzi, rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas y ella me envolvió con un brazo y con la otra mano me tomó la cara para apoderarse de mis labios, me besó y me dijo…

**- Rachel, me abruma lo fabulosa que me siento a tu lado** — quería y necesitaba que sus palabras sean ciertas, anhelaba decirle que sentía igual, pero la naturaleza de lo que me había tocado vivir en el pasado hacía que yo retacee mis palabras y mis sentimientos con élla. La besé con demasiada pasión, ambas estábamos descontroladas, ya casi hasta había olvidado que yo tenía el control del momento, sus palabras habían disparado todas mis necesidades, sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, me acariciaba los pechos, me los apretaba, me pellizcaba los pezones mientras sus besos seguían apoderándose de mi boca. Tomé aliento para decirle…

**- Quinn, si pudiera te besaría hasta la voz…**

Dicho eso, me posicioné con mi vagina sobre su pene, élla con sus manos me sostuvo de las nalgas y me penetró, nos quedamos un momento, disfrutando la profundidad de su intrusión.

**- ¿Te gusta nena?**

**- Me encanta Quinn…**

Comencé a moverme y ella también comenzó con un vaivén de su pelvis, su pene se movía dentro y fuera de mí, estaba aferrada a su cuello y me meneaba lento permitiendo que mi vagina sintiera el largo recorrido que hacía dentro mío. Permanecimos así cambiando de vez en cuando el ritmo, para dilatar más nuestro orgasmo, finalmente sentí que en mi interior comenzaban a llegar esas cosquillas que amenazaban con invadir todo mi cuerpo… sentí que mi cuerpo me abandonaba y que me entregaba a un estado permanente de éxtasis.

**-Quinn estoy acabando… Quinn**

Tenía su cara hundida en mi pecho, pero cuando me escuchó levantó la vista para verme, a élla le encantaba mirarme en ese instante donde mis sentidos me abandonaban, comenzó a atacar mi sexo con potentes envestidas, a las que yo salí al encuentro con fuertes movimiento ascendentes y descendentes, nuestras pelvis se estrellaban furiosas a cada encuentro y el agua formaba un espiral a nuestro alrededor que demostraba la pasión y la intensidad de cada embestida, nuestros cuerpos se movían convulsionados, incontrolables,Volví a sentir esa sensación de placer que se apoderaba de mis entrañas y que me elevaba hacia un sitio donde nunca planeé llegar, me dejé ir nuevamente… Élla se dio cuenta que me estaba corriendo otra vez, sintió las contracciones de mi vagina en su pene, le clavé las uñas en la espalda y grité su nombre, en el mismo instante Quinn se entregó al placer de mi cuerpo y vació todo su semen en mi vagina, gritó apretando los dientes y me apretó las nalgas con fuerza, mientras eyaculaba y saciaba todos sus deseos en mi. Con su pene aún dentro mío, y amortiguando el peso de mi cuerpo con el suyo se deslizó hacia atrás hasta dar con el apoya cabeza del jacuzzi y se recostó, estaba exhausta, yo no menos que élla, permanecí acunada en su pecho, en ese momento era el lugar que me daba el sostén perfecto, mientras recuperaba mis fuerzas. Levanté mi cabeza para verla, entonces Quinn abrió los ojos y me miró también…

**- Nena, vas a matarme uno de estos días, harás que mi corazón explote.**

Necesitaba hacerle saber que había sido maravillosamente jodida y colosal.

- **Lo disfruté mucho… -**Atiné a decir, no se por que razón no quería que mis palabras muestren en realidad loque había sentido, tal vez porque sabía que todo cuanto compartíamos tarde o temprano se iba a terminar.

Quinn sin embargo no se privaba de explicar lo que sentía… Peiné su pelo hacia atrás despejando su rostro, con ambas manos acuné su cara, y lo besé muy tiernamente. Aún estábamos demasiadas agitadas…

**- Rachel fuiste exquisitamente sexy… me encantó todo lo que me hiciste sentir.**

**- Ojitos… vos me provocás ser jodidamente libre y expresarme con mi cuerpo como nunca lo hice**.

No dimos un beso más y parecía nunca ser suficiente los que nos dábamos… Salimos del agua pues se estaba enfriando…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 **

Des pues de salir de la ducha nos decidemos a vestirnos Quinn lucia muy apuesta como siempre, había elegido vestirse muy casual, con un pantalón de corte recto desgastado en jeans claro que le quedaba muy ajustada y le imprimía un trasero perfecto, llevaba una remera muy ceñida, de color blanco que le marcaba sus trabajados bíceps y calzado deportivo, se perfumó y estaba para comérsela, creo haberme vuelto adicta a esta mujer .

Yo estaba terminando de vestirme mientras me miraba en el espejo del vestidor cuando élla abrió la caja de valores de la habitación del hotel y guardó su Vacheron Constantin para ponerse un Hublot King Power F1™ Austin élla era exclusiva por dentro y por fuera, o al menos yo estaba tan atarantada con élla que así lo veía. Luego tomó un bolso de mano y empezó a prepararlo con ropa para pasar el fin de semana en Los Castores, sin dejar de seguirla con la vista me ocupaba de recomponer mi maquillaje, me resultaba sumamente difícil apartar mis ojos de su cuerpo, Quinn se había vuelto una droga para mí, Élla también permanecía atenta a lo que yo hacía, las veces que había pasado por mi lado había dejado un beso, ya sea en el cuello, en la mejilla, o en el pelo, era como si no pudiera apartarse de mí, y eso me agradaba enormemente. Pude oír claramente cuando se comunicó con Rody y le informó que el lugar de encuentro era en el Library Lounge en media hora, le explicó que luego pasaríamos por mi casa a recoger mis cosas y que ahí nos íbamos a encontrar por supuesto con Sungar quien también iría con nosotros a la casa de su primo…. Ya estábamos los tres en la calle listos para irnos, Heller se había encargado de tener mi automóvil frente a la entrada del Faena para cuando salimos, Le ofrecí a Quinn si quería manejar y entonces dio la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor y se acomoda con presteza al volante Y Partimos para mi casa, me sentía feliz, que haya aceptado conducir, pues de esa forma no tenía que privarme de verla ni por un instante.

Ya En el camino Rody me estuvo interrogando como era su date, después de mi descripción, debo confesar que se lo veía bastante intrigado. Cuando llegamos a mi casa dejamos el automóvil estacionado afuera, pues no tenía sentido meterlo en el estacionamiento ya que en breve partiríamos, Por suerte justo había un lugar libre para aparcar. Mi departamento es un semi-piso ubicado en el barrio del bajo Belgrano, del cual soy propietaria gracias a la ayuda de mi mamá y mi hermano, subimos en el ascensor, era la primera vez que Quinn venía a mi casa y yo estaba nerviosa, esperaba que el lugar la agrade, que se sienta cómoda, sé que no vivo con grandes lujos, y aunque es un lugar austero también es muy digno con un diseño interior muy vanguardista. Abrí la puerta de entrada e ingresamos en el ambiente integrado que forman el estar, el comedor y la cocina.

Cuando decoré mi casa, utilicé tonos pasteles muy claros, tanto en la tapicería como en los pesados cortinados, por lo que todo armonizaba perfectamente. Todo lucía impecable, además por la mañana había estado la señora que me ayuda con la limpieza, Una mesa oval de madera oscura para seis comensales con sillas de tapicería en beige y crema conformaba el comedor, en el estar los muebles de estilo de la sala combinaban clasicismo y modernidad, en tonos gris y crema para el sofá,Los sillones estaban ubicados frente al ventanal que ofrece una vista panorámica de la Ciudad, Como es un departamento con muchos ventanales casi no hay paredes para poder colgar demasiado arte, así que los cuadros que allí hay realmente son muy pocos, y los pocos que poseo, los adquirí en una galería de arte de San Telmo, de un artista nacional, a muy buen precio.

El área de la cocina estaba delimitada del resto del departamento, por un desayunador con banquetas altas en tapicería marrón, que armonizaba con la pulcritud del color blanco de las mesadas y la elegancia de los muebles de madera oscura en líneas muy simples de las alacenas. Los artefactos de la cocina todos en acero inoxidable daban al lugar ese toque de orden infinito. La puerta de mi dormitorio estaba abierta, como la de mi pequeño estudio, Quinn se acercó y se asomó para terminar de curiosear mi casa. Rody me elogió por el buen gusto en la decoración de mi departamento, y se acomodó en el sofá mientras espiaba los títulos de los libros que estaban sobre la mesa baja del lugar, Quinn por su parte también lo ponderó, me dijo que se veía muy cómoda y funcional, según élla, el departamento era tal cual lo había imaginado, acorde a mi personalidad.

**- ¿Quieren tomar algo, cerveza, jugo, gaseosa? sírvanse lo que deseen de la heladera mientras me cambio y busco algo de ropa para llevar**- estaba entrando a mi dormitorio y asomémi cabeza para decir — **Quinn en mi cartera está mi iPod si querés poner música conéctalo con el sistema de sonido del ordenador** — le indiqué señalando hacia mi estudio.

**- Ok no te hagas problema nos arreglamos**.

Los dejé en la sala cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me introduje en el vestidor a buscar ropa para cambiarme. Me decidí por unos shorts de jeans, una remera de modal cruzada muy ceñida que resaltaba enormemente mi busto y me puse mi calzado de corcho y plataformas. El pelo me lo dejé suelto.

Luego que terminé de cambiarme separé sobre la cama la indumentaria y calzado que llevaría. Tomé un bolso de mano y acomodé rápidamente todo en él. Del baño tomé el pote de bronceador y protector solar y mi neceser de viaje. Salí a la sala, Quinn recorrió con su mirada mis piernas mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Corona, recogí mi cartera del sillón donde la había dejado apoyada, y pasé las cosas que allí llevaba a mi bolso Louis Vuitton que era más amplio y más adecuado, y que además, combinaba con el color de mis plataformas.

- **Ya casi estoy lista.**

**- Tranquila preciosa, estamos muy cómodos** — me dijo Quinn mientras me hacía un guiño, que yo devolví con una sonrisa y un beso al aire.

Ambos estaban tomando una cerveza y escuchaban a Fergie que cantaba Big Girls Don't Cry,Luego de hacer el cambio fui hacia la cocina y me busqué una lata de gaseosa Light, que destapé y sorbí en aquel lugar, no la terminé así que la dejé apoyada sobre la mesada del desayunador y me fui a seguir preparando las cosas, pero el timbre interrumpió mi cometido.

Volví tras mis pasos y atendí el portero eléctrico, cerciorándome quien era. Como suponía era Sungar, así que le dije que subiera mientras oprimía el botón para que pudiese entrar.

**- Subí Sun.**

Le guiñé el ojo a Rody y cuando colgué el telefonito le dije — **llegó.**

Mi amiga no tardó en subir, le abrí la puerta y la invité a pasar, nos abrazamos efusivamente y nos saludamos, hacía un par de semanas que no nos veíamos. Ella era muy perspicaz y desinhibida le presenté a Quinny por último le presenté a Rody.

**- ¿Querés tomar algo sungar ?**

**- Si** **vamos con tu auto y me salvo de manejar quiero una cerveza…** — apuntó ella mientras miraba la que Rody tenía en su mano una cerveza

**- Claro no hay problema ahora lo guardamos al tuyo en la cochera.**

**- Perfecto**.

Hmm, creo que ambos se gustaron, pensé de inmediato… no dejaban de mirarse y muy pronto entablaron conversación, además Sungar era una persona muy encantadora, instruida, y socialmente muy locuaz, por lo que pronto se comunicó con Rody y también con Quinn, ella hablaba perfectamente en inglés, así que se expresaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Rody y ella congeniaron enseguida, estábamos terminando nuestras bebidas y haciendo un poco de tiempo para que la conversación entre ellos fluya.

Quinn me preguntó donde estaba el baño yo en ese momento me había levantado aduciendo que iba a terminar de acomodar mis cosas, Le indiqué a Quinn que tenía uno en la puerta que estaba al lado de mi estudio y otro en mi habitación, obviamente como yo iba en esa dirección élla se decidió por ese. Entramos en mi cuarto y me manifestó…

**- ¿No había otra cosa para ponerte? **— mientras tironeaba de mis shorts. No sabía si me estaba hablando en serio o estaba bromeando, me causó gracia verdaderamente, es que no estaba acostumbrada a que cuestionen mi vestimenta, Brody jamás lo había hecho, Lo miré y le dije…

**- ¿Qué tienen? Vamos a una casa de fin de semana, todos andan vestidos así.**

**- Esos shorts son muy pequeños** — dijo mientras se aferraba a mi cintura…

**- ¿Pero no te gusta como me quedan?**

**- Ese es el problema, te quedan demasiado bien y la vista de todos se irá a tu enorme trasero **— me lo palmeó mientrasopinaba.

Entonces yo bajé mis brazos que descansaban en sus bíceps y me aferré de su trasero y se lo apreté diciéndole…

**- Y estos jeans te quedan muy ajustados y te hacen un trasero perfecto y te aseguro que a más de una las vas a calentar, sin embargo no te dije nada** — bromeé carcajeando.

- **Sos imposible** — también se carcajeó — **Hmm, por cierto tu cama se ve muy cómoda, a ver cuando la probamos…**

**- Que pena, si no estuvieran ellos en la sala la hubiésemos podido probar ahora** — le dije.

**- No me tientes Rachel, porque trabo la puerta y que todo se vaya al demonio.**

Nos reímos y nos besamos… luego Quinn fue al baño y yo tomé mis cosas y las llevé para la sala. Sungar metió el auto en mi cochera y los cuatro nos acomodamos en el mío partiendo hacia Los Castores.

Fue un viaje muy placentero, charlamos tanto y nos reímos más, estaba de tan buen humor que por suerte no me sentí fastidiada por el denso tráfico en la Panamericana. Quinn había puesto música, David Guetta sonaba al compás de Gettin' Over You, luego seleccionó Gangnam Style y después cuando el tráfico se paró llegando a la salida del peaje que indicaba el desvío para Bancalari–Nordelta hice mi selección de música, puse un Remix de Shakira I'm Addicted to you, el cual canté de punta a punta, Quinn tenía una sonrisa esbozada en su boca y cuando llegaba la parte del estribillo yo cantaba viéndola…

_I'm addicted to you_

_Porque es un vicio tu piel_

_Baby I'm addicted to you_

_Quiero que te dejes querer…_

Estaba tonteando con élla y no me importaba ser tan evidente, creo que élla lo disfrutaba, porque me acariciaba la pierna mientras se sonreía con esa sonrisa de ángel-demonio que me mata cuando la utiliza,Quinn me alentaba a no tener vergüenza de nada. Llegamos a Los Castores, por suerte jesse había dado nuestros nombres en la entrada del barrio privado, así que la gente de la vigilancia nos facilitó el ingreso. Serpenteé entre las callejuelas del barrio hasta llegar a la casa, cuando bajamos del Scirocco, tanto Rody como Quinn comentaron lo hermoso y apacible que se veía el lugar. Abrí la cajuela del auto para sacar nuestros bolsos y en eso salieron todos a recibirnos. Los cuatro nos brindaron una cálida bienvenida, entramos en la casa, y jesse les ofreció una corta recorrida por las instalaciones, nos mostró nuestros cuartos, yo era la única que ya conocía el lugar pero igual los acompañé, de paso aprovechamos para subir el equipaje.

Quinn y yo ocupamos la habitación que estaba junto a la principal, que además era la que normalmente yo usaba cuando iba a Los Castores, era amplia y cómoda como el resto de la casa, con vista al lago principal, teníamos nuestro baño propio, lo que nos proporcionaba la suficiente privacidad, Nos quedamos en la habitación desempacando nuestra ropa y terminando de instalarnos, estábamos en el baño acomodando nuestros objetos de aseo personal, en ese preciso momento no pude dejar de conjeturar lo fascinante que era saber que pasaríamos todo el fin de semana juntas.

Una gran emoción me invadió, Quinn sería la última que vea al cerrar mis ojos y lo primero al abrirlos. Entonces me sentí increíblemente feliz y creo que no pude disimularlo, de pronto una estúpida sonrisa se instaló en mi cara, mientras ponía mi cepillo de dientes junto al suyo en el contenedor. Levanté mi cabeza y la miré a través del espejo, élla estaba junto a mí acomodando su perfume, cremas y desodorante sobre el mármol del lavatorio y nos quedamos viendo, yo no dejaba de sonreír.

**- ¿Que ocurre?** — me preguntó y decidí ser sincera.

**- Me encanta que vayamos a pasar el fin de semana juntas** — le dije y esperé su reacción con ansias. Quinn simplemente me mira y me sonrió pero no dijo nada, siguió acomodando sus cosas. Mierda, esperaba que dijese algo pero no lo hizo, justo que me animo, élla decide callarse ¿acaso significa que para élla no es un momento especial?... bueno Rachel que esperabas que te dijese, al menos se sonrió no fue indiferente, se retiró de mi lado a poner el resto de sus cosas de aseo en el estante de la ducha cuando tomándome por sorpresa me largó…

**- Espero que no ronques demasiado...**

Me di vuelta y la miré, Quinn a veces estudiaba sus respuestas y por eso no me contestaba de inmediato, era como si eligiese que palabras decir y cuales no, ¿seria a caso que se guardaba ciertos pensamientos? Es muy posible yo también lo hacía, sin embargo, élla en varias ocasiones se había sincerado conmigo y me había expuesto sus emociones, a ciencia cierta más de lo que yo lo había hecho con élla, pero cuando yo quería avanzar, siempre ponía un freno.

**- Obvio que no ronco** — le dije queriendo parecer ofendida y ahí estábamos otra vez tonteando, parecía que era lo que mejor hacíamos.

**- Hmm, si no recuerdo mal, cuando te quedaste en el hotel, varias veces en la noche me despertaron tus ronquidos** — dijo mientras se sostenía el mentón — **pero claro como habías bebido demasiado se lo adjudique a tu estado de alcoholismo.**

**- Si serás mentirosa, ni había bebido tanto, ni ronco...**

**- ¿De verdad ronco?** — le pregunté y creo que con cara de preocupación... Quinn entonces al ver mi gesto, no pudo aguantar más y se desternillo de la risa, se aproximó a donde yo estaba, me abrazó y me plantó un sonoro beso. **- Mentira preciosa, estaba bromeando, sos un ángel cuando dormís.**

**- Ah que chistosa que sos...** — simulé darle un golpe en las costillas,Quinn exagera y se retorció sujetándose su costado como si en verdad le hubiese pegado — **si serás payasa— **se enderezó y me tomó de la cintura y me besó profundamente...

**- Rachel, no puedo mantener mis manos quietas cuando estoy a tu lado, solo deseo besarte y tocarte**

- **No te preocupes tanto, porque me pasa lo mismo.-**le dije - **No puedo negar que me atraes mucho, pero no quiero malentendidos...**

-**Rachel, tengo una vida muy complicada** — apoyó su frente en la mía **— me encantaría ser todo lo que esta cabecita esta tejiendo en estos momentos, pero sé que eso que te gustaría no puedo darte...**

**- ¿Como sabés lo que quiero? no quiero más de lo que me das, solo pasarla bien solo eso. **

**- Perfecto preciosa... lo vamos a pasar muy bien ya vas a ver... **

Le sonreí, le encajé un pico en su boca y le dije:

**- ¿terminaste con tus cosas? ¿Bajamos?**

**- Bajemos.**

Lo tomé de la mano y lo saqué de la habitación, nos deslizamos escalera abajo y nos unimos a los demás que estaban sentados en la sala dilucidando si el asado lo hacían hoy o mañana.

Finalmente decidieron hacerlo mañana al mediodía, hoy nos tocaba cocinar , bueno en realidad quien se encargó de cocinar fui yo, Sungar y Clarisa, desastre total en la cocina, Tina era la que más maña se daba, así que fue quien más ayuda me brindó, tampoco es que yo sea toda una experta, pero me la rebusco bastante, y se podría decir que cocinar me gusta más que otro quehacer de la casa...

- **Hmm, que bien huele esto... ¿que estás cocinando?**

**- Lomo a la pimienta con papas fritas y ensalada de rúcula y parmesano.**

**- ¿Querés que te ayude?**

**- ¿Sabés cocinar?-**le dijo a quinn

**- La verdad es… que soy bastante buena en la cocina. Vivo sola preciosa y me cocino a diario.**

- **¿En serio?** — Estaba sorprendida — **creí que tenías una persona que se encargaba de eso…**

**- No, solo tengo personal para el aseo, no tengo doméstica conviviendo conmigo, me gusta la soledad de mi apartamento…** dijo mientras levantaba la tapa de la cacerolay husmeaba su í…

Quinn hizo una mueca como de no entender el porque de mi sonrisa.

- **Es lo primero que me contás de tu vida…** — le dije y seguí cortando papas, luego de lavarse las manos élla tomó un cuchillo y se puso a ayudarme sin hacer ningún comentario.

**- Sos muy organizada en la cocina, te manejas muy bien.**

**- Me gusta bastante cocinar, sucede que cuando papá enfermó, demandaba mucho a mamá atenderlo, más los últimos tiempos y entonces empecé a hacerme cargo de la preparación de la comida en la casa, ya que por esos días las cosas no iban bien económicamente y habíamos tenido que despedir al personal doméstico… fueron tiempos difíciles, pero como siempre dice mi madre, de todo se aprende y pues a mi me sirvió para aprender a cocinar.**

En ese preciso momento Mike se acercó y me abrazó por detrás.

**- ¿Rach me vas a hacer empanadas de pollo mañana?**

**- No jodas Mike, ¿acaso me trajeron para cocinarles? mañana se ocupan ustedes del asado, conmigo no cuenten, yo todo el día sol y piscina, pienso estar bien lejos de la cocina.**

**- No seas mala, sabés cuanto me gustan…** — me dijo mientras me besaba el cuello. Quinn estaba al lado nuestro, viendo la escena entre Mike y yo, para nosotros era de lo más normal, pero podía notar que estaba contrariada, la miré a través del rabillo del ojo y su expresión había cambiado, tenia surcos marcados en la frente que denotaban el malhumor, que la cercanía de Mike le causaba. Me dí vuelta lo abrasé mirándolo a los ojos y le dije…

-** ¿Y si te hago las empanadas que recibo a cambio? **— no era necesario ese abrazo, pero quería torearlo.

**- Te traje Crema de arándanos macerados de Freddo y Cheesecake con frambuesa, tus preferidos, ¿viste como pienso en vos y te consiento? ¿Me vas a hacer las empanadas?** — me dijo dándome un beso en la nariz.

Creo que ese fue su límite, Quinn dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando papas, se marchó de nuestro lado y se sentó en el living…

"Si supiera que hasta hemos dormido en la misma cama, claro no de la forma que élla se lo imaginaría." Mike ni siquiera se percató, él estaba muy concentrado en conseguir sus dichosas empanadas, cosa que por supuesto terminó consiguiendo… finalmente preparé el relleno esa misma noche para que al otro día solo quedara cocinarlas. Seguía metida en la cocina y vi que Tina se acercó a Quinn, élla estaba parada con la mano en el bolsillo y bebiendo una copa de Pinot Noir, junto a la pared circular de vidrios repartidos que ofrecía una vista única del lago, hablaron brevemente, es más creo que élla ni contestó. Me importa un bledo si está celosa, que ya se decida, no voy a cambiar mi relación con Mike bajo ningún punto de vista y menos por una aventura con élla… ¿Qué se cree después de todo?… como si tuviera derecho a enojarse con lo que acabó de decirme tan solo hace un par de horas… grrr que Mujer tan frustrante.

Comimos, no me dirigió la palabra en toda la cena, en un momento cuando Quinn no miraba, Jesse que estaba sentado frente a mí, me hizo una mueca preguntándome que cuernos le pasaba, me encogí de hombros y le expresé con mi cara que no sabía… Todos adularon mi plato, menos élla, estaba claramente enfadada y había decidido no hablarme… pues bien, que se chupe esta mandarina, que no me hable. Durante la cena me bebí dos copas de vino, increíblemente no me habían caído mal, es que en realidad el vino tinto me caía bien, con el que no congeniaba mi organismo era con el vino blanco, La segunda copa de vino le pedí a élla que me la sirviera e intenté entablar conversación pero me contestó de mala manera, casi a desgano, con los demás había estado muy solícito, habló con todos, inclusive con Mike, así que la cosa evidentemente era conmigo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, me levanté del lugar y subí a la habitación donde me hice de mi iPad para seguir con la lectura de un libro que había comenzado a leer en iBook, del placard tomé una manta. Antes de bajar observé desde el balcón interior que daba al living, todos habían abandonado la mesa y estaban sentados allí preparándose para comer el postre, y descorchar un champagne, así que cuando pasé, me serví una copa de la mesa baja, pero no me quedé.

Salí al parque a sentarme junto a la piscina, bajo el cielo de la clara noche, a leer. Sé que todos mis movimientos habían sido claramente seguidos por Quinn, inclusive cuando me asomé por el balcón, élla justo levantó la vista y me miró, pero intenté ignorarla tal como élla hizo conmigo durante toda la cena, ¿a caso creía que iba a rogarle para que me hablase? Estaba ofuscada, Quinn me desconcertaba, ¿Por qué una escena de celos así si élla no quería nada conmigo? Esa pregunta iba y venía por mi cabeza sin piedad… inclusive Tina me contó lo que habia hablado con élla, ya que ella había notado el momento de mi intercambio con Mike y que Quinn se había alejado, me dijo que se acercó para explicarle que no se inquietara, que a ella al principio le pasaba lo mismo con nuestro trato, pero que no había de que preocuparse, ya que nuestra relación no cambiaría, simplemente porque nosotros nos veíamos como hermanos.

Por supuesto, como me había parecido, no había obtenido respuesta de Quinn, solo una sonrisa sarcástica… ,La noche estaba bastante fresca, me estaba bebiendo mi copa de Dom Pérignon Brut Rosé, pero no podía centrarme en el libro, las letras parecía que bailaban y no era precisamente por el champagne ni por el vino que había bebido durante la cena, sino por mi desconcentración.

De repente, a mi lado se apareció Quinn tomándome por sorpresa, se había puesto un sweater azul de hilo, y con élla traía un plato en el que había Cheesecake con frambuesa, Skinny Apple Crumble y sobre la cheesecake le había puesto una bocha de crema helada de arándanos, tal cual como me gusta comerlos pensé. Traía también una botella de Don Pérignon y otra copa.

- **¿Compartimos?** — Me dijo mientras permanecía parada y me guiñaba un ojo —** te traje tú torta y tú helado preferido, me dijo Mike que te gusta comerlos juntos, una elección un poco rara pero gustos son gustos...** — Dijo intentando bromear.

Finalmente al no obtener respuesta de mi parte, se sentó aún sin que lo invitase en un pequeño espacio de la reposera donde tenía apoyadas mis piernas, apoyó la botella y la copa en el piso, tomó el tenedor y lo cargó con torta y helado y me lo llevó a la boca, Dios... ya estaba derretida, quería tirarme encima de élla... Quinn en un segundo hacía que me olvide de todo, me tenía hecha una idiota. Estaba masticando, mientras élla comía su crumble de manzana, cuando vio que tragué volvió a cargar cheesecake y helado y volvió a darme de comer en la boca. No perdía conexión con su ojos, me seguía todo el tiempo, cuando quería podía ser lamujer más seductora, tan solo con una mirada o con una sonrisa. Mientras se llevaba otro bocado de su crumble me preguntó...

- **¿Que lees?**

**- Como conocer a las personas por su lenguaje corporal.**

**- Parece interesante... ¿tiene buenos tips?**

**- Recién lo comienzo, aún no lo sé.**

**- Me estoy cayendo, hazme más lugar.**

Aprovecha, pensé, intenté hacer a un lado mis pies para que entre más cómoda pero élla se levantó y me indicó que abriera las piernas, ya estaba en su tono de directora de empresa otra vez,Acomodó su trasero en el medio de ellas, de frente a mí a horcajadas en la reposera, apoyó el plato en el piso y descorchó el champagne, volvió a llenar mi copa y me la pasó, luego llenó la suya y bebimos... siguió dándome de comer en la boca...

**- ¿Puedo probar esta extraña combinación?** — Me dijo refiriéndose al helado con cheesecake, por supuesto que asentí, élla me convidó de su torta, pero antes de ponérmela en la boca se agachó y me dio un casto beso. Terminamos de comer y dejó el plato en el piso, volvió a servir otra copa de champagne, por cierto era exquisito y se lo hice saber, se agachó nuevamente y mientras corrió el pelo que la brisa traviesa se empeñaba en desparramar por mi cara, me dio un beso de esos que llevan la firma personal de Quinn Fabray, y que te funden la razón y el pensamiento, Pasó sus piernas hacia atrás y quedó con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío boca abajo acurrucando su cara en mi cuello, luego hizo un ligero movimiento y corrió la manta de entre nosotras y la utilizó para taparnos a ambas. La reposera era lo suficientemente amplia para que nos recostemos las dos de costado, las luciérnagas revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor y el silencio de la noche en la quietud del lago, formaba un escenario onírico. Me acariciaba la cara y yo la de élla, mientras nos mirábamos, me besó nuevamente, sé que soy reiterativa pero imposible no decirlo cada vez, Uff... Sus besos me perdían. Evidentemente había dejado a un costado su enojo.

**- ¿Que querés saber?**

**- ¿Que Quinn?** — Le dije levantando una ceja.

**- En la cocina cuando te conté que cocinaba, me dijiste que era lo primero que te había dicho de mí, ¿Que querés saber?**

- **Supongo que de acuerdo a la relación que tenemos, mi respuesta se puede ajustar a lo que quieras contarme...** — Me encogí de hombros **— solo pretendo saber cosas que te definan, para saber un poco más de vos.**

**- Sos muy rápida con las indirectas, es asombrosa como acada rato me recordás que vos y yo no tenemos nadarealmente serio.**-me dice

**- Soy realista, simplemente me ajusto a la realidad, una realidad que hoy también te encargaste de recordar, por eso ninguno puede exigir nada...**

**- ¿A que te referís con no exigir nada?**

**- Nada simplemente nada, no tenemos un verdadera relación, solo somos compañeras ocasionales de sexo, por un mes o por menos, vaya a saber.**

**- Otra vez ese título... compañeros ocasionales**. — Hizo un silencio **— ¿Pretendés acaso decirme que si estuvieras con otra persona no podría reclamarte?**

**- Seguramente no… pero… Quinn… ¿realmente creés que soy una persona que podría estar con dos relaciones a la par? Para que lo sepas, ni siquiera durante mi adolescencia lo he hecho…**

**- Perdón por sugerirlo…** — se mostró sincera.

- **No es nada, supongo que por como nos conocimos y como nos relacionamos quizá te llevó a pensarlo, ¿vos si sos de esos?** -Quin se río… **Reíte linda, sos tan cínica.**

Me habló con mucha tranquilidad.

**- Tuve una época en que parecía que una sola mujer me aburría, ya no, durante ese tiempo he tenido varias citas a la vez pero siempre por separada no tengo costumbres morbosas… y siempre fueron compañeras ocasionales, conquistas, oportunidades del momento como quieras llamarlas, jamás pagué por sexo**. No me cabe duda que no pagaste, quien te podría decir que no bonita, sos una hija deputa vanidosa... pensé.

**- Entonces por llevar el título de compañera ocasional ¿me tengo que sentir privilegiada?…**

**- Vos insistís en ponerte ese título…**

**- Quizá tengamos conceptos diferentes de lo que es una compañía ocasional… supongo que para una persona que no quiere ningún tipo de compromiso, esa clase de relaciones es lo ideal…**

**- Si, supones bien, pero ya no me hace falta tener varias citas… me preocupo de una y por tenerla contenta hasta que me aburra y pase a la siguiente, por lo general nunca repito.**

**- Tené cuidado ojitos también se pueden aburrir de vos…**

**- Es un riesgo, sí, seguramente puede pasar, pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca involucro mis sentimientos no habría problema alguna…**

Tengo toda la sensación que toda esta conversación tiene un doble sentido para ambas, Finalmente puras indirectas de las dos y no me está contando nada, quizá debí haber tomado su oferta y preguntar lo que quisiera saber.

**- Sos muy frontal.**

**- Sincera, lo blanco es blanco y lo negro es negro. Me gusta echar siempre las cartas sobre la mesa, para que la otra persona sepa a que atenerse, como en una negociación.**

**- Ahí discrepo, creo que en una negociación no siempre se pone todo sobre la mesa, uno siempre tiene un as en la manga.**

**- ¿Y quien te dijo que yo no lo tengo en todo momento?**

**- ¿Te gusta jugar sucio, esta mañana en el restaurante me dijiste que siempre eras sincera?**

**- Simplemente una nunca debe confiarse que tiene la mejor mano y soy sincera de hecho lo estoy siendo.**

**- Supongo que eso, funciona siempre y cuando el corazón no se involucre…**

**- Sos rápida, sos muy rápida e inteligente Rachel…** — afirmó con cierta serenidad

**- Me considero una persona normal, instruida, pero ni peor, ni mejor que nadie.**

**- ¿Esto es lo que querías saber?**

**- Esto es de lo que vos quisiste hablar. También me guardo mi as en la manga**

**- ¿Cuántos novios tuviste Rachel?**

**- Es una pregunta un poco personal y extraña…**

**- Podes no contestarla.**

**- ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso?**

**- Quiero saber que tan activa ha sido tu vida amorosa…**

**- ¿Solo por eso?**

**- ¿Por que otro motivo lo preguntaría?**

**- No sé, decime vos...**

**- No hay otro motivo Rachel.**

Dudé un instante en contestar...

**- He tenido dos novios formales, el primero en la secundaria, la relación duró dos años, en realidad fue un amor adolescente, mi primer amor… cuando mi padre enfermó mis obligaciones en la familia crecieron a la par de la enfermedad de él y no podía brindarle todo el tiempo que él pretendía, ****supongo que a esa edad no podía esperar otra cosa y cortamos, tenía tantas preocupaciones en mi cabeza que eran más importantes, que ni sentí su ausencia, tenía diecisiete años… y el segundo… fue una relación de cinco años, terminamos hace dos años atrás… prefiero no hablar de eso. ****Luego me he besado con varios y varias …. Me he acostado con otros dos, contándote a vos, pero nunca me fui a la cama con nadie que acababa de conocer, eres la excepción… Y otra vez terminé hablando un montón y vos no ****dijiste nada, pero supongo que fue mi elección, pude callar como me lo sugeriste… de todas formas no tengo nada que ocultar… mi vida es esta, transparente y blanca, lo negro no me agrada, porque como sabía decir mi padre a la larga siempre destiñe. ¿Suficiente para tu análisis? ¿Que conclusión ****sacaste?**

**- Que sos una buena chica de muy buenos sentimientos y con relaciones normales y duraderas.**

**- Aburrida, pacata, me lo han dicho sabés, no sería una novedad para mí.**

**- No —** dijo rotundamente — **decente diría yo, una chica de la que sería muy fácil enamorarse si es lo que uno busca, Rachel no creo que seas aburrida en ningún sentido creeme**.

- **Quinn uno no elige enamorarse… cuando el amor llega, entra dando trompicones y se mete de prepo no te pide permiso… y te estallan esas tan conocidas cosquillas de las que todo el mundo habla y desea experimentar en algún momento de su vida y luego, no existe en tus pensamientos lugar para otra persona, porque la piensas en todo momento y lugar… y sientes celos, temor, angustia, inseguridad…** — eso es lo que estoy sintiendo acá y ahora quería decirle — **¿Nunca te enamoraste?**

**- Creo que una vez, quizá dos… ¿y vos?**

-** Creo que una vez, quizá dos**… — imité su respuesta, cambié de tema, tuve miedo que se diera cuenta que ese quizá era élla… — **¿tenés hermanos?**

**- Somos cuatro, dos hombres y dos mujeres, soy la menor**.

Creo que Quinn también sintió alivio de cambiar de tema, parecía un terreno seguro, pero igual sentía que no se abría, que toda la información que me brindaba era escatimada… su respiración cambió se volvió más pausada.

**- ¿A si que vivís sola?**

- **Desde hace dos años** — me confirmó

**- Vaya tardaste en conseguir tu independencia.**

**- Digamos que si.**

**- ¿Tus hermanos aún viven en la casa de la familia?**

**- Solo el mayor, los otros dos están casados.**

**- Ah ¿el mayor es el novio de Alison?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Tenés sobrinos?**

**- Dos, de parte de mi hermano, mi hermana hace muy poco que está casada con una mujer ,a mis padres no le importo que mi hermana se casara con una mujer ,si ella es feliz ,entonce mis padres tambien .**

Nos quedamos en silencio y entonces le pregunté — **¿Por qué estabas de tan mal humor durante la cena?**

**- ¿Hace falta que te lo diga? ¿Realmente no te diste cuenta?**

Lo miré pensando que contestarle... finalmente me decidí por escuchar los motivos dichos por élla.

**- No, no me di cuenta... **— le dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

**- Sé que si te diste cuenta, sos inteligente Rachel no te creo, pero de todas formas te lo diré** — hizo una pausa — **sé que no tengo derecho... me quedó bien claro después de la conversación de esta noche, y antes de ella también, por eso vine acá, porque después de pensarlo me dí cuenta que no tenía porque ponerme como me puse, pero aún así no me gusta que te abrases con Mike o con quien sea, como lo hiciste hoy delante de todos estando yo.**

- **Entonces debo entender y asumiendo que entendiste nuestra conversación, que también sabrás que voy a seguir haciéndolo...**

**- ¿Con Mike o con quien sea?** — Me habló desafiante.

**- Con Mike** — le confirmé envalentonada.

Sacó la mano que tenía en mi espalda y me tomó de la barbilla.

**- Rachel estás tirando demasiado de la cuerda y se puede cortar.**

**- Quizá sea mejor que se corte ahora y no más adelante... no me amenaces.**

**- ¿Eso es lo que querés, que todo entre nosotros acabe?, Porque hay cosas para las cuales tengo mis reglas aún sin que vos y yo tengamos nada concreto, no me gusta verme como un estúpida, ni tampoco que me vean de esa forma.**

**- ¿Y vos que querés? Digo… ¿querés que todo acabe?**

**- Creo habértelo dicho recién, quiero que el tiempo que estemos juntas todos tengan bien en claro a quien le pertenecés.**

Me reí sarcásticamente.

**- No es lo que te pregunté... pero es un poco egoísta de tu parte. Pretendes que modifique mi vida, cuando vos y yo sabemos que lo nuestro tiene fecha de vencimiento... la gente no es descartable, Mike es mi amigo, hoy, mañana y pasado cuando vos ya no estés, también quiero que siga siéndolo, Si yo te pertenezco como decís, entonces ¿Vos a quien le pertenecés? Apuesto a que no pensás contestarme, ¿me harás otra pregunta para evadir la respuesta? Porque eso es lo que haces siempre Quinn.**

Sé que estaba furiosa, me tenía fuertemente de la barbilla y no me soltaba y además estábamos hablándonos en un tono nada amigable, clavó sus ojos verdes en mi mirada y por supuesto que no me contestó.

**- Solo te pido respeto.**

**- ¿RESPETO?** — creo que estallé, abrí mis ojos bien grandes estaba realmente asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando **— Esto es más gracioso aún, ¿te atreves a pedirme respeto y exclusividad, cuando me acabas de decir que podés aburrirte de mi y pasar a tu siguiente polvo?**

**- No lo dije así Rachel.**

**- Bueno quizá no utilizaste esas palabras pero el contexto es el mismo.**

**- Pero dicho de esa manera suena grosera.**

- **Perdón señora modales, con palabras bellas o no, es lo que dijiste... mira ojitos, una vez herí a Mike, lo deseché de mi lado porque aposté al que creía que era el amor de mis sueños y lo saqué de mi vida y de mis sentimientos, lo ingnoré, le di mi espalda aún cuando murió su madre, si ya sé soy una ****mierda, pero sabes qué, de todas maneras cuando lo necesité ahí estuvo él a mi lado, después de estar una semana sin probar bocado, porque lo único que quería era morirme, él fue quien me puso su hombro, el que me cuidó día y noche, el que me vió llorar hasta quedar sin aliento y sin lágrimas y el ****que me enseñó otra vez a sonreír, gracias a él tengo el trabajo que tengo y soy quien ves ahora. Porque el bastardo de mi novio la noche anterior a nuestro casamiento se encamó con mi mejor amiga y los encontré cogiendo en el que iba a ser nuestro departamento.** **¡Mierda! No quería contarte eso y lo hice. Y te lo dije todo y vos no contestaste ni una sola de mis preguntas como de costumbre.**

Quinn se queda muda después de mi exabrupto y mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Me las secó con sus manos sin hablar... continué diciendo...

**- ¿Sabes qué? Sé positivamente que Mike será quien me levante de donde me hunda el día que salgas de mi vida, ya está, ya te lo dije, si querés irte ahora quizá sea lo mejor.** — élla seguía viéndome sin decir nada. — **Carajo Quinn porque tuve que conocerte, decí algo por favor...**

- **Quiero hacerte el amor...**

- **No Quinn vos la única que querés es cogerme** — lo corregí — **vos no me querés hacer el amor... ¿pero sabes qué? Yo también quiero que me cojas, quiero tenerte de cualquier forma, no me importa como decidas que es mejor... Sos exasperante Quinn deja de verme, besame y haceme olvidar de todo.**

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y comencé a besarla con desesperación, élla respondió a mi beso, de la misma forma, con la misma urgencia me acarició la espalda metió la mano por debajo de mi remera y se aferró a mi piel, luego la bajó y la metió dentro de mis shorts y me acarició el trasero mientras seguía asaltando mi boca con su lengua. Tomó aire y me dijo...

**- Vayamos a la cama**.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a juntar todo lo que había en el piso, pero cuando quise entrar me detuvo.

**- Espera Rachel , mi erección se nota demasiado aún...**

Nos reímos... y le alcancé la manta, para que se pueda tapar , Entramos, dejamos las copas y el plato en la pileta de la cocina, a Sungar y Rody no se los veía, los demás, estaban en el living jugando al Black Jack, dimos las buenas noches y subimos a la habitación.

**aqui le dejo otro capitulo mas , gracias a los q me dejan reviews y perdon por los errores ,tambien me pueden seguir por twitter ,cualquier dudas ,opiniones ,seran bienvenidos ! un besote.**

** 013_barby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Entramos en el dormitorio muertos de risa, el último tramo de la escalera lo subimos casi corriendo, Quinn tiró la manta en el piso me abrazó y me besó, aún estaba erecto... el pantalón de jean que llevaba puesto le ajustaba demasiado, por lo que realmente se sentía bastante incómodo y me lo hizo saber.

-** Dejame sacar el pantalón nena, me aprieta muchísimo.**

Se quitó toda su ropa y quedó en boxer, mientras élla se desvestía yo hice lo mismo y me quedé en ropa interior. Quedamos viéndonos un rato, observando la casi desnudes de nuestros cuerpos, me extendió su mano y alcancé la suya, con un leve tirón, me invitó a acercarme un poco más, caminé arrimándome a su cuerpo.

El momento ya se había transformado, podía sentir nuestras respiraciones desacompasadas y expectantes, con su otra mano me alejó el pelo de la cara y se aproximó aún más para darme un tierno beso en la mejilla, luego me besó en la comisura del labio, siguió con ellos, apoyó sus mullidos labios en los míos y los besó con delicadeza, con mimo, luego me los lamió, yo entreabrí los míos para darle paso a su lengua, que entró en mi boca en el mismo instante en que le di permiso. Entonces, su lengua intrusa se mezcló con la mía saboreándome, probándome. La mía hizo lo propio investigó todos los intersticios de su boca y sentí poco a poco como Quinn enloquecía, su cuerpo me lo demostraba con los signos que enviaba, aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el mío, apoyaba su erección contra mi pelvis y se frotaba en ella mientras con sus manos recorría todo la extensión de mi espalda. Abandonó mi boca para dedicarse a mi cuello, ambas estábamos muy receptivos, nuestros cuerpos ardían al mínimo roce. Jamás había sentido en mi cuerpo las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con élla, era una mujer misteriosa, enigmática, pero también era seductora, caballerosa, inteligente y por sobre todo era innegablemente bella. Un gemido escapó de mi boca cuando me mordió el hombro, se tomó un alto en sus caricias, me miró y se sonrió lascivamente. Bajó los breteles del corpiño dejando mis hombros al descubierto, los acarició y los saboreó con su lengua y con sus carnosos labios. Utilizó sus expertas y pulcras manos de largos dedos, para desabrochar con habilidad sorprendente mi corpiño que cayó al suelo deslizándose por mis brazos, se quedó viendo mis pechos que lucían desnudos ante su vista.

**- Sos perfecta, es increíble que tus senos sean naturales y luzcan así, ¿sabes cuantas desearían tenerlos como los tuyos? Hasta yo misma, ya que lo mios son pequeño-** sonriendo

Me sonreí ante sus halagos y me los acaricié. Quinn se relamía mientras me veía, entonces metió su mano dentro del boxer y se auto complajo tocando su pene. Dios me enloquecía cuando hacía eso, bajé mis manos acariciando mi vientre, luego enganché mis pulgares en mi bombacha y me la bajé dejándola caer por mis muslos y por mis piernas, élla aún continuaba tocándose, entonces con mi mano temblorosa, busqué mi clítoris y me auto complaje también, creo que eso no lo esperaba y lo desequilibró porque tuvo que parar con sus caricias.

Su cara era un poema de excitación, un ronco gemido escapó de su boca y entrecerró los ojos, casi perdido en el momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, movió su cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior incrédula y se bajó el boxer dejando por completo al descubierto su enorme erección.

**- Ven acá** — me indicó.

Caminamos hacia la cama, me tomó de la cintura y me besó, corrió la sábana superior y luego me besó otra vez, se arrodilló en el colchón y subió en ella llevándome con sigo, nos abrazamos sin dejar de besarnos, no eran besos urgentes, tenían mucha ternura. Se puso de espaldas y me hizo rodar junto a élla dejándome sobre su cuerpo, le corrí el pelo de su cara y tome su rostro entre mis manos para apoderarme de su boca, mientras movía mi pelvis frotándola en su sexo erecto y húmedo, depositando la humedad de mi vagina en élla. Me senté a horcajadas sobre Quinn, tomé su pene con mi mano y lo llevé a la entrada de mi vagina, Quinn movió su pelvis para ayudar a que entre, y de una certera estocada me penetró. Tenía sus manos aferradas a mi cintura mientras danzábamos acompasadss. Me aferré a sus manos y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos llevé sus brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza sosteniéndola, me recosté en su torso apoyando mis senos contra élla para volver a buscar su boca. Su pene seguía envistiendo mi vagina, entraba y salía de ella en toda su longitud.

Sin salir de dentro mío y sin dejar de besarnos me hizo rodar en la cama y ahora élla estaba sobre mi cuerpo, me tenía aprisionada contra la cama aún aferrado a mis manos y se movía despiadadamente penetrando mi vagina tan profundamente... de pronto se quedó quieto, se tomó su tiempo dentro de mi profundidad, largó un gemido profundo y creo que tuvo que refrenar sus ganas de correrse. Me soltó las manos y salió de mi sexo me indicó que me diera vueltas, colocó una almohada bajo mi vientre para que mi trasero subiera más y mi vagina quedara más expuesta, quise separar mis piernas pero me dijo que las juntara otra vez.

**- Vamos a terminar juntas Rachel, avísame cuando estés por correrte.**

Tomó su pene y lo puso en la entrada de la vulva y me penetró nuevamente, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y empezó a moverse, su respiración ronca y agitada soplaba en mi nuca, me besó el cuello, me mordió el hombro y la espalda, mientras seguía envistiendo mi sexo con el suyo, paraba, lo hacía lento y luego comenzaba con sus despiadadas embestidas, yo gemía de excitación, ahogadamente sobre el colchón por el castigo despiadado que me estaba dando con su pene, y apretaba entre mis manos las sábanas para contener mi descontrol, comenzó a hablarme al oído en su idioma, pero lo entendí perfectamente.

- **I want to fuck you always baby. I like your pussy. You're ****going to kill me.**

Sus calientes palabras despertaron mi inminente orgasmo, podía sentir como comenzaba a proyectarse dentro de mí y antes que se lo dijera me dijo.

- **Rachel siento como se contrae tu vagina y me atrapa, correte conmigo preciosa...**

**- Quinn lo voy a hacer no aguanto más...**

Grité agónicamente y dejé que mi cuerpo colapsara de placer, un hormigueo rítmico invadió mis entrañas, regalándome el placer más inimaginable que un ser humano pudiera sentir. Quinn también se corrió en ese mismo instante, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse mientras vaciaba su semen en mi vagina, sin dejar de moverse para exprimirse dentro de mí y mientras me hablaba al oído:

**- Así nena, así.**

Dejó caer su peso en mi espalda, las dos estábamos agotadas, me besó la nuca y se acomodó en su lado de la cama, pero yo necesitaba no perder el contacto físico con Quinn tan pronto, así que me arrastré hasta su pecho y apoyé mi cabeza en élla, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, que poco a poco iban normalizándose, mientras los míos se mimetizaban con los suyos. Levantó su mano y me abrazó, con la otra me acarició el pelo, me besó en la coronilla de la cabeza y así creo que nos dormimos. Me desperté en la madrugada, tenía ganas de hacer pis, nuestros cuerpos yacían desnudos uno junta al de la otra en perfecta simbiosis, su torso estaba apoyado junto a mi espalda, y sus piernas entrelazadas a las mías. Sentía su aliento acariciar mi nuca, era el estado perfecta y lamentaba tanto tener que salir de su abrazo. Levanté su brazo con mucho cuidado, su mano estaba aferrada a uno de mis pechos, como me gustaban sus manos, sus dedos eran largos y pulcros, el anverso de su mano era de color rosada como el resto de su cuerpo, estuve tentada de besársela pero no quería despertarla así que desistí de la idea. Me levanté tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, Quinn dormía profundamente, ni se enteró que me fui de su lado, me quedé un rato observándola luego fui al baño, tenía la boca seca, así que luego de atender mis necesidades fisiológicas me puse mi bata cruzada de satín que me tapaba un poco más abajo del muslo y bajé a buscar algo para beber. Todos dormían, el silencio de la noche invadía todos los resquicios de la casa, fui a la cocina y del dispenser me serví agua bien fría. Me quedé en el living junto al ventanal curvo viendo hacia fuera, hacia las luces titilantes de las demás casas que brillaban a lo lejos en la penumbra de la noche.

Apoyada con mi frente en el vidrio mientras me bebía el agua, cerré mis ojos y repasé cada uno de los momentos que hoy había vivido, Quinn era una aplanadora en mi estructurada vida, me quitaba la voluntad y la razón. Me maldije al recordar que le había contado lo de Brody, mierda, ahora le había mostrado una de mis más secretas debilidades. Luego, pensé en lo que una vez sentí por Brody y no puede dejar de compararlo con lo que estaba sintiendo por Quinn, jamás me había sentido como me siento cuando estoy con élla, a pesar que se que a Brody lo quise mucho, nunca ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos, me sentí tan obnubilada por él. Quin era la primera persona que me despertaba verdadero interés luego de cancelar mi casamiento con Brody. Decidí regresar a la cama, cuando me di vuelta casi me muero del susto, hasta pegué un grito contenido, Quinn estaba atrás mío viéndome, no esperaba encontrármela ahí, así que el sobresalto fue espantoso.

**- Ey preciosa, soy yo.**

- **Quinn, no esperaba encontrarte atrás mío, me asusté** — le dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarla.

**- Me desperté y no estabas a mi lado, ¿no podés dormir?…**

**- Fui al baño y luego bajé por un vaso de agua, ¿y vos?**

**- Lo mismo y además no sabía donde estabas.**

**- Acá, ya me encontraste** — le planté un beso en la boca — **¿qué querés tomar?** — se sonrió.

**- Agua.**

**- Vení, que te sirvo**.

La tomé de la mano y fuimos hacia la cocina, Quinn estaba en pijama y con un top deportivo , lucía muy sexy, saqué un vaso del armario y le serví agua del sparkling, mientras le servía, ya estaba otra vez aferrada a mi cintura y besándome el cuello. Me di vuelta y le di para que bebiese, se tomó el vaso lleno de un tirón. Realmente estaba sedienta pensé.

**- ¿Más?**- le pregunte

**- Suficiente.**

Me abrazó otra vez y me besó, luego corrió su dedo por el cinturón de la bata y me la desanudó, la túnica se abrió y la dejó ver la desnudez de mi cuerpo.

**- Hmm, que pena que no estemos solas en esta casa, porque podría tomarte acá mismo **— me besó un pezón.

**- Quinn puede venir alguien. — **Le reclamé mientras veía a todos lados, comprobando que realmente siguiéramos solos.

**- Lo sé, pero se vio muy tentador- **me cerró la bata agarró el cinturón y lo anudó,** vamos para arriba — **me dijo dándome una nalgada**.**

**- Esperá que cargo los vasos con agua por si nos agarra sed de nuevo para no tener que bajar.**

Subimos a la habitación, nuevamente nuestros sexos estaban reclamando placer, nos besamos por millonésima vez, nos acariciamos y sucumbimos una vez más saciando la necesidad de nuestros cuerpos hambrientos.

**- Creo que me he vuelto adicta a tu cuerpo.**

Estaba con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, levanté mi cara para verla, le mordí el mentón y le dije.

**- Me encanta ser tu droga.**

**- Sos encantadoramente dulce y exquisita Rachel.**

**- Hmm, nunca me dijeron eso.**

**- Evidentemente, no estuviste con nadie de buen paladar — **nos reímos.

Lo miré y quise decirle, no mi amor vos sos único, inigualable... pero solo le dije:

**- Durmamos ojitos, es tarde, así mañana disfrutamos del sol y la piscina.**

**- Cualquier cosa que haga con vos lo disfruto...**

**- No deberías decirme esas cosas, porque puedo creérmelas** — la advertí.

**- Creeme preciosa disfruto mucho de tu compañía.**

Suspiré, la besé en su boca, era tan tentadora y además solo sabe Dios cuanto quería que sus palabras no solo sean ciertas sino eternas... me separé de sus labios y volví a acercarme para plantar un sonoro beso sobre su pecho, luego apoye mi cabeza en élla para oír los latidos de su corazón que eran el arrullo perfecta para conseguir el sueño nuevamente, mientras élla me cobijaba con su musculoso abrazo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Me estaba quedando dormida...

**- ¿Te dormiste Rachel?** — no le contesté ya los párpados me pesaban demasiado para hacerlo... — **te dormiste preciosa, descansa **— creo que creyó que ya estaba dormida me besó el pelo pero yo no tenía más fuerzas para contestarla... —** quisiera cuidarte por siempre, ¿Por que tuviste que llegar a mi vida justo en este momento?...** — me mantuve en silencio intentando mantener mi respiración pausada para que no se diera cuenta que estaba escuchándola — **¿por qué no te conocí antes mi amor?**

Mierda me dijo mi amor... soy su amor, o acaso ¿estoy soñando? ¿Conocerme antes? ¿Antes de que? ay carajo, quisiera levantar mi cabeza y preguntarle, pero luego pensé que tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así, que tal si no me gustaba lo que me diga, creo que fui cobarde, muy cobarde. Quinn también sentía cosas por mí, entonces sus celos, sus deseos de que todos sepan que era suya eran valederos... ¿pero qué le impedía demostrar lo que sentía? Mierda, es que acaso ¿era casada? Por eso no podíamos estar juntas. No, no, no quiero que eso sea cierto, sería el final de todas mis ilusiones, pero… ¿por qué había dicho eso? Ay Diosito no me hagas esto. No sé en que momento me habré quedado dormida, lo cierto es que después de conjeturar y conjeturar por lo visto el sueño me venció.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, evidentemente la sesión de sexo desenfrenado con Quinn me había afectado, sentía que me dolían todos los músculos, más que en una sesión intensiva de Pilates, uff Quinn era intensa, sí que lo era. Me desperté antes que élla. Quinn dormía boca abajo desparramada en la cama, creo que estaba exhausta, mi semental americana también se cansa pensé, quise besarle su desnuda espalda pero desistí, me quedé viéndola, podía a simple vista delimitar claramente todos sus músculos, levanté la sábana y espié su trasero desnudo, su trasero es una manzana, me acordé que anoche cuando tuve mi orgasmo se lo apreté con fuerza mientras que élla se vaciaba en mí también, me sonreí.

Creo que otra vez mi vagina estaba viscosa por mis pensamientos, uff... Quinn me excitaba tanto, nunca me había pasado con nadie estar con las feromonas tan a flor de piel. La volví a cubrir, tenía que desacelerar mis pensamientos, así que subí mi vista a su rostro y me quedé embobada viendo su perfil, es... es perfecta pensé, esas pestañas, el formato de sus cejas, su nariz respingada y puntiaguda del tamaño justo, y sus labios rosadas carnosas, tan deseables no me cansaría nunca de mirarla. Tenerla a mi lado, durmiendo conmigo, era un privilegio inimaginable, Quinn jamás pasaba desapercibida en ninguna parte, era una mujer muy apuesta y con una personalidad avasallante. Me di la vuelta para agarrar mi iPhone para ver la hora, eran las nueve, decidí levantarme y pegarme una ducha, mientras lo hacía la puerta del baño se abrió.

**- Rach, ya estoy despierta...**

Abrí la mampara y la encontré con una mano apoyada contra la pared, frente al inodoro haciendo pis, me guiño un ojo, yo le tiré un beso al aire, me encanta esa intimidad con élla. Quinn tenía el pelo hecho un lío, y cara de recién despertada, pero aún así lucía escandalosamente sexy, se había puesta otra vez el pijama que llevaba anoche cuando bajó a buscarme, creo haber sentido el ruido del agua corriendo en el lavamanos, después de eso sentí la puerta que se cerró tras élla cuando salió del baño.

No tardé demasiado, me envolví el cuerpo en una toalla luego de secarme, al cabello me lo escurrí apenas con otra y lo levanté en una coleta alta. Salí del baño y para mi sorpresa Quinn no estaba, sin dedicar demasiado tiempo en pensar donde estaría, pues muchas opciones no había, fui a buscar ropa interior para ponerme, en ese momento Quinn entró con una bandeja con el desayuno.

**- Me ganaste de mano **— le dije.

**- No, vos me ganaste a mí, quería despertarme primero y traerte el desayuno a la cama.**

**- Gracias ojitos, tuvimos el mismo pensamiento** — lo adule mientras élla se acercaba a la cajonera donde yo estaba parada buscando que ponerme.

Me dio un beso en el hombro y otro en los labios y me dijo...

-** Buenos días, preciosa ¿dormiste bien?** — su voz era muy dulce, un éxtasis para mis oídos.

**- Espectacularmente bien ¿vos?**

**- Hmm, como un bebé... ¿tenés hambre?** — increíblemente nada me causó más placer que su respuesta.

-** Sí, ¿que trajiste de rico? **— le pregunté mientras él apoyaba la bandeja sobre la cama.

**- Te traje latte con medias lunas, frutas y jugo de naranja.**

**- Hmm, huelen exquisito todos los aromas que vienen en esa bandeja.**

El mismo desayuno que pedí en el Faena me dije… Me estaba calzando la ropa interior y viéndome en el espejo, Quinn estaba sentada en la cama contra el respaldar con las piernas cruzadas en forma de indio, mientras comía unos huevos revueltos con tocino que se había preparado y me seguía con la mirada.

**- ¿Ya están todos levantados?**

**- Solamente Jesse, que fue a comprar pan y facturas. Vamos a desayunar, después terminas de vestirte, se enfría**.

Me senté en la cama con élla, parecía estar de muy buen humor y con mucho apetito, me comí una media luna y me sentí tentada por unas tostadas bastante raras que se veían en un plato.

**- ¿Que es eso? **— Le dije señalándolas con el dedo

**- French Toast prueba una.**

**- ¿Como está hecho?** — Me interesó saber para preparárselas algún día y sorprenderla.

**- Mezclas huevos, leche, azúcar y canela y pasas los panes tostados por la mezcla, luego las freís en mantequilla y las podes acompañar con jarabe de arce, con Nutella y Fresas, con frutas del Bosque y Nata ó como en este caso con miel y plátanos, mis preferidas son con jarabe de arce ¿Te gustan?**

**- Hmm… Saben exquisitas…**

**- De acuerdo la próxima vez que te prepare el desayuno las tendré en cuenta para ti también.**

Me estiré por encima de la bandeja y la beso.

**- ¿A quién te parecés Quinn? Físicamente digo ¿A tú mamá o a tu papá?**

**- En realidad soy una mezcla de ambos, me parezco más a mi mamá, pero el color de mis ojos es igual al de mi padre al igual.**

**- Debe ser una señora muy bella tu madre, vos sos muy linda…**

**- Gracias por el cumplido…**

**- Vanidosa, como si no lo supieras.** — me acerqué y le hice cosquillas, tomó mi mano y me la besó.

- **¿Querés conocer a mis padres?** — mi imaginación voló años luz a la estratósfera, pero pronto aterricé nuevamente en la tierra — **creo que tengo una foto en la… ¿como se dice?… wallet.**

**- Billetera **— le dije.

**- Eso billetera.**

Se estira sobre la mesa de noche donde estaba su cartera y buscó en los compartimentos una foto de ellos que me la entregó para que la viese.

**- Totalmente de acuerdo, te pareces a tu madre… que señora tan elegante es tu mamá, tu padre también es muy apuesto, es muy alto también. ¿Como se conocieron ellos? porque me dijiste que tu mamá era de acá de San Isidro…**

**- Ah —** se sonrió, esa es una gran historia que te gustará escuchar — **Mi madre fue a New York por una beca de estudios, ella estudiaba diseño de indumentaria y se había ganado una beca en una de las mejores academias de allá, un día mi mamá iba a toda prisa cruzando la calle porque llegaba tarde a una de sus clases y mi papá la atropelló con el automóvil. Bueno pasaron muchas cosas, pero resumiendo, mi madre nunca más regresó a Argentina, se enamoraron y a los seis meses se casaron.**

**- Wow, que historia… ¿y quien tuvo la culpa en el accidente?**

**- Ah —** se carcajeó — **eso es un gran misterio… porque el culpable es depende quien de ellos dos te cuente la historia** — Reímos — **mira, estos son mis hermanos** — me enseñó otra foto.

**- ¡Que parecida a vos que es tu hermana!**

**- Es mi melliza**.

- **¿En serio? Vos sos menor que ella, recuerdo que anoche me dijiste que eras la menor de tus hermanos.**

**- Exacto, fui la última en nacer, por lo tanto soy la más pequeña**.

**- Tus hermanos se parecen a tu padre pero con los ojos de tu madre, son al revés que ustedes.**

**- Sí, eso mismo** — se sonrió.

**- ¿Cual es el mayor de ellos?**

**- Éste** — me enseñó con un dedo.

**- Ah entonces, él es el novio de Alison.**

**- Exacto, su prometido en realidad, se casan en cuatro meses.**

**- Wow estarán de boda en poco tiempo…** — Quinn se sonrió.

**- Es mi turno, esperá, que busco mis fotografías**, — me levanté y busqué en mi cartera la billetera, para mostrarle fotos a élla de mi familia. Le pasé una foto de mis padres **— Acá mi padre ya estaba enfermo**, — dije con mucho cariño y mucha nostalgia **— pero todavía se lo veía entero, murió seis meses después, fue un cáncer devastador.**

**- Sí, es una enfermedad shitty, tu ser querido termina no siendo él al final de ese padecimiento, es devastador tanto para el enfermo como para sus seres queridos, uno muere a diario a su lado, viéndolos transformarse en un despojo humano.**

**- ¿Tuviste algún familiar que murió de cáncer?**

Me miró por un instante y luego me dijo.

**- Sí, un familiar cercano…**

Me extrañó la forma en que habló del cáncer, su humor había cambiado, intenté rescatarla de inmediato mostrándole una foto actual de mi madre. — **Sos muy parecida a tu mamá, no te pareces ni un poquito a tu padre.**

**- Sí eso dicen todos, aunque mi papá siempre dijo que el color de mis ojos era igual al de mi nona Paulina.**

**- Este es mi hermano** – le enseñé otra foto — **y acá en ésta están con mi cuñada y los chicos, ahí mi sobrino tenía seis meses ahora tiene nueve.**

**- Tu hermano también se parece a tu mamá.**

**- Así es, ninguno de los dos nos parecemos a mi padre.**

**- ¿Como se llama tu mamá Quinn? mi mamá se llama Julia, se que tu papá se llama Russel .**

**- Mamá se llama Judy****.**

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Quinn entró a ducharse, ya eran casi las diez de la mañana, así que decidí que mejor me pondría mi traje de baño y me iría a tomar un poco de sol.

- **Permiso Quinn, voy a buscar el bronceador y la pantalla solar, voy a tomar un poco de sol** — Le dije.

Abrió la mampara de la ducha y se asomó, justo había cerrado la canilla, manoteó una toalla, y se secó la cara, luego la envolvió a su cintura. Me miró yo estaba vestida con un traje de baño de color verde, llevaba un strapless torzado en el busto y una bikini cola-less en la parte inferior con una argollas sujetas a unas cadenas que encajaban en mis caderas.

**-¿Así vas a bajar? Te vas a poner algo encima ¿me imagino**?-me dice

**- Sí ahora me pongo un vestido** — sonrio.

**- ¿No entiendo de que te reís?-**me dice

Me acerqué a élla lo tomé de la cintura y le pregunté…

**- ¿Porque querés que me cubra, me queda muy mal?**

**- Sabes que no es precisamente por eso** — me dijo mientras ladeó la cara y con otra toalla frotaba su pelo para secarlo un poco.

**- Mike y jesse están acostumbrados a verme en bikini, todos los fines de semana me ven así, te puedo asegurar que ni me ven, yo para ellos soy como un amigo más.**

**- Si pero está Rody y hay vecinos, quiero tener un día en paz Rachel, sin tener que estar especulando quien te mira y quien no, para la piscina te sacas ese bendito vestido que me dijiste que te ibas a poner, pero en la casa te lo dejás puesto.**

**- Ok Sra. mandóna tuvimos un desayuno esplendido, no quiero enzarzarme en una discusión con usted, aunque enojada sos tan hermosa como cuando sonreís** — Le planté un beso en la boca.

**- Venía acá** — me dijo y me volvió contra élla para darme un beso más profundo.

Se rió triunfadora, en eso sonó su teléfono, Quinn salió a paso resuelto del baño a tomar la llamada. Creo que estaba hablando con su padre, me puse mi vestido de algodón strapless de color verde también, llevaba el protector solar, bronceador, toallas, mis Ray Ban, mi iPad para seguir leyendo, y le tiré un beso, en tanto le hice una seña informándole que lo esperaba abajo, élla seguía hablando por celular, pero interrumpió a su interlocutor dejándolo en espera, con su mano tapó el teléfono para que no se oyera lo que me dijo.

**- Eso no es un vestido Rachel, eso es un retazo de tela** — afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

Uff… hice una mohín de disgusto… dí un giro mosqueado y le dije…

**- Si no se me ve nada… ponete un traje de baño yo llevo toallas, te espero abajo.**

Sin dejarla contestar, salí del dormitorio, tampoco que no exagere. Me gustaba que me cele, me hacía sentir que le importaba, ese deseo de posesión que Quinn evidenciaba en mí me hacía sentir importante para élla...

En el pasillo, me encontré con Sungar y Rody que salían de la mano de la habitación de él, recién se levantaban y era obvio que habían pasado la noche juntos, cruzamos un breve saludo y bajamos. Todos estaban desayunando en la cocina, los saludé, cruzamos también brevísimaspalabras y me dirigí afuera, me sentía resplandeciente, el intercambio que habíamos tenido en la mañana con Quinn, mostrándonos retratos de nuestras respectivas familias, me había dejado con un especial regocijo.

Él día estaba maravilloso, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo. En toda su extensión visible, lucía celeste, diáfano y ya hacía un calor sofocante, era un día espléndido para la piscina. Junto a la pileta aún estaba la reposera de madera tipo camastro que habíamos usadoanoche Quinn y yo, así que apoyé las cosas que llevaba en ella y me fui a la terraza lateral a buscar otra para Quinn, que acomodé a la par, también transporté una mesita baja que puse a los pies de ambas para no tener que separarlas si la ponía entremedio, a pesar de que tenían sus colchonetas a ambas la cubrí con toallas y después de pasarme bronceador me acosté plana en una pronto una sombra me cubrió el cuerpo, abrí un ojo, pues aún estaba encandilada por el sol y entre puntos negros titilantes, vi que Quinn estaba parada junto a mí. Intentando acostumbrar mi visión abrí ambos ojos obligándolos, extendí una mano con la intención de que se acercara, lo que tenía ante mí era una vista inmejorable de Quinn con bikini solo la parte de arriba , tenía puesto unos lentes Armani y unas bermudas de baño negras anudadas a la cintura justo a la altura de sus caderas permitiendo ver sus huesos innominados. Lucía sexy, caliente.

Me la imaginé saliendo del agua con esos shorts adheridos a su piel, debo confesar que me encantó la imagen que fantaseó mi mente. Como llevaba sus manos ocupadas, no pudo tomar la mía, pero se inclinó y me dio un beso. Creo que lo del vestido, había quedado en el olvido. Bien sigamos de buenas.

**- Te traje tu iPhone, lo habías dejado sobre la mesa de noche, estuvo sonando.**

**- Muchas gracias, ni cuenta me había dado **— me senté ligeramente para revisarlo, era un mensaje de Noah .

**- ¿Quien es Noah?** — me preguntó como al pasar, como si en verdad no tuviera importancia y asumí que había leído el nombre en la pantalla cuando llegó el mensaje.

**- Es mi hermano** — la quedé mirando para ver su reacción y le repetí — **Noah es mi hermano.**

Se quitó los lentes y me tomó por la nuca, me llevó hacia su pecho y me devoró la boca dejándome sin respiración. Cuando dejó de atacar mis labios y mi lengua me separé y tuve que inhalar profundamente para recuperarme de su ataque.

Se rió licenciosa y volvió a colocarse los lentes y se queda viéndome.

-**Listilla…** me dijo…

Tecleé otra pronta respuesta a mi hermano y volví a dejar el celular para dedicarme a pasarle el protector solar a Quinn.

**- Vení acá que estás muy blanquita, traes todo el invierno de NY en tu cuerpo, no quiero que te incineres** — bromeé mientras extendía el protector sobre todo su pecho.

Quinn estaba disfrutando de mis caricias mientras le untaba la crema, cuando terminé de pasarle por todo el cuerpo lo hice dar vuelta para pasarle en la espalda. Luego dejé el pomo sobre la mesa, y tomé el bronceador que yo había usado y le pedí que me pasara en la espalda, pues allí no me había puesto.

Con mucho mimo, quizá más de la cuenta diría yo, comenzó con la tarea, tomándose todo su tiempo en hacerlo, de a ratos dejaba de untarme el aceite y me besaba en el cuello, me mordía la oreja, la quijada, parecía que no podía contener sus deseos. Yo estaba recostada boca abajo en el camastro cuando llegó el turno de pasarme el aceite por las nalgas.

**- Así brillantes, tus nalgas lucen de revista playboy** — y se mantuvo en sus trece — **esto es muy distrayente, en cualquier momento te las muerdo.**

- **Ni se te ocurra, no estamos solas** — le dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza y miraba hacia atrás advirtiéndola.

**- Yo no veo a nadie…**

En ese instante todos empezaron a llegar como hormigas alrededor de la piscina, estaban trayendo el resto de los muebles del jardín. Las otras mujeres también venían enfundadas en sus trajes de baño listas para tomar un baño de sol.

- **Espero que en realidad la miróna no seas vos, tanto que te quejaste de mi traje de baño, porque los de ellas, no son más grandes que el mío.**

**- Yo solo tengo ojos para tu culito.**

-** Si claro… quitate esos lentes así puedo controlar mejor a quien ves. **— Le dije mientras le advertía a modo de broma y no tanto, indicándole con mi dedo índice. Ella bajó su cara y me miró por arriba de los lentes, nos carcajeamos. Estaban trayendo una mesa de jardín, sillas y sombrillas, así que Quinn se alejó de mí para prestar un poco de ayuda también. Jesse ya quería empezar a prender el fuego en la parrilla y Clarisa decía que estaba bien, pues sino después terminábamos comiendo muy tarde. Mike por su parte mientras se encargaba de musicalizar el lugar conectando el iPod a su Mac, Rody nos narraba que había sido un niño explorador y se había antojado en prender el fuego, su primo por supuesto no pudo negarse, entonces ambos se fueron para comenzar con las tareas. Todos parecían muy divertidos con las labores al aire libre, yo permanecía tumbada boca abajo, tomando el sol, pasada ya la media mañana. Quinn por su parte estaba al lado mío tendida boca arriba tamborileando los dedos al compás de la música que Mike había puesto sonaba una canción de Axé Bahía, Gata Brasilera, un ritmo muy pegadizo y divertido, las dos estábamos tomados de la mano en silencio disfrutando, de pronto todas las mujeres menos Quinn, se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a hacer coreografía, yo las miraba y me reía mientras movía mi cabeza al ritmo de la música, no tardaron en venir por mí, me tironeaban de la mano, me levanté con un poco de vergüenza, pero fui, Quinn enderezó su reposera, para verme mejor y se quitó los lentes, Mike que es un cara dura, estaba metido entre todas nosotras bailando y llamaba a gritos a Rody y a Jesse para que se unan, finalmente todos terminamos danzando, Quinn, inclusive Quinn y Rody que no conocían la coreo intentaron seguir nuestros pasos, lo que nos hemos reído, la hicimos dos veces hasta que salió bastante bien, después del agotador baile, como bombas fuimos entrando a la piscina para refrescarnos, lo estábamos pasando ¡de lujo! Yo estaba aferrada al cuello de Quinn mientras ella flotaba por las dos y le daba besos por toda su cara, no me cansaba nunca de besarla,sus ojos bajo el reflejo del sol en la piscina resplandecían más verdoso que nunca. Fuimos nadando hasta la parte más playa, ahí nos paramos y me enlacé con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn mientras me sostenía de las nalgas y me besaba.

**- ¡Uy que buena foto sería esa para mostrar el lunes en la oficina!** — Dijo Rody bromeando mientras se refería al beso que nos estábamos dando — **Big Boss eso es poco serio de su parte.**

Quinn se reía pero seguía besándome.

- **Te aconsejo que vayas preparando tu carta de renuncia...** — le dije a Mike, viéndolo por encima del hombro de Quinn que estaba desternillado de risa y mientra Quinn me apretaba el culo con sus manos mientras me sostenía.

Quinn se dio vuelta conmigo en andas quedando ambas de costado a los demás.

**- Mira que pronto ella también podrá despedirte — le advirtió Quinn — yo que vos andaría con cuidado** — Quinn me estampó un beso en la mejilla y me guiñó un ojo.

- **Eso es abuso de autoridad** — se defendió mike, que cargaba a Tina en su espalda.

Jesse que estaba en la otra punta sentado con Clarisa sobre el borde atérmico preguntó…

**-Un momento… ¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando, a ver si me explican…**

**- ¿No te enteraste primo?** — le dijo Rody desde donde se encontraba sentado en la escalera, Sungar estaba entre sus piernas.

**- Él no sabe nada**… — aseguró Mike y empezó a explicarle a Jesse — **resulta que el lunes cuando llegamos a la oficina, había una reunión, ¿te acordás que te contamos que venía la hija del dueño?**

**- Esperá…** — Jesse lo interrumpió en su relato a Mike , creo que ya se había dado cuenta **— no sigas… vos** — le dijo a Quinn señalándola — **¿vos sos la jefe de ellos dos?**

Quinn sonrió con autosuficiencia.

**- Casi le tengo que soplar el culo a tu amiga cuando entramos en la sala de reuniones el lunes y la vio a Quinn.**

**- No fue para tanto Mike** — intenté defenderme ruborizada.

-** No solamente te tuve que empujar para que camines. **— Todos se rieron, yo también.

**- Bueno, yo igualmente quedé bastante impactada cuando la vi. — Dijo Quinn en solidaridad conmigo y eso me encantó — y vos sos otro, así que no te hagas el superado**-le djo a mike

**- No lo puedo creer… el viernes hablamos de miles de cosas, pero nunca del trabajo **— se asombraba Jesse.

**- Si, se habló pero muy por encima y luego yo solo se los presenté como Quinn y así quedó, nunca se mencionó su apellido, que sino por ahí ellos se podrían haber dado cuenta** — aclaró Rody a su primo.

**- Que historia** — dijo Clarisa **— para una novela, quién iba a pensar el viernes cuando se conocieron, que iba resultar que Quinn era la jefa de Mike y Rody.**

**- Al menos no podrán demandarte por acoso sexual** — dijo sungar desternillada — **hay testigos que se conocieron fuera del trabajo****.**

**-¿Por que me dijiste que ella me podrá despedir Quinn? -**Sabía que Mike no delataría lo del cambio de mando en la oficina.

**- ¿No te contó Rachel?** — Quinn me miró, luego dijo — **lo siento es que le habíamos pedido que no lo dijera. Natalia se va de la empresa, Rachel será su sucesora a partir de Marzo Rachel estará a cargo de la gerencia de Mindland.**

Jesse, Sungar , Y Mike se largaron al agua desde donde estaban y se acercaron para felicitarme, Quinn me soltó para permitir que mis amigos me saluden, también se acercaron los demás, para darme las felicitaciones, pero entonces quise ser cauta y dije**, esperen, esperen, no me feliciten tanto, aún tiene que decidir la junta...**

- **Rachel, la junta me consultará a mí a mi regreso a NY el puesto es tuyo.**

Sentí vergüenza por los dichos de Quinn, creo que me sonrojé... entonces Mike acotó.

- **Quinn no tendrás por ahí una hermanita para presentarme a ver si me da una manito en la empresa…** Todos carcajearon... menos Tina que le dio un codazo a Mike.

**- Me temo que a tu novia no le hizo gracia tu comentario, de todas formas tengo que decirte que si tengo, pero no tenés ninguna posibilidad, acaba de casarse CON UNA MUJER.**

**-Que lastima –**dice mike

En ese momento Clarisa recordó refiriéndose a Jesse y a Mike

**- Ustedes están de lo más tranquilos acá ¿y el fuego?**

**- ¡Uy el fuego!** — dijo Jesse mientras se tocaba la frente.

**- Son un desastre **— afirmé **— la última vez terminamos todos cambiándonos y yendo a comer a la parrilla porque se pusieron con la Wi y se quemó el asado.**

**- No te preocupes Rachel hoy te voy a hacer un asado que te vas a chupar los dedos, la carne está a salvo en la heladera. **-Jesse se sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jesse y Rody pegaron un salto y salieron de la pileta en dirección a la parrill , también Clarisa y Tinase fueron a empezar a preparar ensaladas eso lo sabían hacer, Sungar que verdaderamente no tenia idea de nada de cocina igualmente se ofreció a ayudarlas, Mike dijo que prepararía unos tragos y unos aperitivos, Quinn por su parte se ofreció a ayudarlo y yo decidí que iría a terminar de preparar las dichosas empanadas de pollo que tanto dolor de cabeza me habían traído la noche anterior, mejor no acordarme del mal humor de Quinn, aunque teniendo en cuenta la reconciliación, Uff quiero cabrearla más seguido pensé.

Quinn me tomó de la cintura y me dejó sentada sobre el borde de la pileta luego pegó un salto y salió élla me extendió su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, se acercó a mi oído y me dijo antes de irse.

**- No olvides el vestido** — me guiño un ojo y me dio un beso.

**- No lo olvido **— asentí con una sonrisa, uff que pesada con que me cubriese, Quinn podía ser verdaderamente muy posesiva pensé, pero me gustaba ese sentido de la posesión que élla mostraba, me hacía sentir cuidada, querida.

El almuerzo estuvo muy distendido de hecho se prolongó bastante, entre todos pusimos orden y limpieza en la cocina y el resto de la tarde los chicos con Quinn jugaron con la WI ,mientras Nosotras nos dedicamos a tomar sol y a ponernos al día con los chismes.

Las chicas se mostraron muy interesadas en saber de mi relación con Quinn, luego que se enteraran que élla era la jefa de la empresa donde Mike y yo trabajábamos, pero les expliqué que en realidad lo que había surgido entre nosotras como una aventura pasajera se había extendido en eso y nada más que en eso.

Ellas insistían que Quinn me miraba de cierta forma que no se mira tan solo a una aventura, yo les terminé confesando que me gustaba demasiado, pero que no quería ilusionarme, que estaba solo determinada a vivir el momento y nada más. Sungar nos reveló que Rody era un muy buen amante, nos reímos con las cosas que nos contó, yo no soy de esas, no me gusta compartir mi intimidad, pero a sungar parecía no importarle y reveló ciertos secretos de la noche alocada de sexo que habían tenido. Realmente no tenía nada que envidiarle, por lo que ella contaba, uff Quinn lo superaba a Rody varias veces, a pesar que intentaron persuadirme para que contase, me negué rotundamente, evadí las preguntas siempre que pude. Clarisa y Tina eran iguales que yo, no revelaban mucho, además no me interesaba saber de la vida privada de mis amigos, que horror, aunque el grosero de Mike, varias veces en privado, me contaba anécdotas de sus aventuras amorosas con lujo de detalle, pidiéndome consejo de lo que le gustaba a la mujeres, por supuesto anécdotas que yo me negaba a escuchar en más de una oportunidad.

Estaba tendida boca abajo asoleándome, con los auriculares de mi iPod puestos, escuchando We found love por Rhianna, cuando Quinn recién salida de la pileta se acostó toda mojada sobre mí, me hizo gritar…

**- Aaaaaaaaaaah, Quinn**

Sin hacerme caso me dio millones de besos en el cuello y se queda tendida sobre mí.

**- ¿Que escuchas?**

Tomó un auricular y se lo colocó en uno de sus oídos, se queda recostado conmigo escuchando la canción, Dios la letra de esa canción parecía que estaba hecha para nosotras y élla no podría haber sido más oportuna en llegar… en la parte del estribillo cerré mis ojos, no podía seguir viéndola, sentí que sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a mi espalda, aprisionándome contra sus pecho, hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza Rhianna cantaba y mi alma desfallecía con élla a mi lado _We found love_ _in a hopeless place _… Que ya se calle, pensé no quiero llorar, especulé con levantarme e irme pero no quería actuar como una niña. Ay Quinn ¿porque no podemos seguir estando juntas? lo que dijo en la noche cuando creyó que dormía, no me dejaba en paz, pero tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle. La canción terminó y empezó Addicted de DJ Assad y élla la tarareó en mi oído, me sonrió, con esa sonrisa de perdonavidas que me mata cuando la hace. Qué me quería decir con esta canción, no me quería imaginar nada, pero al menos ese momento anterior había pasado, esta música me había levantado el ánimo. Quinn dejó de cantar y me besó, me dio uno de esos besos que tanto me gustan y que extrañaré tanto cuando ya no esté a mi lado para dármelos, de solo imaginarme ese momento volvía a sentirme melancólica, me aferré con fuerzas a su cuello, me hundí en élla y cerré los ojos con ímpetu. No quiero dejarla ir, no quiero que se vaya, pensé… no quiero que desaparezca de mi vida, hasta hace una semana atrás, mi vida era vacía y sin sentido, en cambio a su lado me siento viva, me siento mujer... siento que a alguien le importo. Me sacó el auricular y también se quitó el suyo, me tomó en sus brazos y salió corriendo conmigo en andas hacia la piscina, por más que grité para tratar de impedírselo, no me hizo caso alguno y se lanzó conmigo al agua.

Quinn era una experta en salir de una situación de peligro donde estaban involucradas sus sentimientos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Emergió del agua conmigo aferrada aún a su cuello, me reí a carcajadas luego me besó y me dijo:

**- Sos hermosa, quiero verte reír siempre...**

**- Vos sos mi alegría- **Me atreví a decirle, se queda callada, necesitaba salir de esa situación de incertidumbre, intentando un cambio de ánimo anhelé hundirla apoyándome con todo mi peso en ella, pero no lo conseguí ella era fuerte y se resistía, me trepé a su espalda y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, pero tampoco pude sumergirla, de un pronto movimiento, me tomó en los brazos y me lanzó al agua, cuando salí, ella estaba desternillado de risa, yo otro tanto, nadé hacia ella y me aferré con mis brazos a su cuello y con mis piernas a su cintura, le despejé la cara peinando su cabello hacia atrás y la besé. Quinn me entregó gustosa sus labios y luego bajó mis piernas para nadar conmigo hacia la orilla más playa, me dejó apoyada contra la pared de la pileta cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Volvió a levantar mis piernas para que las enlazara en su cintura y nuevamente se aferró a mis nalgas.

**- Quedate quieta** — me indicó... en realidad más bien fue una orden

La miro a los ojos, élla tenía los suyos clavados en los míos, su mirada era profunda, sombría, pronto adiviné sus intensiones, sentí que corrió con su dedo mi bikini y lo enterró en mi sexo, lo metió y lo sacó, lo hundió bien adentro y lo movió en círculos dentro de mi vagina.

**- ¿Te gusta Rachel? No te muevas, solo siente…**

**- Quinn.. pueden vernos…** — mi voz salió entrecortada por la excitación.

**- No, no hay nadie, no te preocupes, no quiero que nadie vea lo que te estoy haciendo, yo estoy atenta, vos no dejes de verme, pero no te muevas para que nadie se de cuenta lo que en verdad está pasando acá. Disfrutá preciosa… disfrutá de mis caricias…**

Asentí con la cabeza, Quinn seguía torturando mi sexo con sus dedos ahora había deslizado otro más…

**- Quinn… basta, voy a correrme Quinn** — le advertí, creo que la intensidad de ese momento hizo que mi orgasmo surgiera muy rápido.

**- entregate al placer que te estoy dando Rach. Simplemente, no te muevas, veme a los ojos no los cierres… no te delates hermosa.**

Un gemido se escapó de mi boca y apreté sus dedos con mi vagina, mientras élla seguía con su doliente y perversa caricia, aferré mis manos con fuerza a su pelo, creo que se lo estaba tironeando, no podía moverme, tampoco cerrar mis ojos, pero igual me dejé ir con sus caricias. Fue un orgasmo aplastante, Dios, que momento tan caliente, nunca había hecho nada así arriesgado a las miradas de los demás.

**- Así nena, así... me encanta darte placer **— inmediatamente me advirtió **— no te pongas nerviosa pero, ahí viene Jesse y Clarisa, disimula.**

Abrí mis ojos bien grandes, ella me hizo un guiño y me besó tiernamente.

**- Tranquila, no te preocupes que nadie pudo haberse dado cuenta de nada, te lo aseguro, confía en mí...** — asentí con mi cabeza, su voz era calma y segura — **Hmm, como quisiera probarte en este mismo instante**.

Como un demonio, no paraba de decirme cosas calientes.

Jesse se tiró haciendo un clavado, Clarisa, tocaba con la punta de su pie el agua y alegaba que estaba muy fría.

- **Dale no seas miedosa no está tan fría, entrá o te busco** — le dijo Jesse que sin esperar a que se decida comenzó a salpicarla.

Clarisa se lanzó al agua, para evitar la salpicadura que era peor, ellos jugueteaban sin importarles de nosotras que seguíamos abrazadas en el borde de la piscina, sinceramente, a nosotras nos importaba muy poco de ellos también, Quinn me guiñó un ojo nuevamente.

-** Tendré que esperar por mi premio, me adeudas un orgasmo preciosa** — me sonreí, mientras tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás, cuando volví a verla me encajó un sonoro beso en los labios — **nademos un poco para que se baje mi erección, estoy demasiado dura, luego salgamos** — Asentí.

Cuando élla lo indicó salimos de la piscina por la escalera, Quinn salió atrás mío, fuimos hasta las reposeras y nos secamos un poco con las toallas, en ese preciso instante llegó Mike, con una bandeja con daiquiris que junto con Rody habían estado preparando. Estábamos todos alrededor de la pileta programando lo que haríamos en la noche, si hubiese sido por Quinn y yo, nos hubiéramos metido en la cama ahora mismo hasta mañana, pero habíamos venido todos juntos, por lo tanto teníamos que esperar para nuestros planes.

El sol ya había comenzado a caer, finalmente se decidió que iríamos a comer sushi, así que estábamos terminando nuestros tragos para empezar a prepararnos para salir. Con Quinn nos miramos, nos regalamos una mirada cómplice, ambas sabíamos de antemano lo que pasaría ni bien entremos en la habitación. Aprovechando que Rody y Sungar descaradamente dijeron que se iban a bañar juntos, comencé a juntar todas las copas en la bandeja para llevarlas adentro y acelerar el trámite, creo que Quinn adivinó mi intención porque también comenzó a ayudarme.

**- Yo me encargo de esto** — le dije — **juntá nuestras cosas por favor.**

Me dio un beso en los labios e hizo lo que le pedí, juntó todas nuestras cosas de las reposeras y de la mesilla y atrás mío entró en la casa. Estaba enjuagando las copas, entonces se unió a mí para ayudarme y que terminemos más rápido.

**- Hagamos esto pronto no aguanto más** — me dijo mientras volvía a besarme — **nena sos fuego, estoy quemándome por dentro, quiero estar dentro tuyo ¡ya!**

**Espero que no entre nadie porque estoy dura Rachel **— afirmó.

Terminamos de lavar las copas más pronto que rápido y nos fuimos para la planta superior de la casa donde estaba nuestra habitación. Quinn trabó la puerta y ni bien entramos nos trasformamos en manos, besos y lenguas, todo era urgente, creo que más para élla que para mí en realidad, la tumbé en la cama y le saqué los shorts, dejando al descubierto su grandiosa erección.

**- No puedo creer Rachel, en el estado permanente que me tenés.**

Tomé su erección en mi mano y me la llevé a la boca, Quinn gimió descontrolada y me sostuvo la cabeza, acompañándola cada vez que la enterraba en su sexo, devorándola, lamiéndola. Me detuve para pasarle la lengua por la punta, enterré mi lengua en su hendidura, me encantaba hacerle eso, luego comencé nuevamente con mi ataque brutal a su pene, lo entré y lo saqué de mi boca acompañando con mis caricias en sus testículos y en el perineo, esa última caricia la había enloquecido, levantó su cabeza para ver como se la estaba chupando y empezó a gemir al ritmo de mi mamada, hasta que su salado y caliente semen invadió mi boca.

Quinn vació en mí todos sus deseos, sentí como se exprimía en mi boca y me sentí sumamente poderosa. Me limpié lo que había chorreado y la besé, Quinn me devoró los labios y me puso de pie, mientras desanudaba la atadura del corpiño de mi traje de baño. Mientras yo hacia lo mismo con ella , enganché mis pulgares en la bombacha y la deslicé por mis muslos.

Me tomó de las nalgas y me levantó de ahí, enredé mis piernas a su cintura y me aferré a su cuello, así me llevó a la ducha, la abrió mientras sostenía todo mi peso con solo un brazo y nos metió abajo del chorro a ambas. Se soltó de mis nalgas para tirar mi pelo hacia atrás, con sus dedos lo peinaba y me lo mojaba bajo el agua, depositó besos en la frente y en toda la extensión de mi cara, desenrosqué las piernas de su cintura y me bajé para que descansara un poco de mi peso entonces tomó el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por mis pechos los acarició una y otra vez, esa caricia sumamente patinosa, era muy ardiente sus manos se deslizaban por ellos sin dificultad, dirigió mi cuerpo bajo el chorro del agua para enjuagarlos, cuando les quitó todo el jabón, los tomó en su boca, para morderme un pezón, lo apretó con sus dientes mientras que al otro lo apretó con sus dedos, succionó mi aréola con fuerza luego volvió a morderlo y se quedó con élla entre los dientes mientras me miraba, yo tenía la boca entreabierta, estaba jadeando con su caricia, más bien con su tortura en mis pezones.

**- Me encanta Quinn, todo lo que me hacés me encanta...**

Me dio vuelta y me hizo apoyar ligeramente en las canillas para que mi cuerpo se incline, me abrió las piernas, élla estaba nuevamente dura y me penetró por detrás, se hundió en mi lentamente y se quedó unos instantes en mi profundidad, siempre hacia eso le encantaba sentir que estaba muy profundo dentro de mí, a veces me lo hacía saber.

**- Estoy por completo dentro de ti, no queda nada fuera.**

Y es que élla sabía positivamente de lo extenso que era su pene, y se pavoneaba lo sé, y me encanta.

**- Si Quinn lo quiero todo en mí** — le dije — **fuck me.**

Mis palabras desataron su bestialidad y entonces atendiendo mi pedido comenzó a moverse despiadadamente contra mi sexo entrando y saliendo de mi interminablemente, estaba aferrada con una mano de mis caderas y con la otra de mi hombro y cada vez que se metía en mí, con la mano que tenía en el hombro hacía presión para enterrarse un poco más. Nos corrimos juntas, grité su nombre, gemí, y aullé de placer, élla gritó conmigo también, profirió una queja agónica, y también se dejó ir mientras decía mi nombre. Terminamos sentadas ambas en el piso de la ducha, yo sentía mis piernas temblorosas, me abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras nos caía el agua y recuperábamos nuestras fuerzas. Luego nos pusimos de pie y nos terminamos de duchar. Quinn estuvo lista antes que yo, se había puesto unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa blanca lucía muy casual pero sumamente atractiva, me encantaba su look. Su toque exclusiva como siempre lo daba su perfume, después de haber hecho mi investigación en Google, sabía que se trataba del más caro del mundo, lo que me he reído al descubrirlo, jamás podría regalárselo, no podía ni comprar la caja. Yo Estaba frente al espejo del baño en ropa interior, aún maquillándome, luego de haber terminado de arreglar mi cabello, élla depositaba la botella de perfume en la mesada del lavatorio cuando se dirigió para decirme...

**- Te espero abajo, arréglate tranquila.**

**- Perfecta, estás muy guapa… vení acá, dame un beso****.**

Depositó un beso en mi boca, otro en mi hombro y una palmada en el trasero, luego de eso se fue. Me enfundé en unas leggings negras, de lycra brillosa, y una blusa sin mangas de paillettes dorados que acompañe con un cinto negro para que se marcara mi cintura, ya que la blusa era suelta, aunque se adhería lo suficiente a la altura de mi busto para resaltarlo, metí la mano por adentro del soutien y levanté bien mis senos para acomodarlos y que asomen en el escote, para que se vean más voluptuosos, me subí a mis Sarkany negros, tomé la cartera negra y pasé mis cosas a ella, por último, tiré todo mi cabello hacia adelante y luego lo volví hacia atrás para que los rulos que me había marcado se separaran, concluí mi atuendo poniéndome unos pendientes dorados. Volví a pasar gloss en mis labios y me rocié con J'adore.

Me asombré de lo rápido que estuve lista, normalmente tardaba mucho más. Cuando bajé, Quinn estaba de espaldas a la escalera sentada en la barra, mientras bebía champagne y conversaba con Mike. Mi amigo le hizo una seña para que mirase hacia mí mientras bajaba. Por encima del hombro de Quinn pude ver el guiño cómplice que Mike me dio. Creo que estaba muy atractiva esa noche, Quinn al verme se quedó con la boca abierta. Sin poder disimular, me recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza, se levantó, y me buscó al final de la escalera ofreciéndome su mano. Se aferró a mi cintura y me dijo al oído.

**- Ya me calentaste otra vez.**

Me reí y me aferré a su cuello, escondiendo mi cara en su hombro, pero antes le devolví el guiño a Mike sin que Quinn lo pudiera notar, gesto que Mike acompañó levantando su copa, Quinn se separó de mí y me dijo… **- ¡Estás hermosa!**

**- Gracias ojitos.**

Me ofreció su copa la que traía en su mano, la tomé y bebí un sorbo y se la devolví. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia la barra donde estaba Mike viendo todo el despliegue de seducción que Quinn había hecho.

Jesse se acercó en ese instante desde el living, donde los demás permanecieron sentados, para beberse una copa de champagne con nosotros. Solo faltaba Sungar, estábamos esperándola para irnos.

Partimos hacia Dashi, así que nos trasladamos en mi auto y en el de Jesse hasta el restaurante ubicado en el Tortugas, como Mike vino con nosotros se ofreció a manejar, le entregué las llaves gustosa, Quinn y yo nos acomodamos en la parte posterior, luego de ponernos los cinturones, me tomó en sus brazo cobijando y acariciando mi hombro.

Llegamos al local que se encuentra dentro del boulevard gastronómico que forma parte del Shopping. Allí, había una barra muy bien equipada y dos sectores diferenciados, Un sector lounge para disfrutar de una cena distendida acompañada de ricos cocktails y música exquisita a cargo del DJ y otro sector que es del restaurante propiamente dicho, que mantiene el estilo y sobriedad en sus líneas lánguidas, con sillas de cuero y mesas de madera. El lugar era realmente de un ambiente exquisito. Nos dieron una muy buena ubicación en el sector lounge, al lado de los ventanales que daban a la terraza exterior con vista a la laguna central. Hicimos nuestra orden y muy pronto nos trajeron lo pedido. Lo primero en llegar fue el champagne que ordenó Quinn, a esta altura ya sabíamos que élla era quien se encargaba de las bebidas y para no hacerle el feo, todos lo dejaban que élla elija y pague lo que se bebía. Por otra parte, lo que Quinn elegía siempre era lo mejor, así que nadie objetaba lo que tomaba.

Quinn se granjeaba de tener un gusto exquisito y todos sabían que así era. Fue una comida muy placentera, pedimos toda una selección de sushi que elegimos entre todos, de entrada pedimos Ebi Furai, Harumaki y Samurai. Luego ordenamos Sashimi de salmón rosado y de langostino, Sushi rolls New York, Hot Kioto, California, y también la selección especial de Dashi.

Quinn apegadamente a como se mostró durante todo el día, estuvo muy atenta y solícita conmigo, entre beso y beso no perdió oportunidad de darme de comer en la boca, además de demostrar un diestro manejo de los saibashi, (palillos chinos). Mike estaba sentado a mi otro lado, todos escuchábamos atentamente a Rody mientras nos contaba anécdotas de sus ventas de autos, realmente parecía increíble las cosas que le habían pasado con algunos excéntricos clientes… En cierto momento de la cena Mike se aferró a mi brazo y me hizo una seña, levanté la cabeza, y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde él me indicaba, Quinn también notó el gesto y miró junta conmigo. Increíblemente en el lugar estaba Brody, mi ex, y se acercaba hacia nuestra mesa, creo que me debo haber puesto pálida.

**Muchas gracias a lo que me dejan reviews ,y mil perdón por los errores . si puedo mañana actualizo. Un besote ¡! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 **

**- ¿Estás bien?-** me pregunta Quinn ,cuando me mira

**- Si claro perfectamente bien** — le contesté mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su mano, buscando en élla, el apoyo necesario para el momento que iba a tener que sortear.

**- ¿Quién es?** — se interesa, mientras preguntaba por la persona que estaba acercándose.

**- Es mi ex —** le dije sin más explicaciones y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- **Buenas Noches disculpen la interrupción**. — Nadie lo saludó, pero antes que alguien pueda contestar...

- ¿**Que mierda querés acá?** — voceó Jesse **— volvete a tu mesa con tu Sra. creí que no ibas a tener el descaro de acercarte, no sos bien recibido por ninguno de nosotros** — le dijo advirtiéndole con un dedo en alto.

**- Solo necesito dos palabras con Rachel y los dejo tranquilos.**

**- No creo que tengas nada que hablar con ella**. — acotó Mike por su parte.

- **Tal vez sería bueno que ella decida si quiere escucharme o no.** — dijo Brody desafiante como era su fiel estilo. Él era bastante pendenciero, pero además, Mike y él nunca se habían tragado.

Mike cerró el puño pude verlo, fue una ráfaga de segundos, sabía positivamente que estaba levantando temperatura, entonces lo tomé del brazo para calmarlo. Brody me estaba viendo, esperando mi respuesta pero aunque no deseaba escucharlo, bajo ningún punto de vista quería que se desatara un escándalo en el restaurante.

Quinn acotó tomándome por sorpresa, con una tranquilidad increíble y mientras clavaba una mirada fulminante en Brody.

**- ¿Querés oír lo que este Sr. tenga que decirte mi amor?** — Arrastró las sílabas al pronunciar Sr. de forma despectiva. Entonces Quinn, dejando atrás esa mirada dura, volvió a fijar sus verdes ojos en mí, esperando también mi respuesta.

Su participación me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, más aún que la presencia de Brody. Su frase, me había hecho cosquillas en el corazón, entonces asentí. Élla mantenía su mano aferrada a la mía y me la acariciaba, dándome confianza y haciéndome saber que estaba protegiéndome, al menos eso sentí.

- **Está bien, se breve por favor, en realidad no me interesa lo que tengas que decir pero soy una persona con educación.** — le contesté a Brody , perdiendo mis ojos, en los verdes ojos de Quinn, para que supiera que a élla era la única que quería ver de esa manera como lo estaba haciendo.

Quinn me besó la mano, asintiendo, y se recostó ligeramente en el respaldo, con esa mirada de sabelotoda que tan bien le queda, pero además creo que estaba bastante picada, no le quitaba el ojo a Brody.

Por su parte, Brody la miró de pies a cabeza, resulta ser que tampoco se iba a dejar intimidar así porque sí, menos por una mujer lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no se achicaría. Sin quitar los ojos de Quinn me dijo:

**- Paula solo necesito que me des un teléfono donde mi abogado te pueda llamar para arreglar lo del departamento, creo que va siendo hora que pongamos cada cosa en su lugar****.**

- **Yo soy el abogado de Rachel, así que pasale mis teléfonos a tu abogado y que se comunique conmigo** — Jesse se puso de pie y sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la entregó.

- **Bueno, listo ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora tu ruta, andate por donde viniste y en lo posible si te podes ir del restaurante mucho mejor, creo que ya terminaste de comer** — Le dijo Mike con un tono un tanto agrio.

Brody dio las buenas noches pero no obtuvo respuesta de parte de nadie.

- **Todos muy valientes** — acotó.-**aparte no puedo creer que estés con una mujer Rachel?**

-**A ti que te importa si yo estoy con una mujer** –le conteste furiosa quien se cree

-**Nadie te va hacer gozar como yo!**-me dice con un gesto de superioridad

Pero eso fue lo que derramo el vaso, Quinn tiró la servilleta con furia sobre la mesa y levantándose –le digo

-**Mas te vale que te retracte lo que acabas de decir imbécil** - acercándose furiosa a Brody ,pero yo la sostuve , Rody que estaba sentado a su lado, también la tomó del brazo para que se calmara, Brody vio el amague y se detuvo para esperarla.

**Es mejor que te largues Brody** –dijo Mike

Brody y su mujer se marcharon del lugar, mientras yo le dije a Quinn

**- No vale la pena ,por favor no permitamos que estropee nuestra noche y nuestro día que fue magnífico.**

Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que rompimos y no me lo esperaba, pero realmente más allá de la impresión no había sentido nada por él y eso me hacía muy feliz. Me puse a pensar en la frase que Mike le dijo, y me di cuenta que estuvo todo el tiempo mientras nosotros estuvimos cenando y es obvio que jesse y Mike ya lo habían visto, pero no habían dicho nada, cuando él se acercó como dos fieras habían saltado para protegerme.

Rody salvando el momento de mierda prosiguió con la anécdota de la venta de una Ferrari, anécdota que antes de la interrupción, estaba contando. Muy pronto ni nos acordábamos de la perturbación.

Quinn no realizó ningún comentario, aunque se positivamente que había entendido y reconocido quien era Brody .

Tomó la botella de champagne y se aprontó para servirnos a ambas, pero la detuve.

-** No Quinn gracias**, — le dije tapando la boca de mi copa — **Mike bebió demasiado así que tendré que manejar yo.**

**- Ok,- me dio un beso en los labios.**

**- ¿Me pedirías un agua por favor?**

**- Sí, por supuesto —** me contestó mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Quinn llamó al camarero y le pidió un agua con gas para mí. Para culminar con nuestra experiencia culinaria en el lugar, pedimos la carta de postres, Quinn estaba antojada con el volcán de chocolate, pero también estaba tentada por el famoso, mil pasiones, que son finas láminas de chocolate semi amargo, intercaladas con mousse helada de fruta.

Para que no se quede con las ganas de probarlo y no desperdiciar comida, yo ordené ese y compartimos ambas postres entre los dos.

- **¡Qué manera de comer!… hoy estas golosa** — le dije mientras llevaba a su boca mi cuchara con una porción de mil pasiones.

Abrió su boca bien grande para devorar el bocado, luego de que tragase se acercó a mi oído

**- Estoy preparando mi semen para vos, quiero que la próxima vez que lo tomes sea bien dulce**.

Lo miré extrañada, creo que sonrojada también por su comentario. Volvió a acercarse y me explicó entre dientes.

**- Es que el semen sabe según la comida y quiero que sea tan dulce como vos – **me guiñó un ojo.

Me reí con malicia y me escondí en su cuello, había logrado excitarme con su comentario, pues no pude evitar acordarme el sexo oral que le había practicado antes de venir a cenar.

**- Te aseguro que te gustaría tocar, lo que provocaste en mi entrepierna con tu comentario** — le dije pícaramente en su oído.

**- Hmm, no me tientes, siempre podríamos buscar un lugar… — **lo pensó** — como por ejemplo el baño. Me levanto y te espero allá ¿querés?** -Me sonreí.

Lamentablemente, nuestros aparentes planes se estropearon cuando todos dieron por finalizada la gran comilona de esa noche. Decidimos ir a tomar el café en la casa. Nos pusimos de pie y salimos del lugar, Quinn me tomó de la mano y así nos fuimos, luego me abrazó y se acercó a mi oído para decirme.

**- Creo que el baño es un pendiente para la próxima vez que salgamos… prometo no olvidarme**. La miré sin saber si estaba bromeando o realmente pensaba hacerlo.

Quinn se sonrió con una mirada realmente oscura. Llegamos al estacionamiento y luego de dar con mi auto entramos en el habitáculo. Nos colocamos los cinturones de seguridad y partimos hacia Los Castores, miré por el espejo retrovisor, Mike se había dormido en el hombro de Tina.

**- Creo que Mike tomó demasiado** — acoté con total sinceridad.

**- Sí me parece que sí** — dijo Tina acariciando su cara.

- **No estoy borracho dejen de hablar de mí que no estoy dormido. ¿Me extraña? me has visto borracho Rachel**

**- Por favor, mejor ni acordarme, wacala que asco, el olor a ácido de mi anterior auto, no lo saqué durante un mes.**

**- ¡Puaj! ¿no me digas que te vomitó el tapizado? **— Me preguntó Tina.

- **Parece que ustedes dos tienen muchas andanzas juntos. **— se atrevió a aseverar Quinn

**- Ni te imaginás Quinn.**

- ¿**Cuándo fue eso**? — Preguntó Tina .

- **¿Qué cosa? ¿Cuando me vomitó el auto?**

**- Sí.**

**- Ah fue cuando nos recibimos… tu novio ese día, se tomó hasta el agua de los floreros, pero que haya vomitado, realmente eso fue lo más leve que hizo, durante los festejos en un restó de Recoleta, se subió a una mesa y empezó a hacer un striptease nos terminaron echando del lugar.**

Quinn estaba desternillada, Tina horrorizada, no podía creer que Mike sea capaz de haber bebido tanto hasta perder la conciencia, a veces me asombraba la inocencia de esa mujer y más aún que esté con Mike y creo que en el fondo Quinn se reía de lo mismo.

Llegamos a Los Castores, por detrás de Mauricio acomodé el automóvil en la cochera y bajamos.

Quinn me esperó. Se aferró a mi hombro y así entramos abrazadas, yo estaba con mi mano descansada en su trasero, dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. En realidad habíamos comido tanto que nadie de los que estábamos allí, tenía lugar para el café, así que nos fuimos todos a dormir. Ya en la habitación, primero que nada fui al baño para hacer pis, y lavarme los dientes. Quinn quedó desvistiéndose. Tomé una toalla desmaquillante de mi neceser y comencé a sacarme el maquillaje. Salí del baño descalza, con mis zapatos colgando de mi mano. Quinn estaba con la camisa desabotonada, al igual que el primer botón de sus jeans, permanecía sentada en la cama sacándose el calzado. Por mi parte, me paré frente a la cómoda, para sacarme los leggings y el cinto dejando que la blusa caiga lánguida hasta la mitad de mis muslos. Entonces me lamenté.

**-**** ¿Qué sucede?** — Me preguntó Quinn.

-** No traje agua, seguro que después me da sed** — fui a ponerme las calzas nuevamente cuando me espetó.

**- Dejá, voy yo que aún estoy vestida.**

Cuando Quinn llegó yo ya me había puesto mi Baby Doll de Satin de Victoria´s Secret y estaba metida en la cama, trajo una jarra con agua y un vaso y lo dejó sobre el mueble. Se quitó la camisa y fue al baño, yo aproveché para ojear un poco mi celular… pobre mamá, otra vez no la había llamado, me maldije por ser tan ingrata… eran apenas la doce, quizá la encontraba despierta así que decidí enviarle un mensaje, estaba segura que si lo estaba me llamaría de inmediato.

Efectivamente, mi celular no tardó en sonar.

**- Hola mamita, perdón que no escuché tu llamado temprano, tenía el teléfono en la cartera y estaba en un restaurante con música.**

**- No te preocupes hija, como estás ¿así que saliste?** — Quinn estaba metiéndose en la cama en ese momento. Se recostó en mi vientre mientras yo hablaba y jugueteaba con su cabello.

**- Si mami, salí a comer con amigos, estoy en la casa de fin de semana de Jesse , con Mike y otras personas que no conocés.**

**- ¿Algún novio o novia ?**

**- No maaa ya te dije que no ando en busca**. — me ruboricé, Quinn estaba muy cerca, esperaba que no haya escuchado.

**- Haces muy mal, deberías conseguirte un buen muchacho o muchacha que te cuide y te mantenga para que no tengas que trabajar tanto.**

**- Sí claro como si yo fuese así de mantenida, jajaja ni loca mami, solo una vez asentí a eso y mirá como me salió, mejor ni lo recordemos.**

**- Sos testaruda igual que tu padre… Ya falta menos para vernos.**

**- Si mamá falta mucho menos.**

**- Cuando viajas al final, ¿ya tenés pasaje?** — mi mamá en esta época del año siempre se ponía ansiosa.

**- Si mami ya reservé para el 23 pero aún no sé el horario del**

**vuelo, cuando lo tenga te confirmo para que me vayan a buscar.**

**- Tu hermano y yo tenemos muchas ganas de verte… acá Exequiel ya tiene separada tu botellita de vino, la que siempre te tomás cuando venís a vernos.**

**- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de verlos, ya los extraño. Decile a ese viejo, que deje de andar trepándose, a ver si se cae, esas botellas están muy altas para que él se ande haciendo el atleta** — Exequiel era casero de toda la vida de la vivienda familiar, aunque ahora la tarea del mantenimiento de la casa la llevaba a cabo su hijo, él seguía allí con su esposa como una piedra más del lugar, nuestra familia quería mucho a la suya, fue uno de los pocos que se quedó a nuestro lado en los tiempos difíciles, y le hizo frente a la situación codo a codo con nosotros.

- **Si claro, como si va a hacerme caso… está viejo y más testarudo que nunca, no sé como Guillermina lo aguanta. Pero contame ¿Estás bien hija querida?**

-** Sí mami estoy muy bien, quedate tranquila… te dejo mami es tarde, mirá la hora que es, no sé porque todavía estás levantada, como si fuera que mañana te vas a quedar**

**remoloneando porque es domingo.**

**- No me regañes, ya me estaba acostando, pero sabía que me ibas a llamar en cuanto veas mi llamado.**

**- No me hagas sentir más culpable de lo que me siento.**

**- No seas tonta, que no te lo digo por eso… besos hija que descanses y a ver cuando me presentás un candidato o candidata , me alegro que lo estés pasando bien con tus amigos, disfrutá, divertite, se feliz, por sobre todo se feliz hija.**

**- Chau mami, chau hoy estás imposible. Beso**

**- Beso hija te amo**

**- Yo más.**

Colgué la llamada, dejé el teléfono en la mesa de noche y me deslicé en la cama para acostarme, quedé cara a cara con Quinn, que pacientemente esperaba a que yo terminase de hablar con mamá.

-** Lo siento, cuando hablo con mamá no me suelta más**… — sentí que debía justificarme.

**- No te preocupes, me encantó con el cariño que le hablas… ella se oía un poco preocupada, lo siento ay cosas que no pude dejar de oír.**

**- No te preocupes, mamá exagera, no sé como será la tuya, pero mamá siempre está preocupada y exagerando.**

**- Uff, si conocieras a la mía, a veces es insoportable, una vez vino a casa y se me instaló todo un día para cocinarme para toda la semana, porque decía que estaba muy delgada.**

**-Creo que todas las madres son iguales, al menos la mayoría.**

**- Si mamá estuviese cerca, no te quepa la menor duda que haría lo mismo…**

Yo acariciaba su pelo, lo tiraba hacia atrás, élla tenía enroscados sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me tenía tan aprisionada contra sí, que parecía que iba a asfixiarme, también teníamos las piernas enredadas, nuestros cuerpos estaban realmente juntas.

**- Fue un día maravilloso Quinn…**

**- Si lo fue… también me lo pareció, no quiero dormirme para que no se acabe.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- De verdad…** — Quinn probó mis palabras.

Nos dimos un beso. Luego Quinn desenredó uno de sus brazos de mí cintura, suspira, y me acarició el rostro con su mano libre, corrió mi pelo, lo llevó hacia atrás despejándome la cara

**- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿querés hablar de lo que pasó en el restaurante?**

- **Fue un momento incómodo, un momento de mierda… por el encuentro en sí, en realidad, es la primera vez que lo veo luego de que rompimos…** — quería ser totalmente sincera — **pero no significó nada para mí verlo.**

**- Perdón por haberme metido, creo que no tenía derecho, pero no me gustó la forma en la que te hablaba y te miraba.**

**- No te preocupes, no me molestó tu intervención. Si lo que te tiene inquieta es lo que dijiste en el restaurante, quedate tranquila, sé que no soy tu amor, no me lo creí ni por un momento, se que lo hiciste para que no quedara como una tonta en la situación, gracias** — en el fondo esperaba que me dijese que si lo era, que estaba equivocada, pero no lo hizo.

-** ¿Tenés dos grandes amigos sabes? Creo que Jesse y Mike lo habían visto desde antes y que estaban pendientes por si se acercaba, al menos eso entendí** — Quinn cambió de tema, era una experta haciéndolo, solo hablaríamos de lo que ella quisiera.

- **Sí, eso también me pareció.**

**- ¿A que departamento se refería? Si querés contarme …-**me dice

**- Tenemos un departamento que compramos entre los dos, en su momento él había vendido el suyo de soltero y yo puse mis ahorros y lo compramos, era donde viviríamos y donde calculo que vive él ahora.**

**Jesse se encargará de eso, le firmaré un poder para que él pueda tener plena decisión en todo. Que me de lo que me corresponde y así se termina la historia de una buena vez. Dejarle mi parte no lo voy a hacer, demasiado con que no lo obligué a vender y pudo seguir viviendo allí.**

**- Me parece justo.**

**- Supongo que tendrá para darme lo que me pertenece, no creo que sea tan cara dura que pensará que solo voy a firmar y a cedérselo, además ahí también hay dinero de mi madre, ella me dio una buena parte para comprarlo, aunque si fuera por mi mamá, con tal que yo no tenga que lidiar con eso, ni le**

**importaría nunca recuperarlo, pero no sería justo, en comparación a los que pusimos nosotras lo que él aportó no es nada, aunque no voy a esperar recibir más del cincuenta por ciento, sé que no recibiré lo que en realidad puse.**

**Jesse sabrá que hacer, que lo gestione todo él. Yo no quiero saber nada, cuando esté el dinero, que me lo de y se acabó.**

No pienso lidiar ni con Brody ni con nadie de su entorno.

- **¿A que se dedica ese idiota?**

**- Es abogado también.**

**- Como es que tenés tantos conocidos abogados.**

**- Él era amigo de Jesse por intermedio de él nos conocimos.**

**- Entiendo.**

**- No quiero seguir hablando de Brody , Quinn por favor es un tema enterrado para mí. Un mal recuerdo.**

**- Lo siento preciosa, no quiero que te pongas mal…**

**- No Quinn, no me pongo mal, Brody ya no significa nada para mí, precisamente por eso, no me interesa hablar de él.**

Quinn me besó, me devoró los labios, aprisionó mi cuerpo contra el suyo con desesperación, con sentido de la pertenencia.

Yo hubiera querido decirle que era suya, que simplemente podía tomar de mi lo que quisiera porque le pertenecía, pero no lo hice, no tenía sentido, élla levantaba una barrera que solo la derribaban las caricias y los besos, así que la dejé avanzar, la dejé que ella hiciera, como quería, como sentía. Me hizo el amor, realmente sentí que me lo había hecho, entró en mi cuerpo inundando de sensaciones mis entrañas con el suyo, unidos por nuestro sexo, en un vaivén de sacudidas que desbastaban mis sentidos y mi razón. Nos enredamos en caricias, abrazos, besos, piernas, manos, parecía que nunca teníamos suficiente de la otra, que nunca nuestro fuego se mitigaría.

Finalmente conseguimos juntas el orgasmo y nos dejamos ir, cruzando todos los límites del placer que se podían alcanzar mientras nuestros fluidos se mezclaban saciando todas las necesidades de liberación repentina de nuestros cuerpos.

Sentía, que estábamos hechos a medida y semejanza, sentía que Quinn era la que tanto tiempo había estado buscando y sentía que por fin lo había encontrado.

Quinn tardó en salir de dentro de mí más que otras veces. Creo simplemente que élla también consideraba que ese era el estado perfecto, aunque no lo decía, su cuerpo me lo demostraba, cada vez emitía más señales y cada vez se cuidaba menos de mostrarlas. A desgana, se apartó de encima mío, pero sin perder por completo el contacto, Acurrucó su cabeza en mi cuello y buscó mi mano para enlazarla a la suya, mientras Enredaba sus piernas a las mías, así se acomodó sin pronunciar más palabras y así nos Dormimos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Nos despertamos tarde…

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba élla, viéndome en silencio, recorriendo mi rostro con su mirada verde , estudiando mi sueño o tal vez velando por élla.

Sus manos estaban aferradas a mi trasero, sus piernas enlazadas a las mías, el calor de su cuerpo parecía el único sitio donde quería estar… me acurruqué aún más a su lado, Quinn profundizó su agarre atendiendo a mi pedido, cerré mis ojos por otros instantes, tenía miedo que solo sea un sueño.

Los volví a abrir con cautela, pero ahí estaba, ahí seguía élla, sentí la exhalación de su respiración en mi cara, y entonces me di cuenta que realmente estaba despierta. Le sonreí, me sonrió… y nos quedamos viéndonos en silencio…

Quería decirle tantas cosas, tantos pensamientos pasaban en millonésimas de segundos por mi cabeza… Green eyes… siempre quiero perderme en tus ojos mi amor… ¿Cómo hacer para perpetuar este momento para siempre? ¿Cómo hacer para que empieces a sentir lo mismo que estoy sintiendo? Quinn… mi amor, mi vida, ¿cuál es el secreto para penetrar tu corazón y disfrutar para siempre de vos? Ese es mi más ferviente deseo… averíguala en mis ojos, no dejes de verme, y leé lo que estoy pensando. Te amo mi vida…

Finalmente rompí la magia, no quería que mis ojos se pongan acuosos. pestañé.

**- Hola… ¿hace mucho que estás despierta?**

**- Hola…Un rato…**

**- Me hubieras despertado** — le dije en un tono más bajo que ella habitual y es que creo que aún estaba algo adormilada.

**- ¿Y perderme de verte dormir? Ni loca… **— me besó la nariz.

**- ¿Dormiste bien?**

**- Tan bien que cuando desperté a tu lado creí que era un sueño…- **Dios, tuvimos la misma sensación pensé…

**- Hace unos instantes tuve la misma sensación, creí que estabas en mis sueños.**

**- No preciosa, estoy en tu realidad y vos en la mía…**

**- No quiero levantarme…**

**- Entonces no nos levantemos…**

**- Hmm, pero tengo hambre…**

**- ¿Mucha hambre?**

**- Si, de vos y de comida…**

**- Hmm ¿y de cual tenés más?**

Puse los ojos en blanco indicándole que lo estaba pensando…

**- De vos incuestionablemente…** — le dije besando su barbilla.

**- Bueno eso puede resolverse muy rápido…**

**- ¿Si? ¿tenés la solución?**

**- Creo que me sé algunos trucos…**

**- ¿Solo algunos?**

**- Bueno quizá unos cuantos…**

**- Ah eso suena mejor, quiero muchos trucos**. — casi le ordené.

**- ¿Insaciable?**

**- Creo que me contagiaste tú adicción.**

**- Hmm, eso es verdaderamente un problema, porque no hay cura.**

**- Mentirosa… Si que la hay…**

**- Ah sí… ¿y cual es la cura?**

**- Un boleto de avión en primera a New York**. — se me quedó viendo.

-** ¿Querés que me vaya Paula?**

**- ¿Querés irte Quinn?**

**- Yo pregunté primero…**

**- Y yo siempre pregunto y nunca obtengo respuestas, solo evasivas…** — lo pensó como de costumbre

**- No por el momento**… — esa respuesta me sacó de quicio.

- **Claro, olvidé que aún quedan unos días más**… — me puse un dedo en mi sien para hacer notar mi olvido — **aún no toca decir game over ¿no es tiempo verdad?**

**- ¿Por que Rachel, por que llevaste la conversación a este punto?…**

**- Tenés razón, no sé porque lo hice, debo ser conciente y no romper las reglas, "tus reglas"** — resalté — **y aceptar de una vez por todas que vos y yo no podemos llegar a ningún punto significativo.**

**Solo besos, caricias, tonteos y sexo, ese es el final siempre, cama, ducha, jacuzzi, sofá, mesa, debemos considerar que nos faltan un par de superficies y espacios por explorar ¿crees que nos alcance el tiempo Quinn? 22 de diciembre es el plazo ¿verdad? y fin del asunto...**

**- ¿A donde querés llegar Rachel?**

**- A nada Quinn, tengo muy en claro que con vos no voy a llegar a nada…**

Me salí de su abrazo… estaba realmente enojada, contrariada… me levanté, igual me acordé de caminar bien sexy, le exhibí mi trasero cuando me di la vuelta para meterme en el baño dando un portazo y trabé la puerta del lado de adentro. Abrí la ducha y me metí bajo ella, dejé caer mi cuerpo en el suelo, deslizándome por la pared y quedé hecha un ovillo en el piso mientras enjugaba mis lágrimas bajo el chorro de agua, lágrimas que ahogué para que élla no escuchara, lágrimas que ya no podía disimular más, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Quinn quiso entrar, pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada. Tocó varias veces, me llamó, intentó convencerme para que la abriera, pero no le contesté. Después de un rato dejó de insistir… No sé cuanto tiempo habré estado bajo la ducha, el tiempo suficiente para calmar mi llanto. Salí, me sequé y miré mi figura reflejada en el espejo, me sentía muy triste. ¡Mierda! cuando desperté jamás hubiera imaginado que esto iba a terminar así, pero que quiere, no soy de piedra… Tengo sentimientos carajo, élla parece que no ¿cómo puede no involucrarse? ¿Cómo lo consigue?… No podía seguir posponiendo mi salida del baño, necesitaba ropa que ponerme, pero aún estaba enfurecida, no quería verla, no quería que vuelva a convencerme con una sonrisa o con un simple beso. Aun así no tenía otra opción.

Me envolví en una toalla y abrí la puerta. Salí y estaba sentada en la cama con los codos apoyados en sus piernas mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

Me dirigí al cajón donde estaban mis prendas, busqué ropa interior que ponerme, dejé caer la toalla, y me calcé la bombacha y luego el corpiño, permanecía de espaldas a Quinn, que no decía nada, yo tampoco pensaba disculparme, no tenía por que hacerlo, no había dicho más que la verdad.

Finalmente se puso de pie, por el rabillo del ojo vi que llevaba puesto sus boxer, pasó por atrás mío sin pronunciar palabra, y se metió en el baño. Sentí el ruido de la ducha, así que era de suponer que estaba bañándose. Terminé de vestirme y me puse unos shorts y una musculosa y bajé. Abajo no había nadie, desde la pared curva de vidrios pude ver que todos estaban alrededor de la piscina o en ella. Miré la hora en mi celular, eran las doce y media, y parecía que nadie pensaba mover un dedo para almorzar y no quería comer sobras que me envíen de ningún delivery. Fui a la cocina para escudriñar en la heladera y en el aparador, con lo que encontré me puse a preparar unos tallarines con salsa bolognesa.

Estaba picando cebollas, zanahorias, ajo y albahaca. En eso Quinn bajó y se fue hacia el ventanal, no había visto que yo estaba en la cocina. Su pelo estaba mojado y lo había peinado hacia atrás. Se había puesto un short de baño corto, en color verde que contrastaba con sus ojos.

Ver su espalda y la musculatura de sus piernas era verdaderamente un espectáculo para cualquier mujer. Quinn tenía un físico realmente agraciada, pero no quería distraerme con su exterior que obviamente era perfecta. Me propuse dejar de verla y seguir cocinando. El ruido de una cacerola, la hizo darse vuelta y entonce me vió que ahí estaba, Simplemente seguimos cada uno en nuestras posturas, me mantuve en mis trece, élla tampoco dijo nada, se acercó a la alacena, tomó un vaso y del dispenser se sirvió agua.

Luego salió de la casa, en dirección a donde se encontraban todos. Ahora sí que estaba realmente cabreada… que se cree que me va a ignorar, pues también puedo ignorarla. Cuando estaba en este estado, la cocina realmente era una terapia y por otra parte, creo que en realidad todos estaban acostumbrados a que yo me ocupara de la casa, ya que siempre era la que estaba sola, y por consiguiente desocupada. Busqué en la heladera, para ver que podía inventar para servir de entrada, encontré unos pimientos que corté en tirillas y los puse a freír con ajos y aceite de oliva, también hallé hongos y berenjenas que de igual modo las corté y las puse a freír, reservé queso mozzarela en trozos y aceitunas para agregarles luego. Mientras tanto tenía unas calabacitas, unos zucchinis, cebollines y unos tomates que había cortado en finas rodajas y estaba horneando con aceite de oliva con ajo y perejil picado.

Abrí también una botella de vino y le eché una copa a la carne y a las verduras, para empezar a armar la salsa bolognesa que ya estaba tomando consistencia, dejé que se evaporara un poco y le agregué la salsa de tomate y bajé la llama para que se termine de cocinar a fuego lento. En último lugar puse otra cacerola al fuego, con el agua para hervir la pasta, En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba listo y lo que no, en marcha.

Estaba muerta de calor, entre el horno y el fuego de la cocina, me estaba asando, el aire acondicionado de la casa parecía no dar abasto, así que me fui arriba, me puse un traje de baño y luego de bajar crucé todo el estar y el comedor y salí al exterior, atravesé todo el césped y sin saludar, ni mediar palabra con nadie me tiré de cabeza en la pileta. Nadé hasta la otra orilla, cuando llegué al borde de la piscina me aferré a él con los brazos hacia atrás y miré a todos.

**- Hola, en veinte minutos está la comida, vayan a poner la mesa** — les informé — **si alguien quiere ir a comprar postre para lo que preparé, un tiramisú o helado sería ideal, si no compraron pan, vayan a buscar, porque lo que hice sin pan no puede comerse, puedo estirar un poco más la cocción de la comida si alguno empieza a mover el culo** — luego seguí nadando.

Antes de sumergirme pude ver cuando Mike lo miraba a Quinn, era obvio que se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba. Sentí cuando Rody silbaba y acotaba.

-** Estamos en un regimiento de caballería por lo visto…**

Jesse afirmó sin indicio alguno de estar equivocándose.

**- Uy se levantó con todo, te compadezco Quinn… ¿que estás en tus días Rachel?**

Clarisa, Tina y Sungar se fueron a poner la mesa.

Cuando salí del agua, pude ver que todos habían desaparecido, estaba sola, inclusive Quinn no estaba más tumbado en la reposera. Miré hacia la casa, y vi que élla salía de allá mientras iba poniéndose una remera, se acercó al borde de la pileta y me dijo.

- **Tomé las llaves de tu auto, voy por el postre, salí de ahí y demorá la comida como dijiste. "Por favor "** - Dijo resaltando el por favor que obviamente yo no le había pedido a nadie cuando les ordené que pusieran la mesa y demás.

Nos quedamos mirando, desafiantes. Me deslicé hacia el borde para salir del agua élla me estiró su mano, para ayudarme pero no se la agarré. Salí por mis propios medios, se puso de pie porque estaba agachada, cuando intenté caminar, me tomó del brazo, y me dijo.

**- No estoy para soportar escenas Rachel.**

**- No las soportes… ¿si querés me pongo ropa y te llevo a tu hotel de regreso**?— la solté, y se me queda viendo.

Me tomó de la nuca y de prepo me besó, Quiso meter su lengua en mi boca, pero no la dejé. Se apartó y me dijo — **no me tientes Rachel, hoy estuve a nada de hacerlo.**

**- Sos libre de hacer lo que quieras…**

Me soltó, se dio media vuelta y a paso decidida se fue hacia la cochera.

**- ¿sabes llegar al centro comercial?** — le grité, y no tardó en darse vuelta.

**- Quizá si me pierdo te hago un favor…**

Nos quedamos viendo, luego on una sonrisa, volvió tras sus pasos y yo también fui a su encuentro. Me abrazó me levantó hasta dejarme a su altura y me besó.

**- Andá a demorar esa comida, que ahora traigo el postre**. — me dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo y me palmeaba el trasero.

Cuando llegó Quinn con paquetes de Starbucks, de Freddo y de The Coffee Store, ni bien regresó eché la pasta. Se acercó a la cocina a donde yo estaba, entró con Mike que le había ayudado a bajar los bultos, para guardarlos en la heladera. Yo estaba probando la salsa, Me miró de pasada, Metió el paquete de Freddo en el freezer y se acercó a mí.

**- Andá ya, a ponerte algo, no quiero que estés en bañador acá.** — Me dijo y por el tono que empleó no había discusión, me quitó el cucharón de madera con el que estaba revolviendo la salsa y me volvió a mirar.

Le sonreí, la besé en la nariz y me fui hacia arriba. Volví con un short y una remera puesta. Cuando regresé Jesse estaba en la isla de la cocina destapando un vino y me dijo.

**- Parece que te pusieron en su lugar, saliste corriendo a ponerte ropa decente** — se rió — **no te hiciste la cocorita esta vez eh. Sí que sabés cuando te ajustan realmente los zapatos.**

**- Callate idiota, ¿qué sabés vos?**

**- No yo no sé nada, solo digo lo que veo. ¿Qué mierda te pasaba que estabas tan enajenada?**

**- Nada, después te cuento…**

**- Lo que sea que te haya sucedido, que te suceda más rápido, preparaste muchas cosas ricas.**

**- Tarado… Después de todo élla también salió corriendo a hacer lo que dije.**

-** En eso tenés razón, eso tengo que reconocerlo… Estás loquita por élla ¿verdad?**

**- Más de lo que debería… eso es lo que me enoja y ese es el problema.**

**- Élla también está loquita por vos Rachel, te lo aseguro — **lo miré**.**

**- ¿Vos crees?**

**- Solo basta ver como te mira embobada cuando no la miras.**

**- ¿En serio**? — creo que una chispa se encendió en mi, temí no poder disimular mi alboroto por los dichos de Jesse.

-** Creeme, élla siente más cosas de las que dice **— quisiera creerle, quisiera que las cosas sean realmente como las dice Jesse, bueno en realidad no está tan errado, yo lo escuché cuando ella creía que yo dormía, pero que es lo que le impide abrirse — **ahora mismo no te quita el ojo de encima, supongo que le intriga que tanto hablamos.**

**-Espero que no sepa leer los labios.**

**- Nooo espero que no. ¿está mirando?**

- **Si, ahí viene para acá, no aguantó más la intriga.** — nos reímos.

- **¿Necesitan ayuda?**

**- Sí, Quinn trae esa fuente por favor** — le indique señalando con mi cabeza — **yo llevo ésta, la pasta ya está lista, la dejo reservada.**

Jesse salió caminando por delante nuestro, con dos botellas de vino en la mano.

**- ¿Que tanto hablaban?**

Ay si será, me encanta, cuando no se aguanta en disimular.

**- Del departamento Quinn… le dije que haga lo que el considere, que trate de recuperar lo que más pueda, pero que cuanto antes acabe todo mejor**.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos a almorzar, mientras Quinn se había ido a comprar, aproveche y preparé unas tostaditas que las había pasado por aceite de oliva y ajo.

Todos se estaban chupando los dedos.

Quinn comía como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y elogiaba a cada rato la comida.

**- ¡Un pasto veramente italianissima, a molto piacere!**

**- ¿Hablas italiano Quinn?** — Le pregunté asombrada

**- Quasi niente. Aprendí muy poco en el colegio, solo eso y lo que uno aprende de los viajes nada más. ¿Conocés Italia?**

**- No Quinn, solo conozco gran parte de mi país, bastante de Brasil, de Uruguay solo Punta del Este y de tu país solamente New York. Este verano conoceré Aruba y Puerto Vallarta es el programa para mis vacaciones.**

**- Ah… ¿cuando vas? Tenía entendido que te ibas a Mendoza a ver a tu madre…**

**- Si, estaré dos semanas allá y luego parto a la playa.**

**- Ah. mirá vos son muy lindas las playas de Aruba y Puerto Vallarta, seguro disfrutarás mucho. Son lugares paradisíacos.**

**- ¿Conocés?**

**- Sí…** — Quinn estaba pensativa — **¿Vas sola?** — ahí está otra vez, queriendo controlar, lo que supuestamente no le pertenece.

**- Con Mike , siempre tomamos las vacaciones juntos, por lo general siempre ando colgada, éste año él está en pareja así que también va Tina, sé que soy mal tercio, pero ellos me insistieron, si no me engancho con amigos, mis vacaciones son muy aburridas.**

**- Seguro…** — quedó en silencio revolviendo sus spaguettis.

- **Creo que después de almorzar, sería bueno que empecemos a juntar nuestras cosas. Sino más tarde el tránsito estará insoportable en Panamericana. La última vez que me fui después de las cinco, tarde casi una hora y media en llegar.**

**- Si **— dijo Jesse — **el regreso a capital, es terrible después de las cinco****.**

Temprano, emprendimos el regreso, Mike también decidió irse para evitar el congestionamiento, en cambio Jesse y Clarisa, los anfitriones, se quedaban esa noche también en Los Castores, así que nos despedimos de ellos y les agradecimos su generosa hospitalidad. Considerando el día maravilloso que habíamos pasado ayer, el día de hoy para Quinn y para mí había sido fatal, intentamos remontarlo por todos los medios, pero no lo habíamos conseguido. Llegamos a mi departamento a recoger el automóvil de Sungar, el Faena quedaba de camino a su casa, así que se ofreció a llevar a Rody y a Quinn.

Quinn y yo nos despedimos en la cochera, con un deslucido beso y nos dijimos hasta mañana. Por supuesto ellos se fueron y yo me quedé sola, acompañada simplemente por todos los líos que tenía en mi cabeza.

Luego de bajar mis bolsos de la cajuela del auto, llamé el ascensor para subir a mi departamento. Al llegar a mi piso, entré en la sala de mi casa, estaba todo bastante oscuro porque todos los cortinados estaban cerrados y así los dejé, mi día era oscuro, así que el ambiente se asemejaba con mi estado de ánimo.

Dejé los bolsos en la entrada, luego los desarmaría, me sentía abatida. Me fui hacia mi habitación para despojarme de mis zapatos y de los jeans, liberada de casi toda mi ropa, me dejé caer sobre la cama, me atravesé en ella de espaldas con los brazos abiertos, fijé mi vista en el techo, como si ahí encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba. Mi razón y mis pensamientos eran una maraña de contradicciones, quería dejar de pensar en Quinn pero no lo conseguía, no era posible que esa mujer se haya adueñado en tan corto tiempo de todos mis sentidos.

Me sentía inquieta, irresoluta, tal vez era oportuno considerar en concluir esta aventura antes que mis sentimientos se involucren más aún, pero cuando lo imaginaba me parecía casi imposible poder conseguirlo.

**- ¿Qué me hiciste Quinn? ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?**

Me despertó el sonido del teléfono… dormida lo manoteé de encima de la mesa de noche y contesté.

Una voz femenina que me hablaba en inglés me sorprendió, estaba atontada por el sueño.

**- ¡Hola guapa!**

**- H… o… l… a…** — contesté dormida aún…

**- ¿Quinn?** — preguntan por Quinn pensé… y no lograba entender, estaba demasiado adormilada.

**- ¿Quien habla?**

**- Brittany … ¿está Quinn?** — miré la pantalla y en ese momento entendí lo que pasaba, se habían cambiado nuestros teléfonos. Me despabilé en el mismo instante y sin saber que hacer ni que decir, torpemente terminé la llamada y apagué el celular.

Mierda… Mierda… ¿Quien es Britanny? No si no tengo suerte, todo me sale para el ojete… tengo que avisarle que tengo su celular y élla el mío, evidentemente no se dio cuenta porque aún no me ha llamado. Mejor lo haré desde el teléfono fijo, no quiero que piense que estuve viendo en su celular, aunque podría ver un poquito… podría encontrar cosas interesantes, creo que realmente es muy tentador tener en mis manos el teléfono de Quinn…

¿Y si luego encuentro algo que no quiero ver?… pero seguro que élla mirará en el mío… después de todo no tengo de que preocuparme, salvo por las fotos que le saqué durmiendo… Jesús que vergüenza — me cubrí la cara de pensarlo — tengo una foto de su culito desnudo y la va a ver, es que estaba tan tentador — me sonreí recordando — primero lo primero lo llamo y le aviso, luego tomo coraje y espío un poquito.

Fui por el teléfono fijo y marqué mi número, sonó tres veces y luego Quinn contestó.

**- Mierda Rachel, se cambiaron nuestros teléfonos.**

**- Hola Quinn, sí, acabo de darme cuenta, te llamaron y dormida atendí la llamada, te llamó una tal… "Brittany" creo**

**- A sí, ¿y que dijo**— está burlándose, sí, me preguntó en tono guasón.

-** ¡Hola guapa! y preguntó por vos diciendo que era Brittany, luego de eso no dijo nada, bueno, bah en realidad, no pudo, porque le corté y apagué el teléfono cuando me dí cuenta que era el tuyo** — idiota está riéndose… — **¿te estás riendo de mí?**

**- Britanny es mi hermana Rachel.**

**- Ah —** dije pillada, sin saber que más decir… bueno tuve De mi propia medicina creo, no pude dejar de recordar el mensaje de Noah cuando llegó y él lo vio **— como quiera que sea y quien halla sido, lo siento por atender, te repito que estaba dormida.**

**- No hay problema… mando a Heller en un rato a buscar mi teléfono y que te dé el tuyo ¿te parece bien?** — ¿podrías traerlo vos? pensé… pero no se lo dije, obvio.

**- Si perfecto.**

**- Ok, un beso.**

**- Otro **— Quinn seguía ahí — **¡Cortá!**

**-¿Quién creíste que era Brittany ?** — pregunto

**- No pensé Quinn, solo me sentí apenada por haber contestado, no es de mi incumbencia quien te llame.**

**- No pensaste… Hmm, yo sí hubiera conjeturado si atendía la llamada de un hombre en tu celular**… — Obvio que pensé idiota, me estaba devanando los sesos por la ansiedad… pero no te voy a dar el gusto engreída.

**- Yo no soy vos Quinn… no tengo ningún derecho en tu vida privada para hacerte cuestionamientos y con respecto a la mía, creo que deberías rever tu postura, nuestra relación solo implica compartir la cama y alguno que otros momentos…**

**fueron tus reglas ¿lo recordás?**

**- Bueno veo que ni la siesta te cambió el humor… en un rato va Heller para tu casa. Adiós.**

Me cortó… me cortó… sencillamente me cortó. Idiota ¿pero quien se cree que es? Volví a llamar

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Espero que no revises mi celular es de muy mala educación hacer eso…**

**- para eso llamaste** — Se rió con sorna — **Espero que vos no revises el mío, es de muy mala educación hacer eso " l"…** — resaltó mi nombre con lentitud — **¿quién me da seguridad que vos no lo harás?**

**- Yo, yo te lo aseguro. Probá, está apagado y por lo visto el mío sigue encendido…**

**- Pudiste haberlo hecho antes de apagarlo…**

**- Eso lo vas a poder confirmar fácilmente, cuando veas la hora de la llamada de tu " hermana"** — dije resaltando para que sepa que ponía en duda si en verdad era su hermana. — **Y la hora en que te llamé.**

**- Rachel tenés ganas de pelear, por lo visto, hoy estás en un mal día, ¿acaso se aproxima tu período?**

-**Sí tengo ganas de pelear, vos… me buscás… todo el tiempo con ese tonito de superada con el que me hablás. Y para tu información mi período no se aproxima, ya pasó y para que lo sepas no tengo cambios de humor con mi período.**

**- Voy a cortar Rachel, así Heller puede llevarte el celular, Podés quedarte tranquila, no me interesa lo que puedas tener en el teléfono**.

**- Perfecto, me parece muy bien.** — le corté, toma ahí tenés, ahora quedate vos con la palabra en la boca, dije hablándole al teléfono inalámbrico que tenía en la mano.

Idiota, por supuesto que voy a revisar tú celular, segura que vos lo vas a hacer también, a quien le querés hacer creer que no te interesa…

Encendí el teléfono y me puse a revisar… saltaron dos llamadas perdidas más de esa Brittany… rápido pensé si no las toco estarán ahí cuando lo encienda… ¿donde voy primero? Si los email. Alison, millones de email de ella y todos de trabajo es lógico es su secretaria. Fotos, fotos, si voy a ver sus fotos.

¿Cuando me tomó estás fotos? Son durante la cena en el Faena la noche en que nos conocimos, ¿como no me di cuenta?… más fotos mías tomando sol en la piscina de Jesse … zorra, sacó todas de mi trasero… esta juntas, sí esa sabía que la había sacado. Más fotos juntas, quiero estas fotos, las copiaré en mi ordenador. Caminaba por la casa a toda prisa, no tenía mucho tiempo. No hay nada, solo fotos nuestras y mías. Mientras se copiaban las fotos en mi ordenador, seguí mirando las demás carpetas. Acá hay otra carpeta con fotos. Estas son de su cumpleaños, que hermosa, le da vergüenza apagar las velas me la como, también las quiero, me las copiaré también, sí… su familia, sus padres, sus hermanos, sus sobrinos supongo… amigos, acá, agudizá los sentidos Rachel , acá está Rody también, nadie abrazado a élla para tener en consideración… no hay nada… Whatsapp… un chat con esa Brittany, otro con su mamá, con su padre, con Rody, nada interesante… esto es inútil. Otro chat conmigo y uno con una tal Kitty Wilde ¿y esa quien es?

No tardó en sonar el timbre. Atendí desde el telefonito y le di paso a Heller. Volvió a sonar el timbre.

**- ¿Quién es?**

**- Disculpe Señorita soy Heller otra vez, la puerta no abre…**

**- ¿Que hora es Heller?** — pregunté con fastidio imaginando el motivo de por que no abría.

**- Las diez y treinta señorita.**

**- Ya bajo a abrirle Heller, después de las diez la puerta se cierra con llave.**

**- Está bien señorita acá la espero, no se apure.**

Me hice de las llaves, marché hasta la habitación a calzarme algo en los pies pues estaba descalza y bajé.

Ahí estaba el chofer de Quinn en la entrada de mi departamento, paciente, esperando a que yo llegara, hombros rectos y brazos a los costados del cuerpo, parecía adoptar siempre postura de militar, siempre muy correcto.

Abrí la puerta y después de ofrecernos un educado saludo intercambiamos los celulares y él se marchó, yo cerré la puerta con llave nuevamente y me regresé al interior de mi departamento. Me preparé una ensalada, quería comer algo liviano y acostarme, era tarde, pero notenía sueño aunque al recordar que mañana debía ir a la oficina, ya me estaba dando pereza antes de tener que levantarme. Solo si pensaba en que vería a Quinn, mi humor cambiaba. Enjuagué los trastos que había ensuciado, que no eran muchos, pues la Sra. que me ayuda con la limpieza no viene hasta el martes y con todo en orden me tomé dos vasos llenos de agua y me fui a mi dormitorio, me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama. Tomé el celular, para ver si no tenía ningún mensaje mientras no había estado con él en mi poder, y ni bien se encendió la pantalla, me desternillé de risa… De background había una foto de Quinn sacándome la lengua. Me reí como una estúpida, realmente élla tenía el poder de atarantarme, terminé besando la pantalla del iPhone, me encantó la idea de tener una foto de élla de fondo de pantalla. Entré a la carpeta de las fotos y pude comprobar que se había sacado unas cuantas más, todas haciendo monerías o enviándome besos. Pero había una muy especial que se había tomado al lado de su ordenador con su cara al lado de la portátil tapándose la boca mientras en la pantalla de su Mac se veía transferida la que yo le había sacado desnuda durmiendo.

**- Si será boba… después de todo si miró mi celular**…

Le envié un whatsapp

_- __**Payasa…**_

_- __**Atrevida… **__– __**me contestó de inmediata.**_

_- __**¿y por casa como andamos? Tus fotos no son menos atrevidas que las mías.**_

_- __**Aaaaaaaah atrevida y mirona…**_

_- __**Sí, miré, al igual que vos. Por cierto demasiadas fotos de mi culo…**_

_- __**Pero vos tenías puesto eso diminuto que llamás bikini… en cambio yo salí con el culo al aire y demasiado blanquita.**_

_- __**Pavota…**_

_- __**¿No creía que hablases de tantas intimidades nuestras con Mike?**_

_- __**¡Estuviste leyendo mis mensajes!**_

_- __**¡Que pena! -_- vos no pudiste… los míos se borran ni bien llegan o los envío. ¿Encontraste algo interesante?**_

_- __**No, sos muy prolijita… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Yo ya estoy acostada, pero como dormí toda la tarde no tengo sueño…**_

_- __**Estoy acostada, también dormí toda la tarde y no tengo sueño, estoy trabajando un poco desde mi ordenador.**_

_- __**Perdón por mi mal humor de todo el día. – **__de pronto sentí necesidad de disculparme._

_- __**No te preocupes Rachel, me gustás enojada también, yo espero que realmente nunca me veas de mal humor, no sé si te gustaré tanto…**_

- _**Me gustás de todas maneras Quinn, no creo que vayas a dejar de gustarme en estado de enajenación. En realidad creo que es una faceta que también me gustaría descubrir…**_

_- __**También me gustas de todas maneras.-**_me dice

_**- **__**Quinn no estaba en mis planes conocerte… sé que lo que tenemos no es en realidad una relación, pero este fin de semana se pareció mucho a eso, con otras parejas a nuestro alrededor compartiendo nuestra intimidad también y sumado con el encuentro con Brody y vos saliendo en mi defensa… me sentí protegida, no me sentí sola como siempre me siento… después llegamos e hicimos el amor y me desperté abrazada a vos… Quinn, me gustás mucho… quizá más de lo que deberías gustarme… perdón nuevamente por haber estado de tan mal humor, creo que no supe manejar mis sentimientos.**_

_- __**Lo sé nena, sé de todo lo que me decís porque me pasa lo mismo… y creo que vos y yo este fin de semana compartimos demasiada intimidad.**_

_**Esta mañana mientras dormías y te miraba, pensaba lo mismo… pero también creo que no es bueno que estemos sintiendo estas cosas… no puedo ofrecerte una relación estable Rachel y creeme que me encantaría que así fuese. **__**Creo que sos muy inteligente y muy bonita, todo en su justa medida, lo que te convierte en una persona sumamente interesante, eso combinado con tu sex-appeal te hace alguien irresistible… sos irresistible para mí Rachel, y quiero ser sincera con vos en todos los aspectos, por momentos tampoco sé como manejar esto que me pasa y por eso te reclamo sin sentido y me creo tu dueña, más de lo que en realidad soy y soy conciente que eso también hace que te confundas…**_

- _**Por que decís que no podes tener una relación estable… ¿no podes o no querés? (Quinn por favor contestame)**_

_**-No es serio hablar esto por mensajes, no es mi estilo, pero supongo que es más fácil para ambas… no puedo ni quiero Rachel, es un rollo mío que no entenderías… dejemos las cosas como están preciosa por favor no puedo decirte más, creeme cuando te digo que mi vida es muy complicada.**_

_- __**¿Qué querés decir con que dejemos las cosas como están? ¿Que hasta acá llegamos, que todo se termina? O ¿Qué solo sigan las cosas como hasta ahora?**_

_- __**Lo que vos quieras Rachel …**_

Mis lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla. Escurrí un poco mis ojos para poder seguir escribiendo… veía toda la pantalla borrosa.

- _**¿Y que querés vos Quinn? Porque yo sé lo que quiero…**_

- _**También sé lo que quiero… quiero estar con vos de la misma manera que vos querés estar conmigo, pero no se puede…**_

- _**Acaso Quinn… ¿Estás casada, comprometida?**_

- _**Sabía que ibas a preguntarlo… NO NADA DE ESO.**_

- _**Entonces no te entiendo, decís sentir cosas por mí, ¿pero que te impide abrir tu corazón?… ¿acaso estás enferma? **_— recordé cuando hablamos del cáncer. Y tuvepánico a su respuesta.

- _**NO TAMPOCO, DEJÁ DE PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS.**_

- _**Quiero entenderte, sos libre, sana, ¿entonces no te gusto como decís?**_

- _**Mejor lo hablamos mañana, a la hora del almuerzo nos vamos a almorzar a otro lugar, no donde vamos siempre y lo hablamos Rachel ¿si?**_

_**-No Quinn no, no me dejes así, no me importa estar hablándolo por teléfono o cara a cara… por favor, no te vayas. Seguí acá conmigo. Estuve todo el día angustiada no me dejes así.**_

Sonó mi teléfono, era Quinn que me llamaba, contesté con un hilo de voz…

**- Sabía que estabas llorando, no quiero que te sientas así…**

**- No puedo Quinn, no puedo, — le dije llorando aún más — créeme que intenté por todos los medios poner mi mente en blanco y separar mis sentimientos y solo dejarme llevar por el momento, pero no puedo, no sé lo que me hiciste, sé que es muy pronto, no sé lo que siento, si es verdad lo que creo o lo que quiero… pero todo es con vos… no sé si sos un capricho, pero sí sé, que estás en mis pensamientos y en mi piel… te apoderaste de todos mis sentidos. ****Supongo que sabés que no te estoy mintiendo, porque leíste mis mensajes con Mike, es en vano seguir sin decirlo, te quiero Quinn ya está te lo dije y si ahora querés olvidarte de mi lo entiendo. Pero dame una explicación coherente por favor… para poder cerrar esta historia****.**

**- Me estás partiendo el corazón en mil pedazos, maldita la hora en que te conocí también, no quiero hacerte sufrir… no soy una mierda Rachel, aunque eso parezca, también tengo sentimientos. Quiero que te calmes, y que mañana lo hablemos más tranquilas**. — Hizo una pausa esperando que me calmara— **Rachel quisiera estar ahí para poder abrazarte. Mierda, no quiero que estés así y menos por mi culpa. También te quiero nena, tal vez no de la manera que lo necesites, no soy tan insensible como para no sentir nada por la persona con la que estoy compartiendo tanta intimidad desde hace una semana, no llores más por favor.**

**- Está bien, perdón por este berrinche, no soy una caprichosa, hasta yo me desconozco. Sé que soy una adulta y que no estoy actuando como tal.**

**- No pienso nada de eso, me gusta tal y como sos. No te apenes… solo quiero saber que estás mejor, o al menos más calmada.**

**- Sí —** le dije entre espiraciones — **lo estoy.**

**- ¿Mejor o más calmada?**

**- Más calmada…**

**- Bien, quiero que descanses que te acuestes a dormir y no pienses en nada más por hoy. Mañana hablamos ¿sí?**

**- ¿Sí? Quinn. —** sabía que no sería así pero no podía decírselo.

- ¿**Puedo cortar entonces?**

**- Sí hasta mañana… que descanses.**

**- Hasta mañana… Beso**

**- Beso**

Colgué la llamada, no quería seguir estirando el asunto, o me pondría a llorar nuevamente. Volví a mirar todas las fotos de mi celular otra vez, y me dormí entre sollozos y suspiros… creo que el cansancio por tanta angustia me venció.

**hola ! aqui le dejo dos capitulo mas y gracias a los q me dejan reviews un beso ! =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Sonó el despertador a las siete como de costumbre, me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto del berrenchín de anoche. Así que me levanté directo a tomar un ibuprofeno. Sentí vergüenza de mi misma. Me levanté y me fui a la ducha, antes pasé por el espejo del baño, tenía unas ojeras que ni con tres kilos de corrector las podría tapar.

**- Mierda, luzco espantosamente horrible…**

Me duché y envuelta en una toalla fui a buscar ropa que ponerme, con toda mi locura de anoche no había preparado nada, decidí ponerme mi vestido rojo entallado, el que tenía un frunce a la altura del pecho y cae en un drapeado en las caderas haciendo que mi trasero se vea aún más grande de lo que en verdad es, el color levantará mi demacrado rostro pensé… me subí a mis zapatos de tacón negro con suela roja, imitación Louboutin, acá era imposible conseguir unos auténticos, busqué entre mis chucherías y me puse un collar de piedras negro que caía en el escote y pendientes negros también de pasantes cortos. Fui al baño y me sequé el pelo, miré la hora, eran las ocho y cuarto, en quince tenía que estar saliendo si no quería llegar tarde.

El celular vibró en mi mano interrumpiendo mi cometido, había llegado un whatsapp de Quinn…

- _**Buenos Días!**_

- _**Hola buenos días! **_— una sonrisa estúpida se había apoderado de mi cara.

- _**¿Dormiste bien?**_

- _**Sí finalmente pude dormir, quedate tranquila estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.**_

- _**A mi también me costó dormir…**_

- _**No quiero parecer grosera, pero no quisiera llegar tarde al trabajo, además se supone que si voy a ocupar el puesto de Natalia debo dar el ejemplo, aún me falta maquillarme y debería estar saliendo en quince minutos.**_

- _**Perfecto, solo quería darte los buenos días, ¿de verdad estas bien?**_

- _**Sí Quinn, no te preocupes más, me encanta que me des los buenos días, me mal acostumbras…**_

- _**Me encanta mal acostumbrarte, te llamo cuando esté llegando para esperarte y subir juntas a la oficina.**_

- _**Dale, besito.**_

- _**Beso, no salgas apurada, manejá con cuidado.**_

- _**Sí no te inquietes.**_

Corté y me terminé de maquillar.

Definitivamente un color estridente y un buen maquillaje podían hacer milagros… y ni hablar de unos prometedores mensajes de Quinn… Estaba llegando a Midland cuando sonó mi teléfono, tenía el manos libres conectado, así que atendí desde la función del volante, era Quinn por supuesto.

**- ¡ Llegué!**

**- Estoy a pocas cuadras no tardo.**

**- Ok, estoy esperando en el auto para ver cuando entres.**

Quinn hizo lo que me dijo, esperó en la entrada y cuando vió que yo estaba llegando entró, Heller buscó aparcamiento y se paró donde distinguió que había lugar para que yo estacionara, los seguía por detrás, Quinn se bajó del auto y entonces se cambió al mío impidiendo que yo bajara. Heller se fue, él nunca se quedaba, siempre se iba y si Quinn lo necesitaba lo llamaba ó sino directamente lo venía a buscar a la salida del trabajo.

**- Buenos días** — me dijo y me dio un tremendo beso de esos que llevan su marca registrada y que me dejan definitivamente sin aliento. — **Quinn llevaba un traje gris de diseñador que le quedaba de infarto.**

**- ¡Quinn! nos pueden ver**… — miré hacia todos lados.

- **Los vidrios son oscuros, no se ve nada… además no me importa, no daba más de las ganas de darte un beso.**

**- Claro a vos no te importa pero cuando te marches de la que se van a reír y de la que van a hablar es de mi…**

**- No quiero pelear, hoy no Rachel, por favor, con lo de ayer fue suficiente, es más, tengo ganas de que arranques el puto auto e irnos a tu departamento o a mi hotel y perderme en vos. Solo eso quiero.**

**- Hay mucho trabajo…** — le dije tentándolo, ansiaba lo mismo.

**- Soy la jefe**… — me guiñó un ojo. Mi entre pierna latía, sentía la sangre bombear dentro mío, sí que Quinn podía transformar el momento.

**- Mierda Quinn, no es lógico esto…**

**- Pero es lo que queremos**. — me quedé viéndola — **Shit Rachel, si no querés que esté así para que te vestís tan sexy… vámonos de una vez de acá.**

Apreté el botón de arranque y mi Volkswagen cobró vida, rodeé el estacionamiento para ganar nuevamente la calle, a la vez que Quinn se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Se acomodó en la butaca del auto y llevó su mano a mi pierna, me levantó el vestido y me acarició por la parte interna de ella.

**- No me desconcentres si querés que lleguemos.**

**- Nena, sos inesperada… eso es lo que me gusta de vos Rachel, con vos jamás es aburrido.**

Manejé entre el tránsito de la mañana, Quinn tocó la pantalla del equipo de audio y puso música sonaba la canción Your body le canté el estribillo y se sonrío.

Me hizo un pantomima como que me entregaba todo su cuerpo, ayssss, maldita es tan sexy… no aguanto para devorarla entera.

**-¡Maldición es que vamos a enganchar todos los semáforos en puto rojo! — Quinn se rió. No me quitaba el ojo de encima me recorría de pies a cabeza con la mirada.**

**- No entiendo como puedes manejar con esos tacones…**

**- Cuestión de práctica…**

**- Estas loca… y yo más, por subirme y que me lleves.**

**- ¿Estás objetando mi manera de conducir?**

**- ¡No! Solo tus tacones… you look really hot! ****Debo reconocerlo. - Adulador.**

-**No hace falta que sigas piropeándome ya estás cerca de conseguir lo que querés, casi estamos llegamos….** — Quinn se rió con esa cara de ángel demonio que pone y que me mata…

Salimos de Av. Libertador, seguí manejando diestramente, la ansiedad se sentía entre nosotras. Por fin llegamos.

Accioné el portón del garage e introduje mi automóvil en él, estacionándome en mi lugar, detuve la marcha del auto y Quinn se ocupó de empuñar nuestros maletines y mi cartera. Bajó antes que yo y me esperó parada atrás del auto para alcanzarme el bolso, apoderándome de él tiré dentro el iPod y mi teléfono que traía en la mano, Quinn me abrazó y me dió un beso.

-** Ya falta menos, solo nos queda subir por el ascensor** —Dijo con entusiasmo.

**- Parece que estás apurada…**

**- Ni te imaginas… quiero borrar toda esa basura que ayer nos malogró el día… quiero aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último… escuchá bien Rachel "cada día"** — se tomó el tiempo en resaltarlo — **y no estoy diciendo cuando será el último** — me explicó.

Mientras élla llamaba al ascensor, yo me dediqué a buscar las llaves de mi departamento para no perder tiempo.

**- ¿Ansiosa también?**

**- Demasiado…**

**- Hmm, te aseguro que no más que yo.**

Entramos en el ascensor, la urgencia era mutua, ni bien se cerró la puerta, comenzamos a besarnos y a tocarnos, tenía mi vestido a la altura de mis muslos mientras Quinn me besaba, hundiendo sus manos en mis nalgas.

**- Puede subir alguien Quinn…**

**- No subirá nadie** — me decía entre beso y beso

**- A si, ¿como lo sabes?**

**- Sencillamente, porque no puedo parar…**

Por suerte nadie subió… llegamos al piso de mi departamento, me bajé el vestido. Entre risas y besos entramos.

Quinn ya tenía la corbata en la mano, se la había sacado en el pasillo, dejó nuestros maletines en el sofá de la sala, se quitó el saco y lo colgó en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras tanto, fui a mi pequeño estudio a poner música, quería que me haga el amor con música, deseaba que nos tomemos el tiempo necesario para amarnos, no el apremio que traíamos en el auto y en el ascensor, así que, la música marcaría la intensidad del momento y frenaría un poco el apuro.

**- Hmm, veo que estamos exigentes hoy…** - me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la canción… a partir de ese momento no pudo existir mejor lugar que ese.

**- ¿Por qué lo decís?**

**- Solo basta con oír el ritmo de esta canción ¿alguna razón en especial para elegirla?**

**- La razón que vos quieras darle Quinn…** — Apoyó su frente en la mía

Descansó sus mullidos labios en los míos, eran dulces, suaves y silentes, al mismo tiempo que continuábamos bailando… se acurrucó en mi pelo, entonces Comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido y una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo… solo élla conseguía hacerme sentir así, entretanto me besaba el cuello depositando húmedos y mórbidos besos.

Cuando obtuvo la cremallera baja hasta el final, con destreza se apoderó del vestido y lo deslizó por mis brazos, para que cayera a mis pies. Me tomó de una mano, para sostenerme y que saliera de él, hice un paso hacia delante para salirme y lo pateé ligeramente a un costado, tenía miedo de enredarme con los tacones. Quinn aprovechó la distancia de mi brazo y la del suyo para admirar mi cuerpo en ropa interior…

**- Dejame verte Rachel, dejame grabar en mi mente cada curva de tu cuerpo.**

Satisfice su deseo, lo dejé recorrer mi cuerpo con su perturbada mirada… luego, la impulsé para que me siga a la habitación. Estábamos paradas al lado de la cama, se quitó los gemelos y los dejó sobre la mesa de noche, comenzó a quitarse su camisa, la desabrochó pero la dejó puesta, lucía muy caliente así. Siguió con los zapatos y las medias. Yo permanecía sentada en la cama ligeramente recostada mientras apoyaba mis codos en ella, viendo como se despojaba de su ropa, era un espectáculo abrumador. Desabrochó su bragueta, pero tampoco se sacó sus pantalones, se quitó el reloj, creo que estaba demorando el momento, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, podía sentir la humedad de mi vagina, que estaba lista para recibirlo en cuanto élla quisiera. Junté mis piernas y las retorcí de impaciencia Quinn se sonrío por la actitud involuntaria de mi cuerpo. Se trasladó hasta el recamier que estaba a los pies de mi cama, y allí dejó apoyada su camisa con cuidado, luego hizo lo propio con sus pantalones, su enorme erección se evidenciaba bajo los boxer blancos de algodón que llevaba puestos. Se volvió tras sus pasos y se paró nuevamente frente a mi, con gracia se quitó los boxer, Quinn sabía como excitarme, si que lo hacía, con élla nada era simple, siempre hacia que el momento cuente. Su erección saltó a mi vista oscilante, se tumbó encima mío y la humedad de su pene quedó depositada en mi pierna, y entonces buscó mis labios con ternura, mientras pellizcaba mi pezón con sus dedos, me bajó los tirantes del brasier y liberó mis pechos para aferrarse a ellos, los sostuvo en sus manos y luego los besó, rodeó mi pezón con su lengua, lo succionó, lo mordió primero a uno y después al otro, se movía encima mío para restregarme su pene.

**- Nena te deseo…**

**- Yo también…**

Metió la mano por adentro de mi tanga y pudo comprobar la humedad de mi vagina.

- **Hmm, tu vagina está húmeda para recibirme, estás empapada me encanta tenerte así Rachel …**

Hundió un dedo en ella y lo movió dentro y fuera, estaba enloqueciéndome, finalmente lo sacó para poder deshacerse de mi bombacha, me la quitó. Seguido se puso de lado y recorrió con su mano desde el nacimiento de mis pechos hasta mi vagina, buscó mi clítoris, mientras observaba la reacción que su caricia me producía. Mi boca estaba entreabierta, y por ella escapaban gemidos, mi pelvis, se movía involuntariamente por su manoseo.

De pronto suspendió sus caricias, la canción que sonaba en el ambiente había vuelto a empezar y con ella nuevamente comenzaba la cadencia de su melodía, Quinn me acariciaba imitando el ritmo de la pieza musical estaba por perder la razón.

Sin perder tiempo también atacó mi boca, se perdió en ella, me acarició mi lengua con la suya, devorando mis labios. Dejó por un momento de lado sus caricias, se acostó de espaldas y me pidió que me subiera encima de élla. Obedientemente trasladé mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, restregué mi pelvis por su sexo, mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo, hundí mi nariz en su cuello, olía deliciosa y me perdí en la fragancia, sabiendo que difícilmente la sentiría en otra persona, entonces con locura ataqué su boca despiadadamente con mi lengua.

Me tenía sujetada del trasero, mientras hundía sus dedos en mis nalgas, las apretó con fuerza causándome dolor, en cierto momento, las palmeó, para luego volver a apretarlas. Rápidamente, trasladó sus manos a mi espalda y me desabrochó el corpiño que aún permanecía sujeto a mi cuerpo y me aprisionó con su abrazo contra el suyo, para poder sentir como se aplastaban mis senos contra su piel.

Estaba totalmente desnuda salvo por mis zapatos, que sabía que no me los iba a quitar, porque si algo le gustaba a Quinn era verme totalmente desnuda y con tacones.

Creo que eso la excitaba mucho. Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas y ningún contacto aparente parecía ser suficiente para calmar nuestras ansias. Sujetó su mano a mi pelo, lo juntó y lo tironeó para llevarme la cabeza hacia atrás, me mordió la barbilla, se apoderó del lóbulo de la oreja y lo mordió también.

-**Rachel me quitás la voluntad, cuando te tengo entre mis brazos no puedo pensar con claridad.**

**- Tenés el mismo poder en mi Quinn, la único que quiero es perderme en tus caricias.**

Giró conmigo y me dejó nuevamente bajo su cuerpo, por fin tomó su pene y lo introdujo en mi vagina, hizo lo que siempre hace, lo hundió en mí y se quedó un instante disfrutando de la profundidad de su longitud, mientras me miraba.

Luego comenzó a moverse, adentro y a fuera, de su boca se escapaban gemidos roncos y agónicos.

**- Nena, tu vagina está muy caliente, puedo sentirla y me enloquece.**

**- Quinn vos estás muy dura, también puedo sentirte.**

**- Si nena me duele de tan dura que estoy. Necesito alivio, no doy más.**

La música aceleró su ritmo y Quinn también avivó el de sus embestidas. Se perdió en mi cuerpo y en el momento, junto conmigo. Acabamos mientras nos besábamos, gritó mientras me mordía el labio. Yo me aferré a su espalda, le clavé las uñas y choqué mi pelvis con fuerza contra la suya vaciando todas las ansias de mi cuerpo y quedé inerte bajo el suyo, la intensidad del orgasmo me había adormecido, me sentía embotada. Levantó su cara, aún permanecia dentro de mí, corrió mi pelo y me acarició el rostro mientras me dejaba un beso en los labios.

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Paralizada, exhausta…**

- **Estoy igual nena… no tengo más fuerzas… me quitaste todo, parece como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima.**

Ese día no regresamos a la oficina, decidimos quedarnos en casa, así que cociné para ambas, almorzamos en el desayunador, una ligera ensalada Cesar.

Luego estuvimos trabajando desde casa, yo en mi estudio y Quinn en la sala con su Mac sobre la mesa baja, donde también estuvo atendiendo unas llamadas telefónicas. Por la tarde, fuimos hasta su hotel para cambiarse de ropa y también para buscar un cambio para mañana ya que habíamos acordado que se quedaría en casa a dormir esa noche. Cuando salimos del Faena pasamos por el mercado para hacer algunas compras. La llevé a Jumbo, ya que allí se consiguen productos importados y Quinn me había manifestado que estaba extrañando ciertos sabores de su cocina. Conseguimos una diversidad de salsas, estaba entusiasmada porque había conseguido jarabe de arce, guisantes y bagels. También nos surtimos con hortalizas, verduras, pescados, mariscos y carne entre otras cosas. En realidad me urgía hacer una compra, mi heladera estaba casi desplumada y Quinn estaba muy entusiasta acompañándome, me encantaba la faceta de Quinn hogareña.

Fue una salida muy doméstica y muy interesante, Andar con élla abrazada o de la mano por las calles de Bayres me hizo hacer a un lado todos los fantasmas de ayer.

Quinn había estado muy atenta, me mantuvo pegada a su lado y besándome en todo momento el pelo, el cuello, la mejilla y los labios Por la noche, se ofreció a preparar la cena, pero como se suponía que era una sorpresa lo que me cocinaría, me obligó a encerrarme en la habitación hasta que todo estuvo listo. Desde allí podía oír el ruido de los trastos en la cocina… me sentía exaltada y conmovida por tantas atenciones.

Me buscó en la habitación, entró en mi vestidor y buscó un pañuelo para cubrirme los ojos, lo anudó y me besó antes de guiarme hacia el estar del departamento.

Quinn estaba risueña sus ojos verdes estaban chispeantes se lo veía muy entusiasmada con el momento. Caminé guiada por élla hasta el comedor, los aromas de la cocina me habían invadido. Hmm, esperaba que todo esté tan sabroso como olía. Me dejó parada en medio de la sala y me quitó el vendaje.

**- La cena está servida! Ta ta ta tan **— hizo una onomatopeya resaltando la sorpresa.

Entonces ante mí quedó expuesta la mesa del comedor que estaba tendida muy especialmente. En una esquina había dispuesto nuestros platos, que estaban apoyados sobre los platos de sitio, esos que nunca había podido estrenar, porque nunca había tenido una cena romántica desde que me mudé acá. Había prendido las velas de los candelabros que normalmente están sobre la mesa, pero que jamás se habían usado, trajo también el florero que habitualmente está en la mesilla junto a los sillones y lo transformó en un centro de mesa. Dispuso las copas de agua y las de vino, que ya estaban llenas, había cuidado de cada detalle, todo estaba increíble e inmejorable, creo que ni yo lo habría podido hacer tan bien.

**- ¡Quinn!** — no pude esconder mi asombro.

**- ¿Te gusta? Nuestra primera cena romántica****.**

**- Todo está… precioso…. Vos sos preciosa** — le dije y me aferré a su cuello mientras la besé — **Me sorprendiste gracias.**

**- Pasemos a la mesa Mademoiselle**… — me sonreí y me dejé guiar. Quinn me llevaba de la cintura.

Corrió la silla y esperó a que me sentara para arrimarla, luego se sentó en su lugar y levantó la copa de vino para que brindemos. Bebí un sorbo…

**- Exquisito, aunque no sé si es buena idea que beba vino blanco, se me sube a la cabeza fácilmente.**

**- Lo recuerdo… cuando nos conocimos** — afirmó.

Saqué mi servilleta del plato, para ponerla en mi regazo y abajo había una esquela escrita de su puño y letra.

_Vivamos cada día como si fuera el último _

_Tuya… Quinn.F_

Me levanté y la besé.

**- Gracias uinn… sos muy especial…**

**- Vos sos especial, por eso lo intento**… — por más intenciones y por más palabras bellas, todas me hacían suponer que cada día era una despedida que Quinn había

comenzado a planear…

**- Sentate, que voy por la comida. **— me sonreí y volví a mi lugar.

Había cocinado Atún en salsa de limón y unos vegetales al wok, estaba exquisito. Charlamos durante todas la comida. Entre otras cosas, me contó que había aprendido a cocinar, porque siempre estaba ayudando a su madre en la cocina, ya que sus hermanos mayores siempre lo echaban cuando estaban con sus amigos, y es que era la típico hermana menor que a todos les Molestaba, lo que sucede es que élla se lleva mucha diferencia de edad con ellos. Igualmente me refirió que a medida que fueron creciendo esas diferencias se fueron Salvando y que ahora son muy unidos los cuatro.

También me explicó que a pesar que en su casa siempre contaron con personal doméstico, su madre persistentemente se había encargado de la alimentación de la familia. Hablamos de tantas cosas… hasta me contó anécdotas de su paso por la estaba distendida, cómoda y se notaba, estaba en un estado de embriaguez hogareña. Sí, creo que esa era la definición más adecuada.

Terminamos de comer y juntamos la mesa. Introdujimos todo en la pileta de la cocina ya que mañana venía la Sra. que me ayuda con la limpieza, mientras que estábamos recogiendo los trastos sonó el timbre. Me extrañé, primero por la hora y luego porque no esperaba a nadie. Entonces Quinn prontamente dedujo…

**- Debe ser el delivery pedí Crema helada de arándanos y cheesecake con frambuesas — **Me guiño un ojo y me dió un beso mientras dejaba apoyada sobre la encimera las copas que había recogido, se fue a atender el timbre.

- **Quinn tomá las llaves, la puerta del departamento se cierra a las diez, vas a tener que bajar para atender, o ¿preferís que vaya yo?**

**- No nena, voy yo, vos encargate de terminar de juntar todo.**

Terminé de levantar la mesa, y comencé a preparar los platos para servir el postre que acababa de llegar con el servicio de delivery, de igual forma propicie el ambiente y decidí apagar todas las luces y dejar encendidas solamente las de la lámpara de la sala. Cuando Quinn volvió con el pedido, yo estaba en el estudio cargando en el sistema de sonido una selección de temas.

Inmediatamente regresé a la cocina y me ocupé de servir el postre, élla estaba sacando del freezer una botella de La grande Dame que había puesto a enfriar y entonces le alcancé dos copas del armario.

**- Me gusta Diana Krall** — me dijo — **creo que es una de las mejores cantantes de jazz actuales.**

**- A mi me encanta, sus versiones de clásicos son magníficas** — le aseguré… — **cuando necesito un momento para mí, siempre la escucho** — Me tomó en sus brazos y nos pusimos a bailar Fly me to the moon.

**- Es muy sensual esta música**… — afirmó, nos besamos por millonésima vez. Finalmente nos sentamos en la sala con todo preparado para comer el postre, en realidad de seguir demorándola iba a empezar a derretirse. Quinn descorchó la botella y sirvió champagne. Lleno las copas y me pasó una, se había sentado en una de las esquina del sofá y yo estaba ligeramente recostada en la otra con mis piernas en su regazo. Luego que terminó de comer el cheesecake, dejó el plato sobre la mesa y sorbió del champagne, me estaba contando de los problemas financieros que tenía la sede de Chile, que no se lograba posicionar en el mercado y que iba de mal en peor.

Me ofrecí a mirar los libros quizá podía encontrar algo… Quinn tenía un Máster in Business Administration en Harvard, era muy inteligente, intuitivo y muy sagaz con los negocios, raramente se le pasaba algo por alto, en esta semana lo había podido comprobar, me indicó que después lo veíamos juntas en algún tiempo que nos hagamos y me agradeció el interés. Mientras conversábamos me quitó los tacones y comenzó a masajearme los pies.

**- ¿Como aguantás todo el día con estos zapatos? **— me sonreí- **yo no soportaría por eso uso zapato **

**- Creo que ya forman parte de mí, cuando me pongo zapatos planos o zapatillas me duele la espalda.**

**- ¿Querés más postre?**

**- No, estoy que exploto, comí demasiado, de seguro me costará dormirme** — le dije mientras desabrochaba el botón de mis jeans.

**- Por eso no hay problema podemos buscar como entretenernos si no podés dormir** — me hizo un guiñó, se llevó mi pie a su boca y me lo mordió.

Me senté y me trasladé encima de élla a horcajadas, me sostenía de la cintura, mientras le acariciaba su rostro y corría su pelo de la cara. Me acurruqué en su cuello y le comenté…

**- Fue un día magnífico, me consentiste mucho todo el día.**

**- Yo también me sentí muy consentida.**

Le estaba acariciando el cuello, mientras jugaba con el pelo de su nuca cuando sentí en mi muslo la vibración de su teléfono que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Me aparté para que pudiera atender. Vió en la pantalla y contestó.

**- Mummy** — le di un beso en la mejilla mientras hablaba y la dejé para darle un poco de privacidad.

Entré en el vestidor y comencé a preparar la ropa para mañana ir al trabajo, me encantó ver en mi closet el traje que Quinn se pondría al día siguiente, también le había hecho lugar para que pusiera otras mudas de ropa que había traído. Se veía fabulosa su ropa mezclada entre la mía. Quinn entró en ese momento y me sorprendió acariciando su ropa, pero no dijo nada.

**- Tenemos una pequeña inversión en zapatos y carteras en tu closet.**

- **son mi debilidad Quinn** — largué una risotada — **Paso por una tienda los veo y me llaman.** — Bromeé y me abrazó.

- **Te llevarías muy bien con mi hermana, tienen muchas similitudes.**

**- ¿Ah sí?**

**- Sí…** **se vuelve loca cuando ve algo q le guste, pobre de su esposa ** — me dio un sonoro beso — **¿vamos a dormir?**

- **Junto lo que quedó en el living y vengo.**

**- Ok** — depositó otro sonoro beso en mis labios.

Cuando entré en el dormitorio no había señales de Quinn en él, pero se sentía el ruido de la ducha, así que fui al closet y me quité la ropa, para ponerme uno de mis baby dolls, Quinn seguía en el baño pero el ruido de la ducha había cesado.

Me asomé en él sanitario y estaba lavándose los dientes, había terminado de ducharse y estaba en pijama.

**- Permiso…**

**- Adelante, como si estuvieras en tu baño**… — bromeó conmigo mientras se hacía gárgaras para enjuagar la pasta dental de su boca. me reí y me acerqué para darle un beso en el hombro.

Luego de esa demostración de cariño me situé frente al otro lavatorio, en el que yo usaba a diario, tomé mi cepillo y me lavé los dientes también, cuando terminé me fui a hacer pis y luego me higienicé con el duchador, pues temprano mientras Quinn cocinaba me había dado un baño.

Ahora Quinn que estaba frente al espejo, dedicaba su tiempo a peinarse el cabello con los dedos, aún lo tenía húmedo, luego se echó desodorante. Me encantó la forma tan natural en la actuábamos y por un momento fantaseé que estábamos en nuestro hogar terminando el día. Concluí con mi higiene íntima y volví a acercarme al lavatorio, para tomar una toalla desmaquillante, élla ya estaba saliendo del baño. Me quité el make up de mi rostro y me puse un poco de crema para humectarlo, mi rutina diaria pero en otro marco.

Al regresar al dormitorio, me encantó la imagen de Quinn dentro de mi cama, estaba sentada apoyado contra el respaldar revisando su celular. Se veía tan soberbiamente masculina, estaba concentrada en la pantalla de su teléfono… pero muy serena.

También me metí en la cama, por suerte no había problema con el lado que ocupábamos, pues era el que con normalidad usábamos cada uno por separada. Revisé también rápidamente mi celular y luego de eso sincronizamos las alarmas para despertarnos al otro día.

Nos escurrimos entre las sábanas y entonces élla pasó sus fuertes brazos y los envolvió a mi torso mientras me tenía aprisionada contra su pecho nos veíamos frente a frente, sus piernas también se enlazaron a las mías, Quinn soltó una mano de su agarre y me corrió el pelo de la cara y lo usó como excusa para acariciarme, estábamos tan cerca que sus palabras soplaban en mi rostro.

**- Es maravillosa tenerte así tan cerca y saber que podré dormirme con tu olor.**

**- Es maravillosa poder tenerte acá en mi camita.**

Empezó a darme besos recorriéndome toda la cara, hasta apoderarse de mi boca, me dejaba sin aliento, luego me puso de espaldas y recorrió todo mi cuerpo con suaves besos, que hicieron estremecerme, me había levantado el camisolín por encima de mis pechos para dejarlos al descubierto. Mientras tanto los había empuñado en sus manos e iba dejando besos por mi vientre. Seguidamente me quitó el baby doll y me puso boca abajo para ahora ocuparse de besar toda la longitud de mi espalda. Comenzó desde la nuca y terminó en mi sexo, allí se perdió un buen rato, inclusive era tanto el desenfreno, que llegó a morderme las nalgas. Terminamos perdidos la una con la otra, danzando con nuestros cuerpos, que se ondulaban y se estrellaban fundidas, en un embriagante placer que parecía no querer apagarse. Exhaustas y saciadas nos dormimos…

Durante la semana compartimos varias noches más en mi departamento, parecíamos estar hechos el uno para el otro, nos llenábamos de atenciones y de mimos, inclusive en la oficina, a veces Quinn me llamaba con alguna excusa y nos encerrábamos para besarnos, al parecer era imposible estar sin tocarnos.

En los medio días, empezamos a ir a comer a un lugar más alejado, élla había descubierto cerca de ahí a Kansas, un restaurante Americano, así que era el elegido para alejarnos de las miradas acosadoras del personal de la oficina, a veces nos acompañaba Mike, quien obviamente estaba al tanto de todo. Fue una semana verdaderamente muy intensa que se pasó volando, el tiempo parecía sencillamente no alcanzar. Llegó el sábado e iríamos a cenar a Chila un selecto restaurante de Puerto Madero donde Quinn había hecho reservaciones, Heller era el encargado de llevarnos esa noche oficiando como chofer. Quinn pasó a buscarme por casa, se empecinó en hacerlo, yo quería ir para su hotel, pues el restaurante quedaba muy cerca de ahí, pero rotundamente se negó.

Era temprano aún, así que cuando tocó el timbre yo estaba terminando con mi maquillaje. Por la mañana había salido de compras, me regalé todo lo que llevaba puesto, sabía que donde íbamos era un lugar muy elegante, y no quería usar nada de lo que tenía, quería deslumbrar a Quinn cuando me vea vestida. Le dejé la puerta abierta para que entrase, mientras, en el baño me daba los últimos retoques. Desde el dormitorio le grité que no entrara, quería sorprenderla.

Se queda sentada en la sala pacientemente esperándome, igualmente no es que me demoré tanto, fueron tan solo diez minutos los que tuvo que esperar. Finalmente estuve lista y salí. En ese preciso instante, Quinn se había puesto de pie y estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua en la cocina, que dejó a medio tomar, cuando me vió venir.

**- ¡Wow! Estás hermosa, deslumbrante**. **La espera valió realmente la pena nena**. — me dijo mientras dejaba apoyado el vaso sobre el desayunador y se daba la vuelta para salir en mi encuentro.

Se aferró a mi cintura y hundió sus labios en mi cuello, fue el lugar que eligió para besarme, para no arruinarme el maquillaje. Élla siempre estaba atenta a todos los detalles.

**- Nena creo que verdaderamente serán muchos los que hoy se den vuelta a verte. Estás preciosa, más preciosa que de costumbre** — Afirmó con entusiasmo.

Lucía un vestido negro muy adherido al cuerpo a mitad de pierna, era el largo perfecto ni muy corto, ni muy largo. Estaba totalmente drapeado y tenía un escote irregular con un hombro al descubierto.

Todo el borde del escote estaba adornado en una franja de color plata y bordado en piedras negras. La franja bordada continuaba por todo el costado de mi cuerpo delimitando mis curvas y a simple vista le daba una estrechez más notoria a mi cintura por el recorte que contorneaba mi figura. Lo combiné con unos zapatos de capellada en glitters color plata y tacones en charol negro. De bijouterie llevaba unos aros muy largos que formaban un ramillete de piedras en las mismas tonalidades que el vestido y den el brazo donde mi hombro no tenía tirante me había puesto dos pulseras en piedras del mismo color. Había elegido un sobre de glitters plateado. El cabello me lo había dejado suelto pero había marcado ondas en él. Finalmente completé mi atuendo con un make up que profundizaba mi mirada, la sombra negra y el delineado que había utilizado resaltaba aún más el marrón de mis ojos.

**- Vos también estás muy guapa. Hmm, como me gusta tu perfume Quinn…** — le dije hundiendomi nariz en su cuello.

Quinn llevaba puesto un traje de Gucci entallado en color negro de dos botones y de solapa levantada. Tanto la solapa de la chaqueta, como la de los bolsillos estaban ribeteadas en satén. Los pantalones que eran de cintura ajustada y raya definida con un pespunte, también tenían los bolsillos traseros ribeteados. Por debajo de la chaqueta podía verse una camisa de popelina de algodón blanco y cuello italiano, no llevaba corbata, echo que para nada lo hacía verse menos elegante, pues estaba impecable enfundado en ese traje de diseñador., sin duda estaba tan perfeca que no pude evitar pensar lo bien que se veía y lo que me encantaba lucir con ella a mi lado.

-** ¿Te gusta más el perfume o quien lo lleva puesto?**

**- Verdaderamente… quien lo lleva, pero ese perfume te identifica Quinn, me embriaga cuando lo siento** — se quedópensando… — **no digas lo que estás pensando, me lo imagino**.

-**Ah sí, a ver sabelotodo, que estaba pensando.**

**- Seguramente en que no es la primera vez que te lo dicen… **Frunció la boca y cerró los ojos pero no contestó nada.

-** Grenn eyes, no te atrevas a ser tan engreída, mirá que tengo un buen revés** — bromeé con élla ya que estaba dando por sentada mi respuesta con su silencio. Nos reímos.

- **Hoy es una noche especial, tengo una sorpresa para vos.**

**- ¿Una sorpresa?**

**- Así es, cuando lleguemos al restaurante te vas a enterar.**

**-Vámonos ya nena, porque lo único que tengo ganas en este momento es de sacarte ese vestido y si hago eso, perderemos nuestras reservaciones**.

Nos reímos una vez más parecíamos tontos con tanta risita, apagué las luces y salimos del departamento.

Al ganar la calle, Heller nos esperaba junto al automóvil y cuando vió que estábamos llegando se ocupó en abrir la puerta trasera para que subiese, me acomodé en el habitáculo y luego Quinn cerró la puerta y se dió la vuelta para subir del otro lado.

En el camino, estuve intentando indagar acerca de la sorpresa, pero Quinn se mostraba hermético y solo me decía que al llegar me diría

**- Cuanta impaciencia, no sabía que eras tan curiosa… al llegar te enterarás**

Durante el viaje, Quinn mantuvo su mano aferrada a la mía, incluso en más de una oportunidad la llevó hacia sus labios para besarla. Llegamos al restaurante, que por su fama internacional y por su exquisita cocina de autor era de los más elegidos a la hora de querer disfrutar de una excelente degustación gourmet. El automóvil se detuvo frente al local de comidas, entonces Heller se bajó, y abrió la puerta para que Quinn baje.

Élla se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de mi lado y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar.

**- Te llamo cuando estemos por salir Heller.**

**- Por supuesto Señora, que disfruten de una hermosa cena.**

**- Muchas gracias **— Contestamos las dos al unísono.

Alisé mi vestido y entonces Quinn aferró su palma extendida sobre mi cadera invitándome a caminar. Su agarre era más que perfecta, el contacto de su mano en mi cuerpo despertaba todos mis sentidos en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Abrió la puerta, dándome lugar para que ingresara primero.

La primera impresión del lugar era la de un sitio con detalles de diseño, que creaban un espacio cálido, íntimo y elegante. En el interior abundaba la madera y el acero y la decoración combinaba vanguardia, sofisticación y refinamiento, con mucha calidez, un muy buen jazz se oía como telón de fondo. Nos recibió una simpática señorita con acento caribeño que nos dió la bienvenida muy sonriente. Quinn le indicó su nombre y le dijo que teníamos reservaciones. La joven recepcionista checo las reservas y luego nos preguntó si queríamos pasar a un living exclusivo para tomar una copa antes.

**- ¿Te gustaría un aperitivo antes de la cena Rachel?**

**- ****Sí me parece bien.**

Un camarero se acercó a nosotras y nos guió hasta el reservado lugar. Quinn exudaba poder y estilo por los poros, aunque solo bastaba con darle una ojeada a la marca de ropa que usaba para saber de su poderío, su acento era otra marca registrada y cuando notaban que era extranjera todos se devenían en atenciones.

El servil personal lo había notado y sospechando de la abultada billetera de Quinn nos atendía con todos los miriñaques posibles. Era inevitable sentirse una privilegiada a su lado.

El sitio tenía una iluminación tenue muy sobria con un tinte minimalista que daba el confort exacto, nos facilitaron la cartilla de la barra y Quinn ordenó un Bloody Mary, mientras que yo me pedí un Dry Martini.

**- Bueno ya estamos acá ¿y la sorpresa?**

**- ****No quitas el dedo del renglón, no comas ansias, todo a su tiempo** — me dijo mientras me besaba en la punta de mi nariz

— **cuando pasemos a cenar te vas a enterar **— hice un mohín

— **¿Te gusta el lugar?**

**- ****Me parece bellísimo, había oído mucho, pero jamás había venido, esperemos que se coma tan bien como luce.**

Nada tenía que ver con lo que estábamos hablando pero se acercó a mi oído y me dijo.

- **¿Recordás que la última vez que salimos a cenar nos quedó un pendiente con el baño?**

**- ****Quinn… ¿estás bromeando verdad?** — creo que me ruboricé inclusive miré hacia todos lados mientras bebía de mi copa.

**- ****Hmm ¿a vos que te parece?... Te dije que no lo olvidaría.**

Abrí mis ojos, creo que en verdad no estaba bromeando, de pronto me sentí excitada y acto reflejo junté aún más mis piernas e intenté bajar mi vestido. Quinn se desternilló de risa…

**- ¿Excitada? **— Le sonreí tímidamente, creo que me había pillado, podía sentir los latidos de mi vulva. — Rachel … Rcahel , ni te imaginas como estoy yo de solo pensarlo, no sientas culpa.

Luego de terminar nuestros tragos, el camarero se acercó y nos preguntó si queríamos pasar a la mesa. Nos pusimos de pie y entonces el empleado nos sirvió de guía hastaella.

Estábamos ubicados en una de las mesas del fondo viendo en la cartilla para hacer nuestra orden. Desde donde estábamos sentadas, teníamos una vista al dique maravillosa. Chila es un restaurante, de cara al río y sus vistas verdaderamente son increíbles. Sin lugar a dudas, puedo afirmar que cada detalle está pensado para que la gente viva una experiencia perfecta, un momento inolvidable, en el que no sólo se disfrute de elaboraciones gourmet innovadoras sino también, se encuentre un espacio ameno e ideal.

Luego que ordenáramos la comida se nos acercó el sommelier y nos entregó la cartilla de vinos. Nos explicó que el lugar cuenta con una cava donde hay más de 250 etiquetas de las marcas más preciadas de nuestras regiones vitivinícolas, también nos preguntó, si necesitábamos asesoramiento.

En un primer momento Quinn le dijo que sí, puesto que élla no conocía de las marcas nacionales, pero al abrir la cartilla y leer los vinos franceses que ofrecían, sin dudarpidió un Château Pichon Longueville 1997 Cru Classé de Bodega Longueville Paulliac.

"¡Por Dios lo único que recordaba de semejante nombre era el año!"

- E**xcelente elección Señora, para un buen maridaje con las trufas que pidieron, ya que es necesario que el vino tinto tenga un alejamiento importante para que resalte su sabor.**

Nos trajeron el vino, el sommelier lo descorchó y respetando los pasos de la cata le hizo probar a Quinn quien asintió para que nos sirva y nos deje la botella.

El camarero nos trajo una selección de panes, había de Malbec, de mostaza, y de nuez. Para acompañar los bollos, nos trajo unos trozos de queso azul. Cuando quedamos solas, Quinn levantó la copa para hacer un brindis.

- **Por esta noche, para que sea realmente inolvidable, y muy especialmente brindo por la flamante Gerente de Finanzas de Mindland, preciosa estás confirmada en el puesto****.**

- **¿Cómo?**

**- Sí nena, envíe los informes de tu trabajo, junto con la carta de Natalia y ayer a la noche mi padre me llamó para confirmarme, estás aprobada.**

**- Pero se suponía que sería cuando regreses a NY…**

**- Es que Natalia el miércoles pasado habló conmigo y me pidió que solo quiere trabajar hasta enero, así que hubo que acelerar las decisiones, eso significa que cuando regreses de tus vacaciones tomarás posesión oficialmente del puesto. El lunes convocaré a una junta y anunciaré el traspaso** — Seguía sin palabras, vaya sorpresa.

— **¡Felicidades preciosa¡** — tomó mi mano y la besó — **¿estás contenta?**

**- Atónita Quinn, no me lo esperaba, pero… por supuesto que estoy feliz. Sos muy mala, lo sabías desde ayer y no me dijiste nada**… — le hice un mohín — **¿cómo te aguantaste?**

**- Ah es que por eso planeé esta cena, quería darte la noticia en un marco especial.**

-** Vos sos especial boba, no hacia falta nada más. **— Me hizo una guiñada de ojo, me la quería comer a besos — **muero por un beso de esos que tanto me gustan.**

- **Creo que tendrás que esperar para eso… no es que yo no tenga ganas, pero creo que acá, no estaría bien uno de esos besos que nos damos, o ¿si querés vamos al baño? Vos decidís.**

**- Creo que… me gustan más los que nos damos en la intimidad pero no en un baño semi público** — nos reímos…

Nos trajeron el primer plato, habíamos ordenado como entrada una suave crema de trufas, con huevos a 61º, echalotes al cognac y cubitos de morcilla. A la vista se veía un plato perfecto, y cuando lo probamos, hmm, sencillamente exquisito.

**- O sea que tendré que despedirme de Natalia antes de mis vacaciones, a mi regreso ya no la veré.**

**- Así es…**

**- Quiero detalles, contame la interna please.**

**- ¿Qué querés saber?**

**- ¿Así de una me aceptaron? ¿cómo fue?**

**- No tengo detalles nena, no he hablado en profundidad con mi padre… pero si te digo, que el informe de control de gastos y las proyecciones que elaboraste para Chile, ayudaron mucho… Mi padre está seducido con tu talento Rachel , eso sí me lo dijo.**

**- ¡Wow! Creí que eso era entre nosotros solamente… nunca supuse que lo entregarías.**

**- Nena eres brillante en todo…** — me ruboricé — **Ey no seas tan humilde, no es un cumplido, es realmente lo que creo.**

**- Gracias Quinn… gracias por todo, gracias por pensar en un momento especial para mi, te voy a extrañar tanto cuando te vayas, me concientes demasiado.**

**- No hablemos de partidas…**

**- No hablar no significa que no existan.**

**- Si pero falta y ya lo solucionaremos**… — de pronto dejó de hablar.

**- ¿Que?**

**- Digo que buscaremos la forma para seguir viéndonos.**

**- ¿De verdad Quinn? es la primera vez que hablás de futuro.**

**- Nena, ¿acaso crees qué no voy a extrañarte?… ¿qué cuando me vaya no estaré pensando en vos? es obvio que me tenés loca Rachel .**

- **Vos me tenés atarantada Quinn, así es como estoy todo el día…**

**- ¿Qué te tengo qué?** — frunció el ceño, no había entendido el término que utilicé.

**- Tonta, atontada, mareada, azorada, embobada, me absorbiste el seso Quinn **— nos reímos por todas las definiciones que le dí.

**- Entiendo, estoy igual de atarantada entonces**… – no podía creer sencillamente lo que me estaba diciendo.

**- Pellizcame no quiero que sea un sueño.**

**- Tonta, vos son un sueño para mí, pero un sueño que vivo despierta… como dice nuestra canción encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe.**

- **¿Nuestra canción?**

**- Para mí es nuestra canción, la primera que compartimos cuando nos conocimos, ¿te acordás?**

**- Por supuesto que me acuerdo… para mí también es nuestra canción, pero no sabía que la sentías así también. Me gusta cuando decís nuestra, es bueno que tengamos cosas que compartir más allá de la cama…**

**- Rachel , hace dos semanas que vos y yo compartimos más que una cama.**

**- Lo sé y me gusta, pero también me asusta.**

**- Asustarte… ¿Por qué? ¿Ay algo qué no estoy haciendo bien?**

Llegó nuestro plato principal interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Nos trajeron m agret de moulard, manzanas golden asadas, compota de granny smith y gelée de jengibre. Se veía prometedor, hundí mi tenedor y realmente sabía como lucía. De pronto al ver que Quinn esa noche estaba muy habladora y muy accesible decidí lanzarme a la pileta, necesito saber más…

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? Algo que vos también me preguntaste y yo en su momento te contesté** —hablé mientras me llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

**- Adelante…** — me contestó complacientemente.

**- ¿Cuántas novias tuviste? **— me queda mirando, tomó su copa y bebió un sorbo de vino.

**- ¿Por qué querés saber eso?** — me preguntó lo mismo que yo le pregunté a élla en esa oportunidad, ayssss si será.

**- Curiosidad, saber de tu vida**… — hizo una pausa.

-** He salido con muchas mujeres Rachel , no llevo la cuenta.**

**- A lo que me refiero es a alguien especial Quinn ¿has estado**

**de novia formalmente? **— volvió a sorber de su copa, sé que había entendido perfectamente la pregunta, pero estababevadiendo la respuesta, por eso por si las dudas se lo aclarébbien. Emitió un resoplo…

**- Hubo una vez alguien muy especial**… — cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza asintiendo, como si estuviera recordando.

- **¿Estabas enamorada?**

- **Creo que ya me preguntaste esto en Los Castores, si estuve "muy" enamorada… creo que sí** — hizo hincapié en el muy y creo que sentí celos de esa mujer desconocida — **supongo que vos también estuviste enamorada de Brody…**

**- Estábamos hablando de vos no de mí. Esa vez me contestaste que te enamoraste una vez, o tal vez dos…**

**- Es incómodo hablar de esto Rachel… esa vez dije tal vez dos, pero ahora estamos hablando de mis relaciones formales.**

- **Sé que es incómodo y sí por supuesto estuve enamorada de Brody y ya te dije porque se terminó, es un recuerdo que me hace sentir vulnerable, prefiero no recordar ciertas imágenes** — quería salir del tema y seguir con mi indagatoria — **o sea que el tal vez no fue una relación formal... ¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste con esa mujer a la que amaste?**

**- Imagino como te sientes…** — me tomó de la mano no contestaba, creo que intentaba salir del ojo de la tormenta, pero yo estaba dispuesta a mantenerme en mis trece, sentía que era el momento y el lugar — **también te confieso que no me gusta saber que tuviste sentimientos importantes por Brody, supongo que es porque soy muy posesiva, entiendo que pertenece a tu pasado, solo que ahora para mí, él tiene una imagen real, hubiera preferido no conocerlo, igual no me parece competencia, me he preguntado mil veces qué le viste a ese tipo, sos demasiado bonita para él.**

**- Parece que estoy oyendo a Mike , siempre me dice lo mismo**… — continué expresándole mis pensamientos —**Sabes Quinn, creo que opino diferente a vos, prefiero mil veces tener conocimiento, a no saber contra que batallar. No me molesta saber que tuviste sentimientos importantes, bueno un poco de celos me da, para ser totalmente sincera, pero lo importante son los que tenés ahora. ¿Por qué terminaste con quien tuviste esa relación formal?**

**- También es un recuerdo que me hace sentir vulnerable…** — nos quedamos mirándonos, al menos dijo recuerdo **¿Aún hay que batallar con Brody?**

**- Brody pertenece a un pasado muerto y enterrado, en cuanto a tu pasado… ¿Aún tenés sentimientos por esa persona? ¿seguís amándola? ¿Vas a contestarme alguna pregunta? Porque no haz contestado a ninguna.**

- **No quiero seguir hablando de eso…** — fue muy cortante con la respuesta,

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, creo que no fue buena idea abordar el tema… ya no había esa comodidad que teníamos cuando llegamos, pero… dice que lo tengo atarantado, que buscaremos la forma para seguir viéndonos, me dice estrofas de una canción que es de muerte… y pretende no decirme nada de élla, de su vida. ¿A qué juega? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? — le espeté sin pensarlo.

**- ¿Quién es Kitty Wilde ?** — esa pregunta fue a boca de jarro.

**- ¿Qué?** — creo que la tomé por sorpresa — ¿**De dónde sacaste ese nombre?**

- **De tu teléfono… tenías un chat con esa persona** — me miró y besó mi mano.

- **¿Leíste el chat?**

**- No, no lo hice, sentí pudor de seguir hurgando en tu celular, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría preguntándote.**

- **Es… simplemente una persona que pertenece a legales en la central. ¿Por qué no leíste los chats? Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Yo leí todos tus mensajes.**

**- Tal vez yo no sea tan curiosa como vos, o simplemente prefiero saber las cosas de tu boca** — mentira tuve miedo de lo que pueda encontrar, soy una cobarde, pero no te lo voy a decir.

- **Sos muy sagaz, siempre tenés una respuesta, creo que debe ser muy divertido tener una discusión con vos. Pero… si hubieras leído, hubiera sido más fácil…**

**- Más fácil, pero menos emocionante… Me gusta saber todo de vos, pero porque vos deseas que así sea… no porque ande de fisgona.**

**- A mí me gustó saber lo que opinás y lo que sentís de mí, aunque haya sido leyendo los mensajes de tu teléfono… no me siento una fisgóna.**

**- Si me lo preguntases también te lo diría, siempre que me has preguntado te he contestado con el corazón.**

**- Sí, me contestás, pero no abiertamente, ahora sé que te guardás muchas cosas…**

**- Solo las guardo, porque a veces siento que estoy caminando sobre el agua con vos, si vos fueses más abierta conmigo, no tendría problema de serlo también.**

**- ¿Eso te hago sentir?**

**- Todo el tiempo…** — sé me queda viendo, luego tomó la botella de vino y sirvió en ambas copas. ¿**De qué me podría haber enterado si leía esos chats?**

- **Hmm, lo siento, perdiste tu oportunidad. ¿Así que soy engreída? Si mal no recuerdo eso le decías a Mike en un mensaje**.

-** Tenés un poder asombroso para llevar la conversación a donde te conviene… **— me hizo esa sonrisa de perdonavidas que me dan ganas de comérmela — **como en este momento, estás siendo muy engreída…**

**- ¿Y eso te molesta?**

**- Leíste que no me fastidia, dejá de ser tan creída, sabés de sobra que me calienta ¿Por qué te cuesta hablar tanto de tu vida personal?**

**- Porque mi pasado es eso Rachel, es mi pasado. Y si hoy estoy acá con vos, es porque estoy intentando tener un presente **— vaya que revelación pensé — **vayamos de a poco Rachel, cuando llegué a Argentina, no estaba en mis planes conocer a nadie, al menos no de la forma en que vos y yo nos estamos conociendo y relacionando… mi corazón estaba cerrado. **Pero creo que tenías razón con lo que dijiste esa noche en LosCastores, a veces uno se propone una cosa y el corazónmanda otra, supongo que es lo que sucede cuando seinvolucran los sentimientos y no sé si dejé que seinvolucraran los míos con los tuyos, o si simplemente pasó.

**- Lo siento Quinn, no quiero presionarte, pero a veces sos tan contradictoria con lo que decís y con lo que hacés. Siento que en mí están surgiendo sentimientos importantes y sólo pretendo saber si puedo darles rienda suelta, no quiero volver a sufrir **— Suspiró.

**- Te he contado mucho Rachel, a ver**… — me tomó de las dos manos — **nena hace dos años que no estoy en pareja, no hablo de sexo, he tenido mis desahogos en este tiempo, pero hablo de una relación, en estos dos años no me he acostado más de dos veces con nadie. Cuando te conocí no eras para mí nada más que un polvo de una noche, un muy buen polvo, pero increíblemente te metiste en mis pensamientos durante todo ese fin de semana y después el destino nos volvió a juntar en la oficina. Luego se fueron dando las cosas entre nosotras. Me pediste que nos conociéramos, lo estoy intentando. Estaba reticente a tener una relación, tenía otros planes, pero con vos nada funciona. Ningún truco, hace que me pueda alejar de vos Rachel ** — Quinn estaba realmente fastidiada con el interrogatorio — **creo que es más sencillo de lo que en verdad creés, ambas estamos intentando dar rienda suelta a esto que sentimos. Te halago siempre que puedo y que lo siento, te digo cosas bonitas cuando hacemos el amor, porque hemos hecho el amor, así lo he sentido, también hemos cogido rudo, creo que eso también es importante en una relación para que no se enfríe, pero siempre he sido sincera con las palabras dulces, las he dicho cada vez que las he sentido. No especulo con eso solo para asegurarme de poder tener otro polvo con vos. ¿Cuánto más clara tengo que ser?**

**- ¿Cómo se llama?**

**- Estoy fastidiada Rachel, realmente estoy fastidiada, a veces te pones insoportable, veo que te vas a mantener en tus trece, es lo último que te contesto, Jennifer … y fin del asunto.**

**- No te enojes…** — Bueno, ahora tenía un nombre… "Jennifer" era de quien tenía que tener cuidado ¿qué habrá pasado entre ellas? Es obvio que no quería nombrarla, pero ¿por qué motivo?

- **No me enojo, solo quiero disfrutar de esta cena. Pero lo estás haciendo difícil. Te estoy diciendo cosas importantes, cosas que no creí que se las estaría diciendo ahora alguien… pero a vos solo teimporta saber un nombre.**

**- Perdón, perdón…Tenés razón… lo siento, no quiero parecer necia, es hermoso todo lo que me decís**

**- No quiero que te sientas caminando sobre el agua, tratemos de disfrutar.**

**- Siempre disfruto con vos, esas sensaciones las siento, cuando no estás a mi lado.**

**- También disfruto de vos y cuando no estamos juntas te extraño Rachel** — Levantó mi mano y me la besó **— hoy por hoy, no existe otra mujer en mi vida excepto vos.**

Dios si eso no era una declaración, ¿qué más estaba esperando que me diga?… De todas formas la gran incógnita es lo que pasará cuando se vaya y vuelva a su vida normal, a su ambiente, a su hogar, a su familia, sus amigos y luego ella, "Jennifer" está allá y yo me quedaré acá…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Llegó el camarero a retirar nuestros platos y luego regresó con el postre. Habíamos pedido dos variedades para compartir. Crocante de algarroba, crema y helado de maní, con cremoso de banana y gelée de ron, eso por un lado y por el otro, cítricos: crema fría, carpaccio, maracuyá y helado de lima y romero, para acompañarlo Quinn pidió Champagne. Eran sabores exquisitos y sofisticados como su presentación y el hecho de que los estábamos compartiendo mientras nos dábamos de comer en la boca, creo que estaba subiendo la libido de ambas.

Decidí no tocar más ningún tema y disfrutar de Quinn el resto de la noche.

**- Brindemos otra vez por tu ascenso.**

**- Gracias ojitos… estoy muy feliz.**

**- ¡Y yo estoy muy orgullosa!**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Totalmente cierto preciosa.**

**- Nunca me dijeron eso… salvo mi mamá y mi hermano.**

**- ¡Qué bueno que sea la primera! **— le hice un guiño **— sos muy inteligente y talentosa.**

**- Me siento feliz a tu lado… siempre haces de cada momento uno especial… me alegra que nos hayamos conocido.**

**- También me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido, cambiaste mi vida Rachel.**

**- Ojitos, eso suena muy linda.**

**- Nunca antes me dijeron ojitos. Me encanta que me digas así, la primera vez que me lo dijiste, me tomaste por sorpresa y luego se cerró la puerta del ascensor y te fuiste y me dejaste tan loca pensando en vos.**

**- Me alegra ser la primera que te diga así, y que esa palabra tenga ese efecto. Amo tus ojos Quinn…**

**- Y yo los tuyos… que tal si nos vamos.**

**- Hmm, me parece perfecto, quiero esos besos que me prometiste al principio de la cena.**

**- Estamos a tiempo de dárnoslos en el baño, si te animas no tendríamos que esperar tanto**.

**¡No Quinn!… me muero de la vergüenza, podría entrar alguien cuando estamos ahí.**

**- Pero puede ser muy excitante…**

**- No lo dudo, pero mejor vayamos a casa… o al hotel si lo preferís, estamos cerca.**

**- Hmm… prefiero tu casa, es más íntimo.**

**- Perfecto.**

Quinn llamó al camarero y le entregó su tarjeta sin pedirle la cuenta, obviamente límite tenía seguro, no había de que preocuparse, pero además creo que tenía prisa, las palabras que nos dijimos nos habían encendido, dejó una suculenta propina bajo el balde del champagne.

Mientras que esperábamos a que nos cobrasen, sacó su iPhone y llamó a Heller indicándole que estábamos por salir. Ya de pie, Quinn me dió un beso en el pelo cuando me tuvo a su lado y me tomó de la cintura guiándome hacia la calle.

"Me encanta cuando apoya su palma extendida en mi cadera" adoro sus manos. En realidad lo adoro a élla.

Camino a casa, ambas afirmamos que habíamos comido muy bien en Chila, sus manos no se estaban quietas, me pasó un brazo sobre el hombro mientras me lo acariciaba y con su otra mano libre me acariciaba la pierna. Se acercó a mi oído y me dijo.

**- Te voy a hacer el amor toda la noche, no pienso dejarte dormir**… — me reí — **estás muy linda con ese vestido, no veo el momento de llegar y tener el privilegio de sacártelo** — nos quedamos viendo. Luego depositó un tierno beso en mis labios.

- **Lo compré especialmente para salir con vos.**

**- Hmm, gracias por ponerte tan bella para mis ojos, estás realmente irresistible hoy, bah, en realidad siempre sos irresistible para mí.**

Llegamos…

Quinn despidió a Heller y entramos.

En la sala de mi departamento, dejé la cartera en la mesa y me dediqué a encender las lámparas bajas.

Quinn había ido a poner música, comenzó a cantar Adele One and Only me encantaba verla desplazarse por mi casa, con tanta familiaridad, su andar era tan sexy, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando volvió me tomó de la cintura y yo me aferré de la solapa de su saco, sus labios besaron mi boca profundamente, estábamos parados junta a los sillones del living.

**- Hmm, como adelanto de los muchos besos que quiero no estuvo mal**.

- **Parece que tendré que trabajar hoy, solo quiero complacerte** — volvió a besarme, llanamente no hizo otra cosa más que comerme la boca — **¿éste estuvo mejor?**

**- Mucho mejor, creo que quiero muchos más como éste.**

Volvió a perder su lengua en mi boca, sus manos ya habían bajado de mi cintura a mi trasero, lo sostenía con firmeza, con propiedad, y tenía aprisionado mi cuerpo contra su sexo. Su solidez, podía sentirse plenamente a través del fino pantalón. Quinn estaba dura como una roca. Cuando se apartó, deslicé mis manos a la abotonadura de su saco y luego las levanté hasta sus hombros para hundirlas en élla y sacárselo. Lo doblé con cuidado y lo apoyé en el sillón de estilo de la sala, en el más cercano a nosotras.

Llevaba una camisa muy ajustada, así que recorrí con mis manos sus pechos sobre la tela, para descubrir bajo ella su musculatura, pasé a sus brazos, me aferré a ellos que ya estaban enlazados a mi cintura. Nuevamente, me acerqué y tomé su cuello, me apoderé de élla, y dejé un camino de besos que terminaron en el lóbulo de su oreja, eso la hizo gemir. Subí mis manos y lo tomé de la nuca, hundí mis dedos en su cabello, esa caricia la enloquecía, lo sabía muy bien. Volví mis manos a su pecho y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, Quinn pacientemente me dejaba hacer, la saqué de adentro de sus pantalones, y la dejé abierta mientras me acercaba para dejar un sendero de besos en sus pechos.

Me detuve a la altura del corazón, sus latidos resonaban en mis labios con intensidad, la tenía desbocada, y eso me hacía sentir poderosa, porque eran mis caricias las que lo ponían de esa forma. Levanté mi cabeza y le mordí la barbilla, eso la hizo sonreír. Tomé sus manos y le quité los gemelos que guardé en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando lo hice aproveché la intromisión para tocar su pene por encima de la tela. Quinn tenía sus ojos clavados en mí y cuando hice eso, los cerró para entregarse al placer que mi intrusa mano le proporcionó tomándolo por sorpresa.

**- Rachel …**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Me vas a matar nena… odio ser reiterativa, y no hacer más que decir esto, pero es lo que siento.**

Esa caricia era muy sexy, aún más que si tuviera su miembro desnudo en mi mano. Apartó su pelvis, mientras se escapaba un gemido de su boca, que estaba como una O mayúscula, creo que estaba perdiendo el control. Me sonreí y entonces élla movió su cabeza a modo de negación, con una media sonrisa esbozada, creo que sencillamente no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Saqué mi mano de su bolsillo, y la llevé a la botonadura de su bragueta, desabotoné el primer botón y pasé mi dedo por adentro del elástico de su bóxer, siempre que tenía oportunidad le hacía eso. Luego subí mis manos recorriendo su camino feliz hasta sus pechos , seguí ascendiendo con mis caricias y las detuve en sus hombros, las hundí ahí para deslizarle la camisa por sus brazos. La apoyé en el sillón junto a su chaqueta.

Me tomó de una mano y me atrajo nuevamente hacia élla. Con su otra mano, me tomó de la barbilla, y dejó un tierno beso en mis labios. Me dio la vuelta y apoyó su pecho en mi espalda, mientras se dedicó en besar mi cuello y mi hombro. Finalmente se apartó y comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, pero no me lo quitó, mi espalda quedó semi desnuda por la abertura de la cremallera, pasó sus largos dedos por ella acariciándola, mi cuerpo se estremecía con su tacto, dejó de tocarme con su mano y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos desde mi nuca, hasta el nacimiento de mi trasero, lugar donde se terminaba la abertura del cierre. Se puso de pie y volvió a abrazarme por detrás de mi espalda.

**- Sos hermosa, tu piel es sublime, tu olor es embriagante**… — me dijo con susurros al oído.

Abandonó su abrazó y comenzó a deslizar el vestido por mi cuerpo, se agachó pacientemente y esperó a que uno a uno levantara mis pies para quitármelo por completo, cuando se alzó, de pasada dejo un suave beso en mi trasero. Se retiró por un instante de mi lado, para dejar el vestido junto a sus prendas en el sillón, giré mi cabeza sin darme vuelta por completo y ahí estaba parada observándome, escrutándome, escudriñando mi cuerpo con su mirada sombría, supongo que imaginando lo que iba a hacerme. Después de unos instantes, se volvió a acercar, pasó su mano por mis nalgas, me acarició el trasero con mucho mimo y se aproximó a mi oído.

- **Lo quiero Rachel, quiero esto también**. – Dijo, mientras pasaba su dedo por alrededor de mi orificio.

**- Yo… nunca…** — alcancé a balbucear, abrí mis ojos y apreté mi trasero y me sentí nerviosa.

- **Tranquila, ahora no, lo haremos de a poco**.

Empezó a besar mis hombros mientras desabrochaba mi corpiño y me lo escurría por los brazos. Entonces la magia volvió. Nuestros cuerpos estaban ardientes, preparados para recibir al otro. Dejó caer el soutien en el piso, acunó en sus manos mis pechos y se apoderó de mis pezones, los atormentó con sus dedos. Mientras me besaba el cuello, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada producto de su excitación. Quinn estaba muy excitada, al igual que yo, pero así era siempre que estábamos juntas y últimamente parecía ser lo único que queríamos, lo único que deseábamos. A veces tenía miedo que solo sea atracción física y que luego esta atractiva se disipara.

Cuando lo pensaba a Quinn lejos de mí, me desesperaba solo imaginarla ausente de mi vida, y solo deseaba que ella sintiera lo mismo. Creo que estaba haciéndolo bien, al menos las revelaciones de esta noche me indicaban eso.

Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta el sofá, hizo que me recostara en élla y terminó de sacarse la ropa que le quedaba puesta. Se descansó encima de mí, aprisionando con su peso mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien, no había otro lugar en el mundo donde me sintiese mejor. Su boca se apoderó de mis pechos, los lamió, jugó con su lengua en mis pezones mientras sentía que su pene doliente de duro, se restregaba en mi pierna. Hizo círculos alrededor de mis tetillas con su lengua, los chupó y los mordió, luego succionó su redondez y los apretó llenando sus manos que permanecían aferradas a ellos.

**- Sos hermosa Rachel, no puedo aguantar para tenerte.**

Corrió mi diminuta bombacha a un costado se bajó un poco los pantalones y el boxer y se perdió en mí, se enterró y permaneció en mi profundidad, como lo hacía siempre, al principio disfrutaba de su primera intromisión, me miró a los ojos, su mirada estaba perdida, y reflejaba sus más oscuros pensamientos.

Me aferré a su trasero para indicarle que también disfrutaba de su hondura, entonces comenzó con un lento vaivén. Un lento ataque con embestidas profundas, su movimiento desgarraba de placer mi hondonada, la llenaba por completo. Estaba con sus brazos rígidos al costado de mi cuerpo mientras me veía, sus maravillosos ojos Verdes , estaban clavados en mí, siguiendo todas las expresiones de mi rostro, disfrutaba viéndome perdida, extasiada en sus irrupciones, su sexo arremetía contra el mío y sus movimientos lentos se habían convertido en una tortura para mí, estaba tan perdida en el momento, que necesitaba más intensidad.

**-****Rápido y fuerte Quinn, por favor** — le supliqué.

**- Tranquila tenemos tiempo…**

Salió de mí, dejándome más necesitada aún que hace un momento. Descartó mi bombacha, levanté mis caderas ofreciéndole colaboración, y entonces me palmeó en el muslo y me indicó que me diese vuelta, obedientemente asentí a lo que me pedía, me encantaba que Quinn llevara el control, aunque a veces élla me permitía hacerlo, su esencia era esa, era un verdadero macho alfa, dotada, seguro de sí mismo y con más aplomo que los hombres que por mi vida habían pasado. Quinn me extasiaba en todos los sentidos.

La admiraba, por su belleza y por su personalidad, a la hora de hacer el amor, sabía como hacer definitivamente que una mujer gozara en sus brazos y a esta altura del partido, era conciente que con nadie podría sentir lo que con élla sentía. Hasta parecía que el aura protectora de Venus, la Diosa del Amor, la envolviese y dirigiese en cada una de sus acciones. Éll siempre estaba relajada y bajo control, me tenía hipnotizada, por momentos, hasta mi cerebro dejaba de funcionar, mis pensamientos me abandonaban y mi voluntad no existía. Solo deseaba complacerla y que me complazca, solo deseaba tenerla a élla y que élla me necesite tanto como yo. Me acarició las nalgas, de una estocada introdujo su miembro tieso, nuevamente en mi vagina y volvió a moverse hirientemente contra mí, despacio, lento, disfrutando de mi abismo y de su longitud.

Su duro pene, me empujaba, me llenaba y me desesperaba, todo lo que me daba parecía no ser suficiente, siempre quería más de élla, siempre necesitaba una dosis extra de adrenalina, y de lujuria. Quinn empleaba en mí, un control silencioso de mi mente. Es una verdad incontrolable pensé, los cuerpos no mienten y nuestros cuerpos enviaban señales constantemente, de lo mucho que nos necesitamos, de lo mucho que nos atraemos y de lo mucho que nos gustaba disfrutarnos.

**- Quinn por favor, más rápido.**

**- También lo quiero, pero necesito más de ti, necesito que mi fuego se abrase con tu cuerpo.**

No iba a convencerla, no estaba en sus planes que las cosas fueran rápidas esa noche, Quinn quería perpetuar el momento. Intenté controlar mis emociones, mis sensaciones y mi avidez de élla. Concentré mis sentidos para sentir como élla quería que sintiera, como élla quería que gozara. Quinn seguía arremetiendo en mi sexo, nunca había estado tanto tiempo dentro de mí, manteniendo la intensidad de su intromisión, pero hoy, su autocontrol era perfecta, hoy tenía otros planes. Se detuvo en sus movimientos, descansó su cuerpo en mi espalda creo que casi se pierde en el momento. Se sentó en el sofá y me pidió que me subiera a horcajadas de élla. La consentí, me aferré a su cuello y mientras me sentaba sobre Quinn, se aferró a mis caderas guiándome, para que me hunda en élla.

Me atravesó profunda y lento, llegó con su dureza hasta el fondo, llenó toda mi holgura, y excavó en ella morbosamente. Entré y salí de élla, pero al ritmo que élla indicaba con sus manos que mantenía aferradas a mi cuerpo.

Nuestras miradas no se habían alejado ni por un momento, aún sin decir nada, nos decíamos lo que estábamos sintiendo. Gemidos, soplidos, jadeos, gritos, besos, y lenguas nos invadieron, y marcaron el momento, llevándonos a cambiar la intensidad de nuestros movimientos, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba subiendo al pináculo y sabía que desde ahí caería inexorablemente en un éxtasis soñado y anhelado que solo Quinn podía hacerme sentir. La cimentación de mi orgasmo, estaba latente, mi vagina apretaba su pene para no dejarlo ir y los espasmos empezaban a construirse.

**- Rachel … terminemos juntas **-me suplicó con la voz entrecortada.

Sus palabras y el tono de su voz hicieron mella en mí, y entonces cedí a su ruego. Quinn mi amor… así es como te quiero siempre, perdida en mi… me imaginé diciéndole en vez de hacerlo… Grité su nombre y jadeé y se escaparon lágrimas de mis ojos por la intensidad del orgasmo, corrieron por mi mejilla y me hicieron saber que nunca antes nadie me había hecho sentir estas sensaciones. Quinn por su parte también gritó, ronco, con una voz oscura y secó mis lágrimas con sus labios.

En cuatro estocadas más se vació inmensamente en mí, y por la posición en que estábamos comenzó a chorrear por mi pierna sus fluidos. Descansé en su hombro, me hundí en su cuello esperando que mi cuerpo se desacelerara, dejó mis nalgas para aferrarse a mi espalda, y enroscó sus brazos a mi alrededor, oprimiéndome contra su pecho, como si con su abrazo no quisiera dejarme ir nunca. Adele estaba terminando de cantar, traduje en mi mente su frase y entonces dije casi sin aliento.

"Prometo que merezco estar entre tus brazos, así que vamos, dame una oportunidad"

Me llenó la frente de besos y permanecimos abrazadas y en silencio exhaustas. Luego salió de adentro de mí, se puso de pié conmigo en sus brazos y me llevó hacia el dormitorio, me dejó en la cama recostada y ella volvió a salir para apagar las luces y la música, regresó y se recostó a mi lado, me abrazó y acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos.

- **Fue grandioso Quinn.**

**- Aun tengo más intenciones para esta noche, te dije en el auto que no te dejaría dormir** — me reí y tomándolo por sorpresa me subí a horcajadas sobre élla y entrelazamos nuestras manos.

**- ¿A sí? ¿y cómo sabes que no quedarás exhausta antes que yo?**

**- Porque tengo un buen estado físico.**

**- No lo dudo, pero también puedo consumirte, no me subestimes.**

**- No nena, créeme que no lo hago, a veces tengo miedo que mi corazón se detenga.**

**- Exagerada…**

**- No exagero, Rachel**.

Me agaché y la besé

**- Quiero estar siempre así con vos, no voy a soportar que te vayas de mi lado.**

**- No me iré, quizá transitoriamente lo haga, tengo obligaciones que cumplir, pero tampoco podré irme por demasiado tiempo, Rachel tampoco quiero alejarme de tu lado, lo solucionaremos.**

**- ¿Me lo prometes?**

**- Lo prometo **— dijo convincente, y entonces bajé y la besé con sentido de la posesión, con sentido de la propiedad, necesitaba sentir que élla era mía, que me pertenecía pero no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma.

Nos perdimos en el beso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron una vez más danzando dentro de nuestras bocas y la urgencia se apoderó de nosotras de inmediato. Quinn estaba sólida nuevamente, preparada para entrar en mí y llenarme de placer. Estábamos designados a estar unidas, la fusión de nuestros cuerpos era perfecta pensé. Nos perdimos en nuestras caricias, en el momento, en la noche… Fue un orgasmo rápido, pero intenso también. Con Quinn desde un primer momento todo era intenso y rápido en realidad élla no me dejaba pensar, las cosas sucedían y mis sentimientos por élla crecían a cada momento. Me levanté a tomar agua.

Cuando regresé, Quinn estaba con los ojos cerrados, creí que se había dormido, me acosté con cuidado a su lado y me tumbé ligeramente para darle un beso en la boca.

**- Haaaaaaaaaaaa te atrapé** — grité y luego me reí, élla me tenía de la cintura y con un rápido movimiento estaba sobre mí cuerpo.

- **Boba me asustaste…**

**- Creíste que me había dormida, te dije que no lo haría, tenés que confiar más en lo que te digo, tenés que aprender a confiar en mí, Rachel.**

**- Claro que confío…**

**- Mentirosa, sé que no es así.**

**- Sabelotodo, ¿cómo lo sabés?**

**- Porque cada vez que te digo cosas importantes, noto en tus ojos la incredulidad, a veces siento que clavas tus ojos en los míos y leo en ellos que me pedís que realmente sea cierto lo que te estoy diciendo.**

**Entiendo que te defraudaron y que te cuesta realmente volver a creer, pero soy sincera en todo lo que te digo siempre, Sos transparente Rachel, tu mirada es lo más transparente que tenés.**

**- Juro que quiero creerte, pero a veces, tengo tanto miedo de que todo entre nosotras se termine.**

**- No se va a terminar Rachel, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo para que te convenzas. Se que al principio no fue lo que dije, pero las cosas cambiaron sobre la marcha, mis sentimientos cambiaron.**

**- Es que Quinn**… — hice una pausa, tragué saliva y continué — **lo que me hace dudar es que hay cosas que yo sé que no me decís.**

**- Hoy en el restaurante, te dije todo lo que quisiste saber.**

**- No, todo no, solo contestaste las preguntas que quisiste **— resopló — **ves como ahora, que estamos hablando y no te gusta y te pones tensa y seguro que intentas cambiar de conversación.**

**- ¿Acaso hay algo más importante que lo que te digo que siento?**

**- Supongo que no** — creo que en ese aspecto élla tenía razón.

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Quizá tenés razón, debería confiar más en tus sentimientos.**

**- Eso me gusta más. Es agotador estar todo el tiempo intentando convencerte que lo que te digo es cierto.**

**- Perdón Quinn, te prometo que lo voy a intentar con más fuerza.**

**- Bien, eso está muy bien.**

Había empezado a amanecer, la luz del día nos sorprendió conversando, me estuvo contando de su casa en Miami, de sus hermanos y sus profesiones, su hermano mayor es abogado, el del medio es psicólogo y su hermana es genetista. Solo élla y su hermano abogado trabajaban en la empresa con su padre, mientras que los otros por sus profesiones tenían una clínica. Me contó que al principio los diseños de Mindland eran de su madre y que así fue como surgió la idea de crear la marca de ropa, ella es diseñadora, pero nunca creyeron que se transformaría en una marca tan grande. Con el correr del tiempo, ella decidió que en realidad quería dedicarse a su familia, por lo que su padre contó con la ayuda de otros diseñadores que contrató y siguió adelante con el negocio y lo transformó en lo que hoy es. De pronto nos quedamos callados, creo que el sueño empezó a apoderarse de mi, no quería dormirme, Quinn estaba muy comunicativa, pero ya los párpados se me cerraban y no es que no me interesaba lo que me contaba, al contrario, todo lo que me decía era lo que quería saber, yo simplemente quería saberlo todo de élla.

Me desperté a su lado, estábamos en la misma posición que nos habíamos dormido, el uno frente al otro. Dudé si realmente me había dormido o tan solo fue un instante que cerré los ojos, pero mi cuerpo estaba realmente descansado para no haberlo hecho.

Quinn dormía profundamente, serena, era tan bella. Me encantaba despertar a su lado y poder admirarla, durante la noche , Amaba sus labios tanto como a sus ojos. Amaba a ésta mujer que dormía en mi cama, que ocupaba ese lugar que desde hace tiempo permanecía vacío. Si inspiraba fuerte podía sentir su aroma, Quinn era embriagador en todos los sentidos. Me sentía privilegiada que se haya fijado en mí, aunque élla en varias ocasiones me

decía que el privilegio era suyo. Tenía que empezar a creer en sus palabras, tenía que comenzar a hacer a un lado mis fantasmas, no era justo creer que élla era igual que Brody , Quinn se estaba esforzando por demostrarlo.

Me levanté con cuidado, me deslicé en la cama con suaves movimientos y fui al baño para atender mis necesidades. Cuando salí del sanitario, regresé a la habitación, Quinn seguía durmiendo, me encantaba verla en mi cama. Fui al vestidor y tomé una bata de seda, me la puse, me quedé parada a los pies de la cama viendo su sueño, velando por élla. Mi amor te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas… se que eso tiene que pasar, pero ahora sabía que nuestra separación seria por cortos tiempos, porque élla así me lo había asegurado. Aún no sé como haremos, no lo habíamos hablado, llegado el momento de la despedida seguro lo definiremos, supongo que élla vendría, viajaría para verme siempre que le sea posible, pero aún así me inquietaba su partida. Abrí la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, y fui hacia la cocina, tenía hambre y supongo que Quinn cuando se despierte también lo tendrá. Eran las dos de la tarde, vaya sí que habíamos dormido. Sobre la mesa del comedor, estaba la cartera que había usado anoche de su interior, salía el sonido de una llamada de mi teléfono, me apresuré en contestar, para que el ringtone no despertase a Quinn.

**- Hola… —** era un número desconocido, de primera no me contestaron, volví a gesticular **— hola…**

- **Move away from him** — cortaron, era una voz femenina, una voz que me habló en inglés, así que no pude dejar de relacionar la llamada con Quinn, pero como habían conseguido mi número.

Un escalofrío me invadió el cuerpo. ¿Quién era que me pedía que me aleje de élla? ¿Acaso sería una broma de mal gusto? La intimidación había sido clara y muy perversa. Quizá, tenía que ver con ese pasado que Quinn quería olvidar y del que prefería no hablar… como una autómata entré en el dormitorio, me asomé para cerciorarme que estaba bien, élla seguía durmiendo, al margen de todo, ajeno a mis preocupaciones.

Pensé en despertarla, abrazarla fuerte y contarle, pero entonces decidí no hacerlo aún, para qué de esa manera tan brusca, ella se veía tan calmada. Volví a salir en puntas de pie, fui a la puerta de entrada y me cercioré que los cerrojos estén todos colocados, la llamada me había dejado paranoica.

Después de la revisión, me fui hacia la cocina a preparar un buen desayuno con todo lo que le gusta a Quinn, no importaba la hora que era y que la hora del desayuno hubiese pasado, de seguro élla iba a estar encantada con el festín de comida que estaba preparando. Preparé panqueques, huevos revueltos con tocino, french toast, pelé y corté frutas y preparé un mix con ellas, preparé café, cereales, yogurt y jugo de frutas. Acomodé toda la comida sobre el desayunador y me fui a despertar a Quinn. Cuando encaré para el dormitorio, élla salía de allí desperezándose, se había puesto uno de sus pijamas, los que normalmente dejaba en mi closet, tenía el pelo revuelto y se estiraba, salí a su encuentro, me recibió con un abrazo que devolví de buena gana, necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba sentirla.

**- Ey que hermoso recibimiento.**

**- Abrazame fuerte Quinn** — me apartó y me besó en los labios — **¿Qué sucede? ¿Inseguridades nuevamente?**

**- No, nada de eso, solo necesito abrazarte solo eso. Lo juro. Vayamos a desayunar**.

Casi comimos en silencio, ambos estábamos hambrientos, cuando terminamos de hacerlo Quinn quiso empezar a juntar los trastos, pero yo quería hablar de la llamada.

**- Espera, necesito que hablemos.**

**- Rachel, por favor recién abro el ojo, no empieces con tus preguntas.**

**- No, no se trata de eso, necesito contarte algo que pasó mientras dormías.**

Me bajé de la banqueta alta que estaba junto a la suya, y fui a buscar mi celular, élla me miraba extrañada, me paré frente a élla entre sus piernas mientras buscaba el número con la llamada.

**- ¿Que pasa Rachel?**

**- Me llamaron de este número, ¿no lo reconoces?** — Quinn la miró pero dijo no conocerlo.

**- ¿Por que debería?**

**- Me hablaron en inglés era una mujer y solo me dijo "Aléjate de élla" luego cortó**.

**- Es prefijo de New York pero no reconozco el número, por otro lado, Rachel no estoy con nadie, ni estuve con nadie en este último tiempo que pueda hacer una advertencia así. Todo es muy raro.**

Fue hacia el dormitorio, del pantalón que llevaba puesto anoche extrajo su celular, aún tenía el mío en la mano, yo la seguía por detrás, bloqueó para que no se reconociera su llamada y marcó ese número. Entraba el contestador directo. Me abrazó y me besó.

**- No te preocupes, averiguaremos quien está haciendo esta broma de mal gusto.**

**Pero prométeme que no vas a empezar a tejer historias estúpidas en esa cabecita.**

**- Lo prometo** — me abracé con fuerza a su cuello, como estaba descalza tuve que hacer puntas de pié, cerré mis ojos muy fuerte y la estrujé con ímpetu. Guardó el número en su celular.

**- Ven acá** — dejó los dos celulares sobre la cama y me llevó hacia el baño — **vamos a tomar un buen baño, nos merecemos.**

Me sonreí y accedí gustosa, como resistirme a un baño con élla. Sí élla decía que no había que darle importancia, sin dudas no había que hacerlo, decidí confiar en Quinn era lo que le había prometido. Llenamos la bañera y nos metimos en ella. Hicimos el amor, Quinn se enterró en mí de todas las maneras posibles que el lugar permitía, el agua era un torbellino que salpicaba hacia todos lados por la intensidad de nuestros movimientos, me besó, me chupo y me embistió con ímpetu como si no estuviera lo suficientemente dentro de mí. Nos movimos acompasadas por un buen tiempo, entrando y saliendo, escalando juntas para llegar a la cima, a ese lugar donde solo llegábamos con el roce de nuestros cuerpos, con la fusión de nuestros sexos, ese lugar desde donde luego caíamos a un abismo de sensaciones, de necesidades contenidas. Quinn me tenía con fuerza de la cintura, me bajaba con nervio para llenar toda mi profundidad yo estaba aferrada a su cuello, y me movía heroica y poderosa sabiendo que con mi movimiento iba hacer que élla consiguiera lo que tanto deseaba.

Su cara entregado al placer era un poema, verla así extasiado era la perfección y tenerla dentro de mi era el paraíso. Empecé a sentir que mi vagina comenzaba a fabricar temblores, y no hizo falta decirle lo que estaba pasando, élla lo percibió creo que pudo sentir como mi sexo lo apretaba con fuerza.

**-****Así nena, así dame tu orgasmo, dame tu gloria.**

Grité su nombre, que ahogue en un beso de su boca y élla también gimió en ella mientras se corría, vació sus necesidades en mi vagina, primitivamente con embistes dolientes y salvajes.

Nos quedamos abrazadas mientras recomponíamos nuestra agitación. Me besó en los labios y salió de mi interior.

**- Magnífica, perfecta, cada día me sorprende más nuestra conexión.**

**- Siento lo mismo** — le dije apabullada por las sensaciones que despertaba en mí su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos un rato más en el agua hasta que comenzó a enfriarse, luego salimos. Nos vestimos con jeans y camisetas de algodón, Quinn tenía ropa en mi closet, así que eso no fue problema

Era la tarde, habíamos visto una película en DVD y luego de eso habíamos hablado de nuestras familias, nos contábamos anécdotas vividas con ellos, Quinn cuando hablaba de sus padres o de sus hermanos lo hacía con mucho cariño, me encantaba que sea tan familiera, era una manera de conocernos, también hablamos de música, de platillos favoritos. Me contó que el último año viajó mucho, se refirió a algunos lugares que había visitado en el África.

Me encantó saber que llevó donaciones para ayudar a apalear el hambre y las necesidades de ese continente. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Quinn llamó a Heller para que lo viniese a buscar, se fue a su hotel. Me costó mucho despedirme de élla y a élla también le costó mucho despedirse de mí. Cuando Heller le avisó que estaba abajo esperándola nos dimos una serie de interminables besos, finalmente se fue. En la tranquilidad de mi departamento, cerré los cortinados, me preparé un sandwich y me senté en el sofá de mi sala a leer unos informes de gastos. Quería adelantar trabajo, ya que a veces los largos almuerzos que pasaba con Quinn hacían que me atrasara en mis tareas administrativas de la empresa. Mi celular vibró, era un whatsapp de élla.

_- __**Ya te extraño, nena esto no es normal pienso en vos y me pongo dura al instante, ¿que estás haciendo con mi vida?**_

No pude dejar de sonreír al imaginarla con una erección.

- _**¿Por que tengo que ser la culpable? Creo que el culpable es tu cuerpo que es insaciable, me encantaría estar ahí para ayudarte y proporcionarte alivio, sabes que soy muy solidaria.**_

- _**Rachel, me estás enloqueciendo pero en el buen sentido.**_

- _**No te preocupes terminaremos en el loquero las dos, porque me llevás por el mismo camino.**_

Mi teléfono sonó creí que era Quinn así que atendí sin mirar.

**- ¿Estás muy excitada?**

**- Leave him alone, bitch** — luego de articular en inglés esa frase cortaron, era la misma vos de esta tarde. Miré el teléfono pero era otro número, no era el mismo porque al otro lo había agendado por si volvía a llamar, traduje la frase en mi mente, "Dejala en paz, Zorra". Marqué el teléfono de Quinn.

- **Ey preciosa, que lindo oír tu voz.**

**- Volvieron a llamarme** — le espeté de una.

- **¿Cómo? ¿Desde el mismo número?** — la alarma en su voz era evidente.

**- No desde otro.**

**- ¿Que dijeron?** — Intentó recuperar la calma, supongo para no alarmarme más de la cuenta.

- **Dejala en paz, Zorra.**

**- Shit esto me está fastidiando. ¿Era la misma persona, pudiste darte cuenta?**

**- Sí Quinn era la misma, estoy casi segura.**

**- Quiero que te quedes tranquila, ya están trabajando para rastrear el teléfono que utilizaron, pasame éste nuevo, para poder entregarlo y que se encarguen, Rachel, fuera pensamientos extraños, acordate lo que te dije hoy no existe nadie en mi vida excepto tú.**

- **Confío en lo que me decís Quinn, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme intranquila. ¿Quién puede estar tan trastornada para hacer esto? ¿A quién le partiste el corazón? pensá por Dios, es un momento de mierda.**

**- Lo sé preciosa, lo sé, te juro que encontraremos a la persona que está haciendo esta broma, tengo los recursos para hacerlo.**

**- Eso espero que sea solo una broma.**

**- ¿Querés que vaya para allá y me quede con vos?**

**- No está bien** —intenté encontrar cordura — **no es necesario, esto es solo un fastidio, si no es una broma esa persona está lejos, así que no hay peligro. Cualquier cosa te llamo, lo prometo.**

**- De acuerdo, tienes razón, si fuera un verdadero peligro créeme que realmente no me hubiera ido de tu lado.**

**- Lo sé, un beso Quinn.**

**- Otro, descansa. Hasta mañana.**

**- Hasta mañana**.

Ni bien corté le envié por texto el último número, luego de eso intenté seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Trabajé durante otra hora, tenía la vista cansada, así que guardé todos los papeles y me fui a acostar, además quería dormirme temprano puesto que mañana era un día importante, había junta en la oficina y se anunciaría mi nombramiento, no quería lucir horrible. Así que, me puse un pijama de seda y me metí en la cama. Cambié de almohada, tomé la que había usado Quinn la noche anterior, esa tenía su perfume y nada más embriagador que dormirme con su olor. Hmm… sí… la almohada huele a Quinn será como tenerla a mi lado, aunque en realidad nada se compara a estar verdaderamente a su lado. No me costó conciliar el sueño, ya que estaba decidida a no darle importancia a esos molestos llamados, tenía cosas más importantes que atender. No podía pasarme desconfiando de todo, solo por el hecho que un hijo de puta como Brody , una vez me haya cagado. Quinn era diferente, élla desde un principio, siempre se había mostrado sincera conmigo, no tenía porque estar mintiéndome. Y al final me venció el sueño.

**Holaaaa! Aquí le dejo dos capítulos mas . besos y gracias por los reviews **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 **

Por la mañana como de costumbre a las siete sonó mi despertador, estaba de remolona en la cama, cuando diez minutos más tarde recibí un llamado de Quinn.

**- Hola preciosa buenos días** — su voz era una caricia para mis oídos, como extrañaré sus llamados en la mañana cuando se vaya a New York.

**- Hola ojitos, te levantaste temprano… yo todavía estoy haraganeando en la cama.**

**- Estoy saliendo de la ducha, quería saber si dormiste bien** — me la como, me encanta que se preocupe por mí.

**- Muy bien, no tanto como cuando me despierto a tu lado, pero escuchar tu voz ni bien me despierto, es una muy buena manera de comenzar el día.**

**- Igual para mí, ¿preparada para tu nombramiento?** — caí en la realidad, finalmente es hoy pensé.

**- Sí, ahora que lo pienso creo que me pondré nerviosa** — mientras hablaba con élla, había salido de la cama y estaba preparando el baño para entrar a ducharme.

-** Tranquila todo irá bien, te dejo para que puedas arreglarte, ponte muy linda, más de lo que sos en realidad, beso preciosa, nos vemos en un rato.**

**- Uff cuantos piropos, como me gusta… mi ego está en la cima**… — Quinn se rió — **beso Green eyes, voy a ducharme no veo la hora de verte y darte un besote, bye.**

- **Bye, bye, te tomo la palabra, estaré esperando ansiosa mi beso.**

Llegué al holding…

Con Quinn teníamos una rutina, cuando la noche anterior no dormíamos juntas, élla me esperaba afuera del estacionamiento con su auto a que yo llegara.

Cuando me veía arribar, su automóvil se ponía en marcha y entraba, Heller me allanaba el camino por delante, conseguía lugar donde estacionarme y luego se marchaba. Entonces Quinn se pasaba a mi vehiculo, en donde nos saludábamos con unos cuantos besos bajo la parcial intimidad de mis vidrios tintados, tonteábamos un poco y luego bajábamos para empezar a caminar juntas hacia la entrada del edificio.

Estábamos en el hall de entrada junto a los ascensores, el edificio estaba bastante vacío por la fecha que era, muchos ya habían comenzado sus vacaciones de verano. Subimos al piso donde se encontraban las oficinas de la administración de Mindland. Al salir del elevador, nos encontramos con personal de otras secciones, que estaban ahí para asistir a la junta que se había convocado. Todos nos saludaron. Quinn se quedó hablando con unas personas del departamento de desarrollo y yo seguí caminando hacia mi escritorio. Cuando llegué, un enorme ramo de flores estaba sobre él. La admiré por un instante, era bellísimo, lo tomé en mis brazos y olfateé el perfume de las flores, hace tanto que no me regalan flores pensé… Volví a apoyarlo y me hice de la tarjeta que venía en un sobre cerrado.

_¡Felicidades!_

_A mi ex compañera ocasional de cama_

_En este día tan especial en tu carrera._

_Quiero que sepas que soy tu gran admiradora_

_Éxitos en esta nueva etapa laboral._

_Tú actual pareja_

_Quinn F._

**- Sí será tonta** — hablé en voz alta, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción, Quinn era siempre tan atenta, siempre estaba en todos los detalles, me enamoraba a cada instante.

En ese preciso momento élla venía caminando y se paró frente a mi box. Le hice un gesto con mi dedo índice atrayéndola hacia mí. Miró hacia ambos lados y entró, la tomé de la solapa de su americana y le dí un furtivo beso y me aparté de élla, no quería hacer demostraciones en la oficina, aunque ya muchos se imaginaban lo que ocurría entre nosotras.

**- Gracias, son verdaderamente ¡hermosas! Hiciste que me emocionara.**

**- Me pone muy contenta que te hayan gustado.**

**- ¿Así que ahora pasamos a ser pareja?** — Le pregunté en tono guasón.

**- Creó que es hora que vayamos poniéndole nombre a lo que tenemos vos y yo ¿no te parece?**

- **Me parece perfecto, para que dejen de mirarte con malas intenciones, y sepan que sos mía, solo mía** — Quinn se carcajeó — **sí reíte ojitos que recién la arquitecta se te estaba haciendo la linda, y no te sacaba el ojo de encima**.

**- No es cierto… nada que ver…**

**- Mejor no digas nada, que sé de sobra que sos muy perceptiva cuando una mujer se fija en vos, no te hagas… dejá de hacerte la linda.**

- **Solo tengo ojos para vos.**

**- Mentirosa, sos bastante miróna… ya te voy a empezar a hacer notar cuando vayamos por la calle y mires, o… mejor aún, voy a empezar a mirar yo también a ver si te gusta** — levantó una ceja, luego se rió con una sonrisa muy pícara, hizo un paso hacia atrás y miró para comprobar que nadie venía, se volvió y me robó otro beso.

Quinn y yo cada vez estábamos más cómodas con nuestra relación, comenzábamos a disfrutar mucho. Se fue a su oficina a contestar unos correos antes de la junta, y yo me fui para la sala después de buscar un jarrón y poner las flores en agua. Llegó Mike y se sentó a mi lado.

-** Tremendo ramo de flores en tu escritorio, ¿te las regaló el big - boss? — **me dijo mientras me saludaba.

**- Sí, ¿no es hermosa?**

- **Dejá de babearte… das asco la cara de estúpida que pones cuando hablas de élla.**

**- Acabamos de ponerle nombre a nuestra relación, somos pareja.**

**- Wow, ¿en serio? ¡te felicito amiga!**

**- Gracias.**

**- Que plomo esta reunión de último momento, todos nos enteramos hoy que se hacia. ¿No sabes para qué? ¿Quinn no te dijo nada?**

**- Shh ven, acércate que te cuento** — le dije en su oído lo de mi nombramiento.

-** ¿En serio, ya es oficial?** — Mike abrió los ojos muy grandes y se sonrió de oreja a oreja no podía disimular lo contento que estaba.

**- Shh habla despacio**… — lo regañé.

-** Bueno, está bien, es que no me lo esperaba, creí que hasta marzo no habría novedades **— dijo entre susurros — **que ganas de abrazarte Rachel tenemos que festejar.**

**- Se adelantaron las cosas porque Natalia se va antes. También tengo ganas de abrazarte amigocho y de festejar con vos.**

**- Si muchas ganas, muchas ganas, pero soy el último en enterarme.**

**- No te enojes, Quinn me absorbió todo el domingo, igual me enteré el sábado por la noche y cuando quedé sola e iba a llamarte, pasó algo que me sacó de foco, ese es otro rollo, después te cuento** — justo en ese instante entraron en la sala Quinn y Natalia.

Ni bien Quinn entró dio una ojeada en general y luego me echó una mirada furtiva, caminaba decidida, llevaba puesto un traje azul femenino a medida con gran porte, el era tan alta y tan buen moza que jamás pasaba inadvertida. Miré a mi alrededor, había unas cuantas solteras desesperadas en el lugar, que la miraban con ganas, ¡ja! ni se ilusionen, porque ésta mujer ya tiene dueña, es mía, absolutamente mía. Quinn dio los buenos días a todos, élla presidía la junta, también agradeció que hayan dejado de lado sus ajustadas agendas del día para asistir a la reunión, ya que se había avisado con muy poca anticipación. Seguido, comenzó a explicar de qué se trataba el asunto. Empezó elogiando el trabajo de Natalia, enumeró uno a uno los logros durante su gestión en el departamento de finanzas de Mindland Argentina. Luego siguió hablando del equipo de trabajo que Natalia había logrado formar y especificó que en Mindland Central Bureau NYC estaban muy conformes con la forma en que acá se trabajaba. Seguidamente, dijo que era una gran pena que Natalia se separara de este actual equipo, pero que le deseaba lo mejor en su vida personal ya que ella se casaba en Marzo.

Todos se asombraron realmente con la noticia, si bien se sabia de su casamiento puesto que el chisme había corrido por los pasillos, nadie pensaba que ella podía abandonar su trabajo por ésta decisión. Seguido eso la aplaudimos.

**- Se que esta es una novedad que no se esperaba y como sabrán se viene una etapa de cambios. Desde mi llegada, Natalia me ha puesto al tanto de su decisión, quiero informarles que he intentado disuadirla por todos los medios para que no nos deje, pero luego que ella me puso en total conocimiento de sus motivos, terminé ****entendiendo sus razones. Natalia se va del país y estoy segura que encontrará muy buenas oportunidades de seguir creciendo en Francia.**

**- Gracias Quinn, juro que voy a extrañar esta empresa **— dijo ella sinceramente conmocionada.

- **También te echaremos de menos, no lo dudes, pero aún gozaremos de un mes más de tu trabajo y de tu presencia.**

**- Así es, trabajaré todo enero, como acordamos** —Quinn asintió con su cabeza.

- **Tengo otro anuncio muy importante que hacerles** — todos escuchaban atentamente, mis piernas habían comenzado a temblar porque se venía el momento en que yo pasaría a ser el centro de atención, mierda, con lo que a mi me gusta eso, hacela corta ojitos que todo pase lo más pronto posible — **como les dije, con la partida de Natalia se avecinan cambios** — hubo un murmullo generalizado, Quinn elevó un poco el tono de su voz y continuó — **se ha evaluado en Central Bureau teniendo en cuenta que los posicionamientos en el mercado de Mindland Argentina son muy buenos y se ha llegado a la conclusión que realmente queremos seguir adelante con una gestión que no implique demasiados cambios en la forma que actualmente se trabaja, por dicho motivo, la dirección general de Mindland Internacional quiere que, quien suceda a Natalia, continúe con su modus operandi, y para eso se determinó que alguien de su actual equipo sea quien la suceda, así que me complace anunciar que nuestro nuevo gerente de Finanzas en Mindland Argentina es Rachel Berry.**

Muchos se quedaron con la mandíbula caída, creo que mi juventud y mi experiencia los hicieron dudar a muchos de mi idoneidad para el puesto. Mike se paró efusivamente y me dio un beso y un abrazó muy fuerte, Natalia por su parte me deseó mucha suerte, y expresó que estaba segura que yo iba a saber llevar adelante con mucho talento el puesto, también me comentó al oído — **te dije que ese puesto iba a ser tuyo.**

**- Gracias por tu recomendación, Quinn me dijo que influyó mucho en la decisión.**

**- No seas modesta, sé que en realidad fue tu talento, ya me enteré de lo de Chile** — me quedé con la boca abierta ¿Cómo lo supo?

**- Vaya las noticias vuelan.**

**- Eres buena Rachel, muy buena, eres un diamante en bruto para esta empresa, ojala te sepan aprovecha**r — me sonreí.

- **Gracias por tus dichos, quiero que sepas que realmente te admiro y que vos me digas esto, para mí es un lujo.**

Quinn también se acercó a felicitarme, me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me deseó muchos éxitos, todo muy austeramente, aunque nuestras miradas cuando se cruzaron dijeron mucho más que eso.

Todos los de finanzas que estaban ahí, también se acercaron a saludarme, sabía de sobra que había muchos que lo hacían muy falsamente, pero jódanse, la jefa seré yo muy que les pese.

La gente de otras secciones que también estaban presentes, también esperaron su turno para felicitarme. Era bastante tedioso el momento, pero había que pasarlo. Formalmente la reunión había terminado. Quinn estaba hablando con unos ingenieros, lo observaba desde lejos, de pronto vi que su humor cambió, su gesto se volvió parco y adusto, conocía ese gesto. Seguía escuchando a la persona con la que estaba hablando pero ya no le prestaba la misma atención que hace un momento. Vi que se disculpó, y entonces pidió si por favor la escuchaban que quería decir una cosa más. Obviamente todos le prestamos atención.

**- Realmente no tengo por qué dar estas explicaciones, pero mi educación así me lo marca. Para quien le quede alguna duda, el nombramiento de Rachel, se basó en la evaluación que la junta de Mindland NYC, hizo de su trabajo en la empresa. Ella ha presentado un plan de evacuación para una de nuestras empresas y la dirección general ha quedado fascinada con su propuesta y su talento, además se le pidió a Natalia que de acuerdo a su criterio nos de un nombre para saber a quien ella consideraba como la persona más idónea para sucederla, y nos indicó a la Señorita Berry como la correcta. ****Aclaro esto porque no quiero volver a escuchar por ahí, ciertos comentarios de mal gusto, cada uno es dueño de creer lo que quiera, pero no le faltemos el respeto a Rachel con tanto descaro, su vida privada nada tiene que ver con su nombramiento. También en esto que digo estoy exigiendo respeto a mi persona. Acá, tanto Rachel como yo, venimos a trabajar y es lo que hacemos durante todo el día, nuestra vida personal, lo que ocurre a puertas afuera de la empresa, solo nos incumbe a nosotras. Espero haber sido lo suficientemente clara. ****No confundan mi buena predisposición en el trabajo con exceso de confianza, que yo desde un primer momento haya sido condescendiente con la investidura de mi puesto, no quiere decir que mis empleados o sea ustedes, tengan derecho a juzgar mi intimidad, al menos no en mi propia cara, exijo el ****mismo respeto con el que yo los trato a diario a cada uno. Siento mucho hablar en general, pero la o mejor dicho las personas que hicieron esos comentarios tan desacertados sin siquiera fijarse que yo estaba muy cerca escuchando, sin duda se darán por aludidos, sé que saben muy bien a quien va dirigido este pequeño llamado de atención. Pero la advertencia es para todos, espero haber sido muy clara. Y ahora cada uno puede retirarse a seguir con sus obligaciones, hay mucho trabajo y el día laboral recién ****empieza. ****Desde febrero, todos los presupuestos tendrán que ser aprobados porRachel Berry , le guste a quien le guste y al que no, tienen una carta abierta de renuncia en la oficina de personal a su disposición. ****Buenos Días a todos, vayan a retomar sus tareas que no podemos darnos el lujo de desatender nada.**

Todos quedaron mudos, yo otro tanto, además de sentirme roja como un tomate. Quinn estaba enajenada, les salían chispas por los ojos, jamás la había visto así, en plan de big-boss, hasta sonó pedante en su discurso. Solo le faltó decir si quiero pateo los traseros de todos ustedes porque soy la hija del dueño y por que me da la real gana. ¡Mierda¡ Se acercó a mí, me puso la mano en la cintura de manera muy familiar, cosa que realmente me sorprendió.

**- Vamos a almorzar, Mike , Natalia, ¿vienen con nosotras?**

**- Por supuesto dijeron ambos** — Salimos de la sala, Quinn estaba realmente cabreada, se fue sin saludar a nadie y me guió de la cintura a la salida.

**- Mike por favor podrías decirles a Duró y a Toscani si quieren venir con nosotras a almorzar.**

**- Claro Quinn yo me encargo.**

**- Ok, muchas gracias, diles que vamos a Kansas nos encontramos allá.**

Salimos de la sala de conferencia.

- **Vamos a mi oficina** — me dijo con tono autoritaria y no me atreví a negarme.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y me dio paso para que entrase primero. En la intimidad que su despacho nos ofrecía me dijo:

-** Ven acá dejame felicitarte como realmente quería hacerlo** — me abrazó y me besó en la boca — **aunque yo ya tuve mi festejo personal** — bromeó luego de abandonar mis labios.

**- Oh si, por supuesto que lo hemos tenido** — nos reímos y volvió a besarme.

- **¿Puedo preguntar por qué te pusiste de esa forma en la reunión?**

**- Prefiero no entrar en detalles porque levanto temperatura nuevamente, ¿no sé qué se piensa la gente? uno sabe que siempre hablan, es obvio eso, pero de ahí a que lo hagan en mi cara y con un total descaro, eso no lo voy a tolerar.**

**Mejor dejemos esta conversación porque llamo a la oficina de personal y les pego una patada en el trasero a cada uno de los que estaban hablando.**

**- ¿Hablaban de vos y de mí?**

**- Sí, Rachel , basta por favor.**

**- Ok, como gustes. Gracias por defenderme**.

**- ¿Cómo crees que podía quedarme callada**? — le sonreí y la besé.

**- Sos hermosa, por dentro y por fuera.**

**- Tonta…**

**- Yo te digo que sos hermosa y vos me decís que soy tonta, no es justo… quiero un halago también** — me abrazó muy fuerte.

**- Ay Rachel , sos increíble, en tus brazos me olvido de todo.**

Sonó mi teléfono, y como era número desconocido tuve un presentimiento así que puse el altavoz para que Quinn también escuchara, atendí…

**- Hola**

**- Hey bitch, how long you are going to use it, where you want to climb? ****(Hola zorra, ¿hasta cuando la vas a usar, hasta donde querés escalar?)** — era nuevamente la voz de esa mujer, solo dijo esa frase y cortó.

**- Shit** — insultó en voz alta, mi corazón latía desbocado — **déjame ver el número. Esto ya se está poniendo insoportable.**

**- ¿No reconociste la voz?**

**- No, I know fuck-all about it, fue muy breve y me tomó por sorpresa como para hacerlo. Es otro número, siempre de NY los anteriores eran teléfonos descartables, imposible rastrearlos, sin duda este también debe serlo, fucking.**

**- Digo yo… si es alguien de NY como sabe que vos y yo estamos juntas.**

**- No lo sé…**

**- ¿Le contaste a alguien de nosotras?**

**- No, bueno, Alison lo sabe, lo supo mientras estaba acá. Pero ella es muy discreta, además pronto será de mi familia, quizá le haya contado a mi hermano, no creo que a nadie más. Por otro lado, nadie con quien haya salido puede creerse con derechos para hacer esto, y eso es lo que más me extraña.**

**- Quizá vos no crees que pueda sentirse con derechos, pero ella sí. Posiblemente mal entendió lo que ustedes tuvieron, es obvio que piensa que si yo no estuviese a tu lado, tal vez podría tener una oportunidad, ¿con quien filtreabas antes de venir? Pensá ahí debe estar la respuesta.**

**- Es un fastidio estar hablando de esto** — Gritó

**- Para mí lo es más, pero quiero saber quien es para que se acabe, es a mí, a quien están acosando.**

**- Lo sé, lo siento, me disculpo y créeme que no tengo idea de quien puede ser, de saberlo te aseguro que esa persona ya no estaría molestándote. No tuve nada importante con nadie, solo historias de una sola noche que no se volvieron a repetir.**

Definitivamente ese llamado, nos había puesto de muy mal humor.

Salí del despacho de Quinn, me fui a mi escritorio para adelantar trabajo, hasta que se hiciera la hora del almuerzo.

Fue un día largo y muy particular, estaba cansadísima, creo que Quinn la notó, así que no me dijo nada para que nos veamos, nos despedimos en el estacionamiento y élla se fue para el hotel y yo para casa. Camino a mi departamento llamé a mi madre para contarle las buenas nuevas de mi ascenso, mamá gritaba como loca y llamaba a Noah y a Mariana mi cuñada que obviamente no entendían nada, mi hermano le quitó el teléfono a mamá y me pidió que le explicase.

Brevemente le di los pormenores de mi ascenso, él estaba muy feliz también, no paraba de felicitarme, mamá volvió a tomar el teléfono y ya más calmada, empezó con toda la parafernalia de siempre, de que si comía bien, de que si descansaba mis ocho horas diarias de sueño, que trate de comer sano, y para variar si no había ningún candidato. Asentí a esa pregunta también. Creo que mi respuesta realmente la sorprendió, la dejé sin palabras.

**- ¿Mamá estás ahí?**

**- Sí Rachel acá sigo, me dejaste sin habla, pero quiero saberlo todo, quiero saber quien es, cuanto hace que estas con esa muchacha. Sabes muy bien que no me importa que salgas una muchacha **

**-si lo se mama , Hace poco, estamos aun conociéndonos, pero las dos estamos muy entusiasmadas, creo que tal vez pueda funcionar. Se llama Quinn, Es amigo de un primo de Jesse, tiene dos años más que yo y es muy bella , después te envío una foto para que la conozcas, ahora estoy manejando.**

**- Hija cuanto me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien, de todas formas ve despacio para que puedas conocerla bien.**

**- Mamá Quinn es una caballerosa, a veces hace cosas que realmente me asombra, es muy educada, muy atenta. Élla tiene otra educación, es una empresaria y es estadounidense .además ella es distinta a otras mujeres .**

**-¿como distinta, a que te refieres? **

**-bueno.. ,ella.. es intersexual –**

**-me quieres decir que ella tiene ¡un pene!**- dice casi gritando

**- si mama pero no grites , ya te mandare una foto es muy hermosa .**

**- Muero por ver esa foto que me prometiste.**

**- Te la mando, seguro, ¿ustedes están todos bien? ¿los niños cómo están?**

**- Todos bien, Sofía estuvo con fiebre pero fue un virus, ya está bien, Franco está más toquetón que nunca, ahora camina agarrándose de las cosas y toca todo lo que está a su alcance, me rompió un montón de adornos, con Marina tuvimos que cambiar todas las cosas de lugar.**

**- Es la edad ya se le pasará **— me reí.

**- Con Sofía no tuvimos que lidiar así, ella nunca tocó nada, pero este niño se pasa de travieso.**

**- Es varón mamá.**

**- Sí eso supongo.**

**- Ya falta poco para verlos, los extraño mucho.**

**- Y nosotros a vos mi amor.**

**- Te dejo mami, estoy llegando a casa**.

**- Bueno hija querida, cuídate mucho y saludos a Quinn.**

**- Sos terrible… después te mando la foto, te la envío por email y me decís que te parece.**

**- Uff dale, voy a poner mi ojo clínico en acción. Recuerdo bien cuando vi a Brody por primera vez, si me hubieses hecho caso…**

**- Basta ma, ya no tiene caso hablar de eso. Beso te quiero.**

**- Beso hija te adoro.**

Me sentía muy feliz de haberle contado de Quinn a mamá. Cuando llegué a casa, después de ponerme ropa cómoda, me senté en el sofá con mi Mac y le envié a mamá la foto y por mensaje de texto le avisé que lo había hecho, estaba segura que estaría esperando. Y no me equivoqué. Creo que mamá estaba pegada al teléfono y a la computadora, porque enseguida sonó mi celular.

**- Rachel , ¿de dónde sacaste esa chica? Es muy linda hija.**

**- Verdad que es bonita — me carcajeé.**

**- Es un adonis, tiene unos ojitos muy pícaras, ¿sabés que no sé a quien me hace acordar? Definitivamente es muy hermosa me encanta como se ven juntas.**

**- Me tiene embobada mami, estoy preocupada por sentir tantas cosas tan pronto.**

**- ¿Y élla?**

**- Quinn dice que también está igual conmigo, pero soy tan desconfiada, que me lo tiene que decir a cada momento, tengo miedo de cansarla con tanta aprensión, estoy intentando darle un voto de confianza.**

**- Bajá un poco la guardia hija, no creo que exista otro más hijo de puta que Brody, no metas a todos en la misma bolsa.**

**- Sí, eso mismo me digo a cada momento, pero cuesta, y encima estoy tan atontada con élla, que tengo miedo de sufrir otra vez, no lo puedo evitar sentirme así.**

**- Mi vida, no pienses cosas malas, disfruta, lo que tenga que ser será, pero arriesga tu corazón, no permitas que se quede adormecido en el pasado.**

**- Lo sé mami, lo sé.**

**- Bueno hija te dejo, Quinn me encantó, espero que todo siga adelante entre ustedes, así pronto puedo conocerla.**

**- Ojalá mami, beso cuidate.**

**- Vos cuidate más. Besos**.

La semana pasó volando, los llamados misteriosos de esa mujer seguían llegando a diario, a veces llamaba hasta cuatro o cinco veces en el día para insultarme, cada vez estaba más hostil, me dejaba advertencias, pero casi siempre ordenándome que me alejara de Quinn que lo iba a pasar muy mal, y élla, por más que lo intentaba seguía sin poder averiguar nada, ahora había empezado a llamarme de madrugada interrumpiendo también mi sueño, la situación era insostenible porque inclusive a veces terminábamos peleándonos entre nosotras.

Era viernes no había salido a almorzar porque estaba terminando de revisar un balance con Mike que no nos daba, lo habíamos dado vuelta de un lado para el otro y no podíamos encontrar el error, inclusive Natalia le había dado una ojeada y parecía que lo había hallado, pero no, todo seguía mal. Tiré la lapicera en el escritorio y me tiré hacia atrás en la silla, tomándome la cabeza que me dolía considerablemente. Mi teléfono sonó…

-** Apuesto a que no te contó de su esposa Jennifer. Podría apostar a que no lo hizo** — la llamada fue brevísima, pero me había aclarado muchas cosas, estaba sin habla. Quinn estaba casada. Estuvo jugando conmigo todo éste tiempo.

- **Hija de puta me va a escuchar** — me levanté como demonio que lleva el viento, hecha una verdadera furia y sin golpear entré en su despacho.

**- Ey, ¿qué pasa?** — tapó el teléfono y al ver mi cara descompuesta de ira, se disculpó y cortó la llamada que estaba atendiendo. En ese preciso momento y sin pensarlo tomé de la mesa baja una bola de cristal que estaba ahí como adorno, y se la tiré por la cabeza, menos mal que Quinn tiene buenos reflejos y la esquivó, puesto que si el golpe le entraba de seguro la hubiese lastimado **— ¿estás loca?**

Se puso de pie y fue hasta donde yo estaba parada.

- ¿**Cuándo mierda me lo pensabas decir? ¿hasta cuando me lo ibas a ocultar? no sí ya sé, nunca me lo dirías, te ibas el 22 y si te he visto no me acuerdo ¿verdad**? — mis gritos retumbaban en toda la oficina.

- **Como un carajo, no sé de qué mierda estás hablando, enloqueciste o ¿qué?**

**- ¿A no sabes? DE JENIFFER ESTOY HABLANDO, DE QUE ES TU ESPOSA, DE QUE ESTÁS CASADA** — Quinn palideció — **¿Qué otra mentira me vas a decir ahora? ¿Qué pasa, estás asombrada, se te cayó el teatro verdad? te estabas echando la real cana al aire de tu vida conmigo ¿no es cierto?**

**- Rachel podes calmarte y dejar de gritar que estamos en la oficina. Dejame explicarte.**

- **No, no quiero que me expliques nada, sos una hija de puta mentirosa de mierda, no quiero saber nada más de vo**s — no sé como hice para contener las lágrimas, pero no estaba llorando — **sos igual que los hombres son la misma mierda piensan con lo que tienen colgando de las piernas nada más, no tendría que haber confiado nunca en vos, sos otro gran error en mi vida, creí que eras diferente pero sos la misma mierda que Brody **

**- Dejáme que te explique por favor** — quiso agarrarme de un brazo y entonces la abofeteé.

-**No te atrevas a volver a tocarme. Hija de puta ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? yo confié en vos.**

- **Mirá Rachel , estoy cansada de intentar e intentar continuamente convencerte que lo que te digo es cierto, no querés que te explique, bueno es tu decisión, a la mierda con ****todo, si eso es lo que querés.**

- **¿Qué pretendés, que me convierta en la otra? ¿tan mal te atiende tu esposa que necesitás buscar afuera placer en otras mujeres? ¿o pretendés presentármela y que hagamos un Ménage à Trois? No, claro, apuesto que no sabe nada de tus amantes ¿cómo te las arreglás? porque tus amantes si se enteran de tus amoríos ¿tan pelotuda es tu mujer? — **me miró fulminándome, su mirada realmente era escalofriante, pero no dijo nada, luego de un momento, con voz muy calma y dándose la vuelta mientras se situaba tras su escritorio me dijo…

- **Andate de mi oficina, por tu pelotudez dejé de lado una llamada muy importante, tengo trabajo y asumo que vos también y cuando te vas no golpees la puerta, porque si se rompe algún vidrio te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.**

**- Por supuesto que me voy, no me interesa hablar de nada más con vos.**

**Hola ¡ gracias por los reviews y perdón por los errores . besos **

**Pao Vargas : gracias por tus observaciones y no me molesta q me dijas q tengo errores, intento corregirlo pero no me deja mi ordenador creo q mi Word anda mal ,pero intentare no tener tanto errores jaja . =D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Me echó…

Me corrió de su despacho sin un hilo de remordimiento. Me humilló, me pisoteó de todas las formas que uno puede esperar que lo pisoteen, me hizo sentir el ser más insignificante de la tierra, además de sentirme mancillada en mi buena fe. Otra vez se habían burlado de mis sentimientos otra vez mis felices para siempre se había evaporado. Aún me quedaba un atisbo de dignidad, no iba a quedarme ahí, así que salí de la oficina, agarré mi cartera y me fui del edificio, Mike quiso detenerme, pero no lo logró, supongo que como estaba muy cerca había escuchado todo.

Me subí al auto, y manejé sin sentido por la ciudad, no sabia siquiera a donde iba. El teléfono sonaba dentro de mi bolso pero no me interesaba hablar con nadie, no paraba de llorar, no entendía de donde me salían tantas lágrimas, pero emanaban a borbotones de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas.

Me aferraba con fuerza al volante, manejaba por instinto, porque mis sentidos estaban todos bloqueados.

Lo que esa mujer me dijo, era lo que yo había sospechado desde un primer momento, recuerdo en Los Castores cuando se lo pregunté, tuvo la oportunidad de ser sincera y me mintió, obviamente, como iba a arriesgarse a que lo mande a pasear por un tubo y perderse de cogerme unas cuantas veces más. Me dolía el pecho, me faltaba el aire, tenía la cabeza embotada y el alma sencillamente la sentía congelada, pensé si era posible sentir más dolor y me dije que no, verdaderamente es imposible sentirse peor de lo que me siento.

Me detuve, aparqué mi auto en una dársena junto al murallón sobre la Avenida Costanera, miré a lo lejos estaba cayendo la tarde, el sol empezaba a esconderse y como un hechizo colisionaba con el río tintando de rojos, amarillos y escarlatas sus aguas, en otro momento hubiera sido una postal romántica, hoy hasta la soledad de ver ese espectáculo en que el día le da paso a la noche dolía, quemaba hiriente en mi cuerpo, jamás volveré a ver un amanecer a su lado... Le entregué a Quinn mi corazón maltrecho, se lo dí para que lo cuidara, y lo sanara y élla solo terminó de destrozarlo.

Me maldecía a mí misma por permitir que las cosas avanzaran, por dejarme engañar otra vez, por creer que el amor existe y también los buenos sentimientos. Volví a mirar a la inmensidad del río, allá donde parecía que todo terminaba, allá a donde mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver y donde no había nada, solo agua, una gran maza de agua, quizá debería dejar engullirme por esa inmensidad y que todo se termine de una buena vez, quizá debería terminar con esta vida de mierda que me tocaba vivir.

Venían a mi mente una y otra vez los momentos que habíamos vivido, momentos que yo creía felices y sinceros, pero ahora entendía que eran falsos, que nunca nada fue verdadero y auténtico. Quinn era una gran mentira y sola había aprovechado la oportunidad de echarse una gran cana al aire. Lo peor de todo y lo que más me dolía, era saber que nunca más podría estar entre sus brazos, sentir sus caricias, sus besos.

Seguí llorando sin consuelo, no había parado ni un momento de llorar.

**- No vale la pena** — me dijo y me sacó de mi pesadilla — **nada de lo que estés pensando ahora, vale la pena, porque solo dejarás dolor en los que verdaderamente te aman, y que de seguro deben ser muchos.**

Me habló una señora que pasaba por ahí, creo que fue visionaria y adivinó mis intenciones, se acercó a mi lado.

No le dije nada, pero sus palabras me habían traído a la realidad, al aquí y ahora, solo la miré y en ese momento me acordé de mi mamá, de mi hermano, de mis sobrinos, de mi cuñada, de Mike, de Jesse, ellos me quieren de verdad, no puedo causarles tanto dolor pensé de inmediato, no se lo merecen, siempre han estado a mi lado, siempre me han protegido. Terminar con todo significa entre otras cosas no ver crecer a mis sobrinos, ¿sería capaz de perderme eso? La señora tenía mi mano aferrada a la suya, no sé en que momento me la había tomado, pero allá estaba sosteniéndome, acompañándome, una perfecta extraña estaba a mi lado preocupándose por mi bienestar y me aferraba con fuerza, con determinación, creo que estaba preparada para tirar de mí en el caso que decida saltar. Volvió a hablarme, creo que intentaba distraerme, arrancarme de mis pensamientos y sacarme de ahí.

**- Hace rato que te observo, no sé lo que te ha ocurrido, pero vivir es lo que verdaderamente vale la pena, no importa de que forma nos haya tocado hacerlo, no siempre es como queremos que sea, pero es lo que nos tocó en suerte y debemos de aceptarlo. Mañana no puede ser peor que el día de hoy, quizá mañana encuentres otro motivo por el que vivir, si te privas del mañana, nunca sabrás lo que habrías podido descubrir.**

**- Me llamo María Laura ¿Cómo es tu nombre?**

**- Rachel ,Rachel barbra.**

**- Rachel , ¿sabes porque estoy acá? — negué con mi cabeza — vengo cada viernes de cada semana, en un viernes mi hija se quitó la vida, se arrojó a éstas aguas, vengo a rezar por su alma para que haya conseguido la paz que anhelaba y a pedirle que me dé fuerzas para levantarme mañana. Mirá, si no tengo motivos para saltar yo también… pero no lo hago, simplemente, porque sería muy egoísta dejar a mis seres queridos con el mismo dolor que ella me dejó a mí, y porque nada remediaría.**

Tenía razón, solo estaba pensando en mí, solo en mí y en nadie más.

**- Gracias, por acercarse** — le tomé la mano con mis dos manos. — **gracias.**

**- ¿Quieres que llame a alguien que pueda venir a buscarte?**

**- No está bien, ya ha hecho más que suficiente, estoy con mi auto, regreso sola.**

**- ¿Seguro que estás bien para manejar?**

**- Sí estoy bien, usted me ha hecho bien.**

**- Me alegra tesoro —** me acarició la barbilla.

- **¿Puedo darle un beso?** — le pregunté tímidamente.

**- Por supuesto, y dejame abrazarte también, mi hija no tuvo tu suerte, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.**

**- Gracias María Laura, gracias por reparar en mí.**

Subí a mi auto, antes de darle marcha, recordé que cuando estaba en viaje mi celular había sonado varias veces. Lo busqué en mi cartera y me fijé quien había llamado, como me lo suponía Jesse y Mike. Conecté mi iPhone al sistema del auto, luego puse el encendido del motor y salí da ahí, con el mismo dolor que cuando llegué, pero con la convicción de que no valía la pena hacer nada estúpido. Llamé a Mike.

**- ¡Por fin! ¿dónde estás?** — soltó un suspiro al escucharme.

**- Estoy bien, no importa donde estoy, necesitaba estar sola, no te aflijas estoy bien, voy de regreso a casa.**

**- Voy para allá.**

**- No Mike, quiero estar sola, por favor, quiero llegar y acostarme.**

**- ¿Seguro qué no querés que vaya?**

**- No, debo resolver esto sola, no puedo pretender que mis amigos dejen todas sus cosas por mí.**

**- No desaparezcas más, anduvimos con Jesse como locos buscándote por toda la ciudad.**

**- Perdón, les pido perdón.**

**- Seguro que no querés que hablemos.**

**- No, ya escuchaste todo, no hay nada para contar. Te dejo Mike porque estoy manejando y no estoy con todas las luces, no quiero provocar un accidente.**

**- Ok, entiendo, prometeme que te vas a cuidar, y que a la hora que sea me vas a llamar a mí o Jesse.**

**- Prometido, avisale que estoy bien por favor.**

**- Quedate tranquila, yo le aviso.**

Llegué a mi departamento, entré y sin pensarlo me fui a la cama, me quité toda la ropa y me acosté. Irremediablemente comencé a llorar, la última vez que Quinn y yo hicimos el amor fue acá en esta cama, me lo hizo de mil maneras, me besó hasta la sombra como en la canción de Arjona, porque era tan malditamente imposible dejar de pensar en élla.

Mi amor, Quinn mi vida, ¿cómo voy a hacer para olvidarte? ¿cómo voy a hacer para sacarte de mi piel y de mi mente? Cierro los ojos y siento tus caricias, tus besos. Sé que nadie va besarme como lo hacías vos, otra vez voy a sentirme tan sola, otra vez mi vida no tendrá sentido. Lo peor de todo es que no existe solución posible para esto, solo tengo la completa y total seguridad que todo entre vos y yo se terminó. Esto no es una discusión tonta que luego podemos arreglarla arrepintiéndonos. Acá no hay marcha atrás, no sos libre, tengo que olvidarte, tengo que arrancarte de mí. No creo poder soportar más dolor, la esperanza de tu amor es lo único que yo tenía, me dejaste vacía Quinn, me dejaste rota.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo tomé suponiendo que eran Mike o Jesse pero no, era élla, que me estaba llamando… ¿para qué pensé? que otra mentira va a inventarme. Llamaba y cortaba porque lo dejaba ir al contestador sin atenderla, me dejaba mensajes en el contestador que me atormentaban.

**- Necesitamos hablar Rachel , por favor atendeme .**

Alrededor de las diez de la noche empezó a sonar el timbre, me levanté de la cama hecha una piltrafa y atendí el portero.

**- Rachel mi amor, dejame entrar**

Sin contestarle la dejé fuera. Siguió insistiendo una media hora más, pero no la atendí.

Finalmente me envió un texto que decía:

- _**Te vas a arrepentir, te lo aseguro.**_

No le contesté, sencillamente seguí llorando, llevaba horas así en este estado ya no tenía más fuerzas, sentía que simplemente me abandonaban, creo que finalmente cuando estaba amaneciendo el cansancio se apoderó de mí, y me dormí, estaba agotada.

Me desperté porque la cama se movió a mi alrededor, cuando abrí los ojos estaban Jesse y Mike sentados a mi lado, me restregué los ojos.

**- Ey dormilona aún no te levantaste, son las ocho de la noche.**

**- ¿Qué día es? **— pregunté aturdida.

- **Sábado, aún es sábado** — me contestó Jesse — **vamos, levantate, andá a ducharte que pedimos pizza y empanadas para las nueve.**

- **No, no quiero** — me negué.

- **Ah… ni lo sueñes** — dijo Mike — **te levantás o te meto yo en la ducha.**

**- Está bien, está bien, que hincha pelotas que son.**

Me di una ducha rápida, me dolía todo el cuerpo como si hubiese corrido una maratón, me envolví en una toalla y salí hacia el vestidor a buscar que ponerme. Me recogí el pelo con un broche, no tenía ni ganas de peinarme. Salí a la sala de mi departamento, mis amigos estaban en la cocina preparando para que cenemos, ya había venido el delivery, estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre. Me alimenté porque debía hacerlo, y para que Mike y Jesse no me sermoneen, pero no me pasaba bocado, corté la mitad de una porción de pizza porque creo que es lo único que podía llegar a comer, la mordí y dí vueltas el alimento en mi boca de un lado al otro, parecía como si se me hubiera cerrado la garganta y no pudiese tragar. Por fin conseguí engullirla. Con gran esfuerzo la terminé. Jesse y Mike me instaban a que coma más, pero francamente no podía, me tomé varios vasos de agua sin parar, otra cosa no me pasaba, supongo que tengo tanta sed porque mi cuerpo eliminó tantas lágrimas, la verdad no sé si será por eso, tal vez es una estupidez pensarlo, pero no sé a que atribuírselo sino. Mis amigos intentaban animarme, hacían bromas entre ellos, pero yo simplemente estaba en el lugar físicamente, pero no mentalmente. Mis pensamientos tienen un único destinatariao, Quinn, ese nombre que me atormenta el alma y los sentidos.

Al ver que no les prestaba atención pues creo que están hablándome, Jesse me tomó de la barbilla y por último me dijo…

-** Ey Rachel , querés que hablemos de Quinn…**

Negué con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra

**- No te encierres Rachel , estamos acá para escucharte gritar, putear, llorar ó simplemente para lo que quieras hacer.**

**- No quiero nada Jesse ,no sé para que vinieron, le dije ayer a Mike que quería estar sola**.

-** Sí** **claro, como creés que te íbamos a dejar tirada en la cama todo el fin de semana** — me increpó Mike.

- **Necesito hacer mi duelo** — les expliqué — **me siento como si se me hubiese muerto un ser querido **— **y en parte es lo que ocurrió, Quinn para mí murió ayer, cuando me enteré que es casada.**

**En definitiva, tengo que enterrarlo en mis pensamientos y en mi alma.**

- **Te puse a cargar el celular** — me indicó Jesse — **se había muerto, te llamamos toda la tarde y nos mandaba directo al contestador.**

-** Sí** **creo que desde el jueves a la noche que no lo cargo** — traté de hacer memoria.

- **Necesitamos saber que estás bien, necesitamos que te acuerdes de cargarlo, para poder llamarte.**

- Lo **sé, lo siento Jesse, no quise ser desconsiderada, sé que se preocupan por mí** — respiré hondo de manera muy audible.

**- Por supuesto que nos preocupamos por vos**… dijo mike.

- **Debo tenerlos aburridos con mis fracasos**.

Mi vida es un continuo fracaso, no los culparía si se olvidasen de mí, sé que soy una persona totalmente indeseable como compañía.

-** Yo no creo que seas una fracasada, tu vida personal tiene muchos logros** — consideró Mike.

- ¡**Ja! no me hagas reír que no tengo ganas.**

**- ¿Te vas a sentar a compadecerte y no vas a hacer nada?**

**- Que querés que haga Mauricio, si lo único que quiero ****hacer no muy hija de puta está casada, me usó todo este tiempo para coger, me dijo millones de frases de ensueño, me entregó promesas que jamás podría cumplir, me enamoró como una pelotuda y ahora me dejó sin sentido, adormecida en el dolor — **me quedé viéndolo a los ojos** — ¿tan hija de puta soy que merezco todo esto?**

**- Sabés que no es así** — afirmó Mike.

- **¿Y entonces por que me pasa esto?**

- **No hay una razón Rachel , a veces las relaciones son complicadas, la vida es complicada** — me explicó Mike sin saber que decir exactamente y es que sencillamente no había explicación posible.

-** Pero yo no veo que la vida de ustedes sea como la mía. ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?**

-** Nada, no haces nada mal, creo que solo tenés la maldita mala suerte de toparte con todos hijos/as de puta** — concluyó Jesse

Mientras ellos levantaban los trastos, me recosté en el sofá, hacía más de tres horas que mis amigos me estaban teniendo la vela, los insté a irse, no querían hacerlo, pero insistí tanto, que finalmente accedieron. Ellos tenían sus vidas, no podía permitir que solo se acomodasen a la mía. Les prometí que atendería el teléfono y que mantendría la batería con carga. Me quedé sola, en mi gran sepulcro, porque considerando el estado en que me sentía, eso es lo que mi departamento era, una gran tumba.

Estaba sonando mi teléfono, a regañadientes me puse de pie y fui por él, número desconocido, solo esto me faltaba pensé.

**- Hola… hable…** — nadie contestaba pero sabía que alguien había del otro lado y sabía también quien era — **no me llames más estúpida, todo se terminó con Quinn no tenés de que preocuparte** — corté

El domingo me la pasé de la misma manera que el sábado, llorando, maldiciendo, de la cama al sofá y del sofá a la cama.

Lunes otra vez, mi despertador estaba programado par sonar a las siete para ir a la oficina, estuve tentada de no levantarme, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Quinn que vea lo mal que estaba.

A regañadientes me levanté, por más que intenté esmerarme para arreglarme, creo que no lo había conseguido, puesto que después de tres días seguidos de llanto, milagros tampoco podían hacerse con el maquillaje. Cuando estaba llegando a la oficina, rogué a todos los santos no encontrarme con Quinn en la entrada. Por suerte no tuve que cruzarme con élla, cosa que no podría seguir evitando por demasiado tiempo ya que su oficina estaba pegada a la mía. Me dí cuenta cuando élla llegó, puesto que escuché que Carolina lo saludaba, cerré mis ojos y tomé aire mientras fijaba mi vista en la pantalla de mi ordenador, para no mirar hacia el costado. Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi pasar pero para mi sorpresa, se detuvo frente a mi box. No, no, que siga no quiero verla, continué ignorándola, simulé que estaba trabajando, pero entró, se paró frente a mi escritorio y no me quedó otra opción más que levantar la vista.

Clavé mis ojos desafiantes en los suyos, me estudió hasta que finalmente dijo en un tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo para que solo yo pudiese escucharla…

-**Heller pasará esta tarde por tu casa a recoger mis cosas, ¿puede ser posible que me las tengas preparadas?**

- **Sí, por supuesto, no hay problema** — luego bajé mi mirada nuevamente al ordenador, le contesté con toda la frialdad posible. Pero Quinn seguía parada frente a mí. Volví a levantar mi vista — **¿algo más, necesitás algo más?**

Me estaba fulminando con la vista, pero no iba a permitir que me intimide. Seguí en mis trece, me mantuve firme enfundada en mi aparente frialdad.

**- Me voy mañana, adelanté mi viaje** — no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, recité mi mantra de forma rítmica una y otra vez hasta convencerme.

- **Que tengas un buen viaje, no puedo decirte que ha sido un placer conocerte, desde luego que no** — cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo.

**- Hay cosas tuyas en mi hotel, Heller te llevará todo esta tarde.**

**- Perfecto** — tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sé cuánto tiempo más iba poder aguantar sin derramar una lágrima. Quinn dio media vuelta y salió de mi escritorio.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista, me tomé la cabeza, me sentía aturdida, indefensa, inmediatamente salí de allí, sentía que las lágrimas estaban por apoderarse de mí y no quería dar que hablar.

Por otra parte, élla estaba tan cerca que no quería correr el riesgo de que me oyese. Me refugié en el baño, bajé la tapa y me senté en uno de los inodoros donde en silencio ahogué mi llanto, finalmente tomé en cuenta en donde estaba y me dije a mi misma que no podía seguir en este estado, que era necesario contener mis emociones.

Cuando dejé de gimotear, salí del baño y me fui delante del espejo, mi nariz estaba colorada, creo que no hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta que había estado llorando. Intenté recomponerme, me volví a maquillar y después de eso pasé por el escritorio de Mike a quien aún no había visto. Como me lo supuse él se dio cuenta enseguida.

**- Estuviste llorando…**

**- Shh hablá despacio, hace un rato se me acercó Quibb, me dijo que mañana se va.**

**- Mejor, que se regrese con su esposa.**

**- basta Mike, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.**

**- Si, obvio que hace falta, no sea cosa que se te ocurra una brillante idea.**

**- Jamás, nunca podría consentir ser la otra sabiéndolo.**

**- Me alegro, porque sufrirías mucho más aún.**

**- Lo sé, no quiero hablar más. Me voy a seguir trabajando.**

**- Perfecto, pronto Quinn será un mal recuerdo, ya verás, al menos te enteraste antes que pueda hacerte más promesas.**

**- Me voy, no quiero seguir hablando.**

Salí del escritorio de Mike, cuando fui a cruzar frente a la oficina de Natalia ella justo salía de allí.

- **Rachel , que suerte que te encuentro, Carolina estaba buscándote, necesito mostrarte algunas cosas, archivos confidenciales y datos relevantes de la compañía, quiero enseñarte como se accede a ellos y que hablemos unos temas de suma importancia que necesito resolver y que me gustaría que ya empezaras a tomar conocimiento, para que luego puedas tomar las riendas como mejor te parezca. Tenemos que considerar que solo nos queda una semana para transferirte todo, luego saldrás de vacaciones y a tu regreso, ya no nos veremos. Deja todo lo que estás haciendo por favor, pasalo a tus compañeros te necesito el resto de la semana conmigo para ponerte al corriente de todo, buscá tu Mac y espérame en el despacho, ya regreso.**

**- Sí, por supuesto, lo que necesites****.**

Hice lo que me pidió, cuando entré para mi sorpresa Quinn estaba en el despacho de Natalia sentada en el sofá que oficiaba de living en la oficina. Mierda, esto es una pesadilla… No carajo, no quiero estar sola con élla, pero no me quedó otra opción que entrar y sacar fuerzas de donde fuese y demostrar ante todo mi profesionalismo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones de un cuerpo que allí había, Quinn estaba sentada en el sillón grande, frente a su Mac que estaba apoyada en la mesa baja, cuando me vió llegar, creo que élla también se sintió incómoda.

Apoyé mi ordenador también en la mesa baja e intenté no mirarla.

**- Lo siento Rachel , se que te incomoda, pero es imperioso que tratemos algunos temas.**

**- No te preocupes** — intentaba evitar sus ojos, alisaba mi falda desde que me había sentado y sacaba pelusas que creo que solo yo podía ver — **entiendo, acá estamos para trabajar, puedo separar las cosas.**

**- Pues que bueno, porque a mí realmente me cuesta.**

Levanté mi vista y la miré.- **Con la cínica que sos, realmente me cuesta mucho creerlo** — le dije con la voz muy afilada y punzante.

En ese momento entró Natalia, el aire podía cortarse entre nosotras, le ofrecí una mirada impasible, quería que entendiera todo el resentimiento que sentía por élla, casi tanto como el amor que alguna vez le había confesado. Trabajamos toda la mañana las tres juntas, mi cabeza estaba llena de información que por suerte y a pesar de todo estaba asimilando muy bien. Natalia en ese momento se apartó para atender un llamado de teléfono. Quinn se había puesto de pie, y estiraba su cuerpo, estaba de espaldas a mí y en silencio la admiraba, Dios, las veces que me rodeó con sus brazos, las veces que me cobijó en su pecho, las veces que me hizo el amor… como haré para borrar sus huellas, cuando en realidad lo único que deseo es que queden ahí para toda la vida.

Se dio vuelta y me sorprendió, ensimismada en mis pensamientos mientras la miraba de punta a punta, me miró a los ojos y sentí que me desnudaba con la mirada, pero no podía permitirla. Volvió su vista a Natalia, yo me encontraba de espaldas a ella por lo que no podía verla, al menos que me diera vuelta, pero podía escuchar que aún hablaba al teléfono.

**- ¿Por que la vida es tan difícil? ¿Por qué ser feliz cuesta tanto?**

Formuló en voz baja, casi para que solamente yo la escuchara. Natalia concluyó su llamada, se disculpó, era su wedding planner a quien había tenido que atender.

**- Lo siento, ni se imaginan lo que cuesta organizar una boda, a diario surgen baches, por suerte uno se casa solo una vez.**

**- Mi hermana se casó hace dos meses y medio y nos tuvo enloquecidos a toda la familia durante un año mientras planeó todo el evento** — hipócrita, hablás de la boda de tu hermana, porque mejor no hablás de la tuya…

**- Quinn no sabía que hacía tan poco que tu hermana se había casado…**

**- Sí, se nos casó la consentida de la familia, uff, a mi padre aún le cuesta asumirlo, intentó por todos los medios que se quedaran a vivir con ellos, pero Amanda se opuso rotundamente, igual se mudó a un apartamento muy cercano al de mis padres, así que se ven a diario. **

**- Recuerdo la vez que cenamos todos juntos en la casa de tus padres, tu mamá lo regañó varias veces por inmiscuirse entre tu hermana y su novia** — Un momento, Natalia cenó en casa de los Fabray, entonces es obvio que conoce a la mujer de Quinn, por Dios que vergüenza…

- **Sí, papá, siempre fue muy posesivo con Brittany. Recuerdo esa cena a la que haces referencia, es que hacía muy poco que ellos estaban saliendo, a papá le costaba mucho asimilarlo.**

- **Me encanta que tus padres no sean de esos que les importa las clases sociales por sobre todo, son personas muy agradables y sencillas, la verdad, que las dos semanas que estuve en New York me hicieron sentir muy a gusto, tu mamá es una señora increíble. **

- **Papá y mamá, jamás se han fijado en ese sentido, sino jamás le hubiesen permitido a Brittany casarse con la chofe** — vaya, Natalia parecía saber mucho de los Fabray. Yo permanecía en silencio, creo que Natalia hablaba de la familia de Quinn delante de mí porque asumía que élla y yo aún teníamos una relación.

**- Uff ya verás Rachel, cuando viajes a New York te encantará conocer a la familia de Quinn**.

**- Perdón, no quise incomodarte, creo que asumí que como ustedes, bueno en fin, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y que aún están conociéndose, pero hacen una buena pareja y ojalá sigan adelante, cuando hay sentimientos sinceros las distancias no son impedimento **— me tomó de la mano, dándome ánimo, solo pude sonreírle.

**- Seguramente cuando Rachel vaya a New York mis padres quedaran encantados con ella** — afirmó Quinn y a ti también te gustará conocerlos, estoy segura, el encantamiento será recíproco — me dijo burlándose de mí — ay pero mejor que se calle, porque me levanto y le doy un revés delante de Natalia y que todo se vaya al carajo, que no siga buscándome ¿quién se cree para jugar así con mis sentimientos? ¿hasta cuando me va a humillar? — **aunque Rachel está un poco reticente a conocerlos aún****.**

**- Por supuesto, creo que aún es muy pronto** — confirmé siguiendo su estúpido juego.

**- ¿Se van de vacaciones juntas? — preguntó Natalia**

**- NO —** dije muy convencida

-** SI** — dijo Quinn y contestamos las dos al unísono — **bueno, en realidad aún no nos ponemos de acuerdo **— explicó descaradamente.

- **Quinn tendría que postergar varios compromisos si quisiera ir conmigo** — y no pretendo que descuide sus obligaciones, además ya suspendí mi viaje, solo me quedaré en casa de mi madre, disfrutando de la familia.

- **Ay pero te ibas a Puerto Vallarta y a Aruba ¿verdad**? — quería contestarle que en realidad tenía el corazón destrozado y que por eso me quedaría refugiada con mi familia.

-** Dejaré ese viaje pendiente para otra oportunidad, además iba con Mike y con su novia, y de entrada no me gustaba demasiado la idea de ser un mal tercio.**

**- Entiendo, como no pueden ir juntas…**

- **Claro, es por eso** — dijo la muy cínica — **aunque creo que tendría que ir de todas formas, por más que yo no logre hacerme el tiempo para estar con ella, son lugares paradisíacos, que no faltará oportunidad que podamos visitar en otro momento** —ni en cien años luz eso podría ser posible fabulista.

**- Sí Quinn pero en compañía siempre se disfruta mucho más** – refutó Natalia — la entiendo.

- **Es que en realidad mamá este año me echó mucho de menos, quiero de alguna forma compensarle el tiempo que le resto a lo largo del año** — sonó mi teléfono. Mierda, si algo me faltaba era recibir una llamada de la idiota esa que me acosaba.

-**Es para vos cariño, creo que se equivocaron y llamaron a mi número** — le dije con verdadera sorna y le pasé el teléfono para que élla atendiese la llamada — **a ver si solucionas esto Quinn mi amor, ya les expliqué pero no dejan de llamarme.**

- **¡Hola!** — Quinn tomó el iPhone y contestó con voz firme pero obviamente cuando escucharon que era élla no contestaron.

- **Creo que hay que solucionar eso ¿no te parece Quinn?**

**- Estoy ocupándome, no te preocupes** — Natalia nos miraba sin entender de que hablábamos.

**- De todas formas, mañana, o mejor dicho pasado cuando regreses a NYC podrás ocuparte personalmente ¿verdad?**

**- Seguramente, será lo primero que haga.**

**- Imagino, que estás ansiosa por ocuparte de ese asunto.**

**- Voy a pedirle a Carolina que nos traiga café** — dijo Natalia poniéndose de pie para hablar por el intercomunicador, sintiéndose descolocada de nuestra conversación.

- **A ver si te ocupás de tu amante, y le explicás que vos y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver y que me deje de molestar** — le exigí entre dientes antes que Natalia regresara.

- **No te preocupes, creo que solo está impaciente por mi viaje, tal vez no fue buena idea que atendiera, pero el miércoles le daré lo que espera y seguro se tranquilizará, tengo mi bragueta muy preparada para cogérmela de todas las maneras que me pida.**

**- Idiota, sos una hijo de puta** — me levanté y me fui sin importarme nada, que élla piense la manera de disculparme.

Quinny Natalia salieron a almorzar obviamente me invitaron, pero aduje que tenía un trámite personal que hacer en el horario del almuerzo, y esa fue la excusa que se me ocurrió para no tener que ir con ellas.

Es más ni siquiera me preocupé por conseguir algo para almorzar, tenía el estómago cerrado.

Cuando llegaron de la calle, Natalia me dijo que me esperaba en su despacho para seguir trabajando juntas, por suerte ya élla no se unió a nosotras… alrededor de las cuatro y media, Quinn se asomó en la oficina de Natalia.

- **Permiso, espero no interrumpir nada importante.**

**- Pasa Quinn, pasa** — lo invitó a entrar Natalia muy cordialmente.

**- Como mañana ya no vengo, quería despedirme de vos Natalia.**

**- Quinn te echaremos de menos en la oficina** — Natalia se pudo de pie y se abrazaron — **fue un placer haberte tenido con nosotros, sin duda, ahora que estás con Rachel , te verán más seguida por acá.**

- **Solo lo necesario, no quiero agobiar a mis empleados y por otra parte tu lugar queda en buenas manos, con los informes que Rachel envíe seguro serán suficientes.**

**- Bueno, pero si vas a viajar bastante seguido a Buenos Aires**… — Natalia me miró.

**- A eso seguro** — cínica con que naturalidad mentía **— con Rachel hemos programado que viajaremos con habitualidad, tanto ella como yo, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí por supuesto** — asentí de muy mala gana, no me divertía este juego perverso, pero parecía que a élla sí.

- **¿A** **que hora viajas mañana?** — Natalia se interesó en saber.

**- 9:25 PM.**

-** Ah un horario fabuloso para un viaje largo, así dormís toda la noche.**

**- Sí, eso espero, que sea un vuelo tranquilo, para poder dormir.**

Se dieron un beso en la mejilla y seguidamente Quinn le deseó muchísima suerte en su matrimonio por si no se veían.

**- Gracias por tus buenos deseos, pero les enviaré la invitación de la boda, espero verlas en la fiesta ¿irán no?**

- **Si por supuesto** — contestamos las dos a la misma vez.

**- Rachel visto que Quinn ya se va** — se estaba dirigiendo a mí — **te libero de todo, seguimos el miércoles, supongo que mañana querrán pasar el día juntas.**

- **No, yo mañana vengo** — le aseveré decididamente — **lo mismo ahora puedo quedarme hasta la hora de salida para adelantar.**

- **Como tu superior te doy el día y te digo que el trabajo por hoy terminó, no creo que Quinn se oponga a mi decisión ****¿verdad?**

- **Por supuesto que no, encantada de la vida** — ellos dos rieron, yo solo emití una media sonrisa, no podía creer lo hipócrita que era Quinn , pero al menos, ya mi angustia se había disipado y cada vez tenía más bronca con élla, como podía estar burlándose de lo que una vez tuvimos, tenía ganas de patearle las pelotas.

Salimos de la oficina de Natalia, cuando cerró la puerta me preguntó a que hora Heller podía pasar por mi apartamento,

**- Que pase seis y media.**

Luego me fui a mi escritorio tomé todas mis cosas y me marché de la oficina, oprimí el botón de llamada del ascensor, estaba realmente agobiada, el día de hoy no podía haber sido más de mierda y parecía no tener fin, mientras esperaba, Quinn llegó y se paró a mi lado, élla también bajaba claro.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, e ingresé en él, Quinn hizo lo propio y oprimió el botón para bajar. La caja de metal, fue testigo una vez más de nuestra presencia, la última juntas.

**- Siento toda la sarta de estupideces que dije durante todo el día, pero no me pareció justo, que todos se enteren que nuestra relación duró tan poco tiempo. No quiero que nadie hable estupideces de vos ahora que me voy.**

-**Realmente no creo que te haya causado demasiado esfuerzo… después de todo solo asumiste el papel que venias ocupando desde que me conociste, mentira tras mentira, por cierto, hoy desplegaste una muestra muy clara de tus dotes para falsear, lo tuyo sencillamente es para un oscar**.

**-No seas cruel Rachel, te lo pido por lo que tuvimos, por lo que sé que significó para vos, y por lo que también significó para mí, aunque no te interese saberlo.**

- **Sos una hipócrita Quinn, no quiero escucharte más por favor, ya vasta por el día de hoy.**

**- Voy a extrañarte Rachel aunque no lo creas así será.**

**- Pues seguramente tu mujer o tu otra amante, la que me llama a diario sabrán ayudarte para que me olvides** — me miraba fijamente y negaba con la cabeza.

Levantó su mano y me acarició la mejilla con suavidad con el reverso de la mano, a pesar que fue la caricia más delicada que jamás me haya hecho, para mí fue una daga que se clavó en mi pecho, que la atravesó de lado a lado y la dejó totalmente indefensa y desvalida — **Que seas muy feliz… te lo deseo de corazón. Ojalá puedas…** — me dijo sin dejar de clavar sus maravillosos ojos verdes en mí.y se aparto

Llegamos a la planta baja, Heller ya estaba frente a la entrada esperándolo. Quinn se subió al automóvil y se marchó.

Caminé hasta mi coche, me monté en él, mientras me colocaba el cinturón de seguridad en la intimidad del automóvil comencé a llorar sin consuelo. Atormentados espasmos se apoderaron de mí, las lágrimas que corrían por mi mejilla parecían cuchillas afiladas, que me rasgaban la piel. Oprimí el botón de encendido y coloqué la marcha del automóvil, salí del estacionamiento y me metí en el tránsito de la ciudad, zigzagueé entre los autos, manejé por intuición, pues mis sentidos estaban todos adormecidos por tanto dolor, fue verdaderamente un milagro no provocar un accidente en el estado en que manejaba.

Llegué a mi casa, ni bien entré me despojé de mis zapatos, me puse un short y una remera y luego de eso, fui en busca del bolso de Quinn para poner todas sus pertenencias, besé cada una de las cosas que guardé como si de ese manera yo me fuese con ellas para acompañarla siempre, a cada una las tuve por minutos en mis manos hasta guardarlas, no había parado de llorar desde que salí del estacionamiento del holding. El timbre del portero eléctrico sonó…

- **¿Quién es?**

**- Soy Heller, Señorita.**

**- Suba por favor** — le dí paso, tan solo unos minutos después sonó el timbre de mi departamento.

Abrí y ahí estaba Heller tras la puerta, creo que debo haber tenido una cara realmente horrible pues sin meditarlo demasiado me preguntó y realmente me extrañó pues él jamás se entrometía en nada, ni mucho menos hacía ningún comentario fuera de lugar, pero creo que realmente me debe haber notado muy mal.

- **¿Se siente usted bien Señorita?** — mientras tanto extendía su mano para pasarme un bolso con mis cosas.

-** No se preocupe, no es nada** — le dije mientras gimoteaba.

**- Tome **— me ofreció su pañuelo, se lo agradecí pero no lo tomé, le flanqueé la entrada y entonces Heller se hizo del bolso, a la vez que en su otra mano, le colgué las perchas con los trajes de Quinn.

- **Eso es todo Heller.**

**- Ok señorita un gusto haberla conocido.**

**- Igualmente** — le dije mientras sorbía mi nariz.

- ¿**No quiere que envíe ningún recado?** — me ofreció la posibilidad de trasmitirle a Quinn de mi parte lo que quisiera decirle. No había nada más que decirse, nada entre nosotras tenía razón de ser — **no quiero parecer entrometido, pero no**

**la veo bien, de todas maneras por si le interesa saber, la Sra. Fabray tampoco se ve muy bien que digamos y discúlpeme una vez más por realizar estos comentarios, sé que no es de mi incumbencia.**

- **Gracias Heller por su preocupación. Pero entre la Sra. Fabray y yo todo terminó.**

**- Lo siento, de verdad… adiós Señorita Berry.**

**- Adiós Heller que mañana tenga un buen viaje.**

**- Eso esperamos, a las seis y cuarto PM iremos al Aeropuerto para el check-in, nueve y veinticinco parte el vuelo 954 de American Airlines es un vuelo directo a NYC.**

**- Gracias Heller aprecio realmente sus palabras, se lo que intenta hacer, pero todo está en su justo lugar. Adiós.**

**- Adiós Señorita.**

Cerré la puerta, Heller con premeditada intención me había dado los datos del vuelo, a caso no se daba cuenta que entre Quinn y yo era todo imposible.

Su matrimonio con Jennifer hacía simplemente que nada entre nosotras pueda tener algún sentido. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté, de debajo de la almohada, saqué la remera de Quinn, esa que guardaba como un tesoro invaluable, la que premeditadamente no le devolví y la que rocié con su perfume antes de meter el frasco en el bolso. Aspirar esa esencia hacía que pueda imaginar que Quinn estaba conmigo. Lo que daría por quedarme cerca de ti… lo que daría porque tuviésemos otra oportunidad, por que fueras libre mi amor, lo que daría por estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo mal. Lloré aferrada a la remera hasta que me venció el sueño.

Cerca del mediodía el embotamiento de la cabeza me despertó. Me levanté de la cama, miré a mi alrededor parecía que las paredes de mi habitación se cerraban sobre mí, me levanté y me tambaleé, entonces recordé que hacía tres días que no probaba bocado. Fui hasta la cocina y puse la tetera a calentar con agua creo que me tomaría un té bien dulce. Mientras el agua se calentaba al fuego, me acerqué al ventanal, Buenos Aires combinaba perfectamente con mi estado de ánimo, el día estaba gris y lluvioso. Apoyé la frente en el cristal, el frío del vidrio me calmaba el dolor de cabeza, fui al cajón del mueble del baño donde guardaba los medicamentos y me hice de dos ibuprofenos que tomaría con el té. El sonido de la pava me indicaba que el agua estaba lista.

El resto del día no fue muy diferente de la mañana, me había quedado todo el tiempo tirada en la cama, evocando a Quinn, recordando sus ojos verdes, sus manos de largos dedos y uñas muy cuidadas y pulcras, su boca perfecta, que me encantaba besar, su voz tan masculina , y su sonrisa que paralizaba. Recordé el día que la conocí, cuando entró en el Bistró decidida, con un perfecto manejo de su agraciada cuerpo, caminando y haciendo notar su presencia mientras ingresaba en el lugar, recordé que lo que más me impactó de élla, fue su mirada, entre pícara e inocente que me había intimidado desde el momento que nos presentaron.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono, eran las cinco de la tarde, de pronto un profundo dolor volvió a punzarme el pecho, faltaba tan poco para que Quinn partiera, recordé las últimas palabras de Heller mencionando los datos del vuelo. Cuando quise acordar me encontré manejando por Gral. Paz camino al Aeropuerto Internacional Ministro Pistarini, en Ezeiza.

Llegué minutos antes de las seis realmente había manejado a gran velocidad para llegar a la hora que lo hice, Heller había dicho que a esa hora estarían allá.

Busqué información del vuelo y supe que el check–in lo tendrían que hacer en la terminal A del aeropuerto, así que me trasladé hacia allá. Ezeiza a esa hora era un gran colapso, por la cantidad de vuelos a Estados Unidos y a diversos destinos en aviones muy grandes. Me camuflé entre la gente, en una ubicación privilegiada frente al mostrador de first class de American Airlines. Pasados minutos de las seis y cuarto, divisé a Quinn y a Rody que entraban en la terminal, unos pasos más atrás venía Heller llevando un carrito que transportaba las maletas de todos. Quinn iba leyendo los carteles con las indicaciones, antes de llegar, finalmente se detuvo con una empleada del aeropuerto, por las lo deduje vestiduras y vi que algo le consultó, la empleada le señaló en dirección a donde me encontraba, por lo que me dí vuelta, tuve miedo que pudiera verme. Creo que estaba averiguando donde estaba el mostrador del check-in. Se apersonaron en la fila, que era la más vacía de todas, solo había unas diez personas delante de ellos. Hicieron la hilera.

Luego que pasaran por el mostrador se fueron a despachar las valijas, y a migraciones, después de eso los perdí de vista, pues se fueron a esperar la llamada del vuelo al salón VIP de AA. Permanecí en la terminal, busqué un sitio privilegiado en donde veía perfectamente la manga cuatro, desde donde accederían al avión de American Airlines que ya estaba en la pista. Veinte y cincuenta y cinco empezaron a llamar para embarcar. Fijé mi vista en la manga, había pasado gran cantidad del pasaje pero aún no ingresaba Quinn, de pronto cuando faltaba quince minutos para que el avión despegase, veo entrar en la manga a Rody , por detrás iba élla y más rezagado vi a Heller. Fijé mí vista en mi amor, sentía que estaba por morirme, mis lágrimas caían a borbotones por mi rostro, pero no me importaba, ni me molesté en secarlas, Quinn se iba de mi vida para siempre.

Increíblemente, Rody miró hacia donde yo estaba y me vió, se paró en seco frente a Quinn y le señaló hacia donde yo estaba, y no atiné a nada, permanecí inmóvil, agotada, Quinn me miró por unos instantes, y luego puso su mano en el hombro de Rody y le indicó que continuaran. Pegué mi cara al cristal de la pared para seguirla con la mirada hasta que élla desapareció dentro del avión, no se dio vuelta ni una sola vez al verme, ni siquiera para ver si yo aún permanecía ahí, entonces dí media vuelta y me fui. Salí corriendo del aeropuerto estaba tan turbada que tardé en encontrar mi automóvil en el estacionamiento, finalmente dí con él. Me metí en el auto, y esperé hasta ver despegar el avión que se llevaba a mi amor, a mi vida, a mis esperanzas de ser feliz.

Finalmente lo divisé en el aire cuando despegaba…

"**Adiós amor mío, te llevaste un pedazo de mi vida"… adiós ojitos****.**

**Bueno aquí le dejo el final de la primera parte de esta adaptación .la segunda parte lo estaré subiendo la semana q viene . besos =D **


End file.
